Trigun 'Action! '
by katsa5
Summary: A 'Behind the Scenes' story of Trigun. Characters as Actors. Rated so for occasional bits like language, sex, drugs, yaoi, or for whatever that deserves the rating. More to come. . . story relocation complete. Have a nice day. Minor plot change.
1. Who are these people?

I don't own Trigun, although I wish I did. There's that big possibility for self entertainment alone with that.

Just thought of doing something somewhat original. This is a Trigun; Behind the scenes story. With this fic, I'm writing Trigun with all the liberties I want. _SWEEEET! _

This also means I'm expecting a review ratio of 2:3=flame me like Hell! Well, I'll take that with the same attitude that I usually do with things like that; I DON"T CARE! 

This is one of those series that's going to be very random, chapter to chapter. Bear with me. Remember, the scenes are rehearsed out of order! (Ex. Episode 18 gets filmed after 24). Don't remind me.

Hey, there might be a plot to this, SOMEday. 

I've kept the character's original first names to avoid confusion.

Warning: My one warning; Strong language and some content. 

Well, glad that's over.

Trigun "Action!"

"That's a wrap!"

Legato Barrocas leaned against the folding table, relieved that the next episode was done filming. He was still in costume but without his coat. The secretaries passed him the script for the next episode, which was fifteen, and he started memorizing his lines. He had until tomorrow morning, so the sooner he knew his lines, the better.

"Hey Legato." a familiar voice said beside him. His eyes rose from the script. "Coffee?" asked Vash Rabren, offering him a steaming Styrofoam cup, "The machine gave me two by mistake."

"Lucky mistake." Legato said as he accepted the cup, "Arigato." He took a quick swig, "But what I really need is a huge bottle of the strongest vodka." Vash leaned against the table, sipping his coffee. He was dressed in jeans and a white, buttoned shirt, "If I have to fall down dead one more time, I'll start seeing my own death in my dreams."

"If Vash the Stampede gets so broken up over killing you once, imagine him after after killing you thirty- three times.

"There's no pleasing the director. She's a total-."

"Shhh, she'll hear you." Vash smirked, "You've seen what she did to Nicholas."

Legato chuckled, "Called her a collection-of-multiple-feces-not-worth-his-time, and the next thing he knew, he won't be able to have kids." 

"How in hell did he keep his job, it's a mystery."

"I heard that." A voice purred.

Legato didn't even turn to the voice beside him, "Nicholas, what are you doing here?"

"Voice job." Nicholas Wongananda sashayed over. He was dressed in a tight black turtleneck, boot-cut jeans, and black square-framed, yellow lenses glasses. 

"Didn't they give you the day off?" Vash asked, taking another drink of coffee, "They usually do that when you die."

Nicholas chuckled, "Our goddess of Tyranny thought I could use some rehearsing."

"It's only one friggin' line."

"I know. It was a pain in the ass. But after watching the rehearsals, it was worth it."

Vash and Legato both rose eyebrows.

"I watched you shoot him down, Vash. After the twelfth time, it got really funny. After the twenty-eighth time, it got downright sad."

"Bull." Legato tossed the empty cup into the distant garbage can. "You forgot your stash."

Nicholas chuckled,, "You're right; I did. But I wasn't going to leave you hanging either." Gracefully, he jumped onto the table and sat cross-legged behind Legato. "The usual?"

"Yeah."

Nicholas popped his knuckles and began rubbing Legato's shoulders, who groaned under Nicholas' skilled touch. "Aren't you ever going to say anything to the designers about your coat?" asked Vash. "It's killing your shoulders."

"He won't need to," said Nicholas, "Not while he has me." He added more pressure against Legato's shoulders, "Damn, what have you been doing? You have knotted ropes for muscle." 

"You've seen me. I was falling downOUCH!"

"Sorry." Nicholas said.

Suddenly, a feminine voice called, "Hey Vash!" He turned and saw Meryl Starkand waving as she approached him. "Just wanted to say that you did a great job out there."

"Thank you. So did you."

"But you were better. Shooting the same man thirty-three times without cracking character? That was really impressive."

"Vash," Legato muttered, "At this rate, we'll become an urban legend."

"That reminds me. Vash," Nicholas said, sliding off the table, "Have you been on the Internet lately? Apparantly, a lot of people find Trigun interesting."

"Yeah, so?"

Nicholas smirked, "Have you ever checked the fanfiction?"

Vash didn't, but wouldn't say so. He knew about fanfiction, and Nicholas' smirk made him suspicious.

Meryl asked the question, "What about it?" 

Nicholas, still talking to Vash, said, "It seems that many think you and I make an interesting couple." 

"Really?" he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, really." He strolled towards him, "So Vash the Stampede, what do you think of Nicholas D. Wolfwood? Screwable?"

"As water."

Nicholas faked a cringe, "That was harsh. Would you consider yourself screwable?"

"After I swallow glass."

Nicholas just chuckled as he turned away, "Mean kitty, not enough litter? Come on, babe. With legs like yours, you'd make one helluva uke."

"Uke?! Why am I the-." He shut himself up.

Nicholas spun around, "Caught your interest." He stepped forward, planted his hands on the table, surrounding him, and stared into his eyes while barely an inch from his face. "Come with me tonight, honey. Imagine us, holding each other tight. Sweaty skin on skin. Sweet raptures in the moonlight." Vash only glared. "Oh baby, I can see it. You want to hold me; you want to touch me; you want to kiss me; you want to move with me."

"Great Mr. Congeniality. Now get off!" He shoved him back, and he stumbled to the floor. Nicholas, quickly getting back on his feet, only laughed. 

So did Meryl, who watched the whole scene. "How many fanfics did you read, Nick?"

"Too many." Vash muttered.

"Enough to get a few ideas." Nicholas teased. 

Vash groaned. There are times you couldn't tell whether Nicholas was teasing or not. 

"Relax, Vash. You know me." On that he spanked Meryl's butt, who in turn slapped his face.

Legato shook his head with a very faint chuckle. 

Vash turned and grabbed his leather jacket. "I'm outta here. I've got a date in a few minutes."

"With who?" Legato asked.

"Merle."

"The Escaflowne cat?"

"Yeah."

Nicholas asked, "Isn't there a 'minor' problem?"

"And a bestiality problem?" Meryl asked.

"Nope, she's thirty- and human."

"Thirty?!" Meryl asked, "How?"

"Got me. She's just a good actress. Get her out of costume, then she looks thirty."

Nicholas snickered under his breath, "Get her out of costume? Really." and walked off.

Just as Vash turned to leave, Legato called to him, "Before you go, take this." He tossed a small plastic thing towards him. Vash caught it. When he saw what it was, he looked back at Legato with a raised eyebrow. The object was a packaged condom. "Cats are frisky."

"How do you know this?"

"Naria and Eriya. They love blue haired men."

Vash laughed, putting the item in his pocket as he left.

Meryl didn't see what the object was and turned to Legato with a questioning expression. Legato, with his usual blank expression that can be creepy at times, only shrugged, then turned to leave, "See you tomorrow."

Meryl casually waved.

To Be Continued

Glad the first part is over. I think it's terrible. I wrote this while traveling from Spring Break on an airplane. Never write while breathing recycled air (I guess). The rest of the series will be better, I swear. 


	2. The Bet

This was originally going to be PT6, but since my friend's fiancée was taking so long watching my Trigun DVD's, and I have a tendency to be impatient, I decided to write PT2 with material I know and "get it posted already!". 

I'm not sure how to format stuff like this, so I'm experimenting right now.

^^ - thought.

Trigun "Action!" PT2 

Vash: "I'm known as Valentenez- Alkalenela- Zeehok- Shushira- Boherez. . . Gombibobella- Blue- Stratavari- Trale-"

(snigger snigger) Then Meryl busted out laughing, followed by Millie and Nicholas. 

"Cut!" she yelled. "Don't laugh!"

"Can't help it." Said Millie, "It's so damn funny."

Nicholas leaned on his folded arms upon the seat in front of him; laughing, and agreed, "Fuck yeah!"

"Supposed to be. No more laughing; deadlines remember? Take two!"

Nicholas: I'm a man of the cloth.

Meryl: Really? You?

Millie: Do you, like, make pretty dresses?

Nicholas: Hardly! I'm a priest! Saving the lambs who strayed off their paths! A soldier of love! You girls were the ones who spotted me, aren't you. I am much obliged.

Meryl: Actually the one who spotted you when you were only a speck on the horizon was that pathetic man.

Vash: ^dang, this hurts^ huh?

Nicholas: ^what in hell is he trying to say with that pose^ Hey, I'm alive because of what you did. How ca I thank you, Mr. Uh- uh.

Vash: I'm known as Valentenez- Alkalenela- Zeehok- Shushira- Boherez. . . Gombibobella- Blue- Stratavari- Traletrent- Pierre- Andre- Charton- Haymos- Ivanovicci- Baldos- George- Doitzel- Keiser- the Third. Don't hesitate to call."

Millie: What are you talking about, Mr. Vash the Stampede?

Vash: ACK! I hate it when you call me by my full naaaame!!

^That does it^ Nicholas started snickering. With that, the tension broke, and everyone else began laughing. 

"Cut! Take five minutes. You three, go and laugh yourselves off!" 

The four walked off set, to behind the fake bus. The first three still somewhat shaking from mirth from Vash's lines. 

Then, Vash heard the ringing of his cell-phone. He reached into the pocket of his coat to answer it, "Hello? ---Hi honey. How are you?" He turned and walked off to the opposite direction, to a place more private.

"His girlfriend called again." Millie rolled her eyes.

Nicholas smirked and held his hand to her, "Betcha' ten bucks that they'll be having phone sex."

Millie accepted his hand in a shake, "You're on."

Meryl shook her head, "You two are awful."

"Hey, it's a chance to make some money." Nicholas laughed.

"How will you know afterwards? You're not thinking of listening, are you?" 

An evil delight flashed in Millie's eyes. Nicholas, still smirking, shook his head, "Save it for when we bet twenty and have a video camera."

"I'll bring one tomorrow." Millie volunteered. The two laughed and Meryl just held her forehead, trying to hide her grin. "We'll just listen to him breathing on the next take. Nicholas, you're closest."

"I ain't doing that."

"Well, if you want to lose the bet now-."

"OK, never mind. A bet's a bet."

"And if he had, what do you say we 'make an announcement'?"

"NO!" Meryl interjected.

"You are so twisted." Nicholas muttered, almost approvingly.

The three got to their places on the buses. "Where's Vash?" the director asked. No sooner had she asked, did the blonde man arrived. His head was hung. He plopped down on the floor where he was supposed to be, without a sound, and head still hung. Nicholas, Meryl, and Millie all looked at each other for a second. "All right, everyone's here. We'll start with your line, Rabren." Vash stood up, in front of Nicholas, who noticed that Vash had on the most blank expression he thought was possible on his face.

"Action!"

Vash: I'm known as Valentenez- Alkalenela- Zeehok- Shushira- Boherez. . . Gombibobella- Blue- Stratavari- Tralentrent- Pierre- Andre- Charton- Haymos- Ivanovicci- Baldos- George- Doitzel- Keiser- the Third, don't hesitate to call.

Millie: What are you talking about, Mr. Vash the Stampede?

Vash: ACK! I hate it when you call me by my full naaaame!!

Nicholas: The Vash? You mean to tell me this is Vash the Stampede? Can this man really be him? He's nothing at all like I had envisioned. How is that possible!

Meryl: Yeah, I know. I have trouble believing it too.

Nicholas: Whoah! Sorry about that. I'm Wolfwood, at your service.

(shake hands- still shakes hands)

Vash: Will you fucking let go of my hand already?!

Nicholas: What the-!

"Cut!" the director was surprised by the outburst, as were the others. "We'll—edit that out. The rest was great. Next scene."

Vash plopped down next to Nicholas, who looked over his shoulder to Millie. "You owe me." She whispered. Nicholas angrily cocked his head at her. 

Vash quickly read through the script, checking his lines. Nicholas could tell by the way Vash turned the pages that he was angry, but he still had his blank 'business' face. "Man," he thought, "He and his character have a lot in common." He decided to say something to him, "Something wrong?"

"No."

Nicholas thought it best not to press it, thinking "He may have been denied."

Nicholas: Imagine, meeting the legendary outlaw in a place like this.

Vash: Don't broadcast it to the whole world, OK? ^Bastard!^

Nicholas: If I shot you dead and collect the sixty billion double dollars, I'd have a real fun journey, wouldn't I.

Vash: You weren't listening, were you.

Nicholas: Hey, have any more water? ^Geez, he looks really pissed.^

Vash; I would, but you drank it all.

Nicholas: _Flick _ Sorry about that. 

Even while they were laughing, Vash anger was still apparent, to those who knew where to look.

Millie: Gee, they seem to be getting along really well.

Meryl: The birds of a feather have flocked together.

To be continued

Dedicated to episode 9, the episode that never fails to 'crack me up'! 


	3. Car Trouble

I'm not an expert on cars; just enough to survive (how to check/ change oil, refill gas, change fuses, etc.) If there are any mistakes around the car repair topic, tell me and I promise not to make the mistake again (trying not to chuckle).

**Trigun, "Action!"**

Vash turned the key and for the third time, and the engine refused to turn. His fist slammed on the wheel, "Dammit!" He popped open the car's hood, got out, and immediately began looking.

"Car trouble?" a familiar voice from the side asked.

A frustrated Vash turned to it, "Yeah, Legato. The fucking motor won't start."

Legato, dressed in a dark suit, dark blue shirt, and tie, walked over to look, "Any idea what the problem is?"

"No."

Legato crossed his arms, looking the car over. "Well, it is a '65 Mustang. Could be anything."

Vash glared at him, "Don't diss my baby, Boy Blue." Legato almost grinned. "Stop standing there and help me. The tools are in the trunk."

"After 'Boy Blue', you think you can boss me around?"

"All right! Shit, I'm sorry."

Legato popped the trunk open and found the small toolbox. Beside it was the flashlight, which he tossed to Vash the moment he found it. Vash stretched out his arm, caught it, and immediately shone it into the dark wiring. Legato dropped the toolbox beside the car front. He removed his suit coat, tossing it over the open window, rolled up his sleeves, and looked under the hood beside Vash.

"What's the matter with this car!" Vash yelled, "The battery's fine, gas and oil are fine, no leaks, what!"

"Fuses?"

"Brand new! What the fuck's wrong!"

Legato noticed that Vash's temper was worse than usual, "Vash, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so angry?"

"Isn't it obvious? My car broke down and I want to go home!"

"Even so, why are you so angry? Hard day?"

"I've seen Nicholas take a beating, but it was hardly a bad day. I just want to get outta' here."

"Why? Something happen?"

Vash turned to him, "Will you stop the fucking chit-chat!? Nothing happened! Nothing's wrong!"

"OK." was all Legato said

Must have been the way he said it, for Vash looked like he was going to explode, "All right! This is it! She Dumped Me! OK?! Are you happy now, *Ghavorkian?!"

Legato wasn't the least bit angry. He looked surprised, "Merle dumped you?"

Vash calmed down, "Yeah, I thought we had something, then she said she wanted 'to see other people'." Legato nodded sympathetically. "Out of the Blue, 'I think we should see other people'."

"Did you like her?"

"A little, I guess." Vash sighed as he reached for pliers. "Women. They meet you, use you, then dump you."

Legato chuckled, "No kidding."

"It-I'll be honest, it felt so right. It really did. Then, all of a sudden, she wanted it to end." He stopped, head hanging low.

Legato placed a firm, reassuring hand on Vash's shoulder, "It's OK, Vash. She's only one out of them all."

"Legato, when I was eighteen, I figured I would be married with kids by now." He leaned down into the motor, investigating the spark plugs. "Every time I find someone, it turns out wrong, and I become more convinced that women hate me. I'll bet I'm doomed to be asexual."

"She's only one, Vash. The one for you will come when the time's right."

Vash got down onto his back and crawled underneath the car, "I know 'she's only one', but it seems to be the same with every one." 

Legato shined the flashlight for him, "Could it be that you are going with the wrong type?"

"I don't know. But, what if that's not the case? What I'm asking is: is there really One out there for me?"

"I'm sure. There's a light for every dark, a key for every lock, and a fit for every broken piece. There's a one for every one to make two."

"Legato, you're single too. How do you feel about it? If you have such convictions, how come you're not with anyone?"

"I don't need to be with anyone right now."

"Don't you ever feel lonely?"

"Yeah, I'm only human. But I know the love that is meant for me is out there somewhere. I can either search for it or wait. But it will find me someday, if I allow it." Through the complexities of the car, Vash stopped and looked up at Legato with a touched smirk. "What?"

"I just can't believe that Legato Bluesummers; the insane psychic killer, is speaking such words about love."

Legato smirked back, "And I can't believe that Vash the Stampede is having trouble with his love life, much less talking about it with Legato Bluesummers; the insane psychic killer." 

They both laughed. Vash crawled out, "No luck. I don't know what's wrong with my baby."

"I haven't seen anything either. Sorry I wasn't much help."

"Don't apologize. You were a lot of help." Vash opened the driver's side door, reaching for his cellular phone, "I'd better call for a mechanic." 

"Vash?" He turned to Legato, "Care to join me at **Harukiya Bar, tonight? We can talk some more about this, if you want to."

Vash grinned, "I do. Ten?"

He nodded. "Bring your script. We can practice lines, too."

"You're in this episode?"

"A little."

"I could use the practice. I don't want to be bitched at tomorrow."

"No one does, except maybe Nicholas."

Vash laughed, "He doesn't care." He finally found his phone. Then, he saw the two girls. Meryl was in a t-shirt and jeans, and Millie was in her tight black leather. They noticed the two men and Vash's opened-hood car. 

"Car trouble?" Meryl asked.

"No, I'm airing it out for the helluva it." He was tired of being asked that.

"Lemme see." Millie Trevino stood beside Legato, who was taking a second look with the flashlight.

"We can't figure it out." Legato said. "Excuse me for saying so, but I don't know what you can do."

Millie looked at Legato like he was the stupidest human on the planet, "You two don't know anything about cars. Move it!" She shoved Legato out of the way and grabbed the flashlight. She grabbed the monkey-wrench from the toolbox and immediately leaned down to work. In less than a minute, she ordered, "Vash, turn the key."

Vash shrugged, "All right, but I don't know what good it would do." He did so, and the motor revved into life, like nothing was ever wrong with it.

Millie closed the hood and rubbed her hands. Legato and Vash both stared wide eyed, "How-!" 

Millie tossed the wrench to Vash, who was too surprised to remember to say 'thank-you', "That's for me to know, and for the mechanically challenged to someday figure out." She and Meryl walked off.

Vash's face sunk, "Today is not a good day for Mankind, is it?"

Legato shook his head.

Owari (for this episode) So, to be continued.

* yeah, I know that's not spelled right; can't find the real spelling.

** reference to the bar in Akira. Not the same place, but the same name.


	4. What I thought I knew Tonight

This is one of the longer sections; a lot can happen in one night. 

Ever wondered why Legato never shows much 'skin' in the series? Also, did you ever wonder if test tube babies have bellybuttons?

Trigun "Action!" PT4

Vash, walked up the sidewalk. He was dressed in a dark gray sweatshirt, jeans, and with combed-down hair. The towers of the city rose all around him like a Redwood forest. The lights and noise buzzed all around him. People flocked to their destinations up and down the sidewalks and cars drove, or 'parked in traffic' in the narrow streets. All this had made Vash think of New York City; a place he's only seen once.

Harukiya Bar was around the next corner, at the first floor of a tall skyscraper. He saw Legato turn from the corner of the building, walk along, then stop by the door. He leaned on the wall, waiting and watching for Vash. He was in the same suit as before, only without the tie. "Did he even go home?" Vash wondered as he waited for the light, then crossed the street. 

"Hey Vash." Legato greeted, "Didn't expect you to walk, while your car's working."

"Subway. If I get drunk, I won't drive."

"So you'll walk drunk." Legato smirked.

"Taxi. Now, where's the nearest glass?"

"Plan to be a Boozehound?"

"Nah, just a man who needs a little 'pain med', you know."

Legato nodded and opened the door.

The bar looked like what was once a fancy room, but had been visited by too many customers 'of certain kinds' to keep its former impressive appearance. The two walked in and seated themselves at a table by the closest wall. "Still upset about Merle."

"Yeah." Vash breathed as he sat down. "Legato, it's really starting to sink in. At first, it was just a blow that I could live with. Now, the reality of how lonely I'm going to be is getting really heavy."

Legato nodded.

"Legato, I don't want to be alone."

"Nobody does."

"I'm wondering what she's doing. She's probably seeing some other man by now." His head hung. "What did I do to disgust her? Did I do something wrong?"

"If you have to ask, and she never said so, then you haven't done anything." Vash rose his head, with a look of sad misery. "Just because someone doesn't like broccoli doesn't make it the broccoli's fault."

Vash grinned.

"Hey Killing Dragons!" a voice yelled from across the room. Legato turned. Vash watched. A man in his thirties, the bartender, approached the table. He had brown hair and eyes, and a goatee. He was dressed in casual black and an apron. "Killing Dragons, is it really you?"

Legato smiled, "Ryan Gerteru?"

"Yeah, buddy." The two stood and greeted each other with handshakes. Vash watched. "Haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?"

"Places. You?"

"Staying behind the bar, where else, eh?" He turned to Vash, "Who are you? Friend?"

Vash slightly grinned, unsure of what to say. Legato made introductions, "Ryan, Vash Rabren. Vash, Ryan Gerteru."

"Just a coworker." Vash muttered with a grin.

Ryan slightly bowed, "Great meeting you. Speaking of that, how's work these days, Killing Dragons? Haven't seen you in the Credits since Akira."

Legato was about to answer, but Vash asked first, "Akira? You were in Akira?" Vash was becoming more and more surprised.

"Buddy," Ryan said to Vash as he put an arm around Legato's shoulders, "You're looking at the fifteen-year old assistant director of Akira."

Vash's jaw dropped, "The what?!"

Legato's head turned sheepishly, "Nothing, really."

"And prop-manager for Ranma 1/2; Special Effects director for the first Sailor Moon series; cameraman for Neo Evangelion, Blue Submarine No. 6, Dragon Ball, Gundam Wing, and-"

Legato nudged him sharply in the ribs, "Knock it off."

Ryan only laughed, "What! I'm just talking about what you did."

Vash was amazed, "That- was you? You worked-." Legato facially expressed 'yes'. "Damn! You're practically a celebrity!"

"So are you." Said Ryan, "Aren't you? You have the lead after all."

On that, Vash turned away, looking embarrassed.

Legato was concerned, "Vash?" He turned to Ryan, "Do you mind, a second?"

"How about I get you two drinks. So, what's going to be? Scotch on the Rocks with a Twist?"

Legato sarcastically glared at him. He then turned to Vash, who mumbled, "Whatever's strongest."

Legato turned back, "Are you still making that 'Kamikaze's Hooker Special'?"

"Hell yeah. Won't drop that trademark."

"Two."

"Are you sure blondie over there can handle it?"

"We'll find out. But for now, what he wants, he gets."

Vash glared at both of them.

Ryan turned back towards the shelves of bottles, "OK, two 'Specials', coming up. And for you, it's on the house."

"Thanks."

"Thanks nothing, I'm just glad to see that Killing Dragons is still alive. They'll be done in two minutes."

"Great." He sat back down to the table with Vash. "Vash, what is it?"

"Nothing." He muttered. He turned back, looking as if nothing's wrong. Legato looked at him with a 'don't lie, Vash' expression. Vash understood. "I didn't know you were a celebrity."

"Manager of whatever and cameraman; hardly celebrity status. I've never acted."

"But, still. People know your name."

"So?"

"Someone like you is expected to get the lead."

"What are you saying?"

"Legato, how many acting jobs do you think I had before?"

"Plenty; you're really good."

"Wrong. This one is my first."

Legato was surprised, "And you got the lead?" Vash nodded. "That's amazing. I never guessed."

"Not really." Vash muttered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Legato, I'm a rookie with the lead. People talk."

"So?"

"I've had five different people come up to me yesterday accusing me of stealing the job, pulling strings to get it."

"Those people don't know anything. If they saw you up there, they wouldn't be saying such things."

"I guess its just embarrassing. When people hear that I'm the lead and ask about past roles, I say that this is my first job, and they don't believe me. Nobody gets a lead role for the first job; it's unheard of. So therefore, I must have cheated."

Legato listened and nodded. Unfortunately, what Vash was saying was true (sometimes). "A lot of pressure."

"Yeah, people want to see the 'greenhorn lead' screw up. It's amusing." 

"Really?"

"Really."

"Who?" At the way Legato asked that, Vash could almost tell he was angry.

"I don't know."

"No one should be that way towards you." 

Vash silently gasped at that.

Just then, Ryan came up to the table, "Two 'Kamikaze's Hooker Specials'." He place one in front of Vash. The drink was served in a glass that was made for ice cream. "And for old times sake," he said to Legato as he placed his drink before him, in a jar. 

Legato smirked, "You still have these old jars?"

"Of course I do. They're a good luck charm."

Vash asked, "Why?"

"Back when he was in Bartending school," Legato explained. "He would practice with his friends. The drinks were served in these jars." 

Vash nodded.

"Yeah," said Ryan, "back to those days when 'you better enjoy your drink, 'cause it could be your last.'"

Suddenly, a voice yelled, "Gerteru! Talking does not make money! Get back to work!" 

Ryan laughed, "Partner calls. Better be heading back." He turned to Legato. "Come by more often. We've still got a few 'old times' left to catch up on." Legato rose the jar to him. "I'll let you two talk. Sayunara, Killing Dragons." He signed a pair of crossed fingers, one pointed forward and the other to the floor, on one hand towards Legato, who answered with a very quick spin of the open hand, which closed into a fist with a sideways pointing thumb. Ryan laughed as he walked towards to bar.

"What's up with 'Killing Dragons'?" Vash asked.

"Old nickname." He took a slow swing, then growled as the drink, which was cold without ice, burned his throat luxuriously. He turned, "Hey Ryan! You haven't lost your touch at all!"

"Never will either!"

Legato turned back, chuckling. He froze, then went shocked when he saw Vash gulp down the drink. "Don't gulp it! You'll kill yourself!" 

Vash stopped, surprised by Legato, then his reddening face smiled. "So what!" he yelled, a little louder than necessary, "Damn, the stuff was great. It numbs the friggin' pain." He gulped the rest of it down before Legato could stop him. 

Vash whooped like a Brave, "Great stuff! Bravo, Ryan!" Legato's face grimed in irritation, with forehead falling in hand. "Ai Shiteru, Legato! Great stuff!"

"It's arigato, damn it." Legato muttered.

"I don't give a shit! For once today, nothing. I FEEL NOTHING! HALLELUJAH!" he yelled as he jumped up. Legato watched Ryan laugh. "Fuck Merle, who needs her. Better yet, fuck all women! Who needs 'em!"

"Vash, sit down."

"No way, Kirkel Darkos, whatever your name was. For the first time today, I'm feeling fine." With that he climbed onto the tabletop. He stood straight up, holding the glass in his hand like a microphone, and started singing, "I-Want to Rock and Roll all night- And Party every Day!" with the tuning of a strangling cat.

Legato's reddening face fell in his hands, cursing under his breath.

Everyone else turned and started laughing.

By the time Vash repeated the sung phrase about three times, a gunshot rang out. Legato's head shot right up, just in time to see Vash fall off the table and crash on the floor. Immediately, he ran to Vash's prone form on the floor. Luckily, the bullet missed him, striking the wall, and Vash was only winded.

Legato stood straight up, enraged. The one who shot at Vash was a young man. He stood alone, holding the gun. A group sitting behind him, Legato assumed was the kid's posse, were snickering. "He was getting annoying." the kid hissed. The group laughed like it was funniest yet most true thing ever said.

Legato, still calm, walked from behind the table. Vash rose his head to watch. "What do you want, kid?"

The Youth shot his gun again, this time, at Legato. "Legato!" Vash rose up to move him, but didn't make it in time. He looked up and expected to see Legato falling down. But he wasn't.

Legato's fisted hand was in front of his chest. He threateningly stretched it forward, opened it, and a bullet clinked onto the floor. Vash gawked, as well as so many others. The kid was shocked, then angry. He roared and fired three times. Legato's hands were both fisted in front of him. They opened, and three bullets dropped, "You're out of bullets, aren't you." 

The Youth threw his gun down in rage, "Bastard!" and charged at Legato. He merely stepped out of his way, grabbed his arm, twisting it behind, grabbed his chin, and twisted his neck until it cracked. The Youth fell down to the floor. 

Vash was amazed. He never imagined that imperturbable Legato was a fighter. Suddenly, the others stood from the table. Without turning, Legato shot his elbow back, and got the young man, who was about to club him in the back of the head, in the neck, knocking him out. He turned around as the others began to charge.

Then, Ryan stepped in. "Knock it off, or I'll call the cops!" He had enough of a reputation that the kids listened at the first order. "I'll have none of this in my bar. Take it outside, or stop."

The group glared at Legato, obviously thinking of 'taking it outside'. A girl of fifteen walked up to him and prodded his chest with a handgun, "Outside, or we'll kill ya right now, cops or not." 

Legato rolled his eyes and turned back, "I don't have time for this bullshit."

"Hey!" a boy yelled. A gunshot fired beside him, a warning. "You think ya' can walk away? We're not gonna' let ya', not after that. If you don't go outside and let us kill ya', then ya' get killed here. If that won't persuade ya', the blonde's death-screams will." 

For less than a second, anger flashed in Legato's eyes, then disappeared. "As you wish." Legato muttered darkly. He moved on, uncaring. The group followed him, obviously planning to shoot him in the back the moment they stepped out.

Vash watched, horrified. Legato was going to get himself killed. No way anyone could survive against a crowd like that. They all stepped through the doors, and, the moment the doors closed, guns began firing. 

Vash wanted to scream. He imagined Legato being shot to death, becoming a tattered doll on the streets. He looked up, and saw Ryan call the police. The whole time, he was smiling. In another second, the guns stopped firing. Ryan hung up the phone. The second after, the doors opened, and an unharmed Legato walked in. 

Vash stood up, completely amazed. "Took you long enough." Ryan grinned, "Rusty?" Legato only looked back at him. "I just called the police, so you better get out of here. I doubt an interrogation would look good at the job."

"Thanks."

"No way, thank you. Those kids had been a pain in the ass for a month. But Hell, it's about time I got some action. Nobody does action better than Killing Dragons."

Legato went to Vash's side. His arm hooked under his arm in support, "We need to go." Vash nodded then drooped onto Legato's shoulder. He walked him out of the bar.

Vash barely noticed the kids. Half of them were unconscious along the sidewalk. The other half must have run off. There was no blood anywhere. "How did you do that?" he muttered groggily to Legato. He didn't hear. Legato turned the corner, where a black Mercedes was parked. He pushed a button on his key chain and the doors unlocked. He opened the back door, helped Vash into the back seat, closing the door for him, and ran around to the driver's seat. He jumped in, turned on the engine, pulled out, and drove away. The police arrived two seconds later.

Legato drove onto the interstate. "Where are we going?" Vash groaned. 

"Home."

"Legato," he groaned, "I'm scared, I'm sick, I'm really scared, I'm really really scared, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

"Guess he's still drunk." Legato thought to himself, and was happy to avoid the embarrassment of his asking. "I'll take you to my apartment, if you wish. You'll need someone with you." 

"Thanks, Legato. I don't want to go back to the hotel. The maids are really weird. The man across the hall fucks prostitutes all night." He gurgled, and began to whine in pain like a child. Still keeping his eyes on the road, Legato reached down underneath the passenger seat and grabbed a plastic grocery bag. "Throw up in this." He said as he passed it to him. No sooner had he done so, Vash immediately began vomiting into the bag. 

Legato, trying to keep a straight face, instinctively cringed at the smell. Vash rose his head once, "Thanks." Then, he turned green and vomited again.

Legato heard the sounds of the last round, "Did that one miss?"

Vash answered in a very high squeak, "Yes." Legato closed his eyes for half a moment. "I'm sorry." Vash groaned, "I'm making a mess in your car." He began to cry, "I'm really sorry. All I do is cause trouble. You nearly got killed because of me. I embarrassed you. You didn't-."

"Its OK, Vash. Really." He said in his cool voice, as he pulled off the interstate. At the first stoplight, he turned around, "It really doesn't-." He stopped, seeing Vash had passed out. He turned back forward with a grin. "Are you always this whiny when you're drunk?" he teased, knowing Vash won't answer.

Vash groaned as he slowly awoke. His eyes were hazy; his head was pounding; and every part of him hurt to the point of rebellion. He slowly turned onto his back, trying to figure out where he was. He was in a room, sure enough, on a black leather couch. He was undressed, except for his pants. Much to his dislike, he rose his head carefully, trying to see more. The lights were off. A wrought- iron lamp stood beside the couch and a square metal-and-mahogany coffee table was in the front. A rug decorated the wooden floor. The walls were empty except for an occasional framed picture. Above was an antique chandelier. Since it didn't match the rest of the room, Vash assumed that someone had it there before and no one bothered moving it. There was one more table along a wall, and the rest of the room was empty. A window was far to the right; wrought iron bars crossed with curtains framing it. The only light came from the open door of the next room. 

Vash grew scared. He still felt drunk, and he was in a strange place. "Where am I?" He muttered, "Legato, where are you?" He began to curl defensively into the couch, very faintly whimpering.

"Vash, are you awake?" a familiar voice said. 

Vash's eyes widened, "Where are you?"

"I'm here, in the next room." He paused as a sizzling of steam sounded. "I'll be right there in a moment." Vash wrapped the blankets tightly around him. He listened to the sounds from the next room; the shuffling of feet, a pouring of water, and the careful clanking of metal. After a while, footsteps moved towards the door, and Legato's silhouette appeared. 

Vash squinted. Legato was without his coat and shoes, shirt out, and carrying a small, steaming bowl. He quietly walked across the room, to the lamp, and turned the switch. Vash covered his eyes to the light. "Glad you woke up. How are you feeling?" Legato asked.

"Like Hell."

Legato sat on the coffee table in front of Vash, placing the bowl beside him.

"Where am I?"

"My apartment."

"Really? Don't decorate much." Vash looked around, forgetting his manners

"The stay is temporary, really. But I usually don't bother with furniture."

"Obviously. What happened while I was out?"

"I drove you here and carried you inside. You were shivering when we got to the room."

Vash shrugged. Legato picked up the bowl once more, stirring the brown liquid with the spoon. "What's that?"

"A old medical concoction of mine. It neutralizes the alcohol effects and ease tomorrow's hangover. I made a batch while you slept."

"I'm just going to throw the stuff back up."

"Maybe." He rose a spoonful and offered it to Vash. 

"What's it taste like?"

"You don't taste the medicine."

Vash sniffed it, "Smells medicine'y."

"Relax. It won't taste like it, I promise."

Vash sulked a bit, then opened his mouth as Legato gently fed him the soup.

Vash slowly swallowed. The hot liquid tasted like a beef stew, just without the solid pieces. When it hit his stomach, Vash felt the knots begin to slowly untie inside. The pain in his body began to relax. Vash grinned, "Pretty good." Legato just fed him another spoonful. "So, while Ryan makes the drinks, you provide the medicine." He swallowed another spoonful. "Must have been great." He swallowed another. Legato didn't comment.

Suddenly, Vash felt a jerk in his stomach. His head jerked forward in surprise and his hand covered his mouth. Fortunately, whatever was coming up did not come out. "Shit." Vash muttered. 

"Slow down, Vash." He put the bowl back on the table and placed firm, comforting hands on Vash's shoulders, "Calm down. You'll be fine; just lay down." Vash slowly obeyed, lying on his back on the couch. Legato covered him with the blanket, "You'll be feeling a little sick for a minute, but it'll fade. The trashcan's here, just in case." He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, taking the bowl with him, "Now get some sleep, busy day tomorrow." 

Vash watched Legato reach for the lamp to turn it off. Then, he saw something. There were discolorations on Legato's shoulders, beneath the shirt. Without thinking, he said, "What's on your shoulders? Are you all right?" Legato turned, obviously surprised by the questions. Then, Vash realized what he asked, turned red from embarrassment, and began to shirk under the covers, "Sorry," he muttered, "Looked like the kids hurt you." 

Legato grinned a little, easing Vash's embarrassment, "You mean this?" He tugged his collar, revealing a colored edge of a tattoo. "A souvenir." Vash stared, curious. That was not what he thought it was, which was a wound. Yet, a tattoo wasn't something he would imagine seeing there. Legato, seeing how curious Vash was and he himself didn't mind, began to unbutton his shirt. "I suppose after listening to Ryan and seeing all that, you deserve some explanation." He tossed the shirt off, and Vash's eyes widened. 

Legato's body was strong, smooth, and perfectly toned. But his skin was a gallery. He bore two tattoos on his shoulders. They were far from simple pictures. They were several images melted together, covering his entire shoulder, half down his biceps, around his upper arms, and a small portion of his upper chest. There were images of spiders, dripping blood, twisting torsos, multi-colored animals, such as a red cat, purple mice, rainbowed monkeys, etc.; and emaciated human faces that screamed or laughed that flowed from stretched necks that seem to want to stretch beyond his skin. All of this was wrapped in a haze that matched the blue in his hair. "You asked why he called me Killing Dragons, this is what started that." He turned around, revealing another separate tattoo. Vash, who expected another "trippy" tattoo, was surprised, then amazed when he saw this one. Almost all of Legato's back was covered with a scene. Two flying Chinese dragons were entwined together in a graphically violent battle. The two dragons tore at each other with their claws and teeth, scales torn and blood spilled, but neither one seemed to be the loser or winner. 

Vash looked all over Legato, not only at the old tattoos but at the scars, not enough to disfigure, but enough to notice. There were multiple bullet wounds; slits were knives must have struck; needle punctures; and scars from fires, small ones from cigarettes to lines of what looked like deliberate torture by hot metal. With all this, tattoos and wounds, if people thought Vash the Stampede's body had a story, they should see Legato Barrocas', which although compared to Vash the Stampede's looked beautiful, but just as painful. But Vash's was only make-up and plastic; Legato's was real. "Where's all that from?"

"You know those kids in the bar? Long ago, I was just like them." He picked his shirt off from the floor. He assumed that Vash wasn't interested in any more, figuring that he said enough. 

He began walking out of the room, when Vash asked him, "What

happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I haven't seen things for myself, I wouldn't have believed that you were a punk. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, Vash. You should be sleeping."

"I'm fine, Legato. Its not like I've never pulled an all-nighter before." Vash could only see the profile of Legato's face. He was silent, head slightly bowed. His face was blank, but his eyes gave him away. Those eyes were soul-filled, as if he was remembering something, something not at all pleasant. He was thinking. Then, Vash realized what he was asking for; asking him to remember a past that he may have been trying to forget. "Legato, no- I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking-." His face fell into his hands. Legato turned to him, concerned. "You hate me, Legato. You must really hate me." He whimpered, sounding like he was about to cry. 

Legato placed the bowl on the first flat surface he could reach and hurried to Vash's side. "No, Vash. No."

"I've been nothing but a total idiot all evening."

"No, Vash. If anyone was the idiot, it was me."

"Why?"

"It all started because of that drink. I never warned you about how strong it was, damn, I shouldn't have got you one so strong. I saw that group of kids as we walked in and, forgetting someone else was with me, never considered them. The whole deal is all my fault." 

Vash rose his head, looking at Legato. "Guess that means we were both idiots." Legato smiled in a close-eyed soft laugh. Vash's mind registered that rare picture of him, thinking casually how beautiful he looked. 

"Do you still wish to hear?"

"Is it OK?"

"Lie down; you're sick, remember?" He stood up, "Go back to sleep, Vash. You're still drunk. If you remember this tomorrow, then I'll answer any question you ask." 

Vash didn't argue. He wondered if Legato was subtly saying that he didn't want Vash to do know something. Why? How horrible could it be? Or maybe he was reading too much into this. Legato did point out something true; Vash was still technically drunk, and it wasn't fair to get this deep in history and not remember it, that is, IF he doesn't. He understood that. Without a word, so quickly he thought he really wanted to, he laid down on his side and fell asleep before even he realized it.

Legato shook his head, amused at how quickly Vash fell asleep. He picked up the bowl, carrying it to the kitchen. When, he reached the sink, he turned it on and placed the dish under the running water. After a moment, he turned it off and quickly rinsed the bowl. Since the soup was mostly water to begin with, it wouldn't take much time to clean it. 

He was relieved that Vash fell asleep. He wasn't sure that he could answer Vash's questions. He couldn't explain to himself why. Maybe his past bothered him more than he convinced himself of, or maybe, he was scared of what Vash would think of him. "Why would that matter." He muttered. In all honesty, he appreciated Vash's friendship, but he was sure that the knowledge of his past would be too much for the bond to withstand.

_"Are you ready?" the teen boy driving the motorcycle shouted._

_A boy of eleven stood up in the seat behind him, holding the crowbar out, "Ready!"_

_The teen revved the motorcycle down the busy street. Along the way, a woman of twenty-eight, holding the hand of a young child, was walking down the sidewalk. The teen reached out and grabbed her purse off her arm. Before she could react, the boy swung the crowbar, and the lady fell to the concrete. The two drove off._

_The boy looked back, seeing the young child at the woman's side, crying, "MAMA! MAMA!" Without a second thought, the boy pulled out a handgun and fired once. The child fell over the woman._

_"Why in hell did you do that? That was a waste of a bullet."_

_"A kid without his mother? Let's not be too cruel." He laughed._

_The teen laughed with him, "You're a very compassionate killer, Killing Dragons."_

Legato returned, finding himself holding his forehead with one hand and a death-grip on the counter's edge. "No- not again." He groaned. His flashback memories were returning. This was the first one in several months. He hoped that they had forever disappeared. Although, he felt fortunate, in the sense, that he could tell them from reality. But at this rate, it will only be a matter of time.

Legato left the kitchen. He turned, seeing that Vash was one his back. He smirked to himself as he walked to him. He gently gripped his shoulders and rolled him onto his side, "Don't sleep on your back, Vash. This is why you're on the couch." Satisfied, he turned to leave, then Vash rolled onto his back again. Legato patiently rolled him onto his side again. He watched him a moment until he was convinced that Vash will stay there. He stretched his arms as he walked towards the hall.

When he reached the beginning of the hallway, he heard a familiar plop. He turned to see Vash on his back again. He sighed, contemplating whether to just leave him and risk him dying in his sleep. He was about to convince himself that Vash won't die in his sleep, when he heard a gurgle. He turned and saw Vash's head begin to rise, like he was going to vomit. He began choking. Legato rushed over and quickly rolled Vash onto his side. The other gagged once, then rested; a false alarm.

Legato knelt on his knees and muttered, "You're hopeless." He shrugged, "May as well stay, after a scare like that." He sat on the floor.

The rays of the seven in the morning sun shined through the folds of the iron windows. They tickled at Vash's eyelids, and he slowly awoke. He rose from the couch, slowly looking around, "Where-." He turned and saw sleeping Legato in the chair next to the couch. He slowly placed his bare foot on the cold, hardwood floor. He tried to not make any noise and disturb Legato. But, the moment his feet touched the ground, Legato's head moved, and he awoke with a jolt.

"Morning," he mumbled, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Vash said, "Why did you sleep in here? That chair doesn't look comfortable."

"You kept turning. I wasn't going to leave you here to die in your sleep." He slowly stood up to stretch.

Vash looked around, "What happened last night?" Legato turned to him. "I remember that- this is your place, I awoke once in the night and you gave me a medicine. That's all."

Vash could almost swear that Legato looked relieved beneath that blank expression. "Nothing, really. We've ordered drinks that were too strong, and you passed out cold. You woke up that once and nothing really happened." He looked at the clock on the wall which said seven o' clock, "We have an hour until we have to leave. You're clothes are in the bathroom, down the hall."

Vash stood up, "Thanks." Then, he realized that, for being so drunk the night before, he had no headache, no dizziness, nothing. "Hey, I feel great!" he said, amazed. "What was that stuff?"

"Secret recipe perfected over the years, that's all."

"Damn, I should get drunk with you more often. No regrets the next morning." He said, as he walked to the bathroom. 

Legato twisted his back, popping it. While Vash was in the bathroom, Legato looked out the window. 

Vash quickly dressed in his shirt and washed his face. He remembered last night; he remembered everything. No matter how drunk he can get, he can still remember everything that had happened. This was a curse as well as a blessing. He remembered himself asking Legato about his past, remembering him saying that if he remembered his asking, he will answer. But Vash decided to lie about remembering, at least for a little while, and see Legato's reaction. To his surprise, Legato looked relieved. Seeing that made Vash feel somewhat guilty about asking him before. "What kind of life have you lived that makes you scared to even mention it?" He wasn't sure how to feel about this; whether it's right to forget or remember. 

To be continued. (can you read that? It's kinda' tiny. Just in case; To Be Continued) 

I'm obviously lying about the 'job list'. All movie/ film references are fictionally used.


	5. Pissed Off!

Five is my favorite number, so I hope this section turns out well.

Trigun "Action!" PT5

Vash and Legato sat in facing folding chairs. They each had a microphone hanging from the ear and dangling in front of the mouth. Legato, reading the script, spoke first, "I've found you, Vash the Stampede."

Vash answered, "What? Who are you?"

"Legato. Legato Bluesummers."

_Click!_

The recording machine was turned off. They turned the page, and the machine was clicked on again.

"What do you want from me?" Vash began.

"Your life. (chuckle) Perhaps that was a bit too dramatic. Actually, I'm here as a messenger. That's right, I've come here to warn you. I'm afraid your life is going to end—today."

"What?"

"Do you think I'm lying to you? (long pause, timed by the man.) I haven't given you a gift yet, have I? (long pause) You're reaction was better than I had hoped; you're fun. And to think, I can kill every man, woman, and child in the blink of eye if I wanted to. The power of death is intoxicating. Don't be in so much of a hurry. You still have a little time left—or, perhaps you don't. And don't worry, no one else needs to get hurt. So, do you want to draw? (pause) Wise choice. Oh, I almost forgot, this is a little farewell gift. It contains a lesson from me. I'll just leave it here."

_Click!_

"Sounded great." The director said as the sound technician got the tape out. "Get into your costumes, you two, Be ready in ten minutes."

They passed the two microphones to the Sound Technician and headed towards the lockers. 

Vash got the hanging red coat from his locker, "Never talked by psychic before. This should be interesting."

"Hmm." was Legato's only response. 

Vash didn't speak anymore. Putting on the complex brown suit took too much of his attention to keep a conversation. Also, he was still thinking about last night. 

Legato quickly replaced his white shirt with his black turtleneck, which hid his tattoos. He shook his blue hair from the collar as he quickly slid the gloves up his arms and then finger-combed it straight. 

Vash was quickly dressed and was draping the famous red coat around his shoulders. By then, Legato was clicking the metal band around his thigh.

"Why do you suppose they added that?" Vash asked.

Legato shrugged, "Probably some metaphor of shackled enslavement, or just to get a girl to look at the right place." Vash snickered. Legato stood up and went to the closet at the end of the locker row, where his white coat was kept. 

Vash stared into the mirror, practicing his expressions. Legato noticed and stood next to him as he adjusted the coat bands on his arms. "I don't want another round of thirty takes." Vash explained.

"Neither do I. But from the looks of those expressions so far, I don't think you'll be having any problems." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Vash muttered. "But, what if I screw it up?"

"You won't screw up. You haven't yet, you won't." 

Vash still seemed nervous.

"Vash, relax. You'll be great out there; you always are." 

"That's a huge compliment coming from someone like you."

Legato didn't comment at that; unsure of what Vash's subtly meant. Vash turned to him. "The only thing that she might cut for would be your glare. The camera is really going to focus on that." He turned his back to him, "So, do you want to draw?" and he looked at him over his shoulder. 

Vash, getting the cue, glared at him. 

"Little more eye---perfect."

Vash looked at his watch. "We've got five minutes."

"Yeah." said Legato, as he walked out. 

Vash just turned. He wasn't sure what to think of those compliments Legato gave him. 

Vash sat in the bench, looking sadly into the sky. Then, the ball came flying.

Legato, sliding the small microphone into his ear, watched Vash as he ran around the fountain. It had always impressed him that he gave so much energy on the first demand. He buckled the clasps on his left shoulder, as he thought, "If someone other than him told me that he was a rookie, I wouldn't have believed him." The prop-manager passed him the bag of hot-dogs, "You're on in twenty seconds." Legato nodded and quietly headed towards his marker.

Vash was kicking the ball like a hackey-sack. Legato turned his head towards the director. Then she shot her hand forward in signal to him.

Vash caught the ball, and Legato walked by. The two froze. Multiple small cameras caught the moment. Then, on the director's signal, their movements continued. Legato sat down, took out a hotdog from the bag, and took a bite. The recorded words from before played in his ear, and he acted accordingly. 

Vash also heard the words from the microphone in his own ear, acting accordingly to the supposed conversation. 

"Uh—Mr. Vash?" Millie asked on cue. 

"Hm?" Vash turned to her with a smile.

"Uh—it's a—nothing." Vash passed her the ball, and she ran off at the 'child's call' cue. 

Vash put on his yellow glasses, the signal for the tape to continue. The entire set was silent. The words played in their ears. "What do you want from me." "Your life. (chuckle) Perhaps that was a bit too dramatic. Actually, I'm here-." 

"SHIT!" a voice yelled. The two actors jumped at the sudden noise.

"Cut!" the director yelled, "Who was that?!"

To the left, by the lights, stood an angry Nicholas, yelling into his cell phone. "Why in hell did you do that? I need that five grand!- You what?!- You Motherfucker!- Take those options and shove 'em up your ass!" He hung up.

"Wongananda!"

"All right, all right! I'll be quiet!" he yelled back. He sat cross-legged and cross-armed on the storage box beside him with a huff.

The director sighed, "Great. Now where do we start filming?"

"Ma'am?" a soft voice said beside her. She looked at the sound technician. "I believe it would be safe to start at the 'glasses signal'. I can set the sounds to that point easily."

She nodded, and then looked up at the actors, "Rabren, 'glasses signal'."

Vash nodded.

"OK, start again. Action!"

Vash put the glasses on, and the track played again.

Nicholas watched the two. His teeth gritted, breath heaved, still angry. But he turned his head towards the cameras, towards the sound machine beside it. The blonde director and a young man of, he's guessing 29. Nicholas peered closer at that man. Not noticibly short, baggy dressed with rolled-to-the-elbows sleeves, and thick hair, long enough to just pass his ears, hid his features. With what Nicholas saw of his face, he looked Italian; sharp nose, sharp jaw, and furrowed brow. "He looks a bit like that Chris 'rock star' guy Garth Brooks played, a while ago." Nicholas thought that man seemed- interesting, "I wonder who he is." 

The scene went perfectly.

Vash walked behind the cameras towards Building Six, where the next scene will be.

"Legato? Will you come here?" the director called. Legato walked towards her.

Vash went to Nicholas, who was still fuming, "What was that about?"

"My brother called. He invested five thousand dollars of MY MONEY!" He pointed to himself with his thumb to emphasize the last two words. 

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"In chemical PhenFen."

Vash's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. Then his face went disgusted.

"I know." Nicholas grumbled. 

Just then, Millie, looking angry, walked around the corner. She turned her head towards Nicholas as she walked by and yelled, "Needle dick!"

"Dumb slut!" Nicholas yelled back.

"Faggot!"

"Cunt!"

Millie turned the next corner.

Vash turned to Nicholas, confused, "What was that?"

"She's upset that I wouldn't fuck her on camera."

"You won't what?"

"Fuck her on camera. In Episode 23, there's a sex scene between her and me, but I refuse to do it."

This surprised Vash, and he joked, "I figured you would love it."

"I'm not going to ask why." Nicholas muttered.

"So why is Millie so upset."

"Beats me. She probably took it personally."

"Did they listen to you?"

"Yeah, it's going to be implied. The director actually looked relieved when I asked not to do the scene. I guess she didn't want to do the scene either." He looked past Vash's shoulder, at Legato and the director talking. "Look at those two."

Vash turned, "What?" It was only Legato talking with the director. He had to slouch a tiny bit to speak to her directly.

"I've heard a rumor that those two are dating."

Vash turned back, "You're kidding."

"Look at them. Doesn't it look like they are?"

"It only looks like they're talking." Vash turned around for a second look, "Legato's not seeing anyone."

"How do you know? Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah, and I believe him."

"Are you sure? He's a pretty secretive person anyway."

It was difficult to argue with that; Legato was 'pretty secretive', "Secretive, yes. But he doesn't lie." 

Nicholas shrugged, "Oh well, you really can't trust rumors. But this one looks like its true." He pointed at them, "Look at them, now."

Millie walked by again and yelled at Nicholas, "Asshole!"

"Woof Woof!" he didn't stop barking at her until she turned the next corner. 

Vash turned back again.

This time, she had her face in her hands. Legato, with a sympathetic look, gently held her forearms and kissed her head. They looked at each other. 

Vash couldn't hear a word, but he was sure he didn't have to. He felt a rise, a rise of offense deep within him. He felt fires burn inside his head in anger, then, realizing what was happening, he stuffed it down. He hoped no one noticed.

Vash turned back to Nicholas, who was wide-eyed with one corner of his mouth trying not to grin. "What was that?"

"What?"

"That look that was on your face. For a second, you looked pretty pissed off."

"No, I didn't." 

"Yes, you did."

Vash rolled his eyes.

Nicholas grinned impishly, "Vash, you were jealous."

"Me!? No!"

His grin widened, "You have the Hots for our director!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Why else did you get so mad?"

Vash didn't answer, then only sighed. He looked at the two again, and those feelings began to rise again. "Strange." He thought. "I never felt anything for her, and I sure as Hell haven't and won't feel anything for him. So why am I angry?"

Millie walked by once more, "Shit-head Nun!"

"That's it!" Nicholas yelled, jumping off the box, "I'm sick of this!" Leaving Vash, he stomped towards Millie, "What the hell is your problem?!"

The two glared at each other. "You wouldn't do it on camera."

"So what!"

"You know how that makes me look?"

"How does it make you look?"

"Like a virgin."

"YOU look like a virgin?! I look like a virgin, and you look like a slut; being all pissed because you were denied."

"Denied?! Don't flatter yourself!"

"Flatter myself nothing! I wouldn't fuck you even if it was off camera and I get paid a million dollars a minute!"

Millie turned red, turned, and stopped away.

Nicholas followed her, "You come back here! This isn't over!"

"Yes it is." She walked around the set, trying to lose him.

"Why in Hell is this bothering you!" The three men moving the lights all watched them go by.

"You didn't want to do the scene."

"So what! Its not like doing it means anything!" The people around the camera, including Legato and the director, watched them go by.

"Doesn't mean anything? Then why wouldn't you do it!"

"I'm not a pornstar, Millie, unlike SOME people."

"You bastard!" she walked past the door to the women's bathroom.

Nicholas pushed at the bathroom door, and found it locked. "Oh sure, cower behind a woman's sactuary! So I don't want to fuck you on camera. You should be thanking me!"

"Bullshit!" she yelled.

"What's your problem! I don't do sex on camera. It never had anything to do with you." No answer. "Why are you taking this so hard?" No answer. "Are you even listening?" No answer.

Nicholas sighed with a shake of his head, "Women." He turned and slowly walked away. Then, when he was about twenty feet away, something occurred to him, and he stopped. His head rose with a knowing smirk, "So, that's why."

To be continued 


	6. I Don't Know My Heart

Ever wondered who the director is? In the meantime, ever wondered about the meaning of Life? My answer: ONE!

Trigun "Action!" PT6 

Vash casually leaned on the camera, looking at the script. The next episode is "Truth of Mistake". He had heard that the girl Marianne was 'a real hottie', and since Vash the Stampede was supposed to be 'head over heels' for her, he wondered what she would be like. 

"Hi Vash!" said an approaching Meryl.

"Yo." was all Vash answered, too focused on the script.

"Did you get the memo?"

"What memo?" Vash lifted his eyes to hers. 

"Marianne, couldn't make it, so Marsaili is performing in her place."

"The director?"

"Yeah, they decided this yesterday."

Vash held his chin in thought, "This could be my chance to get closer to Marsaili and find out if I really do like her." He looked at the script again. "From the looks of my lines, if I don't feel anything for her during this, then it's not true."

"What's not true?" Meryl asked.

"Wha-?"

"You mumbled something about 'then it's not true.'"

Vash grinned, "Nothing, just reading a line."

Vash: Life line secure—wind favorable—the plan is perfect—I've got the guts! ^I hope I do. Geez, it's a long way down^. I'm coming Marianne!

Legato, in his dark blue suit, was walking along the base of the building, reading the folder of papers that was given to him earlier.

Vash was stopped short about five feet away from the building. The next moment the rope snapped, and he was plummeting to the stone ground. He closed his eyes and screamed, then he felt his body strike something. It wasn't stone. He opened his eyes and saw a very surprised Legato. Vash had landed straight into his unsuspecting arms. Immediately, Vash clung tightly to him, shaking, "ThankyouThankyouThankyou! You saved my life!" He grasped his face and in a comical voice, "Oh my big, strong hero!" He comically faked a kiss on Legato's lips, 'Smwaa!'

Legato snapped out of his shock and yelled, "Jesus Christ, Vash! What were you doing!"

"I jumped from the roof and the rope broke."

"Why the fucking Hell were you jumping from the roof?!"

Overhead, Millie's voice said, "Dinner's read-." She ran to the window. "Vash, where are you?" She looked down and saw the two. "So, Legato. Are you going to carry Vash over the threshold?"

On that, Legato dropped him. "Hey!" Vash exclaimed as he landed.

The door to the room opened, and Marianne arrived at the window. "Vash, what happened!"

"The rope broke, and Legato caught me."

Marianne turned her eyes to Legato, "What are doing on the set?"

"Set?" Legato asked, then realized, "Oh, the set." Vash could almost swear that Legato turned a little pink from embarrassment. He thought that was so cute. Legato knelt down to gather the scattered papers, "Took a wrong turn. I'm sorry."

"Well it was a good thing you were there anyway. Otherwise, we would have had a 'Vash pancake'." She turned back to Vash, "All right, Vash Rabren. Back on the roof."

"Do I have to?"

"We'll make sure the rope is secure this time."

"How about a safety net?"

Millie said, "Why? You got a safety Legato." She got a glare from both of them.

"Stop being so childish, Vash." Marsaili called, "It's just one stunt."

"But, I----OK." Vash was scared of the roof, but was too embarrassed to admit it.

Legato noticed and whispered, "Do you want me to stay here, off camera, to catch you?"

"Um--sure, if you don't mind." Vash whispered back.

He slightly grinned. With all the papers in the folder, he stepped behind the camera and watched Vash's stunt.

Vash: I should at least pretend to look like a real bodyguard.

Cliff: Vash the Stampede, as an extra safety measure, I've asked Marianne to keep her curtain down.

Vash: You-uh!- But I would never dream of doing anything-PUWACKNCH-Good thinking; very sensible idea, Mr. Cliff. BWAHAHAHA! Later.

"Cut!"

The moment Vash turned to corner, he grabbed the bag of ice from Meryl, who was standing behind the wall with it ready for him, and applied it to his jaw. 

"Take two."

"What?" Vash exclaimed, "Why!"

"Cliff, you got the line wrong."

He looked at the script, "I did."

Vash leaned on the doorframe, still holding the ice, glaring at Cliff so angrily that it could melt the ice. "If you mess up again, you'll be feeling my pain."

"Get over it, Vash, and get to your spot." Marsaili ordered.

Vash: Thoughts of home, whether good or bad, are positive indicators of a journey of the heart.

Marianne: It's always been my dream to travel the world by myself, anywhere I want. But I never could persuade my father to let me do it. So I've only been allowed to stay in the homes of his closest friends. (giggle) That's hardly what I call a journey of the heart.

Vash: Someday, you'll be able to take a journey to anywhere you desire, although it may not exactly be by yourself.

Marianne: I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that.

Vash: ^All right, Vash, this is it. Do you have any feelings for her? What are you thinking? Does this make any sense? OK, now—kiss-."

Marianne: I think I saw something move; there it is again.

Vash: Wait here. I'll go have a look.

Marianne: Are you sure?

Vash: It's my job, ma'am.

Vash jumped out the window and landed perfectly. "DAMMII-OUCH!" He tripped on a turned-up brick and fell flat on his face.

"Vash! Are you all right?" Marsaili called. Meryl and Millie both laughed hysterically.

Vash rose his hand and slowly waved it, "I'm—fine." He slowly pushed himself up, and staggered back upstairs.

Marianne: I think I saw something move; there it is again.

Vash: Wait here. I'll go have a look.

Marianne: Are you sure?

Vash: Its my job, ma'am.

Once again, Vash jumped out the window and landed perfectly. "DAMMIIIIIIIT!" 

Marianne: That hurt, you stupid- idiot.

Meryl: He's here! It's Vash the Stampede! Let go of me! I'll sue you! You have no idea who you're dealing with---Why in Hell did you just attack me, you maniac!

Vash: Oh gee, its only you.

Meryl: What do you mean 'Its only me'! How rude!

Vash: ^I'm rude?^ Marianne and I were having a heated discussion about our future. When we were interrupteSHIT!

Vash fell to one knee, dropping Meryl, who had just kicked him in the stomach. Vash held his stomach tightly, cringing. "Vash, I'm so sorry."

"Sure you are."

"Well! If that's how you feel about, then that's what you get for not listening to me this morning."

"I was listening!"

"Yeah, while you reading the script."

"Fine, Geez!"

Marsaili called from the window, "Vash! As soon as you feel better, start at the 'jumping'!"

Vash, signaled with a sarcastic, "Right.".

Meryl: He's here! It's Vash the Stampede! Let go of me! I'll sue you! You have no idea who you're dealing with---Why in Hell did you just attack me, you maniac!

Vash: Oh gee, it's only you.

Meryl: What do you mean 'Its only me'! How rude!

Vash: Marianne and I were having a heated discussion about our future. When we were interrupted by the sounds of an intruder. I just came out to investigate.

Meryl: Do you have a nice, clean conscience?

Vash: Well, not when it comes to Marianne.

Millie: Meryl, I had no idea you two were on such friendly terms.

Meryl: Have you been paying any attention at all?!

Vash: Hey Miss Marianne! You don't have to worry your little head! I've captured the culprits so all is safe and well for you again!

Meryl: Just who are you calling a culprit?

"Cut!" Marsaili called. Before Vash could move, the two girls yelled at him from both sides, "Vash got burned—Again!!" Vash stood there, eyes angrily rolled to the sky.

Vash: You're wrong! Marianne just isn't that kind of girl!

Meryl: How do you know?

Vash: From the moment I saw her, from the look in her eyes, she has a beautiful heart. 

Meryl: You're the easily deceived type who cries himself to sleep every night, aren't you?

Vash: Killjoy."

"Cut! Rabren. It's 'Thanks a lot, dream wrecker.'"

"What's the difference?"

"Vash the Stampede would not say Killjoy."

"She has a point." Meryl interjected with a small laugh.

Millie stepped in, talking to Meryl, "Do you want to work less, or not."

"Yeah." Vash agreed.

"Stop arguing and get to work!" Marsaili yelled. "Action!"

Vash: You're wrong! Marianne just isn't that kind of girl!

Meryl: How do you know?

Vash: From the moment I saw her, from the look in her eyes, she has a beautiful heart.

Meryl: You're the easily deceived type who cries himself to sleep every night, aren't you?

Vash: Thanks a lot, dream wrecker.

Millie: I know, a ghost must have gotten Marianne.

"Huh?"

Millie: You've said so yourself, 'there are spooks', when I saw you by the window

Vash: ACK! What I meant was- uh- spooks- I– uh- OOF!

Meryl: What's this about the roof?

Vash: spooks- ee- I- uh- the- roof-

Millie: He was hanging by the window outside Marianne's room.

Meryl: AHA!

Vash: YES!?

Meryl: What in the Hell were you doing peeking outside a lady's room, you disgusting sicko!

Vash: Time out! Time out!

Meryl: You must think you're slick, Mr. Hotpants, but you're not going to get away with this, this time!

Vash: Time out! Time out!

Vash leaned back and, as was rehearsed, grabbed the rope cord. It released the curtain, then the passageway. But Vash didn't catch himself in time, and he fell back, falling on the edge of the coffeetable. Letting go of the rope, he rolled onto the floor, groaning and cussing. 

"Cut!" Marsaili came running, "What happened!"

"Back-coffee-table." he breathed.

The three girls all cringed in empathetic understanding. Vash slowly stood up,

"OK, tak-."

"NO TAKE!" Vash yelled. "I'm not getting hurt again!"

"Fine, we'll edit it."

Vash: WAAAH! Look out below!

He stumbled down the waterslide.

Cliff: They started using kids to do their dirty-." 

He stopped when he heard Vash.

Marsaili groaned, "Cut! Vash! You came in too early!"

Vash, standing waist deep in water with his fist against his bowed forehead, "I know."

Two hours later, the episode was finally completed, except for the last scene, which will be filmed tomorrow evening. Vash, out of costume and in T-shirt and faded jeans, sat on a storage box by the props. He held an ice bag over his jaw. Today was not a good day at all; he hurt all over and he was still confused about Marsaili, "After saying and doing all that, I haven't felt a thing. Apparently, I don't want her. So, why was I angry?"

"Vash?" a familiar voice called from behind. 

Vash grinned, but didn't turn around, "Hey Legato."

"Heard you had a few accidents today."

"Haven't you heard? It's 'Beat Up Vash' day."

"I've brought this for your back." Vash turned slightly. Legato was holding a white Tupperware bowl that was steaming. "May you raise your shirt a little?" Vash nodded and tugged the back of his black 'Harley-Davidson' T- shirt. "Damn. That's some bruise."

"Had a run-in with the coffee table."

Legato pulled up a chair and sat behind him. The bruise was a long, wide line of purple and black across Vash's back. He lifted a long, plastic blue pillow from the bowl and carefully placed it on Vash's back. 

Vash hissed at first from the heat, then sighed as the sore muscles relaxed. Legato sat down behind him, holding the pillow in place. "Thanks, man. That feels a lot better."

"I've heard that you tripped over practically everything, messed up half your lines, missed almost every cue at least once."

"That's an exaggeration." Vash grumbled, "I only tripped over a few things."

Legato chuckled. "Was your mind somewhere else, today?"

Vash was silent for a moment, then asked, "Legato, I thought you were single." 

"I am."

"There's been a rumor going around that you and the director are dating." Legato chuckled. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Rumors are crazy, Vash. Marsaili and I are only friends. She's my past best friend's sister."

"Past?"

"He died years ago. This is her first director's job, and she's really nervous. She comes to me for advice."

"I saw you two talking yesterday. You kissed her."

Legato chuckled again, "We are a little intimate sometimes, but it doesn't mean anything."

Vash his head a little to see him over his shoulder, "Legato, may I tell you something strange?"

"Sure."

"When I saw you kiss her, I got angry, for some reason. Nicholas said 'I was jealous'. But I never had any feelings for Marsaili. I thought my acting with her today would make some sense of this, but it didn't. Since I wasn't jealous for Marsaili-." He stopped realizing what this was sounding like. He felt his face turn red, with a muttered, "Shit. Never mind."

"You probably were jealous of the feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Merle just broke up. When you saw what looked like love between a couple, something you had, wanted, and lost, you got jealous."

Vash thought for a second. "That makes sense." He mentally thanked Legato for not taking his words wrong.

"It's good news for you that you don't want her."

"Why?"

"She's married."

Vash turned, surprised, "She is? I never saw a ring."

"She wears it on a necklace, so she won't lose it at work."

"Oh." Vash saw Marsaili walking towards them from the corner of his eye. 

"Legato." she called.

Legato turned, "Marsy, how are you?"

"Marsy?" Vash chortled. Marsaili turned to him with a glare and a threatening cat-growl. Vash got the hint.

"I've got great news. He agreed and they allowed it."

"Terrific."

Vash rose up, causing the hot pillow sliding down his back, which Legato pushed back in place, "What do you mean?"

"Tenziano agreed to play 'Hornfreak'."

"Who's he?"

"You know him; the Sound Technician. He goes by Midvalley."

"Oh yeah, him." 

"Thank you so much for suggesting him, Legato. I was worried about finding a replacement."

"What happened to Bill?"

Legato answered, "Car accident. He has two broken legs." He turned back to Marsaili, "How about the deal with Knives."

"He'll be here in two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"I know that's a long time, but its all we could agree on." 

Legato slightly shrugged, "At least he agreed."

"Yeah. But here's bad news. Vash, listen too." They both turned to her. "Since Tenziano has the part. We are going to have refilm episode 24."

Both of their jaws nearly dropped, simultaneously saying, "Refilm?!"

Marsaili nodded, laughing to herself at their exact same reaction.

The two groaned, and leaned on each other's shoulders with incredibly sad expressions. "I'm going to have to shoot him, again?" Vash whined.

"I'm going to have to die again?" Legato moaned.

"Honestly, you two. Will you please-."

"DON"T even say it!" Vash hissed, "You didn't have to shoot someone thirty-three times over." Legato groaned at the thought.

Marsaili tried to hide the chuckle and was obviously failing. "Any better ideas? Leave Bill in there as Hornfreak?"

The two groaned.

"Glad you agree. I want both of you at the set two hours early tomorrow morning."

"Two hours!" Vash exclaimed.

"Yeah, two hours. Be here." She walked on.

"At least we know what to do this time." Legato said, still leaning sadly on Vash's shoulder.

Vash, still leaning on Legato, just whimpered at the thought.

To be continued.


	7. Just a Guess

A 19 year-old girl comes running in, trying to carry a sky-high amount of papers in her arms, "Here I am! Here's more! Sorry I took soAAAAA! She falls over from bad balance, papers falling everywhere. Her head pops out from the pile, "School's been hectic."

Trigun "Action!" PT7 

Millie pulled the tie from around her neck and dropped the stun gun from her shoulder. 

Approaching without her notice, Nicholas' head swerved around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Millie turned around, shocked by the gesture. Nicholas looked at her with a tender half- smile. "Is that it?"

"What?"

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Huh?"

"Is that why you were so upset yesterday? You wanted affection?"

Millie rose an eyebrow, "Have you been smoking dope?"

Nicholas held her chin with his fingertips as he leaned closer to her, "Kiss and know."

Millie pushed her way past him, walking away. Nicholas just turned and followed her. Like before, she went into the women's bathroom. Nicholas stood before the door before attempting to enter. He thought about the situation, thinking, "Millie? Are you scared? You can't keep this tough girl façade up forever." He slowly pushed on the door, half expecting it to be locked again.

Millie stood in front of the mini-lockers, facing nowhere. She was still remembering Nicholas words, and his kiss. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. 

Then, she felt hands at her waist. She gasped, then a voice behind her said, "You didn't lock the door this time." She was about to turn in anger, but Nicholas voice hushed her. "What is it, Millie? Don't you want this?" She was about to answer a loud 'No!' but something in Nicholas' voice kept her silent. She slowly turned in Nicholas' hands, looking into his face. He looked serious. His impish grin had disappeared, "What do you want, Millie?" 

"What are you talking about?" She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I thought- yesterday- that you wanted me. Millie, I- I know I was a jerk, but-I-uh." Millie, who always thought that Nicholas was always in control, was surprised by how he was tripping his words. Suddenly, his hand touched her cheek, "You are so beautiful. How could I do such a thing to you?"

"But it wasn't real?"

"It would have been real to me. When you acted that way, I thought that it would have been real to you. Please tell me, would it have been real to you?" Millie saw the look in his eyes, which revealed that he wasn't lying, but couldn't speak. Nicholas' hands slid down, his eyes growing sad, "I see. I was wrong." He turned to leave.

"Nick?" she called. He turned. Her hand slowly reached out to him. He realized the action and took it into his own. From that, he stepped closer to her, still holding her hand, wrapped an arm around her back, and brought her closer to himself. Millie allowed him, placing a hand up his arm. The two held hands were between them. They looked into each other's eyes a moment, and then they kissed.

Millie felt his tongue move into her mouth, and she leaned against him. His mouth didn't taste like drugs. Nicholas' hand left from the earlier hold and wrapped around her waist. Their mouths opened and closed together, and began to slowly move around their mouths. 

Nicholas turned her around and they leaned against the sinks. Nicholas' hands pressed on the countertop, and Millie's arms held onto his neck. They moved against each other in their deep kiss.

One of Nicholas' hands moved from the counter, sliding up Millie's side. She cooed softly as it reached her collar. His mouth moved from her lips, down her cheek, to her neck as his hand began to unbutton her white blouse. Her fingers began to grasp his skin through the fabric, telling him that this was what she wanted. His hand moved underneath the blouse, feeling her shiver under his caress. His active lips moved along her collarbone, moving aside the fabric. He felt the silk of her bra against his cheek. Millie's hand held the back of his head, while the other kept her balance on the counter. She kissed and licked his dark scalp. Nicholas' head moved back up her shoulder, then trailed kisses down between her breasts. 

Then, he stopped, resting his head there. Millie was frozen, waiting for him. 

Nicholas raised his head to face her. He was grinning. Millie, starting to feel angry, was about to ask him 'why did you stop'. But before she could, he kissed her. "I'm sorry." He muttered against her lips. "I'm not going further."

"Why?"

"You're not a whore that I could bang in the bathroom. You're more than that." He brushed her hair aside. "With you, I would lay you on a soft bed, alone together, and caress you, kiss you, make love to you in any way you desire. Not here, like this." He leaned close again to kiss her, "Tonight?"

Millie attempted to keep her thoughts straight. Her feeling were storming from all this. "Nick." She whispered.

"I love it when you call me that."

"Nick, listen to me." He looked at her. "I shouldn't." He looked at her questionably, which made her nervous. "Nick, this is happening too fast. I want this, I do. I want you. But I don't want a one-night-stand. I want to know you, and you know me. I want this to be more than a rushed feeling. I-." 

Nicholas silenced her with his index finger gently pressed upon her lips. He smiled at her, "I understand." He kissed her again. "Friends for a while longer, then we'll see?"

Millie smiled in relief, "Yeah, that would be good." They hugged each other once more.

Nicholas whispered in her ear, "May I kiss you, one last time?" She nodded. He looked at her, then slowly kissed her mouth. He was as gentle and sweet as he could be, making the kiss last for many long moments. 

While they were in embrace, another lady walked through the bathroom door, the janitor. She saw the two kissing, froze a moment then left to tell the others. The two never noticed.

They parted, gazing into each other's eyes. Words were exchanged through their gazes. Finally, he slowly took his arms back, "I'll leave. A man shouldn't be here." She chuckled, and he walked away. She watched him leave, and he turned back twice to look at her.

To be Continued


	8. The 'Dreaded' Episode 18 scene

I'll bet all those who think Vash is sexy will enjoy this section. Unfortunately, Nick is a total jerk (more than usual).

Trigun "Action!" PT8

Elizabeth walked by. 

Meryl whispered to Millie, "Does that outfit scream 'bondage' or what?" Millie nodded.

Vash and Nicholas were by the coffee machine. "You heard? Christina's got new hooters." Nicholas said.

"No she didn't."

"Didn't you see her? She's out about three cups."

"I don't usually look for that kind of details."

"Call yourself a man, Vash." He said, and Vash ignored, "Why did she do that? Its not like it's going to improve anything, not while she still has that face."

"What makes you think their fake?"

"I'm telling you they're fake."

"Since when were you an expert?"

"You don't have to be, its always obvious. Vash, when you cup a breast in your hand," he held out his hand to illustrate his point, "squeeze it, and it feels like jelly, then they're fake."

"Are you saying you-"

"No. They just jiggle worse than jello."

By then, Elizabeth was walking by. Nicholas and Vash both turned heads and stared. Vash only stared slightly open-mouthed, but Nicholas smirked, "Baby, I like the look of that peach tree." He looked up and down her, "Will it take long for that outfit to come apart, or will it need encouragement."

"Nicholas, she'll hear you."

"Hope she does. She'll like the idea." He stood straight and proud, "She won't be able to resist my spell."

"She seems to be doing a good job so far. You seem to be the one who's spelled." Nicholas glared at him.

Not far away, Legato was in a folding chair, reading. Elizabeth stopped before him, "Mr. Barrocas?" He looked up in response and then stood before her. His blank expression didn't change. 

"Did you see that, Vash?" Nicholas gaped, "He didn't even look at her in the right spots."

Vash didn't speak. Watching that, seeing Legato talk to the woman without any hint of lust or even interest, almost fascinated him. 

"There's a gorgeous babe directly in front of him, and he doesn't even look? Does he even have a dick?"

Vash shot him a quick glare.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, and then walked past him. Legato nodded once in a gestured 'You're welcome.' She walked past him, and he sat back in the chair to his book.

Nicholas and Vash just stared. Then, Nicholas saw Elizabeth turn her head back at Legato a few times. He pulled Vash by the sleeve closer to himself, "Did you fucking see that?!"

"What?"

"She was checking him out! He doesn't even act interested and she 'checks him out'!" Annoyed in the extreme sense, Nicholas walked straight up to Legato, "What was that?!"

Legato just looked up at him, "What?"

"You- she- you didn't even look! Are you completely gay or something?"

Legato's eyes narrowed slightly.

Vash began to regret even watching this. 

Legato responded coolly, "Elizabeth is a coworker and a human being, not a piece of meat. She asked a respectable question, and deserves a respectable answer." He went back to his book. 

Nicholas just stared, finding it difficult to argue that statement. He crossed his arms with a huff and, in a voice of sarcastic obligation, "So what did she ask?" Legato ignored him, much to his irritation. So, believing that he won't hear, he lowly hissed, "I'll bet you're gay." 

"I'll bet you're lonely." Legato retorted, without moving his eyes or expression.

Vash had walked off, thinking. He sat at the nearest folding chair and glanced at the script for tomorrow. He went wide- eyed at the open page.

Nicholas came walking behind, saying in a sarcastic 'game host voice', "He's handsome and 'respects' women. Can you believe it ladies? This man is single!" Seeing Vash's face, Nicholas looked over his shoulder, "What?" After reading a few lines, he understood.

"They want me to 'get naked and bark'?"

"That's what it looks like."

Vash put the page down, "Damn."

"You're not upset, are you?"

"I'll be standing naked in the open, thousands of eyes seeing, and you're saying I shouldn't be?"

"It's just a natural state of body."

"Barking?"

"OK, that's little weird, but standing naked before a camera is not that scary."

"Have you ever?"

"Not really, but-"

"So why are you talking?"

"It never bothered me, Vash. Why would it bother you?" He smirked, "Small?"

Vash glared at him.

"Don't be embarrassed, Vash. Not everyone can be a three by twelve."

Vash shook his head, deciding to ignore the 'Clueless'.

By then, Legato was walking by. He did a very subtle double take at Vash. "You're pale as a ghost, Vash."

Vash didn't answer immediately, so Nicholas spoke for him, "He's stripping in the nest episode." Vash covered his reddening face. Legato noticed Vash's embarrassment, quickly glared at Nicholas, who seemed to not notice. "He doesn't want to, either."

Legato looked at him with a 'really?' expression. Vash nodded, "Naked and barking." Legato nodded once. "It's a little- weird. Kinda'-."

"Revealing?"

Vash nodded. 

"Is this a man talking?" Nicholas interjected. "You're talking like a woman, Vash. So, you'll be naked for a minute or two, so what."

Vash tried to ignore him. 

"So what's the deal? Are you a hermaphrodite or something? With the way you're talking, I'm seeing the woman in you."

Seeing what this was doing to Vash, Legato glared at Nicholas. This was a glare so deadly that it would be better associated with Legato Bluesummers. Nicholas quieted the moment he saw it. "Nicholas," he said, in a slow, deep voice so threatening that even Vash got chills, "Go Away."

Although Nicholas tried to hide it, he was obviously scared. He threw up defensive hands, "All right. I'm going. Shit." He turned and quickly left.

Legato, relaxing the look, turned back to Vash. "Do you want to talk privately?"

'Please?"

"This way." He turned and Vash followed. They walked around the massive camera equipment, workers, past the portables, to the trailer at the outskirt of the site. Legato opened the door, "In here."

"Isn't this the executive's trailer?"

"Yeah, so."

"Someone might see us."

"No one will. Even so, it doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Vash, relax. Its not like we'll be damned if they find us."

"Just fired."

Legato turned, "If it reassures you, I'm allowed in here. If they want us out, they have to ask me."

Vash was surprised, "Huh? How?"

"They trust my opinion as an experienced executive." 

"A lot of people do." Vash muttered, out of admiration.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Legato closed the door behind him, and he turned back to Vash. "OK, you're scared of standing naked before a camera?"

"I'm not scared."

"All right, embarrassed?"

"I- never-exactly posed before."

"That's what I figured. But you know that the camera is angled so that it's not too revealing, right?"

"Yeah, but- so many people are behind those cameras."

"Vash, you got to get over that before tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I-."

"Does it bother you so much that you refuse to?"

"No, I'll do it. Its just, I shake at the thought, no matter how much I deny it."

"You're not used to it." Vash shrugged. Legato thought a moment. Then, with complete nonchalance, "Vash, take off your clothes."

Vash's head shot up like a scared rabbit, "WHAT!?"

"You've got to get used to being naked before someone else." Vash stuttered several discombobulated words. Legato thought to himself, "He's too cute." Then said, "There are no cameras; the windows are closed; the door is locked; this will remain between you and me. You can trust me, Vash." Vash stood still and silent, "Do you?"

Vash sighed. He slowly began to unbutton his very-pale blue shirt, dropping it down his arms, and tossing it over a chair. He rose one foot at a time and removed his shoes and socks. Then, he unfastened his jeans and slid them, with his boxers, down to his ankles, and stepped out. Standing still, he looked back at Legato, aware of how blushed his own face was becoming. 

Legato still had his serious expression. "Walk around a bit. You're not posing." Vash, glad for the opportunity, turned. "Don't hide." Legato ordered, stopping him, "Be natural."

Vash groaned. He walked forward and leaned on a chair. Then, he looked back at Legato, whose uncaring looks eased his embarrassment. They stared at each other for a while, and then Vash leaned off the chair and stood straight.

"I don't know why you're so insecure." Said Legato. "You're not unattractive."

"I'm not traditionally this showy."

Legato chuckled. He walked past him, sliding out a chair as he went, "Have a seat." Vash accepted the offer. Legato sat across him. "I imagine that you'll start feeling more comfortable like that soon."

"But it's easier to be, in front of you. What about out there?"

"If it was possible, you would be standing naked 'out there' instead of in here. Doesn't matter though; you'll still get nervous out there the first few seconds. But, that will fade fast."

"Really?"

"Nakedness is instinctual, Vash. After a while, your inhibitions will give in to animal instincts, and then your skin will be as natural as clothing. In other words, after a moment before the camera, you won't care."

"Maybe," Vash shrugged. Then, something occurred to him, "I thought you said that you never acted. How do you know this?"

"While back, I was set- manager for a 'Primitive Man' documentary, and understudy for "Man #1". We were both first-timers in camera nudity, so what we did to get used it was going to the park the weekend before with a pool table."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"And we three, "Woman #1"s understudy wouldn't do it, played pool in the park naked."

Vash sputtered, "Naked!?"

"Yeah, for an hour."

Vash busted out laughing, and nearly fell backwards. "How in heck did you get away with it!"

"I dropped a word to the boss, and he OK'ed it."

"Still, how!"

Legato shrugged his shoulders, "Early nineties."

Vash had to take a moment to recover from laughing so hard. "I still can't believe you got away with it." Legato shrugged again. "Legato, with all those tattoos, how did you get that part?"

"Didn't matter; small chance that I would be on camera. But if I had to—Vash, never underestimate the power of make- up." He leaned back in the chair and changed the subject, "Anyway. So why's Vash the Stampede standing around naked for? Coat too hot?"

"Naa, it's a bit of a 'people being held at gunpoint' deal."

"He's standing outside naked for a release?"

"And—barking?"

For a moment, Legato looked like he was struggling not to laugh, "Barking?"

"Not funny, Legato."

He grinned faintly, "You're right, it's not. That should be fun to act out."

"Fun?!" Vash looked at him like he was crazy. "How is that fun?"

"Not many actors get a chance to 'cut loose' and act something like that out. It's a real story-teller."

"Is that supposed to encourage me?"

Legato shrugged. "Can you do it?"

Vash leaned on his hand and rested his elbow on the chair arm, "Once again, in front of all those people. I imagine I'll be called 'hot dog' for a month." Legato didn't comment. "Mostly, I imagine it being one of those scenes that the director will repeatedly bitch at me for. I'll get a sunburn even on my cock when she's finally satisfied."

Legato softly laughed. Vash, although he won't admit it, loved it when he laughed like that. "Well then, need to rehearse?"

"Rehearse?"

"Why not? Nobody's watching."

For some odd reason, Vash got nervous, "I-uh-."

"Or you could just go out there and get that sunburn." Vash closed his eyes. Legato stood up, "Vash, you've stripped and stayed that way for-." he looked at his wristwatch, "-for two minutes. How much more embarrassing can 'barking' be?"

Vash stood up, "Not very much." He was talking to the man who played pool outside naked, after all.

"So, tell me again, why is Vash the Stampede standing here like this?"

"A girl is being threatened. She won't be left alone until he does so."

"OK." He tossed his suit coat aside, and then turned to Vash with his cruelest expression. One hand grasped thin air like it was grasping a neck, while the other hand looked like it was aiming a gun at the victim's temple. "All right, Vash the so-called Stampede!" he said in a hissy, evil voice, "Start acting like a whipped beagle or she gets it." Then, he spoke out of the corner of his closed mouth in a feminine voice, "Please sir, don't hurt me." Then switched, "Shut up, bitch!" switched, "Vash, save me, please!"

Vash began to laugh and, speaking about both voices, "Legato, you are way too good at that."

Legato's hand-on-neck tightened a bit, "Stop your bull and do it! Or her head gets hallow!" switched, "_gargle _Vash! Help me!"

Vash quickly got 'into character', "All right, I'll do it. But you have to keep your word." and then slowly got onto his hands and knees. He began to crawl, 'woof'ing occasionally. 

"You call that a dog? I said act like a whipped beagle! Not a dead Chihuahua!"

On that, Vash went 'all out'! He jumped around the room, barking. 

Legato began to snicker, until he couldn't keep it in. His hands dropped and he began laughing, "That's it! That's perfect!" High on the moment, surprising even himself, he got down on his own hands and knees, barking with Vash. The two bumped into each other, then they grabbed at each other, growling and fighting like 'dogs'. They collapsed on the floor, laughing. 

"So," said Legato, calming down, "Ready to perform?"

Vash turned, smiling, "Right now, Hell yeah." Then he calmed down, "Legato, will you be there?"

"Of course."

Vash turned away, sitting up, "This sounds really stupid. But I want you there. You encourage me."

"I understand. I'll be there." Vash turned back to him, "Yeah, you can put your clothes back on. Its about time we left anyway." Vash rushed over and dressed. Legato stood up, dusting himself off. 

Vash was quickly dressed, "You know, Legato. All of a sudden, I feel overdressed." 

He chuckled.

The two walked out of the trailer, looking like nothing happened inside. As they walked away, Marsaili came running, "Vash! Vash!" He turned. Legato stopped too. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere. Its about tomorrow's episode."

"What about it?"

"It's the first scene in episode 17. We need sunny weather, and the weather reports say that it's supposed to rain tomorrow. We're going to do the scene today."

Vash's eyes widened, "Today?"

"Yeah. You have the script, so hurry up and work on those lines. Sorry I can't say more, but I've got to let the others know." She ran off.

Vash turned a wide-eyed gape at Legato, who shrugged. "To-day?" he stuttered.

"Good thing we practiced."

"I'm going to prance in my birthday suit today?" Legato shrugged again. "Oh shit!"

"Vash, don't panic. You've done it once, you can do it again."

"Yeah, but—today?"

"Its all right, Vash. You'll just get it over with quicker." Vash sighed, head dropping. "Never mind, Vash. Just remember what it felt like and do what you did before."

"Sure." He groaned. He slowly trudged away, "I'd better go and get that haircut and become 'Ericks'."

^Building Explosion^ 

Nicholas: Hey, I wasn't done eating yet.

BG: All right! Where's the girl who struck my face with her heel! She's got a price to pay and I'm here to collect!

Vash: That heel looks like a whole footprint.

Lina: grrr-Quiet you!

Nicholas: I can see why he's upset. It does ruin his boyish good looks. ^a boyish golem, that is. He looks like the tapeworm man from 'X-Files'.^

BG: This guy says he saw her enter that bar. If he's wrong he's dead. Why? Because I like to kill scum that waste my precious time. In any event, this problem will be solved in three seconds; 3! 2! 1! HE DIES!

Lina: Ericks! What a second! What are you doing?!

Vash: Oh hey, Mr. BanditMan. Sorry you didn't find it that funny. I just wanna say that she's only a little twelve year-old. Come on, now. Have a heart won't you? (explosion) ^Damn, that was too close. What is that pyro'maniac'technic Mines trying to do, planting that explosion there, kill me?^

BG: Send out the kid or else!

Vash: I'm afraid that's not an option. Looks like you want to kill her or cause her some kind of harm. I won't even ask for a free favor. How about if I do this? Will you let her off the hook?

Lina: Ericks. . .

BG: Sorry, but that's not good enough, Blondie. If you're gonna' get down on all fours, the least you could do is act like a dog, and I expect some real commitment. Naturally, that means getting naked.

Vash: ("OK, this is it." Vash looked up. Behind the camera, watching, was Legato. Vash felt his nervousness relax, telling himself to think of it as the trailer over again.) All right, it's a deal. You've got to keep your word.

Lina: I can't let you do this, Ericks! Please stop! You don't have to do it, Ericks! Ericks!!

Randomman: oh my god. 

Nicholas: Its not your fault, kid. He's got his reasons. We've gotta trust that he knows what he's doing. ^Does this line make any sense?^

Lina: but why?

Nicholas: That's just the way he is. ^This kid is going to start laughing any second now; I'm sure of it.^

BG: I'm gonna thank you for the canine tricks. I've decided to give you a nice, big tip! Huh? Erk, let's go. Shoot him!

Lina: ERICKS! 

"CUT! That was perfect."

Vash fell to his hands and feet, curling up to hide himself. Soon, he felt a towel being draped over him. He looked up and saw Legato wrap the towel around him, "That was great."

Vash weakly grinned, "Thanks." He stood up.

Nicholas walked up from the behind the window, "You actually did it, who'd a thought. And in one take. I'll bet the crowd wanted ten." 

Vash shrugged. The make-up from the fake scars smeared slightly on the pressed towel around the shoulders. 

"Did you see those girls off set? They were looking at you 'big time', Vash. And Bud, they liked what they saw. I was surprised I didn't see a million cameras go off."

Vash blushed, and Legato whispered, "Ready for the 'hot dog' treatment." 

Vash grinned, "I'm just glad its over."

Vash walked out of the locker room out of the 'Ericks' costume and in his casual shirt and jeans. He was towel-drying his now shorter hair, when he heard, "Hi Vash." from behind. He turned around, and Meryl was behind him. "That was cool."

"What was?"

"That scene. All that in one take." She smirked, "You looked REALLY good up there."

Vash didn't comment.

"By the way, Millie and I are going to 'Outer Limits' tonight. Want to come too?"

Vash turned around. "The dance club."

Meryl chuckled, "No, the library, Of course the Dance Club! Nicholas is driving. So far, its us three, want to come too?"

Vash thought a moment, and was about to say yes, when a thought crossed his mind; Legato. As far as he knew, all Legato does lately was work. He could use a break. "Beside," he thought, "He did so much for me, I should start thanking him." He spoke, "Yes, I'd love to."

"Great!"

"One question?"

"What?"

"Is Legato going?"

"I hope so. I was about to go ask him, but I can't find him."

Vash secretly sighed in relief. He worded the question that way on purpose. "I'll go ask him." 

"Really? Thank you. See you at seven." She was about to walk away, then she remembered something else. "Oh Vash?" He turned back to her, and she passed him three Polaroid pictures. He looked at them, and his jaw dropped in horror. "They were on the billboard." She said with a smile.

The three pictures were of him, acting out the 'canine tricks'. Vash sadly chuckled a little, "Shit."

To Be Continued

"This scene had always made me close my eyes. I couldn't stand watching something like that happen to Vash. Needless to say, because of this, it was really 'interesting' to get the words down."


	9. Savage Garden says 'Carry On Dancing'

I won't bore you with commentary, although I'll just warn you. . . . uh. . . AAAARGH!!! I don't want to warn anything!! I don't want to ruin the surprise! Oh well, just read with caution (at ending). Wait a minute. . .look whom I'm talking to. (walks off laughing.)

Trigun "Action!" PT9 

Millie, Meryl, and Vash all rode up the elevator, a small box with a ceiling that looked like it would cave in at any given moment; it didn't match the rest of the building. Millie, dressed in tight leather and red halter-top, was carrying a plastic grocery bag filled with clothes. Earlier, Vash asked her, "Why the bag?"

Millie and Meryl both answered, "He's not going dressed in the way he usually does." Vash thought that was ridiculous.

The elevator stopped, opened, and before they walked out, they saw Legato walking down the hall.

Vash watched Millie and Meryl out of the corner of his eye, while seeing Legato. The older man was dressed in a short-sleeved, somewhat tight dark-green shirt and blue jeans. He looked decent. But Meryl and Millie both shook their heads. Legato stopped, seeing them questionably. The two walked out and towards him. Vash just stepped out and watched. Meryl said, "You're not going to a club like that."

"What's wrong?"

"You're still dressed like a business man." said Millie. "You're supposed to 'cut loose'." They walked up to his sides and practically pushed him back. Legato was about to protest, but he knew that it would do no good.

Meryl reached into his waist pocket and, by pure luck, found his keys. She looked at one, "He's in room 23." Legato was too bewildered by Meryl's hand in his pocket to argue. The two quickly found the door, unlocked it, and shoved their way inside. Legato flashed Vash a 'Help me!' look before he was shoved back in the apartment with the two girls, door closing behind them.

Vash just leaned against the wall, "This could be a while." He wondered how the girls would react when they see his tattoos. Then, now that he thought about it, how would Legato react to their reaction. He crossed his arms, tapping his foot. He was dressed in semi-baggy khakis, boots, and a red silk shirt. The shirt had a pattern of random Japanese letters and a backdrop of a black Chinese dragon. Nicholas was waiting with the car out front. He threatened to leave them if they took too long. Vash looked at his watch.

Finally, the door opened. Vash looked up and saw the two girls walk out. Meryl turned back once, "Come on, Legato."

Millie looked wide-eyed at Vash, "Have you seen this guy without his shirt? He's a walking art gallery." Vash nodded.

Legato finally walked out. Vash silently gasped. Legato was dressed in a tight, low-cut, black shirt with an open, loose second shirt of reddish burnt sienna, black belt, black tight jeans, and black boots. "So what do you think, Vash?" said Millie. "Better?"

"You're asking me?"

The two girls shrugged, "OK. Let's go!" said a happy Meryl.

The two girls ran ahead to catch the elevator. Legato plodded along. Vash walked beside him, "How terrible was it?"

" They watched me change my shoes. They watched me changed my shirt. Thank God they didn't watch me change my pants. Vash, you should have seen their eyes when they saw the tattoos." He noticed the dragon on Vash's shirt and subconsciously rubbed his back.

"Wide?"

"Like saucers. I didn't want them to see. Now, everyone will know."

"Does it matter?"

"To me it does. When you see my body, you see my past. You know that."

"And you don't want anyone to know?"

At this, Legato stopped. He faced Vash with a blank look, but Vash could almost swear he saw fear behind those eyes.

"Its all right, Legato. I understand."

The moment was interrupted by a 'Will you two hurry up!' call from Millie. They both entered into the elevator as the girls held the door open for them. The elevator was complainingly beeping from being held open for so long.

"How long have you had those tattoos?" Meryl asked Legato.

"Years." He muttered.

"I never thought that you were the type to even have one, then I see you with half of your body covered."

Legato only said, "Just don't broadcast it."

"Why not? What's so shocking about a few tattoos?" said Millie.

Meryl added, "Those are more than a few."

Vash jumped in, "He doesn't want you to, OK?" 

"You know? Why's that?"

"Who cares. You never would have seen them if you haven't taken his shirt off. Look. He doesn't want anyone to know, doesn't matter why. So back off!"

Millie and Meryl were silent, until Meryl squeaked, "OK. We won't tell."

The Elevator opened on the Lobby floor. Outside the glass double-doors was Nicholas, in leather pants and sophisticated-cut jacket over a tight T-shirt with 'The penguins are climbing my shoulder, entering my ear, and stealing my sanity.' written in white letters across the front, was standing by the car. "About time!" he called to them.

The club 'Outer Limits' was in the basement of a skyscraper in the center of the city. It was dark with neon and/or flashing lights everywhere. The place was a huge room with a bar to the far wall, chairs and booths around that, and a huge dance floor around that. The room smelled thickly of sweat and incense. 

Legato sat at one of the booths, overlooking the dance floor. The group had spilt up to different areas. Millie and Nicholas had disappeared. Every now and then, he would see a twisting, moving body of Vash or Meryl on the dance floor. But Legato just sat at the booth, watching, and drinking a beer. More than occasionally, a woman would pass by and give him a long gaze. Some even tried to touch his shoulder as they go by, lick their lips at him, or maybe something a little more original. One had took his chin and kissed his mouth on the spot, then walk off with a satisfied smile before he could push her away. He ignored them all.

Legato hated it here. He never would have come, if Vash hadn't asked. Of course, Vash meant it only as a kind gesture. How could he refuse that? But he hated this place, anyway. It reminded him of too much.

Legato's face and body appeared casual and somewhat distant, but there was a battle inside. Memories pushed their way into his preyed mind. Familiar voices mingled with the noise, "_Baby. . .fuck me harder. . harder! Oh Shit!_" He closed his eyes. "_You call this alcohol?" "Shoot me up." "The Tangs are on the move!" "I'll kick your ass! BANG!"_

Legato finally succeeded and pushed the memories out. He looked around. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Expecting it to be another flirt, he looked up and saw Vash's smiling face. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Obviously. Why aren't you up?"

"No thanks."

Vash walked around to the other side of the table. "Why not?"

"Don't want to."

"Come on. What wrong with one dance?" Legato didn't answer. "I've seen those girls look at you. Someone is bound to dance with you." Legato still didn't answer. "So what it is?" Legato muttered something. "What?"

"I can't dance."

"Is that it? Legato, that's no reason to just sit there." Before Legato could respond, Vash stood up, offering an open hand. "Need a quick lesson?"

"Nani?"

"Yeah Legato, there's nothing to it. Just get up there and dance."

It wasn't at all obvious, but Legato got scared. He was afraid of what his mind would experience while he was up there. Also, he really couldn't dance.

After waiting a moment for an answer, Vash took his silence as a good sign and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the dance floor. Legato felt himself leave the bench and then stopped himself. Vash just tugged his arm further, "Come on!" Legato stumbled along. 

Vash dragged him through the crowded dance floor, then stopped somewhere off-center. Legato was a little surprised by Vash, thinking that he would be worried about how the both of them dancing together would look. Vash and Legato stared face to face. "OK." Vash smirked, looking determined. "Hear the music?"

"How can't I? China could hear it."

High, Higher than the sun 

_You shoot me from a gun._

_I need you to elevate me here._

_A corner of your lips_

_As the orbit of your hips_

_Eclipse, you elevate my soul._

"Just loosen up and move to the tempo; nothing specific, just move." He began 'moving', and Legato just stood there. He was beginning to feel very self-conscious. Vash stopped, glaring at him, "Legato, if I can stand naked before strangers, surely you could dance before strangers." Legato didn't respond. "How is this more embarrassing than playing pool naked?"

He had a point, Legato couldn't argue. He thought, "What the hell." and began to sway. 

I've lost all self-control 

_Been Living like a mole._

_Now, going down, excavation._

_I and I in the sky_

_You make me feel like I can fly_

_So high, Elevation._

"That's a start." Said Vash. "So do something."

Legato looked up. He thought, "Do what!" He stopped. "I thought I was doing something."

Vash sighed, "This is going nowhere." He grabbed Legato's hands, who gasped in surprise, "Follow me." He moved to the sideways, taking Legato with him. Vash spun around, twisted, danced, and taking Legato with him. Legato's feet stumbled, trying to keep up with Vash, who wouldn't slow down. 

Legato felt the memories again. They mingled with the present before his eyes. He was frightened. The memories were beginning to control his mind, convincing him of the days of his past were here again. He won't let this happen, not now. He had to beat them. How? He looked at Vash's face, who was laughing. Vash's presence seemed to make his illusions disappear. He was a strong reminder, an anchor for his present. "All right." Legato told himself, "Focus on Vash, and they'll disappear. Focus on Vash." He pulled his feet straight and followed Vash. 

A Star, lit up like a cigar Strung out like a guitar Maybe you can elevate my soul 

_Explain all these controls_

_Can't sing, but I've got soul_

_A goal, this elevation_

Vash smiled, happy that Legato was finally matching him. 

After a while, Legato got confident. He grinned at Vash and pulled him close to himself. Vash gasped in surprise. Before he could react, Legato began dancing, this time taking Vash with him. Vash smiled, following Legato. "I thought you said you couldn't dance." Legato didn't comment. He focused on Vash, and the memories disappeared. He felt so happy, released from that burden, and his dance become more energetic. He muttered to Vash in a voice he knew he wouldn't hear, "Thank you, Vash."

Love, lift me out of these blues. 

_Won't you tell me something true._

_I believe in you._

Suddenly, they simultaneously stopped, stopped by those words. Their bodies froze, locked together. Almost nothing wasn't touching. The two stared into each other's eyes; green and gold locked. Their faces were barely apart. It was one of those moments when, in the movies, the couple would stay that way for a few seconds, then kiss. The music played, people danced, but the two remained still, undisturbed. For some reason they couldn't explain, they were lost in each other.

_Elevation_

Suddenly, Legato was pulled back. Before Vash, Legato was pulled by his shoulder by a woman. "Hi Bishounen. Want to dance?" She pulled him through the crowds, away from Vash, to whom Legato kept looking back.

_Elevation_

Vash just watched, then slowly smiled, "I told you someone was bound to dance with you!" He resumed dancing.

Elevation 

One AM was a good time to leave, since they all had Work tomorrow. Meryl and Vash were heading towards the door. "Is Legato coming?" asked Meryl. 

"He went to find Nicholas. How about Millie?"

"She already left, long ago."

"She did?"

"With a man." Was all she said, assuming that was enough.

It was. Vash understood, "I'll pull the car around." He walked out the door.

Meryl leaned against the door. She overlooked the crowd. She saw Legato, coming through the back door, supporting a tired looking, downcast Nicholas. The two walked around the crowds towards the door. Meryl wondered what was 'with Nicholas'. He wasn't one to get tired that easily. The two joined Meryl at the door, "What's wrong with Nicholas?"

Nicholas head rose, "I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!" Then it began to slowly fall back down, "I can speak for myself." Legato placed two touched fingers to his lips, gesturingly saying, "Smoking Weed". Meryl nodded.

"OH my DARling MILLie! WHY Did you HAVe to DO ME THat- blah!" Legato looked at Meryl, hoping she knew what he was talking about.

"Millie left," then stopped, beginning to understand, "with another man."

Nicholas screamed, "I TOLD You I- WANted to BE with YOu. YOU Told me you WANTED ME! STUPID BITCH! W-WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!" He hugged tight to Legato and began sobbing. Meryl and Legato both looked at each other, then back at Nicholas. 

The door opened. They saw Vash standing there, with the car running.

They all walked outside to the car. Nicholas was still clinging to Legato. "I'll drive." Vash volunteered. Meryl got into the passenger seat, and Legato got into the back with Nicholas, who crawled into the trunk to mope. All the doors closed, and they drove off.

"What's wrong with Nicholas?" Vash asked.

"He's high." Said Meryl.

"That's high?"

"I guess. He's upset about Millie."

"Why would he-." Then he understood.

"Apparently they liked each other."

"Emphasize the past tense."

An arm draped around Legato's shoulder. "Tell me Legato. What's up with women?"

"Ask Meryl."

"I asked you. What is it about me that she doesn't like?"

Legato groaned to himself, thinking to himself, "Why is everyone asking me about women? Do I look like I know?"

Nicholas turned Legato's head towards his own and kissed him. Legato gasped, and before he could stop him, Nicholas' tongue probed deeply into his throat. Meryl turned in time to see, and she gaped. Nicholas parted from him, "Was there anything wrong with that?" Legato couldn't answer, for he was stunned. "So why didn't Millie like it? Was it this?" he pulled his face towards himself and kissed him again, this time tongue repeatedly diving in and out and around. Legato's arms flew everywhere, trying to fend him off. 

"What in the Hell are you doing!" Meryl shouted, reaching back and pushing Nicholas off Legato. He stopped, and then Legato shoved him back against the other side of the car.

Nicholas froze there, shocked. "I see. It's not that. It's me, All of me." He began to crumble, "All I wanted was her love. She didn't want mine. I love you, Millie." He started crying again. 

"What was going on back there?" Vash asked, hearing noises and trying to look with the rearview mirror.

"Wow, what fire." Nicholas moaned, still and as lifeless as a statue. A somewhat shaken Legato was holding bruised lips.

"What's wrong, Legato?" His only answer was a 'hmm'.

"Aw Man! I actually have to fight this guy! How can I battle, or even stand a chance of survival against a man who smiles with those beautiful eyes-." Huh? Vash froze, where did that come from?

He paced back and forth in front of the bed, rehearsing his lines. His shirt was off. His khaki pants were open and hanging baggily on his hips, revealing black boxers.

"Aw Man! I actually have to fight this guy! How can I battle, or even stand a chance of survival against a man who smiles that way-. Uh—How can I—uh—shit!"

He froze again. The hand that held the printed-paper fell to his side. Why was it so hard to say just lines? He knew the words, could recite them backwards, if requested. Mostly, it was hard to stay in character. Why? What Vash the Stampede thought of Legato seemed to contradict his own thoughts. For some reason, it was difficult to think straight, when speaking of him.

He stepped back and collapsed on his bed. What was he thinking about? He stared at the ceiling, picturing Legato on it like a movie screen. Legato Barrocas; quiet, foreboding at times, professional- air, which transforms into a confident, gently caring man behind a mask. But when he's Legato Bluesummers, a transformation occurs, it's like he was made for the part. That fascinated Vash, the man who, on stage, ate a hotdog that came from the same bag as a man's head, yet had made and given Vash medicine for his hangover the night before. It's weird, but that's how Acting is. Legato always impressed Vash. There was so much about him that he wanted to know. His eyes, for some strange reason, never seemed to have enough to drink of him. Legato had a way of tugging at his curiosity in more than a few ways, whether he himself knows it or not. Then, Vash remembered him when he smiled; that tender, close- eyed smile and laugh. "God, he's so beautiful-." He rose up. "Shit! Where is all this coming from!" he yelled. 

Then, as he heard himself, a realization came over him. His eyes widened as a feeling began to build. His hand instinctively grasped over his heart. The picture of Legato was not leaving his mind. He began leaning back again, "What's—this-happening." He knew what it was. The hazy yet stubbornly clear image of Legato; the man Vash the Stampede hates, remained in his mind. He was- was, "No way. No way!" He closed his eyes, hoping for a way to stop this feeling, "This can't be; no way. Am I- falling-? No way! Legato is a man! I want women. This isn't right; this isn't what's happening! No way!" 

A voice inside repeatedly told him, "_Surrender._"

"Why?"

"_Look at him. Surrender._

Vash couldn't remove the image of Legato in his head. The feeling coursed in his veins. It felt good; Vash couldn't deny that. He felt 'things' fall into place. What he wanted to fill for years began to fill. "But I—only like women. I—thought I did." Vash felt himself grow intoxicated, and he surrendered. 

Vash Rabren was falling in love. 

Vash closed his eyes as a smile traced his mouth. He felt love take control of him. The image of Legato's smiling face couldn't be erased. Vash didn't want it to. He felt his own soul reach out to him.

Then, something occurred that halted everything. "_Legato Barrocas wants only women._"

It was like his fall was halted by a bungee cord. But instead of relief, he felt death. The feelings, once blissful, turned to broken glass in his veins. "_Legato's straight. He wants only women._" He slowly rolled onto his side, curled, and softly began to cry.

On the other side of town, Legato looked out his window, out onto the starry grounds of the city. He was thinking. Vash had consumed his mind all evening. He watched the city, while wondering to himself. Something about that man held his interest. Vash, beautiful Vash, was, no less, amazing. Vash was great at everything he did, and yet still seemed humble. Legato wondered why someone like Vash would turn to him for anything. 

Tonight, he finally got to see Vash when he wasn't worried about something. To his impression, Vash had charm. He had a smile, a look that can rust any defense. He was like a sunshine. . . . to his dark dreams, to the dead flower that was his heart that he now felt opening in bloom to him. Vash's presence had a way of destroying his dark haunts, making him smile. No matter what Vash knew about him, nothing seemed to change his friendship for him.

Legato smiled. He imagined Vash's face upon the glass. His fingertips carefully traced his cheek, following his jaw line, to his lips, stopping there. He slowly leaned forward, and gently kissed the nail of his fingertip, over Vash's lips.

He leaned his forehead against the glass pane. His eyes closed, "I know what's happening. I know this feeling, it's like nothing that has happened to me before." He bit a trembling lip that still held a smile. "I know you want women, like I always had before. You're a man, I don't want that to change." He opened his eyes, overlooking the city. "My feelings won't change things. I always want you near me, Vash, even if it means only friendship. _sigh. _I know reality, Vash. If the only way I can have you is through friendship, then so be it." Even with his confidence, he still felt his heart break.

To be Continued 

"Elevation" by U2 (dance remix)


	10. White Room with No Padding

OK, the sets-of-three is just too much work, so I'll just do the basic 'one's.

**Trigun "Action!" PT10**

The lounge room was large and white. There were scatteredly arranged folding tables and chairs. The fluorescent lights gave the white room a gray aura. Vash and Nicholas both paced back and forth by each other, speaking lines to each other.

Meryl sat cross-legged on a table, watching them. Legato was sitting alone at the worn-out couch along the far wall. He read the plans for the next month, while drinking a can of beer from the vending machine. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Vash.

Vash: I still feel like I'll have a freaking heart attack every time I do this. This (they turn) thing's going ba-da-boom ba-da-boom.

Nicholas: I thought you were commiting suicide. (they turn)

Vash: I strongly disapprove of suicide; its just a—Wolfwood! What are (they turn) you doing here!

Nicholas: First you cry your eyes out like an aban(they turn)doned baby, and then you run around jumping off cliffs! What the hell's the matter with you anyway!

Vash: I'm----I'm

Nicholas stopped in agitation and yelled, "I'm visiting! For the millionth time, 'I'm visiting'!"

"OK OK! Shit, calm down."

Legato smiled to himself.

"I'm taking a break." Nicholas groaned, "This is pathetic."

Vash rolled his eyes, "Shove it, Nick."

"Nick this, Vash." He flipped him off, "It's 'I'M VISITING'!" He sat down at the table in a huff.

Vash understood why Nicholas was like this; otherwise, they would be fighting to the death by now.

Then the door opened and a familiar, "Hey guys!" sounded; from Millie. 

"Hey Mill!" Meryl answered, jumping off the table. Vash turned with a greeting smile, then went back to reading. Legato and Nicholas didn't, or not seem to, notice. Meryl walked up to Millie, who was placing her brown purse on one of the chairs. 

"An angel's smile is what you sell. You promised me Heaven then put me through Hell. Chains of love, got a hold on me. When passion's a prison; you can't break free." The noise slowly quieted at the echo of Nicholas' singing voice. "Whoaah, you're a loaded gun. Whoaah, there's nowhere to run. No one can save me, the damage is done." They turned towards him, who was leaning back in the chair with crossed feet on the table, pencil tapping to the tempo, and was deadly glaring directly at Millie, "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame; You give Love a bad name. I played my part, and you played your game; You give Love a bad name."

Meryl turned to Legato and Vash, who were watching, pointing to the door, and mouthed, "Go." They both nodded, and all three crept out the door.

"Are you sure its safe to leave those two alone?" Vash whispered on the way out.

"I don't think Nicholas would be too tough on Millie." Said Legato.

"Its not Millie I'm worried about."

Millie looked at Nicholas, hands resting on her hips, "What was that?"

Nicholas' feet lowered to the floor and he turned away to stand up, "So, how was last night?"

"What do you mean?"

Nicholas turned around, "You left early, with a stranger."

"Yeah, so."

"Where did you go?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You shouldn't."

He began to walk towards her, "Millie, do you know what I've been told? You left with a man you didn't know. You kissed him in his car, drove off with him. I didn't want to believe it, then I saw it for myself." He held open hands to her, "Why, Millie? I thought you didn't do things like that."

"Since when did what I do matter to you?"

"Don't you get it? I-no, I don't. Millie, I don't understand. How could you ask me to stop, and you let a stranger take you?" Millie didn't answer. "You lied to me."

"How?"

"I thought you wanted me."

"Nicholas, you sound like a jealous boyfriend. We are not together, remember? We're only friends. I thought that's what you wanted."

"No, you wanted it. Friends or not, I opened my heart to you, and I thought you opened yours to mine. Then you go and open your legs to a stranger."

"Nick-!"

"For all I know, you were probably going to use me too."

"Stop it, Nick!"

"Don't! Just try to understand! I'll give you everything if you wanted me to. Did you? I thought you did, and I was fucking wrong!"

"What did you want me to do? Be with you like a girlfriend, when we're only friends?"

"Millie, listen to me!" he yelled. "Don't you get it? I gave you love and you turned me away! He used you and you let him in! What the fucking hell is with that, Millie?!" He lowered his voice, "I mean- a pea's amount to you, do I?"

"Do you feel that I cheated on you?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"The day before, I—told you----Don't you know? You were there. I thought you had feelings for me. Didn't you? No, of course not. If you did, you wouldn't have left with him."

"What's that supposed to mean! We're not even together, and you're acting like we're married."

Nicholas crossed his arms, "Maybe I am, but doesn't seem it painful that someone would act that way while someone else, who had just confessed love to her the day before, was in the same room?"

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I just want to mean something to you, because you mean more to me than myself." They stood before each other in silence. Then, Nicholas turned and walked towards the door.

"Nicholas?" she said, and he stopped, "What are you thinking now?"

He just rose his open hand, "Don't flatter yourself." and continued walking. 

"Fine! If you're going to quit so easy, who would ever want you!"

Nicholas opened the door, then turned around, "What makes you think I'm quitting? I'm just giving what the girl I love wants." He stepped out and closed the door.

Millie turned away in anger, "Stupid-little-." She couldn't stop the tears.

Nicholas walked down the hall like a zombie. His mind was too full. He barely heard the call of his name. He turned to the soft sound of Legato's voice, "Are you OK?"

Nicholas Wongananda grinned, "Fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Just a little bone-to-pick."

He nodded, and Nicholas walked on. 

Legato turned his head the other way. Barely hidden by the boxes, Vash and Meryl both had ears to the wall. "She's crying." Vash muttered. 

"-you mean more to me than myself." Meryl said, "What a line. Was that really Nicholas talking? Never knew that he was such a Romantic."

"Didn't give Millie much of a chance to speak."

"I think he did, but she wouldn't take them."

Legato spoke, "Its over. Shouldn't you two stop?" The two turned to him, "Didn't you notice that he just walked by?" The two froze, and then stood up straight.

"Did he see us?" Meryl squeaked.

"Don't know; but its highly likely."

Vash lowly groaned.

Legato had to turn his face away a moment. He loved it when Vash got embarrassed; he's so cute. But he wasn't going to show anything, like the possible expression on his face, that may give that away.

"I think," said Meryl, "I should go be with Millie." And she walked away.

Vash and Legato just looked at each other a moment. 

"Was it like that between you and Merle?"

"No. It was a quick kill."

Legato sighed, then spoke, "One night can change everything, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. The day, everything's just chillin', then comes the night-," 'and you find yourself falling madly in love with your closest friend' was what he wanted to say, "and it all can change."

The two stood next to each other. They both thought to themselves, "OK, now's the time. Go!" They looked at each other once more, and once they looked into each other's eyes, they turned back. "Where are the words! I want to speak, but I can't. What if he'll hate me?" 

The two looked blank and casual to the world, but at no better time did the cliché 'Appearances can be deceiving' rang true. Vash thought, "How about, 'Legato, I must tell you, I love you!' No. How about 'I think I'm in love, Legato, and it's you.' Ugh! That's even worse. I hate this silence, but I can't speak. Why is it taking so long for me to find simple words? Why won't he say something? Please, Legato. Your sweet voice will charm the words out. . . along with other things; never mind. I don't know what to do!"

Legato thought, "I can't believe just standing next to him has me so tongue-tied. Just when I thought I figured it out, an opportunity comes and turns me petrified. This silence is only making it worse. Vash, please do something cute and save me. No! Don't do something cute; you might turn me on, and that's NOT the way I want to reveal my feelings for you. I don't know what to do!" 

Vash looked at Legato, then back forward, and thought, "OK, now's the time to cower. Start cowering." He began to slowly walk away.

Legato watched him walk away and thought, "Damn it!"

Meryl opened the door and found Millie sitting alone on the couch, crying. "Millie?" she called, walking up to her. Along the way, she grabbed the box of tissues from the table. Millie looked up. "Millie, what's wrong?" She sat down beside her.

"Nicholas." She sobbed. She accepted the offered tissue box.

"What happened?" Millie couldn't answer at first. It was too difficult to talk through tears. "He was really upset about last night." She began to wipe her eyes. "Millie, did you two like each other?"

She nodded, "A little. He acted like I was cheating on him."

"Yeah, he did. He smoked it off last night and returned home completely stoned." She smiled, "You should have seen him, moaning and seeing fire the whole way. He kissed Legato and practically scared the guy to death."

Millie wasn't really listening, but the story helped her control herself. 

"He felt a little betrayed, I guess. He didn't like seeing you with someone else. What a jerk, acting all jealous like that!"

"I wasn't with someone else."

Meryl paused before speaking, "What do you mean? I saw you leave with a man."

"I was drunk, Meryl. You know how I am when I'm drunk." Meryl nodded. "He got me into his car, drove off, and--." She started crying all over again. 

Meryl held her shoulders, "What is it, Millie?"

"He tried to rape me." She sobbed.

Meryl was dumbfounded. From how Millie was this morning, no one could have ever guessed that. "He what?" 

"He got me in his car, and then started touching me. I keep telling him to stop, but he kept going. I opened the car door he kept pushing me against and ran off." She rubbed her eyes and blew her nose with a tissue. "Then, Nicholas—he thinks I'm a slut."

"He doesn't know, Millie."

"So what! If this is how he acts, then what difference should it make!"

Meryl didn't argue, for it would lead to nowhere. Instead, she let her cry a while longer, then asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm just glad you're listening." 

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks Meryl." Millie rose her head to her, "Promise me, Meryl. Don't tell anyone."

"Promise? But Millie-" 

"Please?"

Meryl sighed, "All right, I promise." She had her fingers crossed. She knew a time will come when she will have to break that promise. 

To be Continued 


	11. Relax

This (the first part) was originally going to be PT2, but a friend's fiancée had borrowed the DVDs and I couldn't get the quotes I needed. He didn't give them back until a long time later. Well, now I got the quotes, so time to write.

This was written alongside PT1, which means "it was written on a plane, when the writer was breathing recycled air". So if it sucks, this is why.

Trigun "Action!" PT11 

Vash: If you're wrong about this, you crazy old geezer, I'll haunt you to the grave! I still feel like I'll have a freaking heart attack every time I do this. This thing's going Ba-Da-Boom Ba-Da-Boom.

Nicholas: I thought you were commiting suicide.

Vash: I strongly disapprove of suicide, its just a . . . Wolfwood?! What are you doing here!

Nicholas: First you cry your eyes out like an abandoned baby, and then you—run-AAAAAA!

Suddenly Nicholas lost his grip and fell backwards. Vash looked up and groaned, "Not again."

"Cut!" the director shrieked from below. The machine stopped. The fans were turned off. The cameras stopped rolling.

Vash ran over to the edge, hoping Nicholas was all right. The other laid out flat on the black safety net. The 'Punisher' was beneath his back. Vash cringed at the thought of landing on that.

"That's the third time you fell off that thing!" Marsaili yelled. "What's the matter with you!"

"Its hard to get a grip on that." He moaned.

"Maybe someone should look at it." Vash suggested.

Her face fell in her hand, "We don't have time for that! We need to get this episode done TODAY! Wongananda, once more! And get it right!"

Nicholas head dangled over the edge of the net, "Your wants shall be the death of me, my goddess."

The director, who understood the joke, looked like she was going to explode in rage. (Remember Nicholas' 'goddess' joke in PT1?)

They did another take, and Nicholas fell off again.

"All right!" she yelled, "We'll have someone look at it!"

Vash and Nicholas both sat on the sideline while Set Engineers examined the machinery. "Feeling OK?" Vash asked Nicholas, concerned. "You've taken a real beating."

Nicholas groaned as he stretched his back, "I've- _crack!_- definitely had better days." He laid out on the warm sand. He pulled out the box of cigarettes and selected one; one that was all-white, different from the filtered ones.

"Aren't those are for stage use only?"

"Don't chew your lip too hard, Vash. I'm not using the stage's cigarettes. I've brought some of my own." He pulled out from his pocket a small, silver lighter.

"I thought you really didn't smoke."

"I don't." He lighted the cigarette, took a long drag, then blew it towards Vash's face, "Made these myself."

Vash took a sniff, then his face paled, and he covered his nose and mouth, "That's marijuana! You're smoking Weed?"

"Yeah."

"Figured you would have had enough of that last night."

"'Enough of' is not the issue. You've just got to, sometimes. Hell, it numbs the pain in my back." He took another long drag.

"How do you think you're going to get away with this?"

"I always do." He chuckled. He turned to him, "Oh Vashy? You sound really funny when you hold your nose as you talk."

Vash rolled his eyes, "I'm outta here. If I smell like that-."

"Spray yourself. Febreeze really helps. There some in my locker, help yourself." Vash rolled his eyes again as he walked off. He steered clear of everyone as he headed towards the municipal trailer, which had the lockers.

Vash was surprised that it didn't take as long as he thought it would to clean up. 

He leaned against the wall. A short distance away was the director pacing back and forth. Sitting in the chair, watching and listening, was Legato. Vash felt his heart truly go Ba-Da-Boom as he watched him. Legato's head followed Marsaili in listening as she spoke in streams. She ranted on and on of every disaster that happened that day, and Legato listened patiently. 

She stopped in front of him. For the first time since, Legato spoke. "It can be helped." Vash watched his white teeth and fashioned lips move, and gold eyes filled with concern. 

"How can it be helped! Even if it could, how can it be in time?" she yelled. Legato slowly stood up. Vash wondered what Marsaili's expression looked like, for Legato became more concerned, almost sympathetic. "If this keeps up, they'll fire me."

"No, I know they won't."

"Legato, it's been nothing but one disaster after another. I don't know how much more I can stand. Legato, they'll fire me." Her head fell into her hands. Her shoulders began shaking. 

Legato gently held her shoulders. Vash couldn't hear what he whispered to her. Whatever it was, after he said it, Marsaili leaned towards him and he hugged her. 

Vash wondered what it was like being in Legato's embrace. If only he could remember what happened when he passed out, when Legato carried him, and Vash would have then known what his arms felt like. He wondered if he'll ever know. Reality said 'No.' and he tried to not let it break his heart, at least not now.

"Marsaili?" Legato said, when her sobs had weakened. "Will it help you if I find replacements?"

She looked up, "Can you?"

"I know two people who, I'm sure, will do the job." 

She began to brighten, "Can you?" He nodded. She smiled and hugged his neck, "Thank you, Legato. You do so much for me."

He smiled, "Anything for you, Marsy." 

"What happened?" Vash asked.

"Yenna and Jordan quit."

"Quit? Why?"

He shrugged. "Ran off together, for all I know."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know what she has in mind."

Vash grinned, "You volunteered to find replacements, is what I heard. I never knew you were such a rescuer."

Legato grinned back, "That's quite an ironic thing to say, coming from you."

Vash laughed. 

Legato suddenly realized that he had just heard what must be one of the most beautiful sounds ever made.

Nicholas crouched against the wall. He watched secretly someone across the room, the man called Midvalley. He was standing by the distant 'off-angles' camera, writing on a pad of paper. Nicholas wondered what he was writing. He studied that man's face. His long hair hid his face like a half-pulled curtain. Nicholas studied his sharp features and almond-shaped brown eyes. 

Suddenly, Midvalley raised his head and Nicholas followed his gaze. It was Meryl Starkand. She walked up to him and the two started talking. Nicholas wondered how the two knew each other. He also wondered what they were talking about, especially when he saw Midvalley smile. He felt his body stiffen. What he once saw as interesting, was now "Cute." He then decided to find a way to get closer to Midvalley, but how. 

Doctor: It's amazing. How many years has it been since I lost opened this door.

Rai Dei: Is he there? Is that him?

Vash: YAAAAA! MERCY! MERCY!

Nicholas: What do you mean I can't go in now! Who do you think you are, you needle-noggin idiot!

Vash: OW OW! STOP IT GODAMMIT! 

Vash grabbed Nicholas' head, pulled him down, and they rolled over each other until Vash had him pinned to the floor. "I said 'Stop It'!" 

"What the Hell was that?!"

"I'm not Gumby, Nick!"

Rai Dei said, "Vash, calm down. It's only a rehearsal."

"I only have one back to break!" Vash yelled to him. While he spoke, Nicholas kicked his legs up and threw Vash off. Then Vash shoved Nicholas back against the floor. 

While the two fought, the doctor, whose name was Jin, turned to Rai Dei, "Should we stop them?"

"I'm just the rehearsal 'Brad', I don't care."

He nodded, "True. Bet you five that Nicholas' wins."

"I'll bet you fifty the director will step in."

The director did step in. The blonde woman came stomping on the set. "What in the Hell are you two doing!" The two froze when they heard her. "You're rehearsing, not playing. Rock! Triple H! Stand up!" They stood up in a frenzy. The two watching managed not to laugh. "I swear, if you two clown around one more time,"

Wolfwood smiled coolly, "Come on, Miss D. You're not mad." 

She turned to him, "What?!"

He walked to her with a slow, showy sashay, "We're just rehearsing the moment. Its gotta be realistic. We aren't clowning, honest." His arm went around her shoulder and he softly spoke into her ear, "Don't worry about us, beautiful. You've got your business; we've got ours." He rose her hand to his lips, "We'll (kiss) give (kiss) you (kiss) the (kiss) best (kiss) scene (kiss) ever." The last kiss lasted a little longer, with a wet stroke of his tongue added, "Promise."

Marsaili, who was blank through it all, stepped out of his embrace, "um- thank you—Wongananda." She wiped the back of her hand at her side. "OK—back to work." 

Vash said to Nicholas as she walked off, "Is the smoking kicking in?"

Nicholas, with a broad smile, lowered his glasses and placed a firm hand on Vash's shoulder, "Yep, 100 percent." He leaned closer, "And it's great." And he quickly pecked a kiss on Vash' cheek. He released the shocked, wide-eyed, and frozen Vash as he turned to the others, "All right, guys! Let's get this show on!" 

**To Be Continued**

That's better.


	12. Yearning

All righty Folks! Meet the section that killed my rating! A later scene in PT12 contains. . . the title should give a clue. If it does, don't bother reading the rest of the commentary, but this section is important, so please read at least the first half. (Smiles innocently) Please?

I hate ruining things, but I made a promise to warn you. The later scene contains masturbation. OK, enough of the ruining. Enjoy!

Trigun "Action!" PT12 

Vash downed the drink in one gulp. 

In Harukiya Bar, the place was practically empty, except for himself, bartender Ryan Gerteru, and a stranger at the far corner. The stranger was still and sad. Vash observed that the man looked jilted by life. Vash himself was thinking; thinking about Legato. He wanted to know more about him. He figured Ryan would know what he wanted to know. That's why he was here alone this evening. 

"Tuesdays are normally this slow." Ryan said to Vash, cleaning a glass. He walked towards him, "So how's it been, Vash?" He shrugged. Vash was too lost in his own thoughts to really answer. "Legato not with you tonight?" He shook his head. Ryan chuckled, "I figured he would. You two look like you would make an inseparable pair." 

"Really?"

"Of course." He smirked, "Its obvious he likes you." Vash knew that Ryan wasn't talking sexually. "I don't know what you do to him, but that's the first time I've seen him smile in years."

"How do you and Legato know each other?"

"Since childhood, Vash." He answered. "We were friends on the streets and partners in the Red Blades."

"Red Blades?"

"A gang, years ago in Tokyo. We joined about the same time, when I was fourteen and he was seven." Vash' glass clumped on the bar top. "You're surprised?"

"Seven years-old?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, a kid among teens." He tapped his temple twice, "I always thought that kid a few screws loose in there. Little kid from a great family, you just don't expect someone like him to be in a gang." He laughed, "Hell, its always the ones you don't expect to see in a gang that are in 'em, these days. You want another?"

"Yeah." Ryan filled Vash' glass with a gold-colored tonic.

He put the original glass away on a shelf behind him, "I'm assuming that he showed you his 'art collection'."

"Yeah, he did."

"Got the one on his back when he was ten."

Vash was glad he wasn't drinking when he heard that, for it would have sprayed all over. "Ten?!"

"Yep, for a kid he had some balls to get that. He wanted it when he was eight, but 'the artist' wouldn't tattoo kids."

"He said that was what earned his nickname."

"Yes, and-." he paused as if he was thinking about what to say next. "-no."

"What do you mean?"

"The tattoo started it, but his reputation affirmed it." He turned around to Vash, and leaned back with elbows on the back counter. "That little kid was one of the most feared members of the Red Blades; most feared of anyone. He wasn't afraid to die, much less to kill. He could slice open a men's throat with his bare hands while that man fires a gun at him from across a room. And he had. You've seen for yourself, Vash. He took down an entire armed group unarmed." Vash nodded. "And shit, when there's a gang Battle, I'd be driving the motorcycle while he, being too small to drive, would ride in the back. When another cycle came along," He moved his hands to illustrate, "I would be driving alongside. He would stand up with whatever weapon he had posed, jump onto the next bike, strike the driver, then jump back on." Vash was amazed as he pictured the scene. "The boy was a monkey; jumping from bike to bike like an acrobat, leaving behind total destruction."

Vash pictured the boy named Legato. He was the kind of kid that Vash, as a kid himself, was warned to stay away from yet admired. "What happened?"

Ryan shrugged, "At fourteen, he was thrown in prison for the upteenth time, then came out changed. I don't know for sure what it was, maybe a round of 'Wet Blanket' nearly killed him. After serving time, he quit the Red Blades, finished school, got a job, and started taking care of himself. He mostly worked odd jobs at the local studio, then landed the job at Akira." He paused a moment, hand on chin, as if thinking, "Before that, he lived with Dietrich for a while; never went home. I always wondered why. His folks were great, but anyone beyond parents were a total bitch."

Vash nodded. Now, things were beginning to make sense.

"Vash, may I ask one bold question?"

"What?"

"Does he still see things?"

"He sees things?"

"I figured you would know. He sees things, Big Time. Ever since he quit, he started hearing and seeing things; casualty from when he did Acid, I think. Mostly stuff from his past."

"That's understandable. What kind of memories?"

He shrugged, "God alone what goes on inside that dude's head. I imagine he hears voices, maybe a gunshot or something. There had been times when he would have a total flashback." Ryan looked at Vash seriously, "When he has a flashback, run for your life."

"Why?"

"For some twisted reason, his worst memories 'take him back', and you'll see Killing Dragons as the killer. I'm telling you, its never pretty. Once, he leveled an entire room, thinking he was seeing Mikago again."

"Mikago? Who's he?"

"A serial rapist-murderer in Tokyo. When Legato was twelve, they ran into each other on the street one night. Mikago caught him, raped him, and would have killed him too, but Legato killed him first. He never turned in the body; would have been too embarrassing on his part." Vash nodded in understanding. "Guess he's still dealing with it." 

The door opened and a couple walked in, man and woman with arms around each other, laughing. Ryan turned towards the sounds with a smirk, "Better get a champagne bottle for those two." He walked into the back closet, where the alcohol storeroom was.

Vash finished the glass, thinking about Legato. This time, the picture of Legato was in a different frame.

Legato stood by the window. His apartment was dark with the outside as his only light. His head was turned towards the panes, facing out. 

He was thinking about Vash. That blonde man never left his mind or heart for days. He dreamed of him by his side, smiling, even a simple holding of his hand.

But this evening was new. His head leaned against the wall. Earlier that day, he saw him lift a box. It may not seem much, but the way his body moved and rippled as he lifted the heavy load captured his eyes and wouldn't release them. Vash moved slowly in his memory, leaving Legato with dreams of his body that he had once seen working beneath those clothes. Then, when he saw Vash bend over to drop it, he knew he had got an erection. Those feelings of total lust coursed through his flesh and wouldn't disappear. 

His eyes closed in a grin, "Damn it, Vash. I want you. I wanna' fuck you. I wanna' get you naked and fuck you right now." He chuckled to himself. 

Vash sat on the hood of his car, which was parked along the road, overlooking the city view. This road was on the edge of the wooded plains of a high hill that viewed the city below. Vash heard of this place as a "Lover's Lane". But no couples were here tonight, only himself. 

Vash still thought of Legato, with everything he knew about him. He imagined him standing before him with a 'what do you think of me, now?' look. Vash would only smile. 

He laid down on the car hood, arms spread, and watched the starry night. "Legato," he whispered. "I find myself falling more in love with you every day." From there, he imagined Legato, crawling over him, faces barely apart. Vash pretended to gently hold his face and guide him into a kiss. His soft lips fitting and gently caressing upon his own. .He wondered if the other would tremble under his touch. His hands wanted to touch his hard, carved body, caressing soft skin. He remembered what he felt when they stood together on the dance floor, and he imagined those shapes pressed against his body.

Vash sat up. His hand consciously pressed once against the erection he knew he was gaining, hoping to tame it. He slid down from the car hood and just leaned against the front. His hand ran through his hair, "I've never felt like this for a man before. I've never needed a man like this before."

Legato sat down on the leather couch. He leaned on his knees by the arms. He wanted Vash with him, always. But he couldn't help but wonder, "What would he think of me?" His hands clasped his shoulders, over the tattoos. If Vash knew-. He closed his eyes, trying not to hurt. He still bore the guilt of the sins he felt he could never erase. He can escape the deeds, he can pay for the punishment, but the guilt will forever remain. He was marked, like Hester Prynne as an Adulteress, as a Criminal. Everyone, except for a fortunate few, that ever knew him as Killing Dragons would become frightened or hateful and run away from him.

He didn't want that to happen to Vash. 

But, was Vash like that? In all honesty, he didn't want to gamble. He didn't want to lose Vash. "But if he gets too close to me, he'll know. But I want him too close to me, but I don't want to lose him."

Vash crossed his arms. He imagined 'Killing Dragons' Legato, the boy whom adults feared to cross. Little child Legato, ten years old in jeans and T-shirt, but the look on his face, the primal look of aggression that would normally be found in adults. Vash smiled in admiration. Legato must have been an amazing boy to have such power. Yet afterward, he couldn't help but pity him. A young boy in a terror gang. What had he done while he was there? And he was raped? At twelve? By a famed killer? He wondered what Legato was feeling now, with a past like his. It's no wonder he didn't want to talk about it.

To think of that, why does he try so hard to hide it all? It's obvious. "Legato, you must feel so lonely."

And to be tortured by things not real? Vash could only imagine what a Hell his life must be. He felt his heart warm for Legato. He was a tortured human, and he still smiles like an angel. Vash felt his desire grow. He wanted Legato with him. He wanted to soothe it all away. "If you were with me, Legato, I'd kiss your pain away." He scooted along the side of the car. "I wish I could." 

Legato still preferred women. "But is there a woman out there who could do what I can do for you?"

Legato was curled on the couch. His desire for Vash was not fading. He wanted Vash beside him, so he could press him beneath himself, suck that beautifully pale skin, hold tight to the muscle beneath the skin, and make passionate love to him for hours. "God! Just a few hours of ecstasy." He moaned. His hand moved along his flat, bare stomach to the front of his gray, loose drawstring pants, dreaming that it was Vash's hands moving instead. The quick solution was to masturbate. Then, he pulled his hand back. He didn't want this, he wanted what's real. This would only leave him with a tiny bit of satisfaction, then a long, painful reminder of how alone he was.

He turned and dangled his arms over the couch. "But I want you." He moaned, thinking of Vash. Images of Vash, naked or clothed, spreading his legs, prostrate on the couch, and looking at him with a sweet 'come-hither' was driving him crazy.

Vash was in the driver's seat of his car. His original intention was to drive back to the hotel, but his body seemed to resist. Flesh had other plans. It was craving. Vash's mind couldn't stop dreaming of Legato. Vash leaned into his seat. His hands wanted to touch all over Legato, discovering every crevice outside and tongue finding crevices inside. Those insistent thoughts were turning him on, and he couldn't stop it. His arms wrapped around himself and whimpered the other's name, "Legato. I want you-here with me, please."

Vash turned and slid onto the back seat. He laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. His erection stubbornly remained. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. This time, he imagined Legato over him, tongue and hands stroking his body. 

"I can't stand it!" Legato said to himself. He grabbed between his legs and moaned. He fell like liquid from the couch back, landing on hands and knees. He slid the pants down from his waist. 

"No one's around." Vash thought. He slowly unzipped the front of his pants. "Legato, I need this." He moved aside pants and underwear and grabbed at his erection. His neck arched as sensations lighted. 

Legato's head was thrown back in a moan. His hand stroked up and down his shaft. His hips rolled back and forth against his hand. His mind pictured a pleading Vash beneath him, and he moving in and out of Vash's body. He dreamt of Vash's naked body shivering, holding tight. He groaned in expectation as his body shivered. He planted firm feet against the arm of the couch.

Vash arched up, hand stroking in rhythm. He imagined Legato sitting up on his waist, grinding against his groin and all the while, moaning his name. Vash moved against his hand, pretending that he was entering him, "Legato!"

"Vash!" he felt closer. Drops of liquid dripped upon his legs.

"Legato!" he moaned again. Precum was now oozing. He gripped the seat, almost there. He imagined drops of sweat falling down Legato's shoulders and chest, down quivering skin, groaning with desire.

"Vash!" Legato whispered. His body tightened as he felt himself almost at his peak. Vash beneath him, begging 'come for me, Legato.'

Finally, Vash came. "Legato!" he yelled, falling up to Heaven.

"Vash!" Legato yelled into the dark. White heat sprayed between his thighs. After a few seconds, he slowly collapsed onto the couch, feeling the liquid beneath him. His hand fell lazily on the floor. 

Vash beneath him, hands upon, gazing up at him with that twinkle in his eyes that Legato adored. He dreamt of being guided by Vash to a fit against his body, resting comfortably upon the firm slim frame, resting his head upon his shoulder, and taking in the pheromonal scent of sweat and testosterone. 

He thought about what he did, and strangely, he didn't feel lonely. But, he missed Vash. 

Vash cleaned himself with his only alternative, the lining of his jacket. He rested on the back seat, before climbing back into the driver's seat and driving off. 

Vash reached between the carseats and turned on the radio, _I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me._ Vash wondered if Legato was sleeping by now, and he dreamed of him sleeping next to him, his head resting upon his shoulder. His hard body molding against him. 

It slowly became clear in his mind, "I've just dreamed of having sex with another man. And I loved it." 

Each one wondered what would happen if the other knew what he had just done.

To be Continued 

Word from the radio 'Here with Me' by Dido.

I think the 'bleeding from nose when you have a sexual thought' is a load of Bull. 


	13. Progress

PT13! Introducing KNIVES. 

After a moment, _Author runs away and hides behind the thickest wall she could find. Calls from the distance, "I'm not stupid! I know how dangerous Knives fans can be when they're not happy! Tell me when it's safe to come out!"_

**Trigun "Action!" PT13**

"Legato!" Marsaili ran to him. "He's here." 

Legato rose his head, "He is? Already?"

"Yeah." 

Vash, who was sitting on a box above him, leaned over his shoulder, "It hasn't been two weeks."

"I know. Plan change; it happens." 

Vash rolled his eyes, "Considerate." He turned his head towards Legato. "Who's Knives?" He slid back and jumped down.

"Knives Myrick. He's playing your twin."

Vash ears perked, "My twin?"

"Yeah, your twin."

Vash leaned on the box by the elbow, other hand on hip, "They went the extra mile to find someone who looks like me?" 

"No, they went the extra mile to find someone who looks like him." He chuckled and Marsaili laughed as Vash glared at him.

Nicholas tapped Meryl's shoulder. She turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Millie?" He was in his 'Wolfwood' guise with his yellow lenses sunglasses.

"No." She was in 'Myrtle Beach Hard Rock Café' T-shirt and jeans.

"She hasn't been here yesterday or today. Is something wrong?"

"Don't know. I think she wanted to give you space."

"Me? Space? Thanks, but I don't need it. I can get my own."

"Obviously."

Nicholas thought to himself, "She seems really cold; better change the subject." He did, "Who was that guy you were talking to yesterday?" he asked. 

"Huh?" her head cocked to the side.

"You know, around lunch break?"

Her eyes opened on realization, "Oh him. Midvalley. You know him."

"Not really."

"Tenziano 'Midvalley' Harrowitz. We've been friends since Elementary School. He's the Sound Technician. Why are you asking?"

Nicholas held his chin in thought, "He reminded me of someone else."

"Who?"

He waved his hand casually, "Nobody really. He just looked like an old friend."

Her hand went to his forearm, "How about I'll introduce you to him?"

It wasn't obvious to anyone, but Nicholas felt like she just volunteered to show him the way to the ticket center that sold tickets to Heaven. 

Vash and Legato turned towards the office door. A tall blonde man in a brown Armani suit and glasses walked out, followed by the director. Legato stood up while Vash just stared. "Unbelievable." He muttered. "He does look like me."

Legato walked up to the two. "Knives. It's been a long time."

"Legato Barrocas." A deep voice said, "It has been." 

Vash stood up, "You know each other?" He turned back to Legato, "I swear, you know everyone."

Marsaili stepped in and introduced the two, "Knives, Vash Rabren. Vash, Knives Myrick." Vash shot out an open hand in offering a hand-shake, and Knives didn't move. Legato subconsciously bit the corner of his mouth. Vash took his hand back, a little embarrassed. 

Attempting to break the tense moment, Legato crossed his arms and turned to Knives, "Haven't heard your name since Fushigi Yugi, Nakago."

"Yes, it has, quiet cameraman." He said.

Vash peered at Knives face, imagining him with long blonde hair, "You? Nakago?"

"Yes, that was me. The only one who could do such a role justice." He turned to Legato, "It's been nothing but infomercial offers. I would not stoop so low as to do infomercials. No decent actor should."

Vash silently gritted his teeth, since infomercials were how he gained business-attention. "Well, they make good money." He said, without thinking.

There was silence for a moment, as Vash realized what he said. "As I was saying," Knives said, 'looking down his nose' at Vash, "No decent actor should."

Legato took a quick look at Vash, who kept an expressionless face. But he, who long while ago made it an art form to understand Vash's emotions, could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. He was impressed with Vash' control.

Marsaili, seeing that this was going nowhere, said, "Knives, may I give you a tour of the studio."

Knives sighed, "Of course." 

She lead him towards the first set. 

Legato turned to Vash, "I. . hate him." Vash growled. 

"I could see that." Legato muttered. 

"How many times do I get to shoot him?" 

"So far, none. You're Vash the Stampede, remember?"

"Damn!" 

"May as well avoid him, or get used to it. He's always like this."

"That Motherfucker."

"I know." Legato groaned.

Vash' anger began to soften and his voice whispered, "Legato?" 

"Yes?"

His expression began to soften into sadness. "How obvious is it that I'm 'indecent'?" 

"No, you're not. Don't listen to that."

"So many think I suck!"

"You don't, Vash. Not at all."

"Legato, I wish I could quit. I can't stand it. First time actor, and I officially suck."

Legato firmly grabbed Vash' arms, surprising him, "Listen to me, Vash. You-Do-Not-Suck! It doesn't matter what others think." He paused, easing his grasp. "Do people's opinions matter that much to you? Why is that!?"

Vash could hear the disapproval in Legato's voice, which caused a lump to form in his throat. He couldn't answer, but he tried, "Legato, I—want to say that it doesn't. It shouldn't matter. But, I-. " He closed his eyes. A sob he tried to hide escaped. 

Legato silently gasped when he heard that sound. Then he saw crystal tears slide from Vash' closed eyes, and his heart broke. "Vash," he gently whispered, releasing his arms, "I'm sorry, Vash. Don't cry. I'm so sorry." Without a thought, his fingertips gently brushed the tears away from Vash's eyes. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." 

Vash opened his eyes and whimpered "I'm sorry, Legato. I don't mean to be such a crybaby."

"Its all right, Vash. You were hurt; you have every right to." He was busy trying to bottle his own tears. 

Vash brushed his hands over his eyes. "I'm fine." 

"I'm sorry. You're new, so what people think would matter. I understand, now." Vash sniffed, eyes drying. "Vash, there's one person who thinks that you are the best, no matter what."

"Who?"

Legato whispered, "I do." 

Vash looked into Legato's eyes.

They stood before each other, silent. They both thought the same thing at once. "Now is the time. While both our hearts are open to each other, I'll tell him." They stood there a moment, another, another, then another. 

"He'll get the wrong idea." Legato thought.

"He'll hate me." Vash thought.

"Maybe another time."

". . . . someday."

Legato spoke first, "So, you still hate Knives?"

Vash grinned, "I shouldn't, looks like we'll be working together a lot. But offset, I hope the Voodoo store is open."

Legato chuckled.

Meryl casually wrapped her arms around Midvalley's shoulders, "What are you writing?"

Nicholas looked at the pad as well. It was a list of titles, followed by scene numbers. "Hey!" he pointed to one number, "That's the 'machine' scene in episode 9." His finger traced the line to the title, "Knives?"

"Yeah, it's the track." His smooth voice said. 

"Is this the soundtrack list?" 

He nodded. 

"Cool." Said Meryl.

Nicholas asked him, "So what does 'Knives' sound like?"

"The track is currently being recorded."

"What are the others? Scattered Rain? Lost Planet?"

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. Midvalley muttered an 'excuse me' and stood up. He clipped open the phone that originally hung from his belt, "Yes?- yeah?- yeah- yeah- right-"

Nicholas stared at Midvalley, who had his back to him. Even though his clothes were baggy, Nicholas could see the forms beneath. His mind moaned in appreciation, "Wow, what a body." He smirk determinably to himself, "He's gonna be mine."

"Nicholas?" Meryl's voice brought him back. He turned to her. 

"He seems—nice."

She chuckled. "He can be quiet, but he is."

"All right." Said Midvalley, then hung up the phone. He turned back.

"What was that?" Meryl asked.

"They've finished recording 'Philosophy in a Teacup' and 'People Everyday'." 

Nicholas looked at the pad of paper, "I'd like to look into the music list."

"I could show you the station tomorrow, if you're interested?"

"Of course I would. Definitely." Nicholas passed the pad to him. 

Midvalley looked at Meryl with a small smile, "Usual place, usual time, North Star?"

She smiled, "Of course, Ten."

He nodded once, then walked off.

Nicholas looked at her, "Time? Place? North Star"

"Starbuck's at Eight. We have coffee together, occasionally." She giggled, "North Star's my nickname."

Nicholas nodded, "Cute." He tried to not see her, and this, as 'competition'.

To Be Continued

"I'm kidding about the 'dangerous fans'. I can take whatever you throw at me." But just in case, "SOMEbody had to play the Diva!"

Nakago=Knives. It works! They have the same voice actor, so why not.


	14. Good Morning! Maybe

Nothing to say here, really. Just have fun reading.

Trigun "Action!" PT14 

Episode 15 was to be filmed today. Replacements for Jordan and Yenna were found and hired, but needed a day to rehearse.

"Who did you find?" Vash asked Legato.

"Two professionals who need a job." He winked. Vash wondered why, and then he found out.

"Legsy!" a feminine voice yelled out. He turned, and a light brown haired young woman ran up and hugged his neck. The force was so strong, that he had to spin around to keep his balance, spinning her with him. She just laughed happily, "I haven't seen you in years!" She looked him in the eye, "You're still a very handsome man." 

He smiled, "Great seeing you too, Jessica." He looked and saw Vash watching, "Jessica, meet Vash Rabren." 

She turned to him with an innocent smile, "Nice to meet you, Vash." They shook hands. Vash just grinned.

"Where's your husband?" Legato asked.

"He's out back." She giggled. "He's not happy." She looks around his shoulder, "There he is." She ran past him. Legato and Vash both turned. 

Vash's eyes widened in surprise, "Ryan?" 

Ryan Gerteru walked towards them, with Jessica on his arm. He was sulking at Legato, "They made me shave." Legato laughed out loud. "Not funny, Boy Blue."

Jessica firmly hugged his arm, "You look just fine, baby."

"And the haircut? What are they trying to do, revive Elvis?"

"They're only trying to make you look younger."

"By giving me a 'fifties' haircut?" He sighed, "Never mind, I should be thanking you. We needed the second job. But what if they find out we're not professional?"

"Don't worry. The both of you pass off fine as professionals. Even if they did find out, they won't fire you. It's too late in the scene."

"Yeah, don't worry, sweety." Said Jessica, holding tight to his arm, "If Legato says it's all right, then it is. You always thought so." 

Ryan chuckled a little from embarrassment, and then he noticed Vash, "Hey Vash. Seems we'll be working together for a while. I'll finally get to see what you two talk about at the bar." 

Vash shrugged with a smirk. He and Legato had spent a few evening hours getting drunk in Harukiya Bar, talking about whatever. Starting with mostly about work, until they find out that they both love motorcycles.

Nicholas opened the door that had the sign 'Studio #11.' "This is it?" He rubbed his palms on his royal-blue silk shirt and slinked inside. The room was semi-lit. A row of machines stood in front of a dark screen. A chair was toward the right, 

"Nicholas?" a familiar voice. 

"Yeah?" he answered. 

The chair swiveled around, "Glad you came." Said Midvalley.

He smirked, "Wouldn't miss it." He began to walk over, "What are you doing?"

"Remember that track 'Knives' you noticed?" He swiveled back, "Take a look." Nicholas stood at his side, looking. There was a screen before him over a keyboard. It on a freeze frame of "Murder Machine" at the moment when Millie aimed her stun gun at Vash, who says, "Why are you aiming that thing at me." Midvalley started clicking a few keys, "Watch this." Nicholas leaned by his hands on the counter top. The scene began playing, but instead of speaking and props alone that he knew, music began playing.

Nicholas smiled and chuckled a little, "That's cool. How'd you do that?"

"Timing."

"And I thought all a Sound Technician does is sound effects."

"Yes, and no. I'm only the assistant for the Soundtrack."

"You should be the main man. This is great!"

He smiled, "Thanks." He clicked a few more keys, and the picture froze when Vash was 'calming' the bus driver. "Nicholas?" 

"Yeah?"

"Now that we're alone, may I ask you something?"

Nicholas felt his face grow hot. "Sure. What?"

"What do you want from me?"

He sharply turned to him, "Huh?" 

"I've seen you, Nicholas. For the past few days, you were staring at me."

Nicholas knew he was blushing, "Well, I uh I um uh-"

"Just tell me straight, Nick. I don't mean to embarrass you, but I want to know."

Nicholas grinned, "And you should." He sighed to himself, thinking, "May as well spill it out." He stepped forward and casually wrapped an arm around his shoulder and lowly said in his ear, "I think you're really cute." Midvalley tensed, silent. Nicholas could feel him under his arm, and he wasn't sure what to think. He began to believe it was rejection. Casually, he slipped his arm back, hiding his tremble. Midvalley barely moved, much less speak. Nicholas felt his heart begin to crack, and he turned away. 

He began to walk away, but then he felt something enter his back pocket. He froze surprised by the move. Midvalley grabbed him by hooking his hand into his pocket. "Don't leave yet. Just because I'm silent doesn't mean rejection." His hand moved deeper into his pocket. 

Nicholas caught his breath, not sure whether it was because of the hand in his pocket or what he was saying. "Why—why were you silent?" he managed to say.

"I've—never been with a man before." He tugged Nicholas a little closer, "But I find your 'looking at me'---really nice." Nicholas chuckled lowly, "Meryl told me that you and Millie had something, then you broke it." 

"That wasn't anything. She didn't want anything."

"Hmm." He nodded. "So you settled with me?"

"I didn't 'settle'. I really like you."

Midvalley grinned. He slid his hand out of the pocket. "You can turn around."

Nicholas took off his sunglasses and turned around. Midvalley, with a small almost innocent grin, was still sitting there. Nicholas sighed, his heart beating rapidly. He wasn't sure what Midvalley was wanting from him. He decided to find out, somehow. He stepped toward the seating Midvalley. Summing up as much courage as he could, he whispered, "Midvalley, may—may I kiss you?"

The other man seemed a little stunned at first by the request. Slowly, he nodded. Nicholas could see in his eyes that he was nervous. Nicholas' hand carefully brushed the hair from Midvalley's face and touched his cheek in a comforting caress. Slowly, he moved closer to him, giving him time to move away if he wanted to. Barely apart, he whispered, "Close your eyes." and Midvalley obeyed. Nicholas closed his, and slowly erased the space, caressing his closed lips on Midvalley's. 

The two were frozen in the moment for a while. Then, Nicholas opened his mouth, with Midvalley following him. They moved their mouths together in opening and closing. Their tongues never touched, only a dancing together of lips. 

Nicholas gently parted from Midvalley, who slowly opened his eyes as he left. "Did you like it?" Nicholas asked. 

Midvalley faintly smiled and nodded. A faint shade of red colored his cheeks as he asked, "May you kiss me again?"

Nicholas chuckled, "Yeah." He wasn't as careful this time. He reached behind Midvalley's head and pressed his mouth against the other's. Midvalley opened his mouth invitingly, and Nicholas slid his tongue inside. Midvalley tensed and sighed quickly at that. Nicholas was about to take his tongue back, but then Midvalley's began to move alongside, into his mouth. 

Nicholas pulled Midvalley closer to himself, bringing him the edge of the chair. His hand never left the back of the other's head, while the other held his back. Midvalley's arms wrapped around the other's back, hands fisting in his silk shirt. The two moved together in heating embrace. Managing to breathe between kisses, the two didn't want to stop. 

Until, finally Midvalley stopped and pressed his turned head against Nicholas' chest. Nicholas leaned over him, holding him tight. 

Midvalley took a quick look at his wristwatch and chuckled. "What?" Nicholas asked. 

"I need to go. Rehearsing Episode 15, and I'm in it." He looked up and the two parted. 

"So, what do you look like?"

Midvalley stood up, "You'll see." 

He turned to leave, then Nicholas wrapped an arm around him from behind, "Will I see you again? Like this?" He raised his hand higher. 

Midvalley smiled, hand enveloping the other's, "Hope so. You always seem to know where to find me." Nicholas laughed. 

To Be Continued 

Good thing this was a short section, because I want all your eyes here for a moment (while I still have them.). I've been very ungrateful lately, and that needs to change. I want a moment to say 'Thank you" to all who have reviewed Trigun "Action!". 

First of all, thank you Silver Stampede, who has always supported me in writing this.

Thank you Cymberleah, Trunkz, Deadly Beauty, sailorspazz, ferret chan, Chibi man, crosseyedbutterfly (I think you bailed because of the yaoi, but thank you anyway.), mdfangs, SeraphicDarkness, kiki, Sempai Washu, senor poopy pants, Margaret, Vash the Human Typhoon (a.k.a stupid baka), chibi (same person? Shrug), Argent Inluminai, Satake, and Wolfy Gunsmoke (you're the greatest).

Once again, thank you all for the kind reviews. And for all reviewers to come, thank you too. 


	15. Revelations

I dedicate PT15 'Revelations' to Silver Stampede; for all the support you have given me in writing Trigun "Action!". You, and so many others, have been looking forward to this section for a long time.

Trigun "Action!" PT15 

Legato buckled the belt around his waist, securing the coat. While so, the script was passed to him. He took one look at the pages, and his eyes widened.

Someone yelled at the other side of the room, "'Kill the spiders; Save the Butterflies?! What the fuck's with that!" It was Knives.

"Got me." Nicholas answered. 

"Who do they think I am! Their own Confucius?! I'm an actor, not a campaigner. What makes people think they can do that to me? Would they rather have someone like Bill Clinton instead of me?" His mood changed. "Of course not, I'm better to look at." 

A snip-snap of a lighter said Nicholas was smoking. He sarcastically nodded, "They think I'm their own Pope John Paul." 

"You're more like Gung-Ho Inquisition."

Nicholas laughed, "That's Wolfwood, for ya'."

There was a haunting noise of a saxophone. Knives and Nicholas both turned heads towards the set. Sitting at one of the chairs on the 'stage' was Midvalley, practicing 'Permanent Vacation'. He was in his dark suit, open pink shirt, and long hair moussed back. Nicholas stared at him, feeling his blood flow like lightning. He could perfectly see Midvalley's body and face, and he adored what he was seeing. "Ooh baby." He thought. "I'd jump and claim him right now, if I could."

"He looks like a pimp." Knives commented.

"And I'm buying." Nicholas said, without thinking.

"What?"

Nicholas snapped out of his dream, "Uh—nothing." He pointed past Midvalley, 'Just look at that girl over there, _purrrrrr_."

Knives didn't see any girl, "You're weird."

Nicholas and Knives seemed to get along well, Legato thought. For all the times the two talked, Knives didn't brag as much. 

Legato turned his worried eyes towards the set, where the director inspected the café props. She turned and saw him looking at her. While he had her attention, he shook his head and mouthed, "No!" She just shrugged with a 'what do you want me to do?' look. 

He pressed his palm against his forehead in worry. "God, how am I gonna do this?" He looked up to the ceiling, thinking, "Just think 'Legato Bluesummers' thoughts, and nothing will happen." His head hung, and his hands held tight to the script. He looked as if he was praying, "Please be here, Vash. I really, really need you."

The side door opened, and Vash stumbling-as-he-walked in. He was bent forward, cursing at every vibe of pain that ran through his back. Meryl and Millie followed. "We are not that heavy!" said Meryl.

"Shut up! You two are boulders."

Millie said, "Well, you aren't exactly rock- solid. You know how many times we fell because of you tripping over your feet?"

"-and land right on me. So, shut up!" 

"May as well leave him alone." Meryl said to Millie, "He's not listening."

"Damn right, I'm not!" he yelled. "How can anybody listen to bitching when his back feels like you know the location of every disk because of damage!" He sat down at the nearest chair he could find. He began to carefully stretch his back, sounding several '_Crack!_'s. 

"Quiet!" Marsaili's voice yelled. Vash raised his head and was about to argue, when he realized that she was speaking to everyone. "Places!" was her next order. At one of the café seats, Vash saw Legato. Vash smiled and stood up, while brushing the dust from his red coat. He wanted to see Legato perform.

Marsaili stood behind the camera, "Action!" 

RG1: Look, it's the Roderick Thieves.

RG2: Yeah, but who are those girls?

RG1: Captives. They make me sick.

RT1: Hey liquorboy, bring us the best booze in the house. I'm thirsty.

Legato: (Damn, this is too much like the old days. All that's left is to hear my name at its like Tokyo all over again. Shit! How can I do this without losing my mind? Jesus Christ! Oh well, at least the cheesecake is good. Remember, you're Legato Bluesummers, not Killing Dragons. Separate the two, damn it!)

RT (Nagi): BANG! Ain't this fun? Hey, that guy, how long has he been sittin' there? Huh? You bitch! You were looking at him! You know I can't stand it when you do that! I CAN'T STAND IT! How dare you disrespect me! Do you think he's better than me?! Do ya'?! DO YA'?!

Vash thought, "What's wrong with Legato?"

Legato: (Shima did the same to his girl. The poor bitch didn't live to argue.)

RT2: All right, Nagi. That's enough.

Nagi: But she was looking right at him!

RT2: You don't stand a chance against him. It's too bad. Looks like a lady killer; the kind woman all go after.

Legato:(you know your men, don't you.)

RT2: Well, mister handsome, that's real cruel of you. You see, these girls are too delicate.

Legato: (You think I don't know? Nagi sure as hell doesn't.)

RT2: Last night, they gave up everything they had: their families, their lovers, their entire pasts.

Legato: (Oh sure, you bastard. Blame the deed on your fucked up victim. I know this one sitting here sure did.)

RT2: How can you just sit there and remind them of what they lost. What a waste of time. Now, we'll have to make them forget all over again, won't we?

Legato: (We threatened them with empty, air-filled vials in their veins, then do what we want with them. So, what do you do?)

Nagi: Are you listening, Slick?! What do you think, you're too good for us?! Hey Punk! You're not paying attention!

Legato: (Damn sharpshooter. Hmm, this happened before, and the kid left with a 'hood ornament'.) A fork please?

Nagi: Asshole!

Legato: (Shit! Not again! No!)

Legato stood up, right in the way of a bullet that was supposed to fly over his head. He reached up and caught the bullet directly in front of his face, "Go fuck yourself." Then, his other hand flew forward.

For a second, everything was stone still. Nagi stuttered briefly, trying to remember what to say. Heads were turned to the wall, where a quivering rod of the broken fork protruded from the wall. Then, Nagi's Mohawk fell apart, split down the middle. The front of his pants were a darker shade of gray.

"Cut." Marsaili squeaked.

Nagi began shaking. 

Vash stood up, and then stopped himself from running over.

Legato paled when he realized what happened. "Holy shit!" He hid his face, turned around, and ran away. 

Everyone was too shocked to stop him. Vash followed him with his eyes, "What happened?" Then, he remembered, "Was that-?" He ran after Legato, following him.

Vash found the door to the locker room swinging and he raced inside. "Legato!" he called, "Where are you?" The coat was in the corner by the door, thrown there. He looked around, "Legato." He turned the corner, and found Legato's still-costumed form leaning against the wall of lockers. He was holding himself, shaking. "Legato." 

Legato's head sharply turned towards Vash, then he ran away. "Legato, wait!" He was about to go after him, then he stopped, standing where Legato was before. His instinct was alarmed. Then, he remembered what Ryan said, about Legato's flashbacks. He heard the door close, and he spun around. On the other side of the room was Legato (Vash couldn't help but wonder how he got there). He leaned against the wall, braced like an animal about to pounce; his teeth bared, eyes glaring, and breath heavy. Vash felt his heart pound; he was scared. 

Then, Legato spoke, what sounded more like a growl. He spoke in Japanese, and Vash couldn't understand. But the look in Legato's eyes suggested what he was saying. Then, Legato said, "Omea wo korosu." Vash knew what that meant, and immediately began to back away.

Legato ran towards Vash and swung a vertically flat hand at Vash' head. Vash ducked, and Legato struck the lockers. He wasn't shaken. His other hand shot forward, and struck Vash' shoulder. The blonde fell backward from the sharp force, face cringing from the pain. Legato was about to land his knee onto Vash' chest, but he rolled aside and Legato struck tile. Vash quickly got to his feet and ran, with Legato following. Legato grabbed the fabric of his Vash' coat and threw him towards the showers. Vash quickly regained his footing and turned to run. He ran into Legato, who shoved him into one of the shower stalls. He grabbed Vash' head and began pounding it against the concrete wall. Vash tried to push Legato away, but he was too strong. His head rattled and grew darker. He reached for the water knobs. "I'm sorry, Legato." Vash said, turned the hot water on all the way. Legato yelled from the burning water and released Vash, who slipped by him. Halfway past the lockers, Legato ran in front of Vash and was about to stop him. Then Vash, on instinct, fisted his hand and struck Legato's face. Legato stumbled back once, from the impact. Vash froze instead of running, realizing what he had done. Legato took advantage of the moment, and grabbed Vash' shoulders. Before Vash realized it, Legato shoved him against the lockers. Legato struck his face repeatedly, bashing his jaw and face again and again. Then he threw him to the floor and kicked him, then stomped down on his ribs. Vash tried to crawl away and Legato just kicked him again. Legato reached at Vash' shoulder and rolled him over. His knee pounded onto his stomach, bracing him. His fist arched back, ready to strike.

"Legato! Its me, Vash!" Vash screamed. "I am not Mikago!" 

Legato froze. Vash opened his sore eyes. Legato's face had lost the predatorial contortion. He looked confused, "What happened?" Then, he was shocked. He began to slip away from Vash, muttering, "Oh my god. Oh my god." Vash raised himself up, watching Legato. He creeped back into the room corner, crouched into a ball, shaking, and still muttering curses. 

Vash got to his knees and began to crawl towards him, "Legato?" 

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed.

Vash was startled, but still crawled towards him.

"Stay away!" he yelled, gentler this time. He whimpered, "I'll only hurt you again." He buried his face in his held knees and began sobbing, "Vash, don't get close to me. I'll hurt you."

Vash was directly before Legato. He reached slowly and touched Legato's shoulder. Legato slowly rose his head. Vash' other hand held the other shoulder. Legato looked at him with tear-stained eyes. Vash looked back with sympathy. Legato saw the blood trickle from Vash' nose and areas on his face was swelling. He sobbed again, new tears falling from his eyes, "Vash." Vash' hands slightly moved around Legato's shoulders. Legato slowly leaned towards Vash, who wrapped his arms around him as he did so. Legato held tight to Vash' coat and began to weep on his chest. Vash embraced him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Legato wept.

Vash gently hushed him. "Was it a flashback?"

"Yeah, it was." He looked up at Vash. "How did you know?"

"What?" 

"That- and you knew about Mikago?"

Vash grimly nodded. "I know what happened to you. I know about the Red Blades. I know why they called you Killing Dragons."

Legato gaped and eyes widened in shock. "You know?" Vash nodded. "You-knew?! All this time?!" Vash nodded again. Legato closed his eyes and wailed. Vash reached out to Legato again, and the other practically fell into his arms. Legato wrapped his arms around Vash, holding him tightly as he bawled on his shoulder. Vash hugged him close, feeling tears fall from his own eyes.

Marsaili was nervous; nervous for Legato. She knew he had another flashback, and what he was like when one occurs. So far, the only scary thing that happened yet were the people talking and laughing about what happened to 'Nagi'.

She turned, and saw a red-coated man limping towards her. The people he limped by stopped and stared. "Vash! What happened!" She ran up to him. 

Half of Vash' face was swollen and his nose was still bleeding. His arm covered his stomach protectively, "Legato."

She covered her mouth in shock. "Flashback?"

"Yep, a flashback. And how!"

"Sit down, we'll get a doctor." 

"I'm fine. It's Legato."

"How is he?"

"He's really distraught."

Marsaili sighed. "He would be. Vash? Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Take him home. I give him the rest of the day off."

Vash nodded and was about to leave, "And Vash?" He turned back. "You too. Stay with him; he really needs a friend right now."

Vash grinned slightly and nodded.

"OW!" Vash yelled.

"Sheesh, Vash! It's only Iodine." Legato said.

"Iodine hurts like Hell on that!"

"It won't last long, I promise."

"I'm not a baby."

"Quit acting like one." 

The two were in Legato's apartment, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Legato helped Vash clean his injuries. Vash held the ice bag over his face, "Legato, after the way you threw me around in there, I would have thought you played football."

"From the looks of my eye, I would have thought you were Rocky." He taped the bandage over his arm. An _EEEEE_ came from the kitchen. Legato stood up, "Tea's done." He walked into the kitchen to prepare two cups. 

"Are you sure Green Tea will help?"

"It always does." He poured into two mugs, "Sugar?" 

"No thanks." 

Legato returned to the Living room with two steaming mugs. He sat down next to Vash and placed a mug in front of him. "What does it taste like?" Vash asked, picking the warm object. 

Legato was already drinking his, "Tea with a faint vegetable taste."

Vash rolled his eyes, "Just what I want to hear." He brought the mug rim to his lips and sipped. He recoiled and nearly spat out the contents, "Geez! The stuff is hot!" Legato watched him with a faint grin. Vash took another sip, "But, it's not too bad." Legato drank his.

Vash put the mug down, "Legato, can we talk?"

"What about?" 

"Something I know you don't want to talk about."

Legato frowned in seriousness and nodded, "What do you want to know."

"Legato, I can't imagine what you went through. Just trying to relate is far beyond me. But there's something I don't understand. You were seven years old when you joined the Red Blades. Why were you so young?"

Legato sighed and leaned against the couch, pausing as if he was trying to remember, "Her name was Allison. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and auburn hair I had ever seen. She had a smile that was like a sunny day, and when she wore yellow, it was seeing the sun itself. I was six years old and she was eight. I adored her, hoped to marry her someday. Then came one day, I was walking to school. I had my father's gun in my pack; found it and wanted to show it off on the playground. Then I heard a noise, a muffled scream. I followed the noise to an alleyway, and I saw a stranger, a man, pressing himself against a girl that he forced against the wall. I instantly recognized her, Allison. I was too young to truly know what he was doing, but I knew that he hurting her, my precious Allison. I grabbed the gun from my pack, aimed, and shot him. He fell to the ground dead, leaving her standing half-naked and bleeding against the wall. Before I could help her, she ran away down the alley and straight into the street, where a bus hit her. I still remember her small body crushed under the wheels, and her head smashed against the grate. That bus didn't stop. Ever since then, I hated the world. I didn't want to live here anymore. Nor could I allow just a world to exist. Not one that would hurt people like Allison."

"God damn."

"Needless to say, my parents weren't happy." He grinned. "My father would beat me everyday and try to knock some sense into me. Never worked, of course."

"I can't believe it. A child, living all this. What changed you?"

"Fourteen, while in prison, my parents died. Car wreck. The one thing you could do in prison is think, and that's what I did; a lot of it. I was now on my own, with a life to live. I realized what I was doing to myself, and decided to start over. When I served time and left, I had no place to go. My Aunt adopted my three sisters, but she wanted nothing to do with me. Nobody in my family wanted anything to do with this 'black sheep'. So, I was on my own."

"You finished school and worked. Akira at fifteen."

"I was so thankful for that job. I was able to afford a home and have the experience I need for more work. Since the main actors were kids like me, the producer thought it would help to have someone their own age working with them. They hired me. The rest is history." 

Vash leaned against the couch. "God damn it! And all I was was an average kid, surviving school, couldn't wait for a driver's license. Then couldn't wait for the first kiss. Then couldn't wait until college and then couldn't wait to get out." Vash turned to Legato, "When I was a child, I wanted to be just like what you were."

"Thank God, you weren't. I'd hate to imagine what it would have done to you. Vash, I thought you would hate me if you knew about my past."

Vash said casually, "Nah, how could I hate you? You could tell you eat children and I still won't hate you."

"Really?"

"I would only be a little worried about your long-term health-and your dentist bill." They both laughed.

Vash and Legato both fell silent, staring at the ceiling. 

Then Vash spoke, "I don't want the film to end."

"Why?"

"When it ends, I'll go back to Arizona, and you will go back to Japan. Legato, you're my best friend. I don't want to leave you."

"We can still talk. You know where I am. Anytime, you can come to me." Vash sighed with a bitter smile. "What?"

"Does that mean you won't talk to me?"

He chuckled, "Of course I will—if you want me to." 

"Do you want to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Legato, you're a celebrity. I'm nothing more than a 'nobody child' compared to you. Why would someone like you ever remember someone like me? When this is over, we all go from coworkers to memories."

Legato tenderly smiled, "Don't talk like that. I'll always remember you."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend too. I-." He paused a moment, as if carefully choosing words, "-don't want to leave you either."

"Why, Legato? There are others at your level that are so much more than me."

"No, they're not. They are the ones that are less."

"Why?" Vash repeated.

Legato still smiled, understanding now Vash' need for an answer. "There's no one like you. I'll admit Vash. When I first met you, I thought you would be only another coworker, but your weren't. There's never a dull moment with you. You never cease to surprise me."

Vash smiled, "Legato, you never cease to amaze me. You are so much more than you appear. You listen to me, and you taught me so much. I wasn't sure what to think of you when I first met you; I guess, only as a peer. Legato, you bring me up to your level, never put me down."

The two were silent for a long time.

"Legato." Vash whispered, turning his head towards him. "Do you remember when we talked about love?" He nodded. "You said that 'true love will find me someday. I can either search for it, or wait'. Well, after years of searching, I waited a little while, and it came to me." Vash sat up straight. "Legato, may I confide in you?"

Legato followed, "Yes."

"I found love, but it's only true if it is returned, right?"

"Could be. Is it?"

"I don't know, but I think I will soon."

"May I ask who?"

At first, Vash couldn't speak. Then he took a breath, "You also said, 'There's a light for every dark and a key for every lock.' My heart is a lock, and—you hold the key."

Legato was silent, astonished, and thinking, "Did he- just say that- to me? To me?!" He searched for words to say. 

Vash waited. His heart was beating a million beats per second. He tried to not take the silence as rejection, but every milli-second convinced him further.

"Vash," Legato whispered, "What are you feeling- when you are with me?"

"Better."

"How? Do you want to always be by that person's side?"

"Yeah. I feel that I want to know everything about that person."

"Remember everything the person says."

"Want to know their favorite color."

"Favorite anything."

"What they think about everything."

"Live in misery without them."

"Always near me, learning more about the other."

"And want to spend the rest of their lives doing that. Is that what you are feeling?"

"Yes, Legato."

"Even if—that person is a man."

"Yes."

"Vash, I was lying before. Not only do I not want to leave you. I want you with me, beside me. Vash-." He paused a moment, and sighed, "I don't want to hurt you."

"What are you saying?"

He stood up, "I'm not going to be like those girls from before. Stand up." Vash slowly did so. They stood before each other, barely apart. Legato gazed into Vash' eyes, and he into his. "I don't mean to be speaking around the answer, Vash. It's just that- I never imagined this happening. Now it is," 

"What are you saying?"

His hands moved and touched Vash' arms, moving up them in hold as he spoke, "You are the light to my darkness, Vash. I love you."

Vash felt weak, slightly shaking with joy at his words. His own hands reached out to Legato's sides. In a simultaneous slow- motion, they wrapped their arms around each other, leaning against each other, and hugged. "I love you so much, Legato." Vash whimpered against his shoulder. Legato's hand held the back of the blonde head and he kissed it. "Before, I thought-that-."

"So have I." He said, knowing what he was going to say. "But we're here, now."

Vash slowly looked into Legato's eyes again; green and gold pleasantly locked together. Legato's hand moved from the back of Vash' head to his cheek; his thumb caressing small circles on the skin. Then, Vash' hands began to move up Legato's back. Legato understood, and began to slowly move forward. Vash followed. Their foreheads gently touched, they slowly moved together from that, and then their lips met. Together, their mouths opened to the other and tongues coyly met. In a few seconds, they held each other tight, and their kiss deepened into sweet, heating passion. Their kiss was filled with the ecstasy of finding love that neither thought could exist. Neither wanted to break the kiss, but they parted to breathe. They looked at each other once, then they fell to their knees. 

Legato kiss-bit down Vash' neck. The other moaned under the caress. While so, he began to quickly unbutton Legato's shirt. The buttons were small and hard to manipulate in Vash' desperate hurry. Vash whimpered in frustration, then Legato whispered in his ear, "Go ahead." then licked it. Vash grinned and, in one sharp movement, ripped open Legato's shirt. Buttons 'pinged' on the hard floor. Vash pushed the fabric down his shoulders, love-biting the tattooed skin he found. Legato pulled Vash closer to himself, gasping under the touches. His hands moved down Vash' back, to the hem of his T- shirt. Urgent hands fisted in the fabric, and immediately began pulling it up. Vash complied as the shirt was pulled over his head and off. Feeling each other's warm skin, the two embraced again, crushing their mouths in a passionate kiss.

Then, Legato slowly began to stand, taking Vash and an uninterrupted embrace with him, "Bed." He muttered against him through busy kisses, "Bed." Vash understood and stood with him, still holding tight. The two struggled at walking across the room, towards the bedroom, without interrupting their embrace. Once, Legato tripped over Vash' feet and fell to his knees, but was still kissing Vash, who fell with him and, instead of speaking, began unbuckling Legato's belt. Legato stood back up, and they practically dragged each other towards the bedroom door. Legato rammed it open with his shoulder, and the two leaned inside, never bothering to close it back. Legato quickly spun Vash forward and pinned him onto the dark-sheeted, soft bed. Vash grabbed the back of Legato's head and pulled him in for another kiss. He scooted further into the bed, with Legato following. 

"I-I can't- believe- this is- happening." Vash breathed, as Legato's hands slid off the other's jeans.

"Neither would I, if I wasn't feeling this." He crept down Vash' body, tongue leaving a wet trail. Vash gasped, fingers gripping Legato's skin. They slid down his shoulders and traced his chest. Legato gasped louder and louder as Vash' hands explored his torso. He moaned as they teased his nipples. Almost hesitant to leave his hands, Legato crept down Vash. His teeth teasingly pulled at the faint down of blonde hair tracing beneath his bellybutton. Legato knew where his chin was close to, and that closeness was making Vash moan. Vash' legs rose and his feet rubbed against the still clothed legs of Legato. Legato rose on his knees for a moment and slipped the pants down. Vash reached up to Legato, who laid back over him and forced him back down. He began to rock his naked body against Vash, who rocked against him. The friction caused them to simultaneously groan louder and louder. Their hands stroked and explored everything they could reach. Mouths moved in a groaning kiss, with tongues dueling.

Legato's hands gripped Vash' legs around him. "Legato." Vash groaned. Legato looked at Vash' face. He was breathing heavy in expectation, but his eyes were scared. 

"Vash?" Legato asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Legato. I've- never done it with a man before."

"Neither have I." Legato grinned. His eyes probably look the same to Vash. "It's like we're both virgins all over again." Vash grinned as well, then kissed him.

Legato was giving into the urge to go inside him. Then, in the back of his mind, he realized he forgot lubrication, "Crap." He didn't want to hurt Vash the first time, and he didn't trust saliva. Then, one word formed, "Lotion." He had lotion in a drawer just a few feet away. Satisfied with the idea, he planted a deep kiss on Vash' mouth, then quickly got up. Vash was dumbfounded for a moment as he watched Legato open a drawer and toss something out. A small bottle landed next to Vash. As Vash turned his head to look and close himself from the cold, Legato climbed back over him, opening his legs, "Sorry about that." His head lowered and he began to lick Vash' thigh. 

Vash' back arched up, "'Gato."

"What?" he grinned, "gato?"

Vash smiled. 

"Meow." Said Legato playfully. He began purring while nuzzling around Vash' erection. Vash groaned again. 

Unable to wait any longer, Legato grabbed the bottle and quickly squirted a dollop on his fingers. "Legato." Vash exclaimed, "That- smells like you."

"What do you mean?"

"That smells like your hands."

"Well, when you don't have a dish washer, your hands pay for it." 

Vash chuckled as he braced himself for Legato. 

Legato, trying to not let the pent energy control him, slowly inserted his fingers into Vash, who arched up in reaction, "Oh Legato!"

Legato closed his eyes as he rubbed the lotion inside, ". . atsui. . sugoi." He began to stretch Vash' opening, causing Vash to groan louder. Legato braced himself between Vash' legs, then thrusted in. 

Vash yelled his name. His body tensed, groaning to almost yelling with every breath. 

Legato leaned over Vash, who wrapped his legs securely around him. "Vash!" he yelled as he moved. "Kimochi!"

The two moved in a hot in sync friction. Vash gripped the sheets as Legato pounded inside. "Legato-better-than all- my dreams!"

"Better-than-anything-before." Legato began to pump Vash' organ. 

Vash arched against him, "Legato!"

Legato filled him with almost every inch.

"Legato!" 

"Hai Vash! Haaaii!" 

Vash' nails repeatedly dug into his back, "Legato, please!" 

Legato opened his mouth to speak, but only groans of ecstasy came out.

Then, gripping him tightly, Vash screamed, "LEGATO!" and he came.

Legato gasped as hot liquid sprayed onto him. He thrusted once more, and his head was thrown back in a scream, "VASH!" He came inside. 

Vash slowly fell limp, and Legato was not far behind. The blue-haired man slowly rested beside Vash, who scooted over a bit for him to rest beside him. The two, trembling from what happened, gazed at each other. Legato ran his fingers through Vash' hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Legato." was his reply, before taking him into his arms. "I love you."

To Be Continued 

That's right! To be continued! Oh the places this could go. HAHAHA!

ack, whatever. I'll be back. Man! This section was so draining. I'm gonna go and get some much needed sleep.


	16. A Known Secret

The first half of this PT is a bit of a shorty, so I included a 'next day'. The second half required a bit of 'planning' (you'll see why when you read), which is why it took so long to write.

Trigun "Action!" PT16 

Vash felt himself grudgingly wake up. He didn't move as he realized where he was. The light outside said that it was the late afternoon. He felt warm. He moved a little and felt still arms around him. He nestled against the warm body that was against his back. He smiled as he realized how real all this was. He carefully shifted his weight onto his back, feeling the wet stains from their multiple excursions, and gazed at sleeping Legato. The older man looked so at peace. Vash stared at his sleeping face, memorizing every detail in adoration. 

Vash's hand gently touched Legato's cheek. His fingertips traced his eyelashes, down his nose, then his mouth. His hand slowly combed through his hair as he slowly kissed his mouth. As he parted, he saw Legato's own lips pucker slightly in his sleep and then relax in a very faint whisper, "_Vash_." Vash felt ecstasy run down his spine when he heard his name. His hands trailed from Legato's hair and down his neck. Fingertips caressed warm skin down his chest and stopped at a nipple. Legato sighed in his sleep. Vash gave it a teasing pinch, and Legato moaned louder. Vash' fingers continued further down. One finger curiously probed his bellybutton, and Legato giggled. Vash withdrew his hand before he could wake him. When Vash was sure that Legato was still asleep, his hand gently went to his side. He gently slipped down Legato's hip and down his thigh. Stopping at his knee, he slipped between his legs and traveled back up. Legato moaned quietly, moving his arms up as if holding Vash closer. Vash' hand stopped just before the upper end on his legs. It withdrew, then fingertips began to caress his scrotum. Legato, still asleep, let out a soft groan. Vash grinned, then moved his fingertips along the shaft of his penis. Legato turned and groaned in his sleep. Vash could see that he was about to wake up, and he leaned over him, gazing into his closed eyes.

Legato's gold eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Vash. "Am I still dreaming?" he sleepily grinned. Before Vash could respond, Legato's arms held his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Vash readjusted himself until he was comfortably over Legato. His hands gently fisted in blue hair as their mouths fitted together and tongues played inside.

They looked into each other's eyes, foreheads resting against each other. "I'm glad I wasn't dreaming this time." Legato said. 

"This is far better than any dream."

Legato caressed Vash' cheek, then scooted out and up from under him. Vash crawled back, and they sat before each other. "We've really rushed into this, didn't we?"

"Well, its not like we might get pregnant or anything." They both laughed. "You're not regretting this, are you?"

"Never, Vash. I could never regret this." He smiled shyly, "I'm so happy you're here. I never felt so happy in so long."

Vash crawled towards him. He brushed the strands of hair from his eyes, "I'm happy too. I want to always be here." 

Legato opened his arms to Vash, and the other crawled into his embrace. He nestled comfortably upon his lap and leaned against his chest. Legato held him warmly. 

Vash sighed Legato's name, "I hear your heart beating." His hand rested upon his chest. His fingertip of the index traced an old bullet scar. 

"Vash?" Vash turned up to Legato. He looked serious, "Where do we go now?"

"What do you mean?" 

Legato, for a moment, was unsure how to ask his question. "Vash, would you hold my hand while we walk down a busy sidewalk?"

"What?"

"Would you want me to tell you 'I love you' while at work?" Vash was still blank. "Would you want me to kiss you while we are at Harukiya Bar, or anywhere?"

Then, Vash understood. "I-." He couldn't think of what to say. He remembered the last time he used the word 'faggot', and it wasn't that long ago. He buried his face on Legato's chest. Legato's hand moved to the back of Vash's head, fingers through his hair, holding him comfortingly. "I don't know." Vash answered. He began to tremble. "I want you, Legato." 

Legato thought he felt a tear on his skin, "Vash?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of my answer."

"Your answer?"

"I want you. But I—I don't want any hate directed at you nor me. I don't want you to hate me. God! I don't know!"

"Vash, look at me." He raised his eyes to Legato's. "I know you love me. I love you. Whatever you want to do, I understand. Whatever you want, I'll do."

"But I don't know what that is."

Legato tenderly smiled, easing Vash's hurt. "May I tell you what I think?"

"What is it?"

"We don't have to know, now. We can do this by ear; tell sometimes, keep a secret sometimes." Vash began to smile. "Whatever you want to do. I'll be with you."

Vash hugged Legato, "I love you, Legato." 

Legato hugged him back, "Ai Shiteru, Bashu san." Vash looked up, a little confused. "I love you, Vash." 

He smiled, "Ai Sheetevu, Legato sam." Legato knew Vash barely knew Japanese, so he didn't comment, just smiled. The meaning of the words made his smile genuine. Vash nestled down Legato's chest again. Legato ran his fingers through Vash's hair and stroked down his back. He looked down at Vash' face, and found that Vash had fallen asleep. He smiled. He kissed his forehead, then carefully slipped out from underneath him. He rested Vash on the bed and tucked him in. He quietly dressed his pants back on, then tiptoed out, and went straight to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet by the stove and got out a pan, and then he opened another cabinet up high and looked at the selection of packaged and canned goods, thinking about what to cook for him and Vash for dinner. 

. . . . . The next day. . . . 

"Vash," Nicholas stretched his arm towards Vash. "Do me a favor and break my arm for me, so I won't have to rehearse."

"Geez, Nicholas." Said Meryl. "Is rehearsal today that painful?"

"I don't want to work with Millie."

"Why?"

"It hurts too much."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. My heart breaks every time I look at her. I feel like a fool every time." He turned to Vash, "You know what I'm talking about, do you Vash?"

"What?"

"Merle dumped you. You know what I'm talking about." Vash just shrugged. "Look. I just don't want to work with that bitch today. Why do I have to defend myself?"

"Nicholas." Meryl glared at him.

"Don't defend her. I know she's your friend and all, but she's a slut!"

"Stop it, Nick!" Vash yelled. "Millie was raped, for Christ's sake!"

Meryl and Nicholas both stared at him wide-eyed. Vash's hand covered his mouth in shock.

"She was raped?" Nicholas squeaked, face paling.

Meryl shouted at Vash, "How in the Hell did you know!"

"I overheard you two." He muttered.

"You stupid idiot! Millie was not raped! Why did you just do that! Did you go and blabbed it to everyone else?"

"NO! What do you mean she was not raped!"

"He attempted!"

Nicholas squeaked again, "She was raped?" He felt everything inside drop to the floor, and his drooping body language expressed that. 

Meryl continued yelling at Vash, "Why didn't you say anything!"

"Oh yeah, go up to you and her and say, "Hey girls! How's it going? Guess what, I know you were raped, Millie." Great idea."

Nicholas leaned back against the wall, "Then I said—Then I did-."

"So you thought that it was a good idea to keep silence when you know how much she was hurting? Then, you go and stupidly blab it to Nick here?"

Vash noticed Nicholas. He turned to him and ignored Meryl. "Nick? Are you all right?" Meryl noticed too.

Nicholas pointed to himself, "Total Jack Ass."

"Can't argue with that." Meryl muttered. Vash glared at her. 

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" He turned around and bashed his fist against the wall, "Stupid! Stupid!" He then banged his forehead against the wall, "Stupid!"

The others stood still.

"Here was I, thinking she betrayed me, calling her a bitch, a whore. She took it all." He turned to Meryl. "Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she say anything at all?"

"One: you were too busy insulting her. Two: because of that, she concluded that you don't want her any longer, so it didn't matter."

"But it did! I-."Nicholas stopped, realizing he had no excuse. He looked like he was close to crying. "Where's Millie?" He turned and started to run. "I have to find her." Then Vash grabbed him. "What the hell?!" He struggled against Vash. "Why the fuck are you stopping me!"

"Nicholas, think for a moment! What are you gonna say to her?"

"What the hell do you think!" He started elbowing Vash' torso. 

"If she asks ^urk!^ how you ^urk!^ knew what happened to her ^urk!^, how ^urk!^ will you answer?"

Nicholas froze, trying to think of an answer. He couldn't find one. He relaxed, standing still and Vash released him. "Everything I could say—would only hurt her." He turned to them. "Please help me. I have to go to her."

"Why?" Meryl asked.

"I love her, Meryl. I know you think otherwise, but I do. I've realized I made a big mistake, and I want to fix it. Please help me."

Vash looked at Meryl. She began to slowly smile in sympathy, "Nicholas, tell her I told you."

"Then she'll be angry with you."

"I'll deal with that. Nick, when you talk to her, please be careful. She's hurting; her heart is glass that has been broken." He nodded. "And don't be fake, be honest and straight-forward. No emotional romantic crap." He nodded. "She has lunch in the Lounge. Vash and I will keep people out for you."

Vash didn't like being volunteered, but he nodded in agreement. Nicholas almost smiled, and muttered, "Thank you."

Millie popped open the soda can. Meryl had just left the table to 'find her script to study'. She was alone the room. The door opened, and she turned. 

Nicholas stood in front of the door. 

Millie turned back.

Nicholas sat in front of her. Their eyes never met, "Millie?" 

"What is it?" 

"Will you look at me? I want to talk."

"No thanks."

"Millie?" She didn't say anything. Seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, he decided to go straight to the point, "Millie, I know what happened at the club."

She darted straight at him, "What are you talking about?"

Nicholas then realized that, maybe, that move wasn't such a good idea. "Millie, I've made a horrible mistake."

"Which one are you talking about?"

"The one the day after that night."

Millie 'read between the lines' and realized what he saying. She stared at him, face blanching, "How—how did you find out." 

Nicholas could see her feelings in her eyes, "I've drug it out of Meryl. I thought it was something else, I never imagined. . . Millie, I-." He could see the humiliation and anger beginning to form in her eyes. His hands reached to hers, "Wait Millie, please listen to me. I'll first say this; I'm an asshole. I'm a stupid bastard. I'm, to say the least, a total jerk." She nodded. "I want to talk to you. When I've heard, I was shocked. I couldn't believe something like that could have happened. I-."

"It was just an attempt." She interrupted.

"All the same, Millie." He spoke sadly, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm really sorry, Millie. I know there's nothing I could say that would make up for it."

"You're right." She hissed. She stood up from her chair, "What do you want from me, Nick! Just spit it!"

"What do you mean? I just wanted to talk to you."

"Bullshit! You think that with all the sweet-talk and an apology that I'll just fall back into your arms. Well, that's too bad, bucko. I'm not doing that." She began to storm off.

Nicholas sprang up and followed, "No Millie! Please wait!"

She stopped and turned, still angry. "What!"

"Millie, I'm begging you. Please listen to me. I—do want you back, but I know I can't, not after that. But, I don't want your anger. Please don't hate me, Millie. It kills me when you do. I'm begging you, Millie. See?" He got down on his hands and knees and began crawling towards her, "Please forgive this foolish idiotic one, please? At least grant this thickhead the blessing of a moment of your time to explain." He even kissed her foot. 

"What's to explain." Was all she said and then turned away and walked out the door, leaving Nicholas alone in the room.

Nicholas slowly got up. He was shocked from the feeling in his heart, a feeling of a razor had caused his heart to bleed inside. He tried to remind himself that he did all he could, but the reminding didn't do any good. The only reminder that worked was the reminder that he got what he deserved. He slowly sat at the closest chair he could find, which was at the card-table, and leaned on the table face-in-hands. Slowly, he folded his arms, rested his head upon them.

Millie closed the door behind her and began to walk away when a voice stopped her, "Millie? Where are you going?" She turned and saw Meryl standing by the door.

"What are you doing here?" 

"What happened in there?"

"Meryl, what did he do?" 

"What do you mean?"

"How did he drag it out of you?"

Meryl was confused for a moment, then it became clear what Nicholas said. She 'made a note to herself' to thank him later. "It wasn't fun. Millie, why are you so angry?"

"That jerk! He thinks that a simple talk and apology would fix everything."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"I wanted everything to be right again, but a talk won't fix it."

"What did he say?"

"Just that he knew and apologized."

"I'm curious, did he explain why he acted the way he did."

"Because he's a bastard!"

"Did he say that?"

Millie didn't really say, "Doesn't have to, he is." Meryl shook her head. "What!"

"I'm ashamed, Millie. You're treating him the same way he did you." Millie was about to argue, then realized that Meryl was right. "You told me you wanted Nicholas back. There he was in that room, offering his heart to you. He really cares about you,, Millie. If only you could have seen him when he found out. He did what you wanted him to do, and what do you do?" 

"But, I-."

"Just take the man at his word, and give him a chance. You want love, you've got to take the chance. Its only your fault if you push it away so many times that it doesn't come to you anymore." She looked straight into her eyes, "You wanted him back, now you've got him. Take your man back, while you can."

Millie sighed, thinking about what she said, "I'm going for a walk." And she left.

Millie walked along the paved path through the grass. She decided to spend the remainder of her break time walking in the nearby park. The sunshine and white cottonball clouds displayed a beautiful day. Children played at the nearby playground. The waters of the lake shimmered like a Monet painting.

She stopped when she looked ahead. By the water's edge, under the willow tree on the bank, she saw a familiar man, Nicholas. He sat alone, gazing into the waters in thought. His expression was sad, and his eyes were deep. Millie remembered what Meryl said to her. Nicholas seems to be so sad and alone. First, she stopped at a nearby 'hot-dog' stand.

Nicholas was lost in his thoughts. He thought about Millie, about what he could have done. Then, he thought about himself; how he could have done such a thing to her.

He noticed a shadow come over him, and he looked up. To his surprise, he saw Millie standing beside him. "You looked thirsty." She said and offered him a Styrofoam cup of lemonade. He accepted the offered glass, too stunned to say 'thank you'. She sat down beside him, "Do you still want to talk." He nodded. "Let's talk."

To Be Continued 


	17. An Unintentional Mistake?

Sorry for taking so long to update; work and a death in the family had me distracted.

Just one, OK, two comments; I love Sushi. Sushi is good.

Trigun "Action!" PT17 

Vash saw Legato, out of costume and in his dark gray suit, sitting alone at one of the tables. 

Vash sat down in front of him, "Hey Legato." 

He looked up and smiled, "Hey Vash."

"Why are you here all alone?" Legato just shrugged. "There's been a air-ring all around you, today."

"You've noticed?"

"Of course, I've noticed. Who couldn't?"

"It seems my 'stunt' yesterday has given me quite a reputation." He grinned, "Everyone is scared I'm gonna' kill them."

Vash' foot slid under the table and rubbed against Legato's, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Vash. As long as you're still near me, then the others don't matter." 

Vash smiled. He looked down at the plastic square tray before Legato, "What are you eating?"

"Lunch." There were four rolls and three white slivers. 

"Sushi?" Vash asked.

"Yeah, the good stuff." 

"I guess, but what are those? The white things? Look like fish."

"Close." He picked one up with the chopsticks. "Eel."

Vash' eyes widened, "Uh---eel?" He watched as Legato slurped and gulped one, "Eeew!"

"Its only eel."

"Raw eel?"

"Yeah, it's delicious."

Vash remembered the eels he saw at aquariums, and then took another look at the white pieces on the tray. 

"Vash? Are you OK?" 

"I'm remembering what live eels look like. How could you eat something like that?"

He shrugged, "They taste good."

Vash nodded sarcastically, "I forget you're from Japan, where people eat poisonous blowfish raw."

"And you're from America where people eat artery stuffing lard by the ton."

"Touché." Vash grumbled. 

Legato grinned, "Want to try one?"

"Eel? No way."

"I can guess how you'll feel about the eel. I'm offering this." His chopsticks chose one of the four rolls and placed it on a napkin.

"What's that?"

"A simple California Roll. It's all vegetable."

Vash accepted the napkin and looked at the roll. It definitely looked like it was all vegetable, "What's around the outside?"

"That's just seaweed."

Vash looked disgusted, "Seaweed?!"

"Its just like lettuce, only without the crisp. If you're unsure, try it with this." He slid a small bowl of brown liquid towards him.

Vash recognized the stuff, "You even have Soy sauce?" Legato just chuckled. Vash dipped the roll into the sauce. He was a little hesitant, before finally biting into it. He slowly chewed at first, a little perplexed about the taste. It tasted like vegetable. He swallowed. "That was- actually- pretty good." 

"Glad you like it."

"I didn't know there was a place near here sells sushi?"

"I don't know of any place either. I made these myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there is a Japanese store in the downtown. They sell the ingredients."

"Even the eel?"

"Live or dead."

"Man! You're an awesome cook, Legato. The stir-fry and noodles last night were great, and this is the best sushi I ever had." Legato looked at him. "OK, the only sushi I ever had, but it's a great first impression."

"That's quite a compliment, Vash." He shrugged. "When you live alone, you cook for yourself."

"Man. You do your own laundry, make your own money, cook great food, keep a really neat and clean place, you'd make one awesome wife." It wasn't until after he said it did he realize how stupid he sounded.

Legato laughed and eased Vash' embarrassment, "Thank you."

Nicholas turned his head to the side. Next to the wall, blending behind the crowd, was Midvalley. His hair down, hiding clothes, he was sitting alone, focused on what he was writing.

Just from gazing, Nicholas felt his heart jump.

Midvalley looked up. Nicholas lowered his sunglasses. Their eyes met in their searching gazes. Nicholas watched as the other's gaze softened. He felt an almost irresistible urge to walk over to him and embrace him at this very moment, and from the looks of Midvalley, he wasn't going to argue with that idea. That made it all the more irresistible.

Then, a voice brought him back, "Places!" Nicholas turned back to the set, and Midvalley watched.

Doctor: It's amazing! How many years has it been since I last opened this door.

Ryan: Is he there? Is that him?

Vash: YOOOOOOOW! Mercy! Mercy! ^Goddamn, I wish I could just smash his nose. At least he's not breaking my back this time.^

Nicholas: What do you mean now I can't go in! Who do you think you are, you needle-noggin idiot!

Vash: Hey Doc.

Ryan: Is that you're legend? Is that fool you're legend, huh?

Doctor: What a relief. He hasn't changed at all.

"Cut! Next scene."

The group moved to the next room. 

While waiting for the set to be situated, Nicholas came across a realization. "What happened?" Nicholas thought to himself, about earlier. "Wasn't I just head over heels for Millie just a moment ago?" He thought a second, "Man, I still am. Then- what a minute- when Midvalley looks at me, I go crazy. When Millie looks at me, I go crazy. When, this- that- what the hell is going on!" He groaned to himself, "I really need a smoke."

Vash: You're name's Brad, right? You've sure got taller.

Ryan: Yeah, right. By the way, who's he?

Vash: You know, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. ^What is that supposed to mean?^

Ryan: Look, I don't mind you wandering around the place, but outsiders are not welcome.

Nicholas: Come on now, don't be like that big guy. ^What's with that line?^ Huh? ^Geez!^ OK.

Ryan pushed the button. Nothing happened. Before anyone could do anything, Nicholas knocked on the door, "Knock Knock. _Who's there?_ Damn. _Damn who?_ Damn the guy who put this set together. It sucks fucking octopus balls." They all groaned.

Marsaili's looked up to the ceiling in frustration, "God! Not again! Cut!" Nicholas darted off the set the moment he heard, "Cut!"

"Where's he going?" Vash thought aloud.

Nicholas ran down the hallway, which lead towards the exit. There was a forgotten closet there. He darted inside and locked the door. He often times used this closet for a brief smoke. He slid one of the white wrapped papers from his pocket, quickly lit one end with his lighter, and inhaled. "OK," he thought afterwards, "Now, let's figure this out." He sat down on the closet floor, while taking another drag. "What are you feeling here, Nick-boy. Just a moment ago, you loved Millie. Just a moment ago, you loved Midvalley. Millie: a tough girl on the outside, but a beautiful girl on the inside. I'll bet she's a girl who's been hurt so many times, she could write novels. Man, she's the kind that can really 'take the pain'. Midvalley: an 'I don't care' quiet guy, not totally trusting, but a shy guy really who wants my love, probably his first, you would think so. He's probably one who's scared to get hurt. Both of them allowed me into their hearts, a rare pleasure I'm sure. Well, they're both alike in personalities, when you think about it. It's almost like they're the same, sort of. Now, me. When I'm around Millie, it's all about her. I want no one else. When I'm around Midvalley, same thing. It's all about him, no one else. When I'm around neither, it's both of them at the same time. But what about me? Does this mean-." Then it dawned on him. He looked up and the darkness and fell back against the wall. "My God. I'm in love with two!"

To Be Continued 

I'm not sure whether to write out the rehearsal of episode 21 or not. It seems bad to design the bloopers of a dramatic tragedy and 'death scene', doesn't it? (Those are horrendously funny to me, but still. . . writing them?)


	18. Fake Sadness Real Laughter

I really need to update more often. I'm really slacking. But it's difficult to juggle job, school, responsibilities, and writing.

Trigun "Action!" PT18 

Ryan ran the comb through his wet hair, which hung flat against his scalp. 

Legato placed a cold, brown bottle before him. "Thanks." They both popped the tops on the table edges. "Cold beer in vending machines. The only reason I'm glad I'm here."

"To a great job forever completed." They knocked the bottlenecks together and then drank. 

The door opened and Vash leaned inside, "Finally! After days of 'Cut!' and 'Action!', we finally get a 'That's a wrap!'!"

"Hell yeah!" Ryan agreed.

Vash sat, or fell, in the seat next to Legato, "So what's going on?"

"Nothing really." Legato passed him the third beer, which Vash accepted gratefully.

"I've got a deck of cards." Vash said.

"Poker?" Ryan suggested.

"Need a fourth player?" said Legato.

Vash looked around, "Hey Nicholas!"

Nicholas was at the corner of the room, sitting sloppily in the worn-out easy chair, with his face hidden behind a 'Penthouse' magazine held sideways. His leg was bandaged, "Yep!" he answered, without moving. 

"We're playing poker, and we need a fourth player."

"Are you sure you want to play against me?"

"We don't have much of a choice here, do we?" He shrugged. "May as well play with the amateur."

Nicholas closed the magazine, "Amateur, am I?" He stood up and limped over to them, while tossing the magazine behind them. 

"All right, four players." Said Ryan as he dealt out the cards. They all picked up and arranged their cards. Then, Ryan noticed Nicholas' bandage. "What happened to your leg?"

"Accident." He tossed in three cards.

"A bad one." Said Legato, seeing the faint blood stains.

"Not really." He saw that his hand of cards had nothing and folded. "Damn."

"Hey guys! There you are!" a familiar voice of Millie sounded. They all turned. Millie, Meryl, and Jessica came running through the door. "We've got the tape!"

"What tape?" Vash asked.

"Recordings of today's filming." Said Jessica.

"You mean bloopers?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Said Meryl.

Millie ran behind Nicholas and hugged his neck, "Nick, would you be a sweetheart and hook up the VCR?"

"So you all can watch us make fools of ourselves?"

"Aww, come on, Nicky." She nuzzled his cheek. "Please?"

Vash smirked, "Yeah, Nicky. Hook up the VCR."

Nicholas glared at Vash. He turned his head and gave Millie a peck on the lips and then jumped over the couch.

The TV was a dusty old model, placed at the corner of the room. Nicholas crawled behind the set, detaching the Cable then reattaching the VCR.

"Hey Legato." Said Vash. "Help me move this couch." They all stood up. Vash grabbed one arm, Legato lifted the other, and they moved the couch from the wall to the TV front.

"Ready." Nicholas said. They all jumped onto the couch as Meryl pushed the taped in and pressed 'play'.

Nicholas flipped the 'Punisher' to the Rocket Launcher. Then, there was a crash behind him. Nicholas moved his hands, "Huh?" He turned his head and, to his realization, the 'Punisher' wasn't there.

CLICK 

Nicholas flipped the 'Punisher', and it caught him directly upon his skull, "OW! SHIT!"

CLICK 

"Man, Wolfwood." Jessica said through laughter, "You're a really committed priest." 

Nicholas just grumbled.

"Uh oh." Gunshots flew everywhere. Nicholas jumped forward. But a bullet grazed his leg, "OW!" He crashed to the floor. Nine-Lives approached him, as he lied flat on the ground.

"Cut!" said Marsaili.

"FUCK! FUCK!" Nicholas curled into a ball. "The bastard shot me in the wrong leg! SHIT! I'm FUCKING BLEEDING!" Another shower of bullets sounded, and Nicholas scurried off camera.

CLICK 

"That was how I got hurt." Nicholas said to Ryan.

"You moved like a squirrel from those bullets." Ryan said.

"Whatever."

Ryan: This wasn't because of him,---

Vash: (whispering) _it's our fault._

Ryan: it's our fault!

Vash: _We chose to ignore_

Ryan: We chose to ignore reality when we knew--

Vash: _what will happen someday._

Ryan: what will happen--!

"Cut! Vash, stop helping." Ryan hung his head in a groan and Vash just laughed.

CLICK 

Hands leaned on the couch cushions, "How did you think you were going to get away with that?"

Vash tilted his head back, "Oh. Its only you, Knives."

Knives glared at him, "Yeah, it's me. And Vash, was it cold?"

"Huh?"

"Did you need a leash?"

"What are you talking about?"

"These." He held three photos above Vash, who gaped when he saw them.

"Where did you-!" He reached for the photos.

"On the billboard." He moved his hand back.

"What the Hell?" Vash turned around and jumped at Knives. "Gimmie those!"

Meryl stopped the tape. The others watched Knives backing calmly away from Vash, who looked like he was going to pounce on and kill him for those pictures any moment.

Ryan asked, "What are those?" Vash grabbed at the photos, and Knives would just step back.

Legato answered, "In one scene, Vash had to pose naked. Someone took a few pictures as a joke."

"Oh."

"Knives," Nicholas groaned, "Give him back the pictures already."

Knives had his back to the couch. Legato reached out and plucked the photos from Knives' hand, "I'll take those."

Relieved, Vash leaned on the couch, "Thanks Legato. Geez! I thought the joke was over with."

Millie asked, "So who is it that keeps posting those?" 

"No idea, but its really getting too fucking much."

"How many did this dude take?" Jessica asked.

"As long as he has the negatives." Legato answered, "Limitless."

Vash groaned.

Legato secretly slipped the photos into his pocket.

"So what are you all watching?" Knives asked.

"Check it out." Said Meryl, as she pushed 'Play'.

Ryan: This wasn't because of him, it's our fault! We chose to ignore fucking interference!?

There was a loud electronic SCREECH! that had everyone cringing. Suddenly, white-coated Legato stumbled from behind the door. He threw the microphone that hung from his ear to the ground, "Damn it!" and the noise quieted. Ryan desperately took out a small microphone from his own ear.

Everyone turned to the door, at Legato. "Legato!" Marsaili yelled.

"What!"

"Cut! Ryan, why haven't you memorized your lines?"

CLICK 

Millie and Meryl rode the two dhromas, or the costumed horses, towards the fallen ship. Suddenly, one of the dhromas groaned. "Huh?" said Meryl, who was riding it. Then, the dhroma turned aside and started running, with a startled Meryl holding tight to the saddle, "Meryl, what are you doing!" Millie called.

"Help!" Meryl cried, as the dhroma started bucking. "I can't control this thing!" The camera continued to follow her as two men ran up to rope the animal. Vash and Ryan had run from the other set to catch Meryl if she fell. "Help!" she screamed, beginning to panic as the beast jumped. 

At one point, Vash attempted to grab hold of the halter. But the dhroma swung his head, which caught Vash off guard, throwing him towards the camera. He crashed at the camera. The screen fuzzed.

"Holy shit that had to hurt!" Nicholas laughed.

The camera screen returned to normal in a few seconds, but this time, the machine was on its side on the ground. Distant feet were shuffling before it. 

They were all laughing.

Then, Vash saw something. At the corner of the screen, off a shining piece of metal, was a reflection from a window. Vash saw Legato's back to the panes and talking to a woman Vash recognized as Dominque. The longhaired woman was smiling foxy as she spoke to him. Her fingertips tugged her hair behind her ear and trailed down her neck. She say upon a stool next to the window and , as discreetly as possible, she arched her shoulders to her collar slid down one shoulder and rose her skirt to show a little more of her firm thighs. Vash' alarm went off and muttered, "Damn flirt." He couldn't see Legato's face, but he was sure that he wasn't returning anything. But, how come he didn't notice what was happening almost directly outside? He doesn't usually miss much. Was he—distracted? Vash pushed those thoughts out of his mind. But there was still the doubt that lingered. Then, Dominique grabbed his arm and began pulling him along with her as she walked off. She had his arm snug between her breasts. Vash caught a glimpse of Legato's face as he turned then disappeared; blank. 

To Vash, the signals were mixed; a blank face, but no resistance. Vash took a quick look at Legato, who looked like he was trying not to laugh at the scene on the screen.

Nicholas: NEEDLENOGGIN! __

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 

The second after the last gunshot, Nicholas yelled, "KISSY KISSY!"

The two recoiled from each other; Ryan bumped into the puppet then fell on his seat upon the ground. They both turned to Nicholas. "What the Hell was that!" Ryan yelled. 

Nicholas was laughing hysterically. "I couldn't resist! You two looked like you were about to lip-lock any moment!" 

Jessica, who was standing next to him, socked him on the side of the head. Ryan laughed at that, then called to her, "Nice shot, baby girl!"

CLICK 

Vash smacked the back of Nicholas' head. "Ouch! Well, you did." Nicholas said.

Vash: Brad! Brad! Hang on, Brad!

Ryan: (whispering) _Are those tears real?_

Vash: No, I've got sand in my eyes.

Ryan: Very funny.

Vash: I'm serious! I've got sand in my eyes!

Vash stood up, "I can't see! My eyes hurt like Hell!" Ryan fell back down and laughed. Vash glared at him, "Stop laughing! I can spike you from there with these boots, you know!"

CLICK 

Ryan: The ones who live outside of---Hollywood.

Vash: Hollywood?! 

They both laughed.

CLICK 

Brad: The ones who live outside of time. It really is amazing. My hands grew this big in thirteen years, and you haven't changed a bit. You're exactly as I remember.

Ryan grasped Vash' coat, and Vash involuntarily flinched.

"Cut! Vash, what happened?" Vash' face was cringed too tight in pain to answer her.

Ryan whispered, "You have a nipple-ring?"

Vash whispered back, "That wasn't a ring." Ryan didn't ask further. Vash stood up and quickly walked off the set, "I'll be right back."

"Damn Vash, you're always getting hurt in this scene."

CLICK 

"What was it?" Millie asked Vash, who didn't answer, but his face was turning beet-red.

The TV screen was blank. "Is that it?" Jessica asked.

"Guess so." Knives muttered, "Grand entertainment; watching 'performances of idiocy'."

Nicholas looked up at him, "I'll bet there's a bunch of ones of you."

"Not me. I perform flawlessly."

Nicholas nodded sarcastically.

"Speaking of, are there any more?" Vash asked. 

"Not sure." Said Meryl. "We only found one."

"Surely there are others." 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

That was a lot of fun! Any scenes that anyone want to see rehearsed? I'm going to do more of them.


	19. The Sources of Influencing Actions

Aye! This took me forever to write. A week! It was a 'scene on the side' for a while. Now, here it is; another smutty 17 to join the collection.

In the song used, one word was changed. It will be obvious which one.

Trigun "Action!" PT19 

Legato drove his Mercedes down the city street. Vash casually leaned back in the passenger seat. Legato was driving Vash to his hotel, which was in the middle of the city. But currently, the traffic was at a standstill. While nothing moved in the street, the two talked about their day.

Vash did most of the talking, Legato listened. Legato's day was horrible; he started seeing things again. Vash' was hilarious; at least, that's the way he was telling it.

A radio was blasting from one of the open-doored stores. Vash turned towards the sound. "Hey it's that song!" 

Legato turned to him, "What song?"

"Listen."

_Your song, written by the hands of God._

_Don't get me wrong, cause this might sound to you a bit odd._

_But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding_

_Right under your clothes is where I find them._

"Oh that one."

"Sorta slow, but catchy, huh?"

Legato just shrugged. He was never sure what to think of that song; didn't care enough. 

Then, Vash started humming along.

_Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story._

_There's the man I chose, there's my territory._

_And everything I deserve for being such a good girl honey._

Then, Vash began singing to himself, taking a quick look at Legato, who was focused on the road.

Because of you, I forgot the smart ways to lie 

_Because of you, I'm running out of reasons to cry._

_When the friends are gone, when the party's over, _

_We will still belong to each other._

Vash thought about the words.

Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story 

_There's the man I chose, there's my territory._

_And everything I deserve for being such a good boy honey._

Legato's ears perked. Was Vash singing to him?

_Love you more than all that's on the planet._

He lightly tapped his hand in rhythm.

_Movin Walkin Talkin Breathing._

_You know its true, Oh baby it's so funny_

_You almost don't believe it._

_As every voice is hanging from the silence,_

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_Like lady tied to her good manners,_

_ I'm tied up to this feeling._

Legato felt his heart pound and his mind lost in surprise and sensations. The words meant so much to him. Underneath his clothes were the icons of his shame. For his lover to tell him that 'it's my territory, the man I chose." was unbelievably heartrending. 

Vash continued singing.

_Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story._

_There's the man I chose, there's my territory._

_And everything I deserve for being such a good boy._

The song ended. "I never like the ending, though. Makes no sense." Vash turned, and saw a shimmer on Legato's cheek. He leaned a little closer to him, "Legato? Are you crying?"

Legato quickly turned away, rubbed his cheek, and muttered, "No, I was stifling a yawn."

Vash didn't comment, even though he felt he would. Did his singing make Legato cry?

Legato turned into the Parking garage beneath Vash' hotel. Vash thought that Legato would drop him off at the front door; he must have something in mind. Whatever it was, it's fine with him. Legato drove to the top level of the garage, where there were hardly any cars and parked in the farthest corner. When the key was turned, Vash' hand headed towards the latch to open the door. "Thanks for the ride, Lega-."

"Vash?" his voice interrupted him. Vash turned to Legato. The other was slightly leaning towards him, eyes filling with emotion, "Vash, were you singing to me?"

Vash turned a faint shade of awkward red. He meant to sing to himself, away from Legato's ears, but still, "Yeah, I was."

Legato's hand went to Vash' knee, and he began to lean towards him. Vash only had time to widen his eyes and mouth in surprise before Legato kissed him. Vash quickly complied, closing his eyes and angling his head. Legato's hand went to the back of the other's head and fully deepened his kiss. He unbuckled his own safety belt, began leaning closer to Vash, then unbuckled Vash' safety belt and began pulling him towards himself, until their kiss was arched in the middle.

Earlier, Vash wanted to use this time to talk to Legato about Dominique. But the longer they kissed, the quicker the need to do so disappeared. 

Legato began tugging Vash towards the back. Vash parted from Legato. He smiled seductively and began sliding between the seats and onto the back seat. Legato crawled over him. Arching over him, he gently held the sides of his face and lifted him up in a kiss. Vash took hold of Legato's shoulders. Legato placed his knees at Vash' sides. Vash molded against the seat and Legato straddled Vash' lap.

The two, a while ago, learned how to breathe during a kiss. Their mouths moved from caressing lips to deeply exploring tongues and back nonstop.

Legato's hands moved under Vash' shirt. Fingers stroked the discovered skin. Vash cooed inside the kiss in response. He immediately began unbuttoning Legato's shirt. This time, he was slower and more patient. The small buttons were more cooperative in his fingers, and Legato's shirt quickly opened. His hands moved underneath. The two leaned tightly against each other, and their hands gripped the other's bodies.

Legato pressed Vash' head against the top curve of the car seat. Then, when Vash' throat was exposed, Legato's mouth left Vash's and trailed down his neck. Vash felt a faintly sharp prick, where Legato kissed his neck, knowing that there will be a mark there.

Then, Legato began moving his hips forward. Vash groaned. Legato curled his hips forward until he was comfortably upon Vash' crotch. From there, he began rocking, stroking long and hard. Vash moaned his name as his hands slid down the other's back, untucking his shirt, and then grabbed his rear.

"Vash!" Legato gasped. He held tight to him, "Vash." He tugged his earlobe with his teeth and played with his earring with his tongue. "Vash- I want you inside me."

Vash froze. Normally, he would have been greatly enthusiastic at the request, but, now, he couldn't. Vash turned his eyes to Legato.

"Vash?" Legato began to look worried.

"Legato, should I?"

Legato wasn't sure he understood. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Vash saw tears lining his eyes.

"Gato?" Vash whispered. His hand went to the other's cheek, "Gato, I-." He realized what he had said to Legato, and felt his pride collapse, "-shit!" Feeling humiliated, he turned away and attempted to slide out from under Legato. 

Legato grabbed Vash desperately. "Vash, no! Please!" He buried his face in his neck. "Gomenasai! Nakare hanareru, onegaishimasu!"

Vash didn't know what he was saying at all, but just the way he was saying it was enough to cut him to the heart. He curled his head embracingly around Legato's, tightened his hold around him, and cooed his name, "Legato, please look at me?" Legato rose his head and looked into Vash' eyes. His expression looked so inconsolable that Vash' felt like he was going to cry himself. "I didn't mean that." His hand ran through Legato's soft hair, moving it further from his eyes. "Legato, I was surprised that you made such a request."

"Why?"

"Legato-- uh---you were raped. Wouldn't it—hurt too much?"

To Vash' relief, Legato began to smile, "Was that it? Thank you, Vash. I was so scared." His hands slid back underneath Vash' shirt as he thought, "I want you inside me, Vash, because my soul hurts. Life has worn me thin, lover. Past, present, and future torture me. But you keep me alive: you're smile, everything you say and do, what you give me and loving what I give you. Oh Vash! If you only knew what you do. You're a balm. Please, Vash. I'm not ashamed to beg. Come inside me, Vash, and heal me, like you do." Legato thought of all this, but all that came out was, "Don't worry about me." 

He turned his hands upside-down and lifted Vash' shirt over his head. His arms were still in his sleeves, but his torso was bare. Legato's hands slowly moved down from Vash' shoulders and down his chest. Vash watched Legato's eyes fixedly. His heart beating and nerves so alive, it felt like 'the first time' once more. Legato's hands moved down his stomach, stopping at his waist. His fingertips flicked the button open. Vash involuntarily gasped, eyes still staring directly at Legato. Then Legato began unzipping, slowly and teasingly. "Legato." Vash sighed. Legato spread out the open clothing, being careful not to touch Vash' now exposed secret skin. Vash recaptured his lost sense of mind, "But Legato, I don't have anything. I'll hurt you."

Legato smiled at him. The tip of his tongue ran quickly over his lip. He began leaning back. He rocked his shoulders up and down a bit and his shirt slid down, stopping at the elbows, appearing like a snake shedding his skin. He cocked his head and looked at Vash with a look of 'Come hither, I'm waiting'. 

Vash couldn't stand patience anymore. Legato was irresistibly and unbelievably sexy. He couldn't decide whether to reach out to him or just take him at this moment. Legato helped him decide, when he shifted and planted his folded legs against the seat back and leaned further back, resting between the two front seats. 

Vash' hands couldn't move fast enough for him. He opened Legato's pants in a blink, moving every cover out of the way, until his erection was free. His fingertips met at the tip, and then began to move gently down the shaft. He smiled as he watched Legato shiver. Fingertips never leaving flesh, his hands moved down to Legato's hips and opened his pants comfortably from his waist.

Legato lowered himself between the seats until his back was comfortably on the chair arms and was perpendicular to Vash. He rolled his hips experimentally within Vash' hands, rubbing naked skin on skin. Vash closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop his crying out. Legato's sense of touch alone told him how much Vash was enjoying this.

Vash slowly slid his hands, still gripping underneath Legato. Legato reached up and grasped the seats. When Vash' fingers reached their goal, one was quickly inserted. Legato's head went back in a gasp. "Legato?" Vash whispered, concerned. He just looked back at him with a smile. Vash, encouraged, inserted another finger. Legato gasped again, his back bending slightly. Vash carefully stretched him.

Then, Vash froze. He realized that he had forgotten what to do from this point. Of course, there was 'the obvious' but how could he do it without hurting Legato? He began to panic trying to remember without a hint of doing so, also without fouling their act.

Legato looked up, "Vash?" He just looked back, almost sheepishly. Legato, through his approaching haze of ecstasy, grinned in understanding, "Fuck me. Just do it."

Vash would have laughed at Legato saying that, but he was too excited by the invitation to do so. With the burden lifted, he charged into Legato.

The two stifled their yells, so only moans erupted. Legato arched up, head bent back. His face was frozen open-mouthed in an expression of painful rapture. Vash' hands, grasping tightly to skin, crept up Legato's sides, while waiting for him to get used to the penetration. Legato felt his body desire more, and he moved his hips slightly against Vash in signal.

Vash gripped Legato's hips then thrusted deeper inside. Legato repressed his yell with a moaned, "-kimochiii." Vash immersed in rhythm inside Legato, who rolled his hips against him.

Vash watched Legato move. His hands held tight to the car seats. His stomach and shoulders pivoted as he moved his hips. A wave shifted though his body as he thrusted against Vash' lap. Vash was so excited by Legato's body; he couldn't believe he hadn't climaxed yet. His hands then gripped Legato's erection. Legato groaned loudly once more, "Sugoi Bashu!" He moved against Vash harder, his movements more serpentine. Their waists rammed harder against each other. They imagined that the car was rocking like a mechanical earthquake. 

Legato fisted the car seats. His body thrusted against Vash one more time. He yelled, "Bashu! Hai, Bashu!" His body was taunt and trembling, and he came. His seed sprayed into the air.

Legato's inner velvet clamped upon Vash' shaft. Vash threw back his head and shouted, following suit.

Vash couldn't believe what he was feeling; neither could Legato. Vash felt that he was completely inside Legato. He felt his body absorbed into his, holding more than just the small extension of himself. When Legato felt Vash come, he never felt so perfected. He imagined Vash inside him, a presence that healed his despondent spirit, a presence that will stay forever.

Legato raised his arms towards Vash, who leaned forward and helped him up. Legato and Vash both sat before each other. Legato readjusted his legs to across Vash' lap and then he sat down and leaned upon Vash, who held him tight, and he rested his head against his shoulder. Vash closed his eyes and rested his head over Legato's. He sighed as he felt hot breath on his neck.

Vash then noticed and thought, "How long ago had these windows fogged?" 

"Vash?" Legato barely whispered. He cuddled against him.

"Yeah, baby?" he muttered with a grin.

"I've been wanting to ask you." His long fingers caressed exploringly upon Vash' exposed chest. "But it always seemed so awkward."

"What is it? I never thought you would feel awkward at anything."

Legato grinned. His hand went to Vash' cheek, and his lips barely touching the other's. "I love you, Vash. You are so glorious." He smiled sweetly. "Do you live in this hotel?"

"Yeah, can't afford my own place here. The company pays the bill."

"They do?"

"Yeah, contract. But I don't enjoy the place, though."

"I imagine. You told me about your neighbors." Vash chuckled while nodding. "Vash, I don't want to be without you. May I ask- may you stay with me?"

"As in, live together?"

Legato looked at him almost pleadingly, "Is it all right?"

Vash smiled, "Legato." He hugged him, "Thank you so much, Legato. I thought you would never ask."

"You'll live with me?"

"Yes."

"In my apartment?"

Vash laughed, "Anywhere. I just want to be with you."

Legato gently grasped Vash' neck and kissed him, "Wanna' check out?"

Nicholas dialed the number on his cell phone. 

_RING! RING! _"Hello?"

"Hi Midvalley."

"Hey Nicholas. How's it going?"

"A little quiet. Where have you been? I missed you."

There was the faint chuckle of his shy smile, "Really?"

Nicholas gently laughed, "Of course, really. What's a day without you? Aw, Middie, do you honestly think I wouldn't?"

He chuckled faintly again. Nicholas was almost sure he was blushing.

"Where are you, Midvalley? I want to see you again."

"I want to see you, too. You know the 'Bongo Java'?"

"Yeah, the coffee shop downtown. Are you there?"

"Yes. Meet you?"

"Yeah, I'll go straight there. In a few?"

"Sure."

Keys turned the lock. The door to Legato's apartment opened. Legato held the door open as Vash carried one suitcase and a duffel bag inside. Legato closed the door behind them, "I'll go make room." 

Vash dropped the suitcases on the floor as Legato walked by. The moment his hands were free, Vash reached for Legato, who stopped when he felt arms snake around his chest, pulling him closer. He felt Vash bury his face between his shoulders. His hands covered Vash'. "Thank you, Legato."

Legato smiled. He turned his head and nuzzled his cheek against Vash, who raised his head at the feel, and their lips touched. Legato turned inside Vash' arms and they joined in embrace. "Vash?" Legato asked, after the kiss.

"Yes?"

"After you settle in, " he grinned, "Will you go out with me?"

Vash smiled and giggled, "I'd love to."

Legato held Vash' hand, "I want to celebrate by taking you to dinner." He leaned closer with a mischievous grin, "and get drunk out of our minds afterwards."

Vash wrapped his arms around Legato's neck, "Sounds awesome."

"Seven o'clock?"

Vash laughed, "I'll be there."

The two laughed to together. They bumped noses playfully as they parted. "I'll help you unpack." Legato picked up the suitcase.

The Bongo Java (is an actual place. Friends and I go there often to study or hang out.) was a modernly homey place, contrasting against the city structure. It was a two-floor building of wood with a large yard in front with picnic tables and a stone path to the front door. Nicholas parked his Stationwagon at the curb corner; the only space available. The coffeehouse was crowded. Nicholas guessed that it would be, since the place was close to a college, and it was early May. He straightened his sophisticated leather jacket that was over a thin 'red dirt' shirt. He slid on his yellow-lens glasses as he stepped out.

Nicholas walked up the stone path, looking side to side occasionally. The picnic tables were crowded with college students studying. The yard was alit from the candles. He noticed some of the girls looking at him, checking him out. If this were any other time, he would have teased them with a returned gaze, but not tonight. He didn't see Midvalley.

The inside of the building seemed to shine. The yellow of the wood brightened in the light of the hanging lamps. Large windows allowed the city to be viewed all around. Directly in front of the door, there were three ways to go; Forward, up the stairs; Right, to the café; Left, to the tables and chairs and couches. Nicholas couldn't see Midvalley from where he stood, so decided to go up the stairs first. 

The stairs went up, and then turned. At the turn, there were two couches in a small nook that overlooked the lower level below. Nicholas smirked, "Make-out corner." as he traveled up the last flight of stairs. The walls of this flight were covered with flyers of different times for different shows and performances.

The upstairs was darker than the downstairs. There were tables, chairs, and couches like downstairs. To the right, there was a small platform stage.

There was a haunting, soothing, which is a seductive combination, which filled the room. People chatted quietly, listening. A few couples leaned together in the mood. Nicholas didn't Midvalley in the crowd. He turned to the stage, to see who was playing before he would leave, and stopped. Upon the stage, on a stool, playing a saxophone was Midvalley.

Nicholas was pleasantly surprised. He chose an empty wooden chair, which had the best view of him, he was sure. Midvalley's eyes were delicately closed in concentration. His fingers moved up and down the metallic instrument that rested between bent knees of legs that folded casually upon the stool frame. Nicholas leaned chin in hand, with a grin.

The song was over. Midvalley released the mouthpiece and opened his eyes, as the applause sounded. He briefly scanned the room in appreciation. Then, he saw Nicholas. The two pairs of eyes locked for a moment. Nicholas grinned at him. Midvalley didn't smile, but he did with this eyes. He brought the mouthpiece to his lips and began playing again.

Nicholas sighed. He enjoyed hearing Midvalley play. Even if it seemed selfish, he felt that the song was for him. He watched Midvalley play, memorizing as much as he could.

The song was soon over. Midvalley walked off the stage as the applause sounded. He quickly placed his saxophone in the case, and then, carrying the case joined Nicholas. "Glad you came."

"Me, too. I didn't know that you played the saxophone."

"Yes, for years." He joined him and sat next to him. 

"Now I see why they chose you to be the 'Hornfreak'. You're amazing."

"Thanks."

Nicholas looked around. "So this is 'Bongo Java'. Didn't know they had a stage."

"There's a lot of Improv Comedy."

"How often do you play?"

"Whenever they call me. Mostly once a week."

"Should be every night. You're good." Midvalley just smiled. Nicholas grinned impishly, "I'll bet your lips are tired." Midvalley grinned shyly, not missing the flirt. "May I treat you to some coffee downstairs?"

"Thanks, Nicholas. I'd like that."

He smiled, "Call me Nick."

Nicholas ordered an Espresso Valencia for himself and a Mocha Cappuccino for Midvalley. He brought the two cups to a table by one of the large windows, where Midvalley was waiting, 

"Thank you, Nick." Midvalley said, accepting the drink.

Nicholas sat on the other side of the table, in front of him.

"So where have you been the past few days?" Nicholas asked.

"Busy."

Nicholas smiled, "I don't see you around in the crowds that much."

Midvalley cringed faintly, shyly, "I—never liked crowds."

"Oh?"

"—too many people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well,---nothing."

Nicholas decided to drop it. But still, he couldn't help but wonder. "So, how's the music project?"

Midvalley looked relieved from the pressure. "Nothing much, really. I'm waiting for the next assignment. Mostly now is waiting for the music to be recorded."

"Sounds like a lot of paperwork."

"Exactly."

"Since the last episode is being recording tomorrow, that means gun-practice for me tomorrow."

"So we're doing nothing tomorrow." Midvalley said.

Nicholas got an idea. "Lunch together tomorrow?"

Midvalley grinned, "Yeah. Thank you."

Nicholas smiled; this would be a chance to get to know him better. Just the two of them; alone. If he could, he would be sighing victoriously and leaning back proudly with a smile. As for right now, and for as long as the night lasts, he felt, he was going to enjoy the small talk, "So how's the Cappuccino?" 

Late in the night, the door to Legato's apartment opened again. Legato stumbled inside, leaning on the doorknob. Vash was leaning on his shoulder. "God, that was great."

"Uh huh." Legato smiled as he stumbled in. 

Vash followed. He leaned against Legato's chest, "Yow! You feel cozy."

Legato laughed, "Yeah, that's me. Lepillow."

Vash laughed, "Pillow fight!" and he attempted to push him to the floor, but he slipped and nearly fell instead. 

"You are so graceful." Legato grinned with sarcasm. 

Vash regained his footing then turned straight at Legato, and then thrusted crossed fingers at him, "Love and Peace!"

Legato did so also, "Love and Screw You!" Then he stood serious. "The power of fuck is intoxicating."

Vash laughed loudly, "Yeah, a shot through the head! For the millionth-time!" He turned around, walked forward, and then comically tripped over the couch and sprawled on the floor.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Legato followed and, like Vash, tripped over the couch as well. The two laughed in a human bundle. "Guess we had a little too much to drink, huh?"

"Guess!? With how much you drank, I thought you were all livers."

"It takes nothing to get you drunk."

Vash smacked Legato's head. Legato rose his fist to punch down on him, then 

Vash slid underneath him, and Legato's fist hit wood. While Legato was arched over, Vash rolled over and grabbed Legato's neck, "Hey baby. Let's go!"

Legato squealed, "Yeah, 'Vash'aline!" and reached for him. 

Then Vash turned green. Legato was about to recoil back, but Vash leaned forward and vomited. Legato's front was covered in multi-colored ooze. Vash became sad, "Aw Leggy, I'm sorry."

Legato threw back his head and laughed. "So what! I'm gonna be taking these off anyway." He took a sniff, "Smells good, too." 

Vash started laughing too, "Get out of them all ready!" 

Legato started opening his shirt. Vash started humming strip-music, and then Legato threw the shirt at him to shut him up. While Vash tried to detangle the messed shirt, Legato pounced on him. "Uke sweetheart!" He pinned him to the floor. 

Vash shoved him back, "No, you are!"

"You are!"

"Hey! Fight you for Seme!"

Legato smirked, "Ladies first." The two rolled across the floor. They struck the back of the couch, and, as if it never was there, they kept doing so. Then, giving up, they turned the other way, still rolling. 

Finally, Vash, smirking, pinned Legato beneath him, stomach on floor, "Gotcha', bitch!"

Legato laughed and howled, "AWOOOO!"

To Be Continued 

Yeah, this one is a little clumsy. Another Battle with Writer's Block. But hey! Its fun writing the characters when they're drunk.

Is FF.net ever going to be sane again? That PG-13 under only rule is ridiculous. Authors don't get equal treatment. Is anyone stupid enough to "accidentally" read a higher rated story?! Geez!


	20. Our Lady Peace says 'Car Crash'

This one was a fun section to write. 

Trigun "Action!" PT20 

The desert shone in the sun. There was the occasional cactus and brush, with a low mountain of rock all around. The sun shined its 11 o'clock time and radiated its one-hundred degree weather. The desert below blistered in disgust of the heat.

Through the sands was one, solitary paved road. It was a two-laned road running straight to the horizon. One solitary vehicle drove down the road; a yellow, brown-roofed Mustang car. 

Inside the car were three men. Vash Rabren was stretched out in the passenger seat with the sun shining on him. His crossed legs dangled out the window. In the driver's seat was Legato Barrocas, who's turn it was to drive. His suit coat and tie were tossed n the back seat, and his shirt was half unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. "Air conditioning going full throttle and its still hot." Knives complained. He was leaning forward upon the seats from the middle back. 

"But doesn't the wind feel cool?" Vash muttered. His 'Lakers' jersey was plastered to his torso with sweat.

"No." Knives leaned his head sideways, against Legato's headrest. "Why did the set location have to be so far away?"

"Shouldn't matter."

"They needed an Oasis for Eden." Legato said. "Couldn't afford to make one."

"That's bullshit." Knives muttered. 

"Knives," Vash muttered, "Stop complaining. At least try to enjoy the ride."

"Vash, I'm hot, sweaty, and miserable. How am I supposed to enjoy a ride through this hellhole?"

Legato sighed, "Whatever you say, Knives. Only one more hour."

"I'll be bacon and eggs back here by then."

Vash grinned, "You mean ham and hotdogs." Knives punched the back of Vash' seat.

The road was empty for miles. There wasn't a building or car for a long while. That's why Legato noticed the Mack truck driving towards them in the other lane. He then noticed a faint reflection in the road. Before he realized what it was, there was a loud 'POP!' 

"Holy shit!" Vash jumped up into his seat.

The car began to swerve frenziedly. Legato turned the steering wheel sharply in all directions, attempting to regain control of the car and drive to the shoulder. The car swerved left, "Hang on!" Legato ordered. The car had swerved directly in front of the 18-wheeler truck. The truck smashed into the front side of the car, which then spun out-of-control off the road and head first into the deep ditch that was eight feet away from the roadside.

The truck drove on. 

Legato was straight, wide-eyed and quick breathing that only started slowing down. Smoke rose from the front and side. "E-Everyone OK?" he asked, with a slight tremor. Vash and Knives both slightly groaned. Legato put a surprised but comforting hand over one of the hands that held tight to his torso. "Are you OK, Knives?"

Both hands quickly slipped back with a muttered 'sorry'. "I'm OK." His head rose dizzily. As he leaned back against the seat, he sighed a long, "Damn."

"Legato." Vash whimpered. Legato turned his head; the tone of Vash' voice worried him. Vash' face was to Legato. He was wincing and looked like he was about to cry, "Help me." Legato looked straight down and gasped. The car had smashed in, trapping Vash' leg beneath the shattered open glove compartment. 

Legato shoved the door open and jumped out, taking the keys with him. Immediately, he threw open the trunk, got out the toolbox, and then ran to Vash' side. Opening the door, he leaned over Vash' lap. Knives looked down over Vash' shoulder, "What happened?"

"Vash' leg is trapped." Legato turned to Vash, "Vash, I'm going to hammer the metal and pull your leg out."

"Just hurry." Vash whimpered. "It hurts."

Legato discreetly caressed Vash' thigh in comfort as he reached for the hammer. Vash shut his eyes tight and leaned against the seat. Knives watched.

Legato aimed the hammer carefully. BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Shit!" Vash started yelling.

BAM! Legato realized that this would just hurt Vash further, "OK, I'm going try to push the metal out of the way and slide your leg out." Vash didn't answer. He was shivering. Legato braced his hands against the metal, when he felt something warm against his fingertips. He looked down. Blood was dripping down into a puddle on the floor. Legato felt the adrenaline pump in his veins; his lover was bleeding, he had to save him.

"You can't move that." Knives said to Legato. "That's steel, and, have you forgotten, you can't budge steel with your bare hands."

Legato didn't listen. His hands braced against the dented metal and pushed. He growled in his throat. Vash felt Legato's muscle bulge upon his leg. Slowly, the dent began to give away. Vash clenched as he felt the metal moving against his leg. Slowly, the pressure was becoming less. Soon, Legato stopped, "All right. Knives, open the driver's door." 

Knives was wide-eyed and shocked and muttered to himself so no one will hear, "What a mind-blowing guy."

"Knives!"

Hearing that, Knives jumped from the back seat to the outside, where he opened the driver's door.

"I'm going to slide his leg out to you." He told Knives, who then leaned forward, ready. 

Legato carefully pushed Vash' leg towards the side. Vash yelled as he felt metal rip at his body. "I'm sorry." Legato muttered. In another moment, his leg was free. Legato grasped underneath Vash' thigh and lifted him up and towards Knives, who grabbed him by the ankle and stretched out his leg upon the seats. Blood dripped and spurted from a red mess around his knee and shin. Legato secretly caressed Vash' neck, and then he jumped out and ran around. 

Vash started crying softly from the pain.

"Stop crying, you wuss." Knives said.

Vash glared back, "Fuck you."

Before Knives could retort, Legato appeared behind him, "The bleeding has to be stopped."

"I didn't see a first aid kit anywhere." Knives said.

"There isn't one." Vash muttered.

"That's so smart." Knives said sarcastically.

"There is---one thing." Legato thought aloud. He opened the back passenger door and reached in. He tossed a cellular phone to Knives, "Call 911." 

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Now!" Knives ran to the road and started dialing.

Legato got out his suit coat, "Vash, do you have your Swiss Army knife?"

"In the left pocket." He muttered. Legato reached into Vash' pocket. Vash closed his eyes with a very faint sigh during the short moment the other's hand was inside. Legato got out a small, red, and rounded-edged rectangle. He slid out the blade. Vash watched. Legato slid the blade inside the hem of his coat and sliced the hem open. A hole was opened between the fabric and the silk lining. When the hole was big enough, he grabbed inside with both hands and separated the silk from the fabric in one rip. He took the silk first and applied it to Vash' wound, wiping it across, clearing the drying and spilling blood. There were numerous lines across his leg. There was nothing protruding from inside the wounds, but they were deep. 

Legato then slid out the scissors. He cut a niche in the coat fabric. He grasped both shoulders of the coat and ripped it down the middle. Then, he grabbed each sleeve and tore them off as well, ripping them down the seams. First, he tore a square and folded over. Taking the square, he pressed it against Vash' wounds. Then he took the flattened sleeve and wrapped it securely around the square piece. He reached to the back seat again, and he returned with his tie. He used it and tied it around the fabric securely. "That should do it."

Knives came stomping back, "Legato, we're in a dead zone! I can't reach anybody!" He turned down the road, "And the guy drove off! That was a mother-fucking hit and run!" He jumped in rage, "That bastard!"

Legato opened the glove apartment and got out the folded map. Vash slid off the seats, standing up slowly. "Can you stand?" Legato asked. 

"It hurts, but I'm OK." 

Legato unfolded the map upon the tilted trunk. Knives began walking down the road in a huff. Legato leaned over the trunk, staring fixedly at the lines on the map.

Vash limped out of the ditch. He went behind Legato, without his notice. Legato gasped when he felt arms wrap around his upper body, and then he closed his eyes and sighed, "Vash." 

"Thank you, Legato." Vash held him tight. He began nuzzling his neck. "If Knives wasn't here, I would be making slow, passionate love to you right here and now."

"Mmmm sounds good." He quietly sighed. Vash began slowly thrusting his waist against Legato. "Vash." He quietly sighed. Legato felt Vash' groin grow hard against him. "A little harder." Vash moved once more, harder. Legato held his breath and reached around him, "A little lower." Vash moved his erection lower. "Almost." Vash gripped down Legato's body, "Yeah. Almost." Vash moved harder. "Yes, Vash. Yes." Suddenly, Legato leaned forward, slamming arms on the hood. He moved away from Vash, "I'm sorry, but—Knives."

"Now what?" Knives whined, who never noticed a thing. "We can't call anyone, the car's crashed, we're dead! We're dead!"

"Knives, calm down." Legato said coolly. Vash limped to the back seat of the car to rest.

"What are you looking at?" Knives walked up behind Legato.

"We're here." Legato pointed at a line on the map. He dragged his finger down the gray line. Knives peered over Legato's shoulder, and Vash watched through the rear window.

"I think we came from the other way." Knives said.

"Its this way." Legato said. "Knives, we've past this road fifteen minutes back." His finger stopped. "There's a gas station and mechanic ten miles down the road."

"So." said Knives, "We can't call them."

"One of us," said Vash, "will have to walk."

"I'll go." Said Legato.

"You?!" Knives exclaimed. "But—ten miles? In this heat?! That's a REALLY LONG WALK!"

"Vash can't go. Do you want to go?"

"Uh, not really."

Legato stood up. "Both of you wait here. I'll be back soon." He turned to leave.

"Legato." Vash called. He turned. Vash reached to the floor to his lunchbox. He tossed his bottle of water to him.

"Thank you." He grinned.

"Don't you have your own drink?" Knives said.

"I've packed Sake."

"Oh—can I have it?"

Legato chuckled, "Be my guest."

Knives walked around the car, "Should have known that's what you would pack, drunk Jap."

Legato just laughed, but Vash roughly bopped him, "You're the one asking for someone else's drink, stupid blonde."

"Pot calling kettle black." Knives calmly retorted, rubbing his sore head. He found the can, pulled off the aluminum cover, and began downing it. "I'm gonna' need this, spending the rest of the day here, of all places." 

Legato asked, "Did any of you see the license plate number?"

"It's a truck. There are millions of numbers."

Vash thought a moment, "I saw BRS."

Knives sighed, "16."

Legato said, "And I saw a S3."

Knives quickly said, "So there's a BRS316 out there?"

"On a CSRT Mack truck."

Vash sighed humorously, "So many letters and numbers. At least that's enough to bust the guy."

Knives slammed his fist on the car, "When that bitch gets busted, I'm gonna' be the first to break his jaw."

Legato muttered. "BRS316 on a CRST Mack truck with possible damage on the front."

"Sounds right." Vash said.

"I'd better be going." He turned and started walking.

"Be careful." Vash said after him. Legato turned to him for a moment and secretly winked at him. Then, he walked down the road. Knives sat in the back passenger seat. Vash watched from where he was.

An hour had past.

Knives was curled in the shade of the car from the sun. Vash sat upon the top, gazing down the road with hope of soon seeing Legato. "Why are you still up there?" Knives muttered, "Its ten miles away, it'll be hours before he comes back." 

"Why are you still down there? You've been in the shade the whole time. That kind of imprisonment must suck."

"Same reason as you should." Knives answered. "Don't you remember? Our characters are supposed to be pale as ghosts."

"So?" 

"Don't you know what they'll do to me if I'm tanned? They'll coat me in white make-up like what was done to a mummy with glue. That's too fucking much for my skin."

"So? Surely you can stand a little bit of make-up."

"Easy for you to say, you dumbass. Once again, you've just proved that know nothing about the business."

"Yeah, and you know everything there is."

"Compared to you, yeah."

Vash lowered his head over the edge and glared at Knives, "Why in hell do you pick on me so damn much!"

"Because I can." Was all he said.

Vash sat back up with an exasperated sigh and laid out on the roof.

"Hey. The leather is sinking, so get off!"

"I'm not listening."

"Fine. If this breaks, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"What do you care, its my car."

"No wonder it broke."

Vash jumped off the roof. "I'm off. Happy?"

Knives answered sarcastically, "Never better, now the threat of being crushed to death is gone. Unfortunately, I just have the threat of being stupided to death, now."

Vash was losing patience now, "If you don't shut up, your 'pale' face will get bashed in and those glasses will get shoved up your ass!"

Knives sat up and calmly said, "You would shove things up guy's asses, would you. You cunt."

Vash stomped up to the back corner of the car and kicked it. Knives was about to make another statement of 'acting childish' when he noticed the car was sliding. He yelled, "Shit!" as the car slid sideways into the ditch with a crash.

Vash stood there, laughing hysterically. 

Knives opened the door and pulled himself out. He was furious, "You think that's funny?" He jumped before him, "Then this should crack you up!" He sailed his fist forward.

Luckily, Vash was ready. With a smirk, he turned to the side and out of the way of the fist, "So now who's immature." Knives growled and charged at him for another hit. Vash, smiling, just turned and ran. They ran after each other in circles around the car; Vash laughing with Knives cursing.

Legato paced down the roadside. Sweat beaded down his forehead, neck, back, just everywhere. He took another drink of the water. He was almost done with the bottle. Only one car had driven by and, as he had expected, it drove on. Legato wondered what the person thought as he drove by. The direction he was driving, surely he would have seen the crashed car and then see him, a stranded man not looking at all like a drifter, and walking. He probably thought to himself; 'Don't get involved.' Anyway, Legato didn't care. He had only a few more miles.

A truck was driving up behind him. Legato didn't even turn. He knew that it would only pass him by. It drove by, and the wind felt good against him. 

Strangly, the truck slowed down. Legato noticed this, and he was ready for what could happen. He continued walking, as if he never noticed. The truck stopped. Legato walked on. As he passed by the window, a voice shouted, "Need a ride?"

Legato stopped and, without even the slightest hint of surprise, looked up at the open window. Leaning from the driver's side was a young man of mid-twenties. His sleeveless shirt revealed a muscular, tanned body. His face looked like he hadn't shaved for a day or so and his hair was in dark, greasy curls. "New to the job, I'll bet." Legato thought, "Explains the 'good samaritan' thing." Legato looked at him, without the slightest change of face.

"There was a wrecked car about two miles back." He said. "Two men are still there. Was that yours?" Legato nodded. "So, I'm assuming you're now going to the Gas Station eight miles down." Legato didn't respond. "I'm heading there myself. A few miles is still a long way. Since those two are 'sitting ducks' out there, you better take the quickest way there." Legato gave a quick nod in agreement. "So, would you like a lift or not? Final offer."

Legato wasn't scared, only suspicious. He didn't want to take any chances, not while two, one he deeply cared about, depended on him; two that would most likely kill each other if he didn't hurry. He approached the door. It didn't matter to Legato whether this guy was a weirdo or not, because even if he was, he had Killing Dragons to deal with. Legato opened the door and stepped in, "Thank you."

Suddenly, Vash turned. Knives crashed into him, but neither of them fell. "Hang on a minute, Knives." Vash said, trying to calm Knives, who had stopped attacking him for a pause. "What a minute this is not the way to go."

"What?"

"Think about it, Knives. Two grown men chasing each other like children?" 

Knives' shoulders slumped a little, "Yeah, kinda' stupid."

"We only have to tolerate each other a little longer until Legato comes back. Think you can do that?"

"Can you?"

"Sure, if you just shut up."

"If you shut up, too."

"Fine."

"Fine." He turned to walk back. "And Vash? How were you able to do all that walking and running around with an injured leg?"

"It isn't easy."

Knives smirked, "Vash, we're both going to try to kill each other eventually."

"So?"

"We may as well do so for a better reason than hot tempers."

Vash crossed his arms, "For what other reason do people kill each other?"

Knives rolled his eyes but still held the smirk, "What I'm saying is; we'll practice while we're in the mood."

Vash shrugged.

"Fine then." Knives turned and pointed, "Stand there."

Vash suddenly felt insulted for being ordered around, but he moved there without a word. They stood a distance away from each other. "Knives!" Vash called out, "What are we going to use for guns?!"

"Guns?!"

"Yeah, those small metallic machines that you hold one-handed and shoot small metal objects!"

"I know what a gun is, smartass!" he turned, looking to the ground.

"How about these?!" Knives looked up and saw Vash holding two sticks.

"Those?!"

"Any better ideas?!"

Knives sighed, "No." He held out his hand and caught the stick that Vash tossed him.

"OK." He held up the stick like his black gun, feeling stupid, "Go!" The two started running.

"BANG!" Vash yelled as the two ran around each other.

"Stop that, Vash! You sound like an idiot!" 

"How are you supposed to sound off bullets? They're part of the choreography!"

"Whatever!" The two faced each other. Their hands interlocked and sticks aimed at each other's faces. "Geez, I'm staring down the barrel of a stick." They moved for the next pose. Knives felt himself slap something. He looked down and saw Vash falling to the ground with a yell. Knives stopped at the sound.

Vash was holding his leg tightly to his chest, yelling. "Stop! I can't move!"

Knives sighed, "I can't believe that you were running around with that busted leg of yours."

"This was your idea!"

"Its your fault for listening. I didn't make you do that!"

Vash slowly got up, then he screamed. 

Knives cringed at the sound, "What the hell happened!"

"A little sand fell in!" He kept on screaming. 

Knives covered his ears, "I swear Vash, will you stop?!"

"What do you expect me to do! I'd gotten sand in a cut!"

"Stop screaming and we'll go back to the car!"

"What do you think I am; a baby!?"

"Stop screaming like one!"

"Just shut the fuck up!"

"You shut up!"

"You!"

"Shit!" Knives stomped off.

Vash, glaring, slowly moved to his feet. He began to limp after Knives, towards the car.

Knives had turned and was watching Vash, "You are so pathetic." Vash just glared at him. With a frustrated shrug of his shoulders, Knives walked up the Vash, "By the time you walk to the car, it'll be the New Year." He turned his back to him, "Here, I'll carry you." Vash was suspicious at first, but the pain in his leg made him accept the offer. He leaned on Knives back, who scooped his legs into his arms, and they walked to the car.

"Thanks."

"Just stop screaming. My ears are ringing."

Vash sat on the upturned side of the car. Knives leaned on the front seat.

Another hour had past.

Vash didn't like the silence. Knives annoyed him, but listening to him complain was better than the silence. "What was 'Fushigi Yugi' like?"

"Nothing different from this. All the jobs are the same, only different people."

"Bet the costume was annoying."

"Well, it wasn't ridiculous."

Vash tried something else. "What was Legato like?"

"He was quiet." Knives leaned on his fist. "I've just seen him mostly behind the camera. But he surprises me now. Back then, he was more casual, dressed in jeans and a casually nice shirt. Sometimes, he wore a red bandana to keep the long hair from his eyes." He turned to Vash, "I'm telling you, it was very long. If he had the guts to wear the costume, he would have looked like Sailor Neptune."

"No kidding." Vash muttered. In his mind, he pictured long-haired Legato in a Sailor Scout dress, and it turned him on. He looked away, appearing to be gazing down the road. 

"You may as well stop Vash. He won't be coming for at least a few more hours." He never noticed Vash' blushing face and faint trembling.

Then, it occurred to him how strange it was that Knives barely remembered or spoke about anything until he mentioned Legato.

Vash heard the noise of an approaching motor. He was sure that it would only be another passing vehicle, but he turned to see anyway. Even through his surety of that, he was hoping to see Legato. 

He was not disappointed.

From the horizon came a small vehicle; a motorcycle. It was heading straight towards them with a tow truck following behind. "Knives!" Vash called, "Its Legato!"

"For sure?"

"Yeah."

Knives stood up and stretched. "Thank God."

They stood together by the roadside as the motorcycle came closer. It slowed to a stop before them. He removed the dark helmet, and Legato tossed his hair around. 

"Legato, what kept you?" Knives complained. Legato just grinned as he stepped off the motorcycle.

Vash was laughing, "You had to get the motorcycle?"

Legato chuckled, "Yeah, was all they had." He looked past them, "Hey, since when did the car fall completely in the ditch."

Knives just snorted his disgust. "Tell you later." Vash whispered. 

Legato turned to the man that was climbing out of the tow truck, "Shouldn't be a problem, should it."

"Naa." He said. He was man of his late forties, in a dark blue mechanic's uniform and hat that held back a ponytail of chestnut brown hair. "Everythin' out?"

Legato turned back to the two, and Vash answered, "Yeah." 

The man attached the hook to the front bumper of the car. Then, he climbed back into the truck and turned the motor. He slowly drove forward, and the car slid out of the ditch. He stopped to make sure that the car was secure.

"OK, so who's riding where?" Knives asked.

"One can ride with me and the other in the truck."

Knives took one look at the man, and then he and Vash both said, "Motorcycle." They turned to each other, "Hey! I'm riding! No, you're not!" Legato couldn't help but laugh.

Knives turned to him, "I'm riding. I refuse to ride that truck; it's disgusting." Legato and Vash both turned to each other and shrugged. Knives turned and walked towards the bike.

Legato could see the disappointment in Vash' eyes. He leaned to him and whispered in his ear, "Sometime later, when we have a day off together, we'll rent a bike and go riding through here alone together. I promise."

"I just wish I could now." He whispered back.

"I know. So do I."

"Come on!" Knives called, "The car's up!"

Vash, faintly reluctantly, climbed into the passenger seat of the truck. Legato climbed onto the motorcycle, with Knives following behind him. He passed Knives the helmet, "Only got one."

"What about you?" he said as he slid it on.

"I'll be fine." He chuckled to himself at the surprise that Knives hadn't complained about the helmet. He wore it long enough to sweat in it and figured Knives would complain. He kick-started the motor and followed the truck.

The gas station was a small two pump and convenient store with a body shop attached next door. Knives commented that it looked 'rusted enough to give you Tetanus just looking at it.' The car was taken into the shop and looked at immediately. Legato talked with the Mechanic at the counter about the car's condition. Knives stood outside. 

Vash was sitting at the couch inside. Another customer, a white-haired woman of thirty-nine, was a nurse, and she offered to care for his injury. He barely winced when she cleaned the dried blood and dust with medicinal alcohol. She covered it with taped white gauze, then, to be safe, covered that with the brown bandage. He thanked her repeatedly and, to his surprise to his experienced suspicion, that was enough for her.

"How long?" Legato asked.

"From the looks of it, at least two weeks. Whoever hit your car has done a helluva lot of damage to the transmission."

"So we're carless for two weeks. Is there any place where we can rent one?"

"There's a list of numbers of rental places you can call."

"Thank you. We'll be needing that." After, Legato looked at the other two, taking a moment to think. "Is there any place near here where we can stay for the night?" 

"This place is a total dump!" Knives whined as they entered the door to their hotel room. "Star Motel, my ass! That's more like their rating."

Vash turned to him, "What were you expecting, Knives. The Ritz!?"

Legato had his hand on his forehead in frustration and muttered, "Kisama,"

"Legato, why is it that all you can get out here is this rat hole?"

"Leave Legato alone! He did the best anyone could."

Knives tapped one of the legs of the first bed. "This is best?" The bed suddenly fell to the floor with the crash.

Legato groaned in frustration. He sat down on the other bed by the nightstand and began dialing the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Vash asked.

"First, the police. Then, Marsaili."

"I'm gonna grab some food from the snack machine. Any of you want anything?"

Knives answered, "If there's any coffee."

"Operator? Police." Legato spoke into the phone. Vash and Knives both sat on the fallen bed, listening. "Hello, I wish to report an accident.---Yeah, on Interstate 64 about Mile 147. A CRST Mack truck with the possible license number BRS316 has crashed into a 65 Mustang about 11:30. It was a hit-and-run.---No serious injuries, except one has a lacerated shin from the crashed in metal.---Three men were passengers in the Mustang; Knives Myrick, Vash Rabren, and myself, Legato Barrocas.---Possible damage on the front, BRS316.---We are at the Star Motel, number-" He looked at the phone, "-698-5632.--- Car is at Mike's Body Shop.---Tomorrow? Fine.---Cell phone is 545-9825. Thank you, goodbye." He hung up.

"What about tomorrow?" Knives asked.

"They'll begin looking for the driver. They want all three of us at the station tomorrow for ID and paperwork."

Vash shrugged, "OK."

"Just as long as the guy gets busted." Knives said. He was noticing that the wallpaper reminded him of old oatmeal.

Legato dialed the phone again. "Marsaili? Calm down, we're all right.---At the Star hotel, we had a car accident. Yeah, we're all OK. Vash got a little hurt though."

Vash rolled off the bed as Legato talked to the phone. Knives stretched out on the bed. Vash walked out the door, chinking the loose change in his pocket.

Knives was wondering how many people with AIDS have slept or even had sex on the sheets.

"We've rented another car, so we'll be there on time tomorrow. Was there any difficulties?"

Vash returned with two bags of potato chips and three can sodas. He tossed one to each, "No coffee, Knives." He popped the lid of his soda and started gulping it down. Knives looked at the can, disgusted. Legato just twirled his in his hand while talking on the phone.

"OK, sounds fine. Good night." He hung up.

"How mad was she?" Vash asked.

"Not mad, just was worried sick." He laid back on the bed with a yawn. "Its already midnight?" He rolled to his side, "Let's hit the sack."

"Sounds like a good idea." Knives stretched his arms over his head. "But who's sleeping where?"

They noticed that there were only two beds. "Who's sharing?" Vash asked.

"It won't be me." Said Knives. 

"What do you mean 'won't be me'! Who died and made you bed chooser?"

"The fact that I don't like sharing my bed with a man made me bed chooser."

"Fuck that, Knives. Its not like anything's gonna' happen."

"It's the principle of the thing."

"What principle!"

"Look, some may not mind sleeping with men, but I'm not one of them." Vash gaped in rage. "Besides, I want my own bed."

Before Vash could retort, Legato's calm voice interrupted, "Let him have his own bed. He runs a marathon in his sleep."

Knives turned to him, "I do not!"

Legato rolled over to the far side of the bed, facing away from them, "Yes, you do." He looked like he has just fallen asleep.

Vash threw away the can with a clang in the waste can, "Fine, I'll share the bed." He slid his jersey off and loosened the button and zipper of his khaki shorts. He had a feeling Knives was going to comment, so he turned and said, "Grow up, Knives." 

Vash was right, Knives was about to comment. He just hissed at him and tossed his suit coat over the chair and unbuttoned his shirt while kicking his shoes under the bed. 

Legato never moved. Vash laid down next to him on the bed. He half expected Legato to fall straight to sleep, after so much walking. Knives turned out the light and crawled under the covers. 

Vash waited a few minutes, making sure that Knives was asleep. He turned his head to Legato. He wished that he didn't have to share a bed with him for only one reason; his body couldn't stand the temptation. "Damn," he thought, "if it weren't for Knives, this would have been a great day; just me and him." His arm silently slithered to Legato's waist, and his hand groped his hipbone and then pulled back. He turned his back to Legato, fighting his desire. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back. He silently gasped. A soft, sultry whisper sounded in his ear, "I love your soft, naked skin."

Vash felt himself go red. His own hand slid behind him and gently caught Legato's, then guided him up his side. Legato's hand suddenly broke from Vash' to his chest and gently pinched a nipple. Vash buried his face in the pillow while Legato turned back around. "Damn tease." Vash muttered to him. On that, Legato pressed his back against Vash', and his toes traced along the other's ankle. Vash rolled onto his back. His hand searched for Legato's, and when he found it, they crept between their sides, fingers entwined.

Knives sat up, "For God's sake, will you two knock it off."

Secretly, the two immediately separated. Vash rose his head with a groan, as if he was asleep, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, faggot." 

Vash sat straight up on that, "What the hell?!" Legato calmly turned.

"I swear, don't you two ever quit? You've been all over each other all day. Don't bother denying it, Vash. It was as obvious as hell! Would you two please knock it off for a moment? Its gross!" He laid back down on his back with a thump. "I swear, no wonder you had no problem with sleeping with a man, you faggot. Were you probably thinking of screwing each other the moment I fall asleep? Probably want me in the action too." He glared at Vash, "If you start looking at me, I swear I'll beat you're eyes out." Vash laid on his stomach and buried his face under the pillow. Legato just watched, feeling sympathetic to Vash. Knives sat up again, "I've got an idea; how about I leave the room so you two can get out it of your systems, already." He stood up, "If any of you faggots make a mess of my bed, I'll kill you." He stomped out the door.

Legato stood up and followed him. Vash watched sadly. 

Legato stomped up behind the walking Knives, grabbed his shoulder, and forced him around. "Knives, what was that?"

"What are you out here for? Your fatal attraction is waiting."

Legato grabbed Knives by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "Don't you dare say one more word!" Knives grew scared, for he knew how dangerous Legato can be. "You breathe one word to anyone-."

"You think I would? People will think I'm gay, to." 

Legato glared at him murderously, "You know that you don't want my anger." Knives didn't speak. "If you breathe one word to anyone anytime, I'll kill you. And you know I will."

Knives nodded, "OK, let me go." Legato released him. "I didn't know you were gay, Legato. When did you change your mind? Did Vash have anything to do with it?"

"You make too many accusations, Knives." He whispered in his ear, "He didn't do a thing. That's what makes it so grand." He began walking back, "Try it." Before he opened the door, he glared back at him, pointing at him with a mouthed, "One word-."

"OK OK! I won't!"

Legato entered the room, looking for Vash. He was sitting on the bed, brooding. "Vash, how are you?"

"That was embarrassing." He whimpered.

"He said too much, did he?"

He crossed his arms tightly, "Why—did it have to be him?"

Legato sat on the bed behind him, "Its OK, Vash."

"No, its not. It's true."

"What is?"

"I am a faggot." He began to cry. 

Legato leaned towards Vash and wrapped his arms tightly around him, "Vash," he whispered, "you are such a defeatist." He began to slowly nuzzle Vash' neck. 

"Legato," he sighed as he leaned against him.

"I'm a faggot too, you know."

Vash quietly sighed as his hands held Legato's, "Thank you, for everything today. Legato, let me thank you."

"I'm not gonna' make love to you." Vash looked at him. "I can't, Vash. You're hurt." He grinned, "It'll be so rough, you'll start bleeding again."

Vash chuckled, "That's all right." He curled against Legato, his arms moved to and around his neck, and then pulled him in for a kiss. While they kissed, Vash undid Legato's shirt. His head quickly lowered, lips lightly touching warm skin. His mouth closed on a nipple and gave a long suck. Legato gasped happily. "That's for earlier." Vash looked up again. "Legato, can I try something?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Something I've never done before."

"What is it, baby?"

Vash slowly pushed Legato onto the bed and laid over him. He starting opening Legato's pants, "May I give you a little suck?"

Legato felt a surge inside when he heard it, surprised that Vash had made such an enticing offer so soon in their relationship, "Um-." He slowly grinned, liking the idea. "Yeah."

Vash looked down at Legato's erect member and stared. 

Legato sensed a little hesitation from Vash, "Are you all right?"

"Legato?" he said with a faint anxiety in his voice, eyes not moving, "I was just remembering what a big monster you are."

Legato laughed. "Sorry Vash; didn't think it was going to be such an inconvenience when it was given to me."

Vash chuckled, comforted by Legato's ease. He pressed his lips together. He thought to himself, "OK, how do I-? Just do what you always liked being done to you." He felt his throat open, as if it was preparing itself. He began leaning down, feeling his stomach warm. "Tell me what to do." He mumbled to Legato, who nodded, and Vash, quickly so he wouldn't think twice, closed his mouth upon the head.

Legato gasped Vash' name.

Vash lapped his tongue around the top and ran his fingers towards the shaft. Legato gripped the sheets. Vash began to slowly suck as his mouth lowered. "Yeah." Legato moaned. Vash' fingers began caressing up and down. "Suck it, Vash, harder." Legato whispered, and Vash obeyed. Legato grabbed Vash' hair, "Please, Va-uh more." Vash carefully took more into his mouth. Although while doing so, "Ouch!" he bit Legato. He was about to withdraw, but Legato just pressed him back down, "Its OK, just go. You feel so good." Vash winced a little from the salty taste of precum, but didn't stop. "Vash." Legato moaned, "Keep-going-please." Vash attempted to take in his entire length, but backed off when he nearly coughed. Legato gripped Vash' hair, "Vash-I think-ah!" Vash kept working. "Bashu! Suiageru! Suiageru! Oh Yeah! HAI HAI!" Legato gasped and he came. Vash was surprised by the eruption. As he tried to swallow, he choked. He quickly released Legato and started coughing, spilling Legato's seed on the sheets. "Are you OK?" Legato asked.

"Uggh ^cough cough^ shit, I messed up ^cough^." 

"Vash, its fine." He rose Vash' head and, before Vash could speak, kissed him. He tasted his fluid inside Vash' mouth. Until Vash complied, he held his lips prisoner. "Vash, I love you."

Vash smiled faintly at him. He looked at the door once and quickly crawled to his side of the bed, "Knives will be back soon."

Legato laid down beside him with his arms around him, "What about you?"

"Oh?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Naa, I can wait. I'm hurt, remember?"

"Yeah, but I can see and feel your erection. I want to do something about it."

Vash rolled onto his back, facing him, "Well, since I never could argue with you really well," 

Legato reached over him. He gazed up and down him with a smirk. Deciding, he carefully laid his body down on Vash' and kissed him. The two wrapped themselves around each other. Legato kept kissing Vash until their mouths bruised, and then he rested his head on Vash' shoulder, "If you don't mind, I want to rest here a while. I love it when we're this close." Vash smiled and closed his eyes. He must have been more tired than he thought, for in a few moments, he fell to sleep. 

Legato noticed this, and carefully rolled off him. He crawled under the sheets on his side of the bed. Knives had opened the door to the silent room. "Hmph." He muttered to himself, "I figured you two would still be screwing each other."

"No, we didn't. Go to sleep." Legato said to him, before falling asleep exhausted.

Vash rolled out of bed the next morning. He realized that he was alone in the room. The shower was running. He wondered who it was that was taking a shower, while also wondering where the other person was.

He stood up. He'll find out soon enough, for he needed to pee. He opened the door to the bathroom, was ambushed by a cloud of steam, and casually walked in. 

"Hey!" Knives voiced yelled, "What in Hell-!"

"Chill Knives." Vash calmly said, "I just need to take a whiz." He opened his pants and did his business, a little disappointed by the occupancy. "I swear, why are you so uptight?"

"Don't want you looking at me."

"What makes you think I will?" he chuckled, "Bet there's nothing."

Suddenly, the curtain opened and Knives yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Vash was wide-eyed and frozen. So was Knives. They stood there, facing each other for a few moments of pregnant silence. Vash was 'snapped out of it' when he saw something on Knives that made him secretly gasp. His eyes narrowed, "Knives, why did you do that?"

Knives glared and pulled back the curtain, "Don't know. Forgot that you cared."

"Shut up." Was the last thing he said before zipping up his pants, walking out and closing the door behind him. 

Now alone, he leaned on the low counter, trying to clearly remember what he saw, and hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. Suddenly, the door opened and Legato walked in. He was carrying a tray of three cups of coffee and a small selection of breakfast foods, "Got breakfast."

"Legato." Vash called. He walked up and began pulling him by the arm back outside, "I need to talk to you."

Legato, confused, complied, "What is it?"

They stood outside the closed door. Vash looked straight into Legato's eyes. "Knives had something on his arms."

"What?"

"I saw some little dots on his arms."  
"How did you do that?"

Vash eyes lowered a moment, "Don't ask."

"Small dots?"

"Yeah, a bunch at the crevice the elbows."

Legato thought a moment, "Like these?" He rolled up his sleeve and pointed to the two needle-scars that were on his arm.

"Yeah, exactly like those, only newer."

"That must mean-." Legato's eyes widened a little, "Knives is doing heroin?"

**To Be Continued **

Man, that section was longer than I thought it would be. 


	21. Sweet and Sour Little Secrets

Man, what can one write after a chapter like 20? Something. 

Trigun "Action!" PT21 

Nicholas walked into the Lounge and heard an 'another shot.' which was Vash' voice. "What?" he called. 

Heads turned. Vash and Legato faced opposite ends of the card table while Millie held a vodka bottle between them. Both had shot glasses. Meryl was on the side with a sheet of paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Contest." Said Millie. She poured another shot for both of them, and they simultaneously drank. 

"Four." Meryl counted. Vash was holding his head. Legato was still.

Nicholas draped his jacket over a chair and watched. 

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

"Jesus! How many can you guys take?!" Nicholas exclaimed.

"Eleven. Twelve." _Whump_! Vash fell face flat on the table. Legato was unscathed. 

"Legato's the winner!" said Millie.

Nicholas walked up and shoved Vash out of the chair, who just fell to the floor like a puppet. "My turn." Legato rose his eyebrows.

"Wait until tomorrow." Said Meryl. "He already had eleven."

Legato rose his hand. "Let him try to beat me. If I pass out, he'll have to drink eleven more."

Nicholas laughed. "Try? If? You never drank with me before."

"Nor have you with me."

"Ooo, I'm all a shaking." He clanked the glass on the table, "Fill it!"

The contest began again. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixte-." _Whump_! Nicholas fell to the floor before he even finished his drink. 

The two girls stared at Legato, who still seemed unscathed. "You're amazing." Said Millie.

He just shrugged, "I never had problems with alcohol." He stood up, took a step, and wobbled so badly, he had to grab the chair for balance. 

"Are you all right?" Meryl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He leaned off the chair, took another step out and wobbled so badly that he accidentally turned and rammed into the wall. Meryl and Millie tried not to laugh. Legato recoiled, holding his face and, as a result, spun around like a discombobulated top, "I know where I am; I KNOW--where I am." He steadied himself. Then, he held the glass out to Millie, "Another one, please?"

"What?"

"I need one to clear the haze in my head."

Millie turned to Meryl, "Did that make any sense to you?" She shook her head.

"Come on!" he nearly shouted. Millie didn't dare argue. She poured one, and he gulped it. "Thanks." He put the glass down and started to walk away, "I needed--." He took two steps forward, then passed out sprawled on the floor.

Millie and Meryl both stared a moment then started laughing. "I can't believe that happened." Meryl giggled.

"Let's help these guys." Millie laughed. She pulled up Legato by his shoulders and, slumping him on her shoulder, dropped him into the chair. Meryl drug Vash and pulled him flat onto the couch. Millie helped her with Nicholas, piling him on top of Vash. The two bodies banged heads in the process. They meant for them to lie out at opposite ends of the couch, but seeing that, Meryl and Millie both looked at each other with an exchanged mischievous grin.

They arranged the two bodies on the couch until they were holding each other in fake embrace.

"Can you just picture their faces when they wake up?" Meryl sniggered.

"What about Legato? Got to do something with him."

Meryl looked at him, "Are you sure it's safe to piss him off?" They paused, then both shook their heads.

"Let's leave." Millie whispered. She agreed, and they left.

As they casually walked away from the door, "Ms. Starkand?" Meryl nearly jumped when she heard her name. Millie was already too far ahead to notice. She turned around, and found Marsaili walking towards her, "Have you seen Nicholas and Vash?"

Meryl wasn't sure about answering, "Not recently."

"They're late to their filming."

After hearing that, Meryl reconsidered what she should tell her, "Actually, Marsaili, they may still be in the Lounge."

"Good." She began walking towards the room.

"What a minute, " she stopped her.

"What?"

"They're not exactly at their best."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Meryl wasn't sure how to explain without getting them into trouble.

She was saved by two loud screams. The two turned and ran towards the screams' direction, the lounge. Meryl already had a guess of whose screams those were. The two ran through the door, and they were met with the sight of Vash and Nicholas on each side of the room, posed in Martial Arts style ready to attack. "What the fuck were you doing!" Vash yelled.

"What I was doing?! What were you doing!"

"Is that you when you're drunk? You were making moves on me!"

"I was not! You were!"

"You were, bastard!"

"Asshole!" The two ran at each other with ready fists.

Marsaili stepped between, trying to push them apart, "Stop it, you two!" When they stopped, but nowhere calmer, she asked, "What happened?" 

Vash started, "I wake up and I find him over me and kissing me."

"No I wasn't. He was kissing me with his hands under my shirt."

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

Marsaili stopped them from attacking each other again, "Stop it, you two! Something strange must have happened, because obviously neither of you agree nor even know what happened."

"So what was it?" Nicholas asked. 

Marsaili asked the next question, "What were you two doing here, anyway? You have a filming in two minutes."

Vash' mouth was ajar, "Filming? Now?"

"Yeah, have you forgotten?"

Nicholas said, "I thought it was episode 10."

"That's today."

"Shit!" Vash and Nicholas both exclaimed,, "I didn't get to practice."

"There won't be shooting today. I want both of you at Studio Seven immediately. I'll meet you there." Before she left, she turned back to them, "And there will be no arguing about whatever happened. Got it?" They both shrugged. Marsaili began walking out, when she noticed Legato. He was leaning forward on his hands in the chair, holding an aching head, "Legato? Are you OK?"

He raised his head with a groan, "Yeah, just a headache."

"Feel up to the meeting today?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Don't worry about me, just go." 

She left.

"Man, can you just picture her face if she found out that we were drinking in here?" Nicholas said, hand on forehead. He was feeling a little sick.

"I'm still wondering how we woke up so quick, not feeling so bad either. Lucky, wasn't it?"

"Whatever." 

Legato stood up, shaking a white bottle into his hand. "What's that?" Vash asked him. 

"Advil. Five helps a hangover." He turned to them, "Any of you need any?"

"Yeah." They both answered. The bottle of medicine was passed around.

Nicholas gulped four down, "So what happened?"

"Don't know." Vash answered. "I was as drunk as you. Legato, do you know?" He shook his head. While he was doing so, he was sniffing the bottle of vodka. "What are you doing?"

"It's this drink. Someone got really gypped."

"What do you mean?" Nicholas asked.

"This stuff is barely two percent; watered-down as hell." He put the bottle down.

"At least that explains why we woke up quickly. But that doesn't explain what happened."

Meryl piped up, "I know." They both turned to her, "It was Millie and me. We accidentally dropped Nicholas on top of Vash on the couch, and we thought it would be funny to 'arrange' you two."

Both Vash and Nicholas were wide-eyed, "'Arrange' us? Like that?"

Nicholas sighed, "Just when I thought you two were as perverted as doves."

As it turned out, it was Episode 18 that was being filmed that day. "When will they ever figure out the schedule?" Vash muttered, leaving 'Make-up', "God, sometimes I hate work." His hair was longer and he wore glasses; Ericks the Stampede. He took a short cut to the next studio through the office building. Since Legato was supposedly there today, he thought he might see him and they would chat a while before both return to work. He was walking down the carpeted, dull hallway. There were plain wood doors on every side of the hallway; most were empty. He thought that he heard that the meeting Legato was supposed to attend was in room 221. Currently, it seemed to be the only one occupied.

Vash peered inside the window of the door 221. The lights were out, a projector was turned on, and a voice droned; definitely looked like a meeting. Vash moved his viewing angle to the side. The group was arranged in a U of long tables, sides connecting. At one of the four corners, sat Legato. "He looks as bored as hell." Vash thought. Then, a grin traced his features. He looked at his watch; he had a few minutes, "So let's spice it up a bit."

Legato was very bored. The meeting droned for about an hour and was expected to do so for an hour more. Majority of the meeting contained information that had nothing to do with him. If it weren't for the interviews at the end, he would have never attended. He casually tapped the pen tip on the table, daydreaming about nights before.

Vash quickly opened the door, slipped in, and closed it. Surprisingly, no one noticed. The people were busy focusing on the power point. Vash looked around. The corner closest to him was empty. Vash smirked; Aphrodite was on his side so far. He knelt down and carefully , quietly crawled between the chairs beneath the table. Once there, he crawled over the feet, underneath the table, towards unsuspecting Legato.

Legato would have fallen asleep if he could. Dreams of Vash were more entertaining than this by far. He began wishing that the blonde beauty was here. Then, he felt a touch on his ankle. He silently gasped as what felt like fingertips crept up his pant leg. He turned his head down and surprised to see Vash at his feet. The other's hands crept up his calves beneath his clothes. "What are you doing here?" Legato barely whispered.

"You looked bored." Vash whispered back. He began to creep between Legato's legs.

Legato grinned self-consciously when he realized what Vash was going to do. He looked forward again, trying to appear casual. So far, no one noticed. Then, he felt his pants open. He tried to not look too obvious. Vash' hand crept inside, as he crawled further between his legs, tickling Legato's knees with his long hair. 

Legato managed to stifle a moan, but a tiny squeak slipped out. The person next to him turned. Legato pretended nothing happened; his lap covered by the sheet and him originally leaning backward. The man looked back forward again. 

Then, Vash pulled out Legato's charmed erection and then immediately took it into his mouth. Legato covered his mouth before he could gasp. He closed his eyes, feeling the blood raging into his groin. The others didn't seem to notice, as Legato's feelings turned and Vash' mouth quietly worked. This seemed to make it more erotic. Legato felt his face turned red. He leaned onto his hand, as if he had a headache. Vash carefully, silently moved his tongue around the slowly consumed shaft, sucking the precum. His head slowly bobbed. Legato's breathing began to quicken, matching Vash' rhythm. He tried to hide it, but it still had a slight hint. He held his head tightly, trying to hide. He was sure that someone was going to notice. When he felt close to coming, he began to slightly shiver. His moanings were more difficult to stifle. But Vash would not allow him to come yet. Legato knew that one or more noticed him, but they thought nothing of it; after all, he looked like he only had a migraine. Finally, Legato couldn't stand it anymore. He reached down and grabbed Vash' scalp and shoved his head hard on his lap, forcing him to take in his entire length. That made him come. A small 'ah' escaped his throat. A few turned their heads towards him. Legato immediately concealed the noise with a few 'clearing throat' coughs and then sat like normal. They turned back their heads.

When Legato felt safe, he looked down at Vash, who looked back with a contented smile, licking his lips once. Legato smirked and gently thumped Vash' temple and mouthed, "Fuck you."

Vash just mouthed back, "Got it backwards."

Legato chuckled, then gently pushed Vash' head back. Vash, with a grin, crept out of the room unnoticed.

"Hey girls!" Nicholas called. Millie, Lina, Meryl, and Christina all turned heads. Nicholas was holding a tape high in the like a square rod, "Anybody want to see what the boys of Eden have been doing?" HE tossed it into the air, and Millie Trevino caught it.

"Boys of Eden?" Christina asked.

"Bloopers of the last episode." Meryl answered.

"I think the TV and VCR is still in the lounge."

"That's where it always is." Lina said, "Let's go." The crowd flocked towards the lounge, with a smirking Nicholas following.

Behind Nicholas, who never noticed, was an enraged Knives.

By the time, Nicholas had, once more that day, entered the lounge, the tape was already in the machine. 'play' button pushed. The group all sat on the couch before the screen, waiting for whatever could be coming on. Nicholas stood behind them, or, specifically, behind Millie. 

The tape began with an 'Action!'

Vash, in red-coat, was walking up the sand. Knives stood to greet him. Vash took one look at Knives and started laughing. Knives smile faded, "What!"

"You look," Vash snorted, "ridiculous."

Knives glared, "I suppose I could use now to shoot you." He aimed.

_CLICK!_

Vash was walking up the sand. Knives stood to greet him. Vash laughed again.

_CLICK!_

And again. On that, Knives, angry, turned and stomped off the camera and yelled "MAKE-UP!"

_CLICK!_

The door to the lounge bathroom opened. A few turned their heads and saw Vash, as Ericks, walking in while brushing his teeth, "Whatcha' watchim?" He looked.

Then, the entrance to the lounge crashed open. Vash turned. It was Knives, "Nicholas!" Nicholas turned, not at all surprised by the outburst. "Where is-!" He froze in a gape, "You're watching it?!"

Vash said, "So mwhat?"

Knives turned to him and gaped again. He looked up and down him, "Vash?!"

"Yeah?"

"You—are now—a total pretty boy!"

"So? It's the cwostume."

Knives rolled his eyes with a sigh, muttering, "Whatever Legato wants." He walked towards the couch. Vash turned back into the bathroom to spit. 

Knives forced Nicholas around, "You stole that tape from me!"

Nicholas just smirked, "So what, its funny. Why were you hiding it, anyway?"

"None of you business. Give it back!"

"Little late for that, isn't it? Lighten up, Knives. They're enjoying it."

"Give it back, you panty-wearing freak!" he stomped up to the VCR.

Nicholas just laughed, "Panty-wearing freak?" He continued with complete sarcasm, "How did you know what I wear, Knives? Black, lacy thongs."

Knives stopped and gave him a very disgusted look. Nicholas laughed, as well did Vash, who was watching. 

By now, the tape was a series of hilarious missteps. The two would trip over, run into, or accidentally hit each other. At one point, they accidentally bumped and landed Knives over Vash. They both looked at each other for a moment, then scurried away like scared squirrels.

At one point, the video had Vash walking alone. Suddenly, for some mysterious reason, the camera quickly changed direction, as if it was accidentally shoved. It went off into the set, with Knives distantly in view, throwing away a plastic bag. On that, Knives had turned off the tape, took it out, and slammed it on the floor, where it shattered.

"Knives!" Nicholas exclaimed, "Why did you do that?"

"Yeah!" Lina joined him. Knives irritated the girls.

Knives glared at Nicholas, "Don't ever look through my stuff again!" and stomped out.

"Geez, what's his problem." Christina said. 

Vash was watching. He understood why Knives wanted that tape the moment he saw that scene. It was there for less than a second, but he saw what was in the bag; a syringe. He didn't say a word; he couldn't. 

The girls, upset about the tape, began standing up, complaining. Nicholas acted like he never cared. Vash silently left.

Vash went on his way to the studio he was supposed to be at.

The quiet set he walked through was designed like the control room of a spaceship. The room was empty of people now, but he knew that they were just next-door, preparing. Ren told him about this being the episode 17, the episode that explains Vash the Stampede's childhood.

Vash was on his way to the other side of the building. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. He gasped as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into darkness, sealing him in with a dark shut of a door. His back was pressed against the cold steel wall and, before he could make a noise, lips sealed his mouth in a kiss. Vash began to panic, but he recognized the taste. He tenderly grasped the other's shoulders and kissed back. "Legato, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Feeling like a little sexual vengeance." He growled. He began pulling Vash' legs up.

"What? Here?! But—this is a set closet."

"So?"

"There are people outside. Kids."

"You blew me in the middle of a meeting, so I'm gonna fuck you in a closet."

"But Legato," Legato stopped his words with a kiss. Vash tried to push Legato away, but he persisted. Legato's tongue lapped on Vash' neck. His hands untucked Vash' costume shirt from behind, and they crept inside his pants. Vash stopped pushing and froze. Then he leaned back in a quiet moan when he felt Legato's fingers beginning to probe his entrance. Legato stopped; he didn't want to rape Vash. "You know I'm only playing, right?"

Vash noticed that Legato stopped, so he grabbed the sides of Legato's head and pressed him against his chest, "Don't stop, Leggy. Don't stop."

Legato, smiling, lifted his head until he was kissing Vash' neck. His hands also raised until he was clutching Vash' back from underneath his shirt. Vash leaned his back against the wall, securely in place upon Legato's firm, supporting waist, and his hands slid down the other's chest. "Yeah, " Legato whispered as his tongue licked at the mark near Vash' eye, "You are so sexy. I want you," he grinned, "Ericks."

Vash sensed a little game being played, and he grinned as well, "But what about your lover?"

"Vash? He'll never know about us. He's quite slow. Besides, I've heard from the ladies that you are VERY talented." Vash couldn't help but giggle at that, "But—are you sure you want to do this, though? I know how close you are to Lina."

"Women are all the same; closed eyes and open legs. I want to know what a man is like."

"Well, you found the right one for you, babe. I'll make you scream; you won't be disappointed." He reached down and pulled at Vash' pants.

"Yeah, I know I won't." Vash sighed.

While so, Marsaili and Ren both entered the room. Two kids ran in behind them and were running around in circles around the props, playing 'Tag'. 

"Ren." One of them called, the lighter-colored one. She turned to him. "My hair fell off again." He held out a bundle of light colored hair to her.

Ren took the wig from the boy, "Zachary, this is the third time your wig fell off." She hooked it on her hand and finger-combed it.

The other one whined, "Why do we have to wear these? They itch, they're hot, I hate it."

"Part of the costume, William."

Zachary scratched his head, "I like my short hair better. These things make us look like girls."

Ren placed the long-haired wig back in place "Both of you will only have to wear them for a few days."

"Few days?!" they whined.

"Both of you sit in your chairs." Marsaili said, "It'll be time to film soon."

The two plopped into their chairs on the set in a huff. 

Then, William heard something and turned his head towards the sound. Zachary noticed his brother, "What is it, Will?" He pointed towards what he heard and Zachary looked. Suddenly, the detached metal closet scooted. They both gasped, "What was that?" They stared as the closet scooted along the floor. No sound seemed to come out.

Suddenly, it fell over with a _BANG!_ The two jumped out their seats in fright, "Ren! Marsaili!" They ran towards the two women, who were surprised when they found two children clinging to them in fright.

"What is it, you two?" Marsaili asked.

"T-T-that." William stuttered, pointing to the over-turned closet.

"Seems it fell over." She said, as she and Ren walked to reset it back up.

"It moved all by itself."

"It did?" Ren asked, with sarcasm that was obvious to everyone except the children. She and Marsaili both smirked at each other.

"Yeah, it did!" Zachary shouted, "Look inside!"

They both opened the door.

Ren looked back at them, "See? Nothing."

William paled, "GHOSTS!" and he ran off. Zachary rolled his eyes. Ren chased after the hysterically running William. Marsaili was trying to lift the huge closet back. Zachary helped her. When the closet was finally back in its place, he looked inside, "But it did move all by itself, Marsaili."

Past the exit, first door to the left, was the janitor's closet. It was opened very recently.

Inside, Vash was breathing heavy, "How did you do that?"

"I'm just sneaky." Legato answered.

Vash looked up at him, "I thought we were going to be in big trouble when we fell over." 

Legato grinned at him in the dark. Then, he pressed Vash' back against the wall, "Now, I'm really gonna push."

Vash sighed when he felt Legato's hands move down, "Yeah." 

Meryl was waiting for Midvalley, or Tenziano, his real name and how she always knew him, at the Starbucks Coffee shop. Originally, Millie would have been here as well, but she was with Nicholas at a movie. Meryl wondered what they could be doing. 

It felt strange, but there was something about Nicholas being with her that she didn't like. She believed that he was gentle and sensitive with her, but—when was he ever sensitive? It wasn't jealousy; just something. Millie was her best friend here, and she wanted nothing bad to happen to her. She's been through so much already. 

She wanted to talk to Midvalley about this, but wasn't sure. She always felt that she could talk to him about anything, but the fact that it was about Millie changes that. It's not exactly business that she should talk about anyway. 

Her head rose as she heard the door open, and she smiled when she saw that it was Midvalley that walked in. He looked around the room for her. She saw that he was carrying his saxophone case. He saw her first, they waved, and met each other at the table. "Hey Star, sorry for being late."

"Never a problem, Ten." She said. She passed his a Styrofoam cup, "I've already ordered for you; the usual."

"Thanks." He accepted the cup from her, "Sorry for being rude, but I can't stay."

"Oh?"

"I was asked to perform with a band tonight, at the theatre."

"That's all right. Sounds like fun."

"Star, I just wanted to ask, would you like to come with me?"

Meryl brightened, "I'd love to."

"Front seats." He said as they walked out of the shop.

"What's playing?" she asked. They walked along the sidewalk. The sky was beginning to darken into evening. The city lights were beginning to turn on.

"A musical. The original saxophone player fell ill, so, when they found my name, they called me."

"Sounds very last minute."

"I was given the music a week ago. Seems fine."

Meryl chuckled, "Never a problem to a fantastic musician like yourself." Midvalley smiled shyly.

Meryl liked it when he smiled like that. Midvalley was never one to smile often, but lately, that's been different. He was smiling not much more but more often than usual. Not that it bothered her; she liked it. She always knew that Midvalley was handsome, and a smile made him more so. 

Deep down in her heart, Meryl liked Midvalley, but not enough, she thought, to take a chance and alter what they had now; just walking together whenever they could and talk. 

**To Be Continued.**

That had to be the most pointless chapter I've written yet. ^shrug^ Oh well, happens (I HATE writer's block; takes lots of caffeine to cure it.) Then again, there maybe a point or two in there, somewhere.


	22. Are the Stakes Too High?

Did I mention that I hate the last chapter? What was I thinking! Anyway. . . 

There needs to be more about the TA 'triangle'. Thank you for Jexia for pointing it out. Heh, I can get so distracted at times. So, let's see—how shall I save myself. My one saying; things are gonna be slow for a very little while, then heat up again (warning: something bad will happen to Legato, and it'll be all Knives fault (go figure).)

As for this chapter: it'll get angst, then to weird. Hope my imagery-retelling is up to par. The subtle point of this chapter is; what I think is the most important thing every kind of relationship needs.

Man! What a speech! I won't bore you anymore; bub-bye!

Trigun "Action!" PT22 

Nicholas found a private corner upon one of the storage boxes along one of the empty room, where he was playing Solitaire, which he often does when he needed to think. He was frustrated, "It's been how long, and I still haven't made up my mind?" He turned a card over, "This is stupid. It's been quiet, boring, hardly any action, no wonder I still can't decide. I'll bet those two still see me as friend only." He placed the Ace of Spades at the top, "I can't believe I was such a chickenass. So, I haven't done much, didn't want to go too deep; not while there's two." He placed the red three over the new-found black four. "That has to be it. I've got to start taking a gamble. If I want to make my decision, I've got to know how they feel about me. I've got to move deeper, I've got to make moves." He sighed, "But how do you make moves on a shy guy and a raped girl?" He began wishing for a smoke. "Maybe I should just follow my gut. If one of them doesn't want the attention, they'll turn me away; case closed." He sighed again, "But the thought of one of two turning me away is just as painful as if there was only one to begin with." He threw the deck down, "I can't take this anymore. If I'm gonna decide, there's gonna be pain no matter what I do." He began standing up, "That's it! I'm sick of being gentle! From now on, I'm gonna be a Player." He began walking out the door from the dark room. "I don't care who gets hurt. I'm gonna end this; don't care how dirty I'll have to get." He opened the door and marched out, into the occupied part of the studio.

Then, he was greeted by a site that stopped him in his tracks. On the left side of the room, Millie was rehearsing. On the right, Midvalley was sitting on a stool and leaning against the wall, like he often does. Nicholas really wished for a smoke and sighed, "This is going to be tougher than I thought." Hands in pockets, he turned back.

Two walked by him, "Thanks for helping me, Legato." Dominique said to Legato. He just looked at her for half-a-second. Her constant flirtations with him were beginning to really annoy him. But, of course, he never acted so.

Suddenly, before Legato realized what was happening, Dominique's hands reached for to his jaw and gracefully brought his lips to hers in a kiss. Legato, shocked, tried to pull away, but he went straight against a wall in the process, where she pressed herself against him against the wall. 

Suddenly, up the two-steps that were beside them, the door opened. Legato managed to turn his eyes and was shocked. Standing in the door, equally shocked, was Vash.

Legato shoved Dominique off. She would have been persistant, if she hadn't seen Vash as well. The three stood there for an awkward moment, Legato's and Vash' expressions saying more to each other than what was seen. Vash looked away casually, clearing his throat, "Sorry for interrupting." He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Legato, within, panicked, heart-broken, and angry. He turned to Dominique, glaring. Even if Vash hadn't walked in, he still would have been angry. He felt violated. "What the hell was that?"

"I needed to know, for sure."

"Know what?"

"You know, I want you, and you want me."

"What?!"

"You never rejected me."

"I haven't returned."

"That's why I need to know, you never returned nor reject. It was confusing."

Legato was about to argue, then he realized she was right. Still glaring, "If I was implying positive, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He thought about Vash' face when he saw them. "If you want a clear signal, here's one. Stay away!" He stalked off, leaving behind a dumbfounded Dominique.

Legato went to find Vash. He had to explain this. But where was he? He looked around as he walked towards the lockers. Legato was beginning to worry; he was sure Vash would listen to him, but he was hurt. Vash was nowhere. He stopped a moment to think, then he looked at his watch. Vash's check-out time was five minutes ago; he himself had another hour.

Legato found Marsaili at one of the recording studios. He pulled her aside and whispered, "I need a favor, Marsy. Its an emergency."

"Legato," she hissed, "I'm kind of busy."

"I know, so I'll make this quick. I need to leave right now. It's an emergency. So may I have the extra hour?"

Marsaili rolled her eyes, "Fine, go."

He grinned, "Thank you." He quickly kissed her cheek and ran off. 

Marsaili was dumbstruck, hand slowly touching her cheek, "Must have been one hell of an emergency."

Legato wasn't sure where to go. So, he went to the apartment first. His hands shook as he turned the key and opened the door. He took two fast steps in, and then froze. Standing against the wall next to the window was Vash. His arms were crossed, head hung, and sulking. His eyes were a faded red, Legato hoped he hadn't been crying. "Vash, I-."

"What was that!" Vash glared straight at him.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Legato closed the door behind him.

Vash sarcastically laughed, "For real, Legato. I knew it! I saw her flirt with you. I was so sure that you wouldn't do anything, but you did!"

"I didn't!"

"Stop it, Legato! I saw you!"

"She moved on me. I never wanted the attention."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Legato sighed, "I thought I was."

Vash stood up straight and arms falling to his sides, "I should have known something like this would happen."

"What are you talking about?"

Vash hung his head, "Where shall I begin? We don't speak about our relationship, so everyone assumes we're single. Legato, you're a million-degree hottie, everyone's after you. How can I stand a chance?"

"What?"

"Legato, this is what I'm saying. How tempting is Dominique? She's a very pretty woman. If you had her, you don't have to tip-toe."

"What the-? How could you think that!"

"Because it's true. You remember Knives' reaction. You wouldn't have that with her."

"But I want-."

"-to be straight. That's what I saw."

"No, Vash. Please, listen."

"Deny deny! It's obvious, Legato. You don't want to be with me because I'm a man. Just say it!"

Legato was getting frustrated, "Fine, I'll say it. I'll say that you are a jealous, insecure bitch."

"I'm a bitch? I'm not the one who howls during sex." 

Legato just rolled his eyes with a sigh of aggravation.

"You're a completely fucked up psycho; no wonder you're always alone, Charles Manson. It wouldn't surprise me at all that while you see Mikago banging your girly-ass, it jerks you off."

Legato was silent, hurt by the words. His hand fisted, fighting the temptation to hit Vash, or at least the wall. "So," he muttered, "Is that how you see me?"

"Was that how you see me?"

They both stared at each other in silence. Vash sighed and walked by Legato, "I'm out of here."

"Fine!" Legato yelled, "Get out! You want to, anyway!"

"What's fucking you?!"

"You see me wanting to leave! That's what you want to see, that's what you want to happen! So get out!"

"Fine! I'm going!" he slammed the door.

"Asshole!" Legato yelled.

The door opened and Vash's head popped back in, "Fuck yours!"

"Shut up! Go and leave already, jackass."

"No problem at all, asshole!" Vash retorted.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck yourself!"

"Piece of Shit!"

"Fucking dick!"

"Stupid Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Go run to your tower, princess!"

"And give your next prince a ride, horse!"

Legato slammed the door against him, but not enough to hurt. Vash recoiled his head back, and Legato slammed the door shut, "Leave and go to hell!"

"See ya' there!" Vash yelled, followed by his stomping footsteps.

Legato, enraged, walked over before the couch, kicking the rug out of the way as he went. He sat down, elbows on knees, and hands fisted. He gritted his teeth. Suddenly, he roared and started pounding the couch pillow with his fist. When the pillow received a deep dent, he returned to his former stance. He shut his eyes tight and began to tremble. Teardrops began falling to the floor.

Vash drove to the 'Jerry's Shooting Gallery' across town. This was where the actors for Trigun would practice their shot outside the studio. He was in the outdoor arena. He aimed a handgun down the aisle as a piece of paper with a human silhouette flew out. Vash fired three times. The paper was brought to him. There was a bullet in the head, neck, and chest.

"Nice shot." a voice said beside him.

Vash turned, "Nicholas?"

Nicholas, dressed in jeans and a sleeveless 'Pink Floyd' t-shirt, was loading a handgun in the next aisle, "Yeah, needed practice. Why are you here? I've seen your scores, Mr. NRA."

"Bad day." He aimed again and fired two shots. Both hit where eyes would've been.

Nicholas lowly whistled. He aimed his own gun at the sheet and fired twice. The 'man' was caught in both shoulders. "Vash? While we're here and all, may I ask you a personal question?"

"What." He grunted.

Nicholas turned a moment, making sure they were alone, which they were. "Vash, I've been meaning to ask you. Are you and Legato a couple?"

Vash spun around, "What?" This was the last question that he expected to answer.

Nicholas was so innocently casual, "You two are together, aren't you?"

Vash shook his head, but Nicholas saw that he was lying.

"Its OK, Vash. I'm not going to say anything." Vash looked at him, "Hell, I'm Bi, so it's not that shocking."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm all for beautiful people." Vash would have laughed at that. Nicholas put down the gun and rubbed his hand, which cramps often when handling a gun, "You two are cute together. You had to be a couple." Vash didn't speak, just stared blank as he aimed again. "Don't worry, it wasn't obvious. I just know what to look for." He grinned, "That's why you're here, isn't it. Was it the Dominique thing?"

Vash fired the gun in surprise as it shot up too far, "How-!"

"Everyone knows that Dominique has a crush on Legato, who doesn't seem to return her feelings. Perfect example of 'love is blind' she is." He grasped the gun and aimed again, "Its just now getting around that Legato finally told her off. Everyone's laughing at her. Surely you knew about her."

"I did, but-."

"What?"

"I never said anything."

Nicholas shrugged, "Must not bother you. You must really trust him."

"Had no reason otherwise." They both fired once.

"Well, Vash. Since today was your bad day, and that Dominique Legato thing happened," He thought a brief moment, then smirked, "You saw them kiss, didn't you?"

Vash sighed, lowering the gun, "Yeah." Nicholas allowed Vash to continue, "He said it didn't mean anything. But, just seeing that throws me in a loop."

"Why?"

"It- its just- sometimes I think- we were both straight all our lives before, what if he changes his mind when a girl like Dominique comes along?"

Nicholas placed the gun down, "Every lover has felt like that at some time, Vash. Do you want to leave him for another anytime?"

"No."

"What makes you think that he's any different? He's likely thinking the same thing about you." Vash said nothing, just thought about what he said. "You must have a very understanding lover."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Doesn't it hurt, having your lover lie about loving you? Doesn't it hurt worse, when your lover doubts you?" Vash just shrugged and aimed his gun. "Must have been an interesting argument."

"Called me a jealous, insecure bitch." Nicholas began laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

Nicholas grinned, "News Flash! You are!"

"I am not!"

"Come on, Vash. You worry about how people see you in Work, Lovelife, practically everything, and then you also get all bent-out-of-shape at Legato for something that wasn't even his fault. How is that not jealous and insecure?" He wickedly grinned, "Now, whether you're a bitch or not would depend-."

"Don't go there." Vash interrupted. He sighed, "You've made your point."

"So what did you call him?"

"A complete psycho and Charles Manson." He deliberately said nothing more.

Nicholas shrugged, "He does have a history, doesn't he? I've seen him rehearse Episode 15."

Vash leaned on the railing. "I think I made a big deal out of nothing."

"Maybe not. I think there's an issue in here somewhere that you two need to work out." He replaced the gun on the railing brace.

"Well, I never talked about what I knew to Legato."

"Maybe that's it."

"What am I gonna do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? Go back right now, apologize, and talk." He leaned on Vash' shoulder, "If I was you, I'd get him a 'treat' to break the tension." Vash grinned and began walking out, "Hey Vash!" Nicholas called after him. Vash turned, and found him grinning again, "While we're on the topic, when you two fuck, who's-."

"That's none of your business!" he walked off, leaving a laughing Nicholas.

Nicholas looked at his watch, and decided that he should leave to. He had a date tonight.

Vash walked out of the elevator and into the hallway. As he walked, he fiddled for the key to the apartment. The sun had nearly set into nightfall, and since the lights haven't yet turned on, the lighting was dark. He was carrying a brown, paper bag securely in one arm, which held one bottle of red wine. He wasn't sure if that was enough to 'break tension' between him and Legato, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Vash stood before the door, closed his eyes, and rehearsed in his mind for the millionth time what to say. He raised his hand to knock, then realized, "What a minute, why should I knock? How tacky can you get." So, he finally found the key and, "Wait a minute, isn't it the key that's tacky? Who cares!" and opened the door. 

Vash' curiousity was awakened the moment he entered the room. The lights were turned off with a faint glow of occasional candles that lighted the room instead. Vash closed the door behind him, but he didn't take a step forward.

"Vash?" Legato's faint, distant voice called.

"Legato?" Vash gently answered back. "Where are you?"

"Over here." he said in a purr. Vash turned his eyes around the room, and then they stopped at the doorframe to the bedroom. His jaw dropped, eyes felt like popping out, and blood halted then heated.

Before him, leaning on the frame in a seductive fashion was Legato, but very different. This time, he was a woman. He was dressed in a dark gray, tight cocktail dress. His blue hair was fluffed and airily soft. His face was perfectly make-uped; eyes lined and colored, faintly blushed cheeks, and a purplish-red color on his lined lips. Long, painted fingernails were on every finger. Four-inch heel shoes of black leather were one his feet, black straps wrapping around his lower calf. Clasped around his neck was a small spike-collar; a piece that seemed so out-of-place yet fit so perfectly. Legato stood straight and walked, or glided, he even had 'the walk', slowly to Vash.

Vash' tongue was tied, "Uh uh uh," Legato smiled at him. Vash leaned back against the door, for which he was relieved was there because if it weren't, he would have fallen to the floor. "Are you nervous?" Legato purred. His voice was femininely deep. "What's this?" he slid the bag out of Vash' hold. Vash wondered in the back of his mind how he managed to not drop it. Legato looked inside, "Red wine? How nice." He was still speaking in that seducing voice. He turned back and walked towards the coffee table to put away the bag. 

While so, Vash' eyes scanned up and down Legato's body very quickly. The lithe frame inside the clothes was strong and masculine under a suit, but under a dress, it was made of flowing and soft curves; a slim, flat stomach; rocking hips on firm thighs. Legato looked at him foxy as he turned and began slowly walking back to him. Only a very slight buldge, which he cleverly hid, gave away his masculinity. Shoulders that were carefully made to appear not too broad showed his tattoos. He appeared now like a flat-chested, sexy, naughty-and-nice punk girl.

Vash thought of what it would be like if Legato walked out to the streets like this. No one would guess. Every woman would be glower at him in envy, and every man would be staring and lusting. Vash was sure about that.

Legato leaned upon Vash. His fingernails clawed tenderly into his clothing, up to his jawline. Vash was gasping, "Le-le-le-." Legato grinned at him, then kissed him. Vash instantly clung to Legato, feeling that he was going to fall from the sensuality of it all. Legato's tongue skillfully massuesed Vash', who could taste spiced sake inside the other's mouth. Vash wondered how much he drank to convince himself to do this. When Legato parted, he held Vash' hands upon his hips and began leading him towards the bedroom. 

Suddenly, Vash realized something that completely sobered his mind, "This is about the argument, isn't it?"

"No, not at all." He said in his silken voice, "Come on, sexy." He pressed his body against Vash', and wrapped his leg around the other's, "Oh wow, Vashy. I love the feeling of your huge cock rising inside me. Oh! I need it!"

The sheer erotica of this made Vash dizzy. He gripped Legato's bare back and his head fell on the other's shoulder, "Lega-." He managed to regain a small amount of conscious thought, "On- the couch- please- now."

"Sure." Legato purred as he stepped off, but not far. Vash and Legato, still holding hands, walked to the couch.

"Legato, we need to talk."

Legato straddled Vash' lap with a mischievous grin, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have-."

"Its OK, darling."

"No, its not. I never should have been that way to you."

"I've told you, its OK, darling. Come on, Vashy. I've been waiting for you. I want to give you a really good fuck."

"Legato, why did you dress up?"

"Just a little fun."

"Sure?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprise."

"Legs, I like it and all, but-." he wasn't sure what to say, "I want to see you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-." He gently held his neck, "Take these off."

"What?" he was aghast.

Vash began to remove the choker, "Please, Legato. Take all this off."

Legato began pulling back, "Why, don't you like it?"

"I do, but its not you. Legato, I don't want to play games, I need to talk to you about today." 

"I don't want to talk!" he was speaking now in his original voice.

"Why not?" Vash gently asked.

Legato rolled off Vash' lap and crouched onto the other side of the couch. "Hurts too much." He muttered.

Vash leaned towards him, "Why?"

Legato buried his face in his arms. He looked like he was about to cry. "I thought you would love me like this. You hate it."

"Does it matter how you look?"

Legato rose his desperate eyes. "You don't love me anymore. You want a girl, a real girl. If I was a girl, you'd love me, because there won't be any shame. Wasn't that what you said? No shame! But you hate me as a man and now you hate as a woman too. Vash, please love me. I'll do anything, please!" Tears began falling.

Vash gaped, "Legato," He tried to speak, but he couldn't. He began to tremble, "I'm s-s-." He couldn't speak for himself, for those words he did say. Before he realized it, tears began falling from his own eyes.

The two didn't have to say a word. They reached for each other, held each other tight, and wept upon each other's shoulder. It never occurred to them then how beautiful this sad scene was. The two held each other in a 'lover's knot' embrace with the music of their raspy weeping.

Legato was the first to calm down. He was still and silent, holding Vash until he calmed down as well.

When they both felt better, they faced each other. Vash grinned, "Nothing like a good cry." Legato couldn't help but smile. Both their pairs of eyes were red and puffy, with their cheeks wet. Legato's make-up was ruined and smeared over his face. "May we talk now?" Vash asked again.

"Yeah," Legato leaned against the couch.

"Legato, you're right. I am a jealous, insecure bitch."

"Vash, I shouldn't-"

"I don't want to be that way anymore, Legato." He decided not to get into that at the moment. There was something else he wanted to talk about first, "I had always known about Dominique. I saw her flirt with you many times."

Legato gently asked, "How come you never told me?"

"Because every time I thought about it, you kiss me. That reassured me that I had nothing to worry about. I guess after seeing it so many times, it started building, and then exploded. I should have told you."

"I should have told you what was going on, too. Didn't think it was important either."

"Either way." Vash sighed, "We need to be more open with each other." He looked like he was going to cry again. "Misunderstandings like this nearly cost me you."

Legato smiled compassionately. His hand slowly crept forward and covered Vash', whose own hand, when he felt the touch, turned over and held the other's. Their hands entwined together as they talked

"Vash, am I really a complete psycho?"

"I shouldn't have said that. The 'Mikago' one was way out of line." He looked into Legato's eyes, "If you want to leave me after that, I understand."

They stared at each other as Legato's hand touched Vash' cheek and then quickly kissed him. "All I want," he said against his lips, "is for you to believe that I love you. Always."

They stared at each other again. Vash held the hand that held his cheek, "I love you too." 

. Legato gently took Vash's hand and slowly brought it forward, "Vash, may I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"I was—wondering-." Legato pressed Vash's hand flatly upon his left chest, "Tell me the truth. Did it ever disappoint you that there's not a breast here?"

Vash tenderly smiled at him. This was a moment he had been rehearsing for a long time before today. "I don't mean to sound arrogant Legato, but I knew you were a man when I fell in love with you. A few missing organs doesn't at all compare to what you give me." Legato smiled. Their faces cuddled together in a ghost of a kiss

It was a sweet silence.

"Don't be upset about what was said earlier." Legato said, "We're most likely going to say worse things to each other before 'game over'."

Vash grinned, "Guess so, bastard."

"Mother-fucker." He began leaning towards him.

"Slant-eyes." He followed towards him.

"American dumb-ass." They ended it with a kiss. "Vash, can we open that wine now?"

"Yeah, just a sec." Vash got the bag from the table and slid a bottle opener out. Taking the bottle, he twisted out the cork with a POP! "Where are the glasses again?"

"Screw glasses." Legato took the bottle from him by the neck, "Let's just pass it around."

Vash grinned, "Fine by me." 

Legato took a careful swig from the bottle, then passed it to Vash, "Man! The stuff's great." Vash was taking a long gulp. "You've got taste, Vash."

Vash hiccupped, "Course I do, I'm with you."

Legato laughed as he took back the bottle, and took a short drink. Then he gently grabbed Vash's jaw, who was surprised by this, and immediately brought Vash's lips to his own. The gulp of red sloshed back and forth between their mouths. They soon parted and swallowed the wine that was mixed heavily with each other's saliva.

Legato began leaning back onto the couch arm, "Vash, what do you think about the 'surprise'?"

Vash finished his turn and placed the bottle on the floor, "Well, its pretty---pretty." 

Legato smiled. One leg casually dropped off the couch, "What are you thinking?"

Vash was beginning to catch a hint, "Same thing you're thinking, I hope."

"Well, I'm thinking—dirty." He raised the other leg over the couch. Vash stared down a moment, wondering if Legato went so far as to even wear the right underwear, if he was wearing any. "I've heard that make-up sex is awesome."

Vash grinned and began crawling over Legato, who slowly snaked the high leg around him as he crawled closer. "Next time Legato, tell me when you're planning to do this. Then I'll dress up too, and we'll make it a lesbian act." Legato leaned back his head and laughed, then stopped when Vash rested upon him and started kissing the hallow of his throat.

Meryl Starkand turned the keys and unlocked the door to her parked car. She tossed her purse onto the back seat when she looked casually down the street.

She saw two familiars walking down the sidewalk. The chaning lights of the city signs made it hard for her to recognize them at first, but as they walked closer, she could see them better. She recognized them; Midvalley and Nicholas. The two were walking side by side, talking. Meryl could guess by the direction they were coming from and by their formal outfits that they had been at the 'Music Hall'. It didn't surprise her that Midvalley would attend an Orchestra performance, but Nicholas attending sure did.

She smiled to herself. Midvalley and Nicholas had been 'hanging out' together for a long while, and she was glad. Midvalley had always lived a lonely life.

They turned into the small parking lot, which was dark from the shade of the surrounding buildings. Meryl saw them stop by a steel-blue Honda Accord; Nicholas must have traded in his Stationwagon. Midvalley always took the subway. She climbed into her own car. She was about to turn on the engine, when, as she always did before backing out, she looked into the rear view mirror. By coincidence, the Accord was in her mirror. In her second of watching, she saw Nicholas swerve behind Midvalley, who was about to open the door but stopped and turned to the other, and then Nicholas held the other's arms and kissed him.

Meryl gasped as she saw the two hold each other in embrace. They leaned together against the car. She turned around to see out the back window. By then, they slowly parted, smiling at each other. Meryl was shocked, for one reason being that she never imagined that Midvalley was gay to begin with. They both open the car doors. "Wait a minute," Meryl thought, "Isn't Nicholas with Millie?" The car backed out and drove off. Meryl's hands fisted on the wheel in rage, "Nicholas, you bastard!"

**To Be Continued**

Thank you, Nicholas, o incarnate of my irritation. Haha! OK, I'm gonna update as soon as I can while I'm on a roll, or at least before I leave for two weeks. Two weeks!


	23. Sinking So Deep

Great vacation; did a lot of drawings of gamblers and swimmers and stuff (went to Las Vegas and Palm Springs.) So now, I'm back. I'm rolling up my sleeves and going to write the remaining chapters as fast as I can before school starts (Aug. 25)

OK, a little 'triangle' detail. I suppose the title gave it away.

**Trigun "Action!" PT23**

Nicholas was amazed when he saw the apartment. The walls were white and most of the furniture was tan. It was only two rooms, one very large room and another that was a bedroom. The living room had a couch, two chairs, and patio window with a porch, with a big screen TV. Three steps up lead to the Dining Table and the kitchen. There were two paintings on the walls. "Nice place."

Midvalley walked into the kitchen, "Brandy?" 

"Sure, thanks."

Midvalley popped open a bottle and carried it to the table with two glasses. Nicholas sat down in a chair. Midvalley brought him a filled glass and sat down in the opposite chair. 

"Never had anything this fancy." Nicholas brought the glass to his lips and delicately drank. He thought to himself, "Man, at his home drinking alcohol. I love where this is going." Then, he spoke aloud with a grin, "First orchestra performance I've ever attended."

"How much did you actually listen to?"

"The whole thing, what did you expect?"

"You fell asleep."

Nicholas started laughing, "I did not."

"Your head was on my shoulder the whole time."

Nicholas, through chuckles, shrug his shoulders, "Wasn't that terrible, was it?"

"I thought for sure that you were going to start snoring any moment."

"I'll have you know that I don't snore."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Next time?" He tilted his head defiantly, "What makes you so sure that I'll fall asleep again?"

"Next time, just bring caffeine pills."

Nicholas rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He finished the glass, and attempted to change the subject. "So, where were you these days?" he smiled. "I don't see you in crowds that much."

Midvalley shied away a bit, "I—never liked crowds."

"Oh?"

"Too many people—can be-."

"Intimidating?"

"Yeah."

Nicholas knew that it would be a good idea to change the subject, so he looked around. He had another look at one of the paintings on the wall, a good look. "Hey, is that _Guernica_?"

Midvalley grinned, "Yeah." 

Nicholas, still holding the glass, walked up to it. "Nice. I've always like Picasso."

"I didn't know you liked Art."

Nicholas chuckled, "I've sorta' dabbled in it for a while. Safe to assume you like art?"

"Same." He stood up as well, "This was a gift."

"Nice gift; a Picasso from New York Museum of Modern Art." He read at the bottom. He didn't turn, "So what's the other? Haven't seen that one before."

"That's a Kandinsky."

"Oh." He turned to him, "Fan of the Modernists, eh?"

"I like how Kandinsky portrays music in imagery."

Nicholas grinned and casually wrapped his free arm around Midvalley's shoulders, "Its all about music with you, is it?"

Midvalley grinned shyly. Then, he felt a strange shaped bulge in Nicholas' side hip pocket pressed against his side. "Nicholas, was this?"

"Huh?"

Midvalley tapped the pocket.

Nicholas grinned self-consciously, "Well, you caught me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to help you relax." He reached into his coat pocket. Midvalley felt himself grow nervous, taking a guess what the contents will be. He hoped Nicholas didn't notice. Nicholas had in his hand a pipe and a small plastic bag.

Midvalley exhaled in relief. "Are those drugs?"

"Yeah, a little weed. I'm a bit of a—druggie." He grinned, "Want to try?" 

Midvalley picked up the bag, "I—am a little curious." He sniffed the bag. "Smells—good." 

"Let's go on the patio." 

"OK." Midvalley opened the sliding glass door and lead him out. Nicholas sat cross-legged at the far side of the paved patio. Midvalley closed the door behind him and sat down in front of the door.

Nicholas sat the pipe down before him and unpackaged the green grass. Midvalley watched. He pressed the green into the bowl, and then he took his silver lighter and lit a flame inside. A bit of smoke lifted.

Nicholas, holding the pipe before him, looked at Midvalley, "I'll be first, then I'll pass it to you." He listed the pipe carefully, "I'm assuming that you have never done this before." Midvalley shook his head. "Don't inhale too deeply; just a puff." Nicholas brought the pipe tube to his lips, closed his eyes, and inhaled. Midvalley watched as Nicholas held the smoke in his lungs and then opened his mouth slightly. Wispy white smoke floated out.

Nicholas passed the pipe to Midvalley, who accepted it. He, being very careful throughout, took a small puff. The feel of the smoke surprised him in his lungs, but he didn't cough. He quickly breathed out. The smoke tasted strange. He felt the chemicals running through his veins and felt himself relax, "I like this."

Nicholas took another drag, "I'm glad." then passed it to Midvalley "You seem so tense."

Midvalley inhaled, deeper this time, and then passed it to Nicholas, who took another drag.

Midvalley leaned back. His body felt strange; slowly becoming numb except for his mind and his sex. 

Nicholas put the pipe down and turned to Midvalley, who suddenly started laughing. That surprised Nicholas, who considered that Midvalley didn't inhale that much. However, he did have a nice laugh, "What's so funny, dude." He couldn't believe he said 'dude'.

Midvalley, still chuckling, said, "Here is Nicholas; priest most of the day, now a complete hippie." He held up a peace sign, "Far out, dude." The smoke was beginning to fade.

"Whatever." Nicholas chuckled, "You're a hell of a contradiction too, Mr. Coolcat on stage to Fraidycat in Life."

Midvalley glared, "So what if I am."

Nicholas was, once again, surprised, expecting Midvalley to laugh, and then he realized what he actually said, "Uh—I didn't mean--."

"It all right." Midvalley muttered, "Its true anyway." 

"Rough times?" Midvalley nodded. Nicholas leaned on his hand casually, "Makes me wonder, what could have happened to you to make you that way?" Midvalley just shrugged. Nicholas grinned, "The traditional way? School?" Midvalley grinned a little. "I'll bet that you were a band geek." He was only kidding, but he was right, and the look in Midvalley's face told Nicholas so. "That's not so bad."

"It was."

"Aw Middie, anything other than high society gets pissed on. It's all about how you take it."

He muttered, "Guess I didn't take it so well."

"I wouldn't say so, I wasn't there. But what I know about you, that can't be the case." Midvalley looked back to him, "Middie, no matter what one does, people are cruel. One has to learn how to deal with it."

"Yeah, I know." He gazed at Nicholas, "Its amazing how you do."

Nicholas grinned, "I was a Theatre Gothic in Brooklyn. I have to be that way to survive. And I know how to fly a knock-you-out-once right hook." Midvalley chuckled a little. Nicholas' expression grew soft towards him, "You know, I never expected a performing musician like yourself would be so shy."

"What do you mean?"

"You're on stage, everyone's scrutinizing eyes on you, and you don't care. Yet, when you are in a crowded room, it something different."

Midvalley grinned, "Because I do what I love on stage. I feel free when I play the saxophone, and I forget to care about the world."

Nicholas smiled, "That's what I love about you. How you have a bearing of purpose, like you have found your place in the world." He paused and saw Midvalley gazing at him, "What is it?"

Midvalley was shaking slightly, with a shiny look in his eyes, "Did you say 'love'?"

Nicholas realized he did, and smiled, "I love you." Midvalley leaned on Nicholas' shoulder sleepily and his hand wrapped around his waist, "Middie?" 

"Nicky." He whispered. His hand firmly pressed against his stomach, slowly raising it up. Nicholas was surprised by the 'Nicky', it has been a long time since he last heard that. Nicholas looked down, and then closed his eyes as Midvalley closed his mouth over his.

Midvalley clung tight to Nicholas, and he to him. Nicholas sighed in the kiss; Midvalley's mouth felt so hot. Midvalley's hands gripped the other. Nicholas was surprised by the sense of need from Midvalley.

Nicholas leaned over Midvalley, gently pressing his back upon the concrete floor. Midvalley's hands fisted in Nicholas' clothing so tightly that the other was almost sure that he planned to rip his clothes off; not that he minded. Nicholas gently nibbled Midvalley's upper lip, and Midvalley's widened mouth began dragging along the skin and stubble of Nicholas' chin. Nicholas moved his mouth away from Midvalley's and licked a drop of falling saliva off Midvalley's cheek, and then kissed his neck. "Nick!" Midvalley gasped. Nicholas' mouth moved down to between his neck and collarbone, "Nick," Midvalley whispered, "Please, more." Nicholas, hypnotized by Midvalley's begging, began kissing slowly along his exposed collarbone. 

Surprising him, Midvalley's hand moved from Nicholas' back. Nicholas never parted, as it seemed that Midvalley never wanted that. Midvalley's hands moved underneath Nicholas and began unbuttoning the first two buttons of his own shirt. Nicholas realized what Midvalley was wanting, and began kissing down the now-exposed chest, nuzzling along the middle and then to the left, searching for a nipple.

Then, he realized what he was doing. Nicholas stopped and rose for a moment, and the two gazed at each other. Nicholas watched Midvalley's face, which began turning red and trembling. Nicholas began thinking and sat up, "Let's go inside." Midvalley followed him, but was also looking at him almost pleadingly. Nicholas saw this, and it was pulling at his heartstrings. From the beginning, he swore that he would never be so intimate with him; at least not for a long time. But, seeing him tonight was causing to slide through the crumbling cracks of his wall of reserve. When Midvalley stood up, Nicholas, wanting to reassure him, reached out and hugged him. Midvalley was surprised at first, and then it was like he was melting against him.

Midvalley looked up at him. His fingers were curling and uncurling upon Nicholas' clothing. Nicholas noticed a few, loud signals upon the other: a slight tremble throughout his body, face faintly blushing, and that look in his eyes, look of anxiety. 

Nicholas had a feeling, a hunch, which startled him as he thought about it. "Let's go in.," he whispered, "It's cold." Midvalley looked disappointed. Nicholas smiled to himself as the other opened the door. 

The moment they walked inside and the glass door was behind them, Nicholas turned to Midvalley, "Middie, may I ask you something?" Midvalley just looked his answer. Nicholas gazed into his eyes once more, making sure he was right, "Midvalley," he began, "Are you a virgin?"

Midvalley was blank for a moment, started blushing, and then turned away.

"Middie?" Nicholas reached out to him.

Midvalley hid his face, "Yes."

"What's the matter?"

"What do you think, Nick? I'm a virgin for how long?"

"So."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Nicholas shook his head, "Nope." Midvalley gazed at him, appearing like a door that he thought would never even crack had opened wide to him. 

Nicholas stepped closer to him, "My only concern is you. You know what they say about virginity, Middie. I don't want to hurt you."

"Nicholas, I want you to be my first." He said, "This isn't drugs or alcohol talking. I've wanted this for a long time. Please, Nicholas, will you show me?"

Nicholas was moved. He reached out and hugged Midvalley tightly. He nuzzled the other's forehead, encouraging the other to look up, which he did and the other kissed his lips.

They held each other tightly as their embrace heated. 

Nicholas spun around, taking Midvalley with him, and guided him towards the couch. Midvalley followed. Gently, Nicholas broke the kiss and pushed him down. Midvalley barely had time to look, before Nicholas straddled his lap and kissed him again.

Nicholas straightened his back, taking Midvalley with him. The difference in height caused the kiss to barely touch, but their torsos were pressed against each other tightly for each other's balance. Midvalley's hands were wide, grasping tight to Nicholas. 

Nicholas' hands, remembering Midvalley's half-open shirt, slipped seductively down and stroked inside at the bare shoulders. One slid out and finished unbuttoning, and the two slipped the shirt down. 

Midvalley's head bowed and cuddled against Nicholas', whose hands moved and groped delicately at the other's chest. Nicholas curled his head and began kissing Midvalley's exposed neck.

Midvalley was frozen as Nicholas touched him. New sensations were overwhelming him so that he felt too lost for reaction. 

Luckily, Nicholas understood, and didn't mind at all. He loved touching him. As he did so, he planned what to do. Since, this was Midvalley's first time, Nicholas wanted it to be perfect.

Slowly, Nicholas hands went to his waist.

Suddenly, Midvalley went rigid. Nicholas didn't note this, thinking that Midvalley was just nervous. His fingers began to fiddle with the button and zipper. Then, Midvalley's hands began to sharply move forward, as if he planned to stop Nicholas, and then they went back in place. Nicholas noticed this, and grew concerned. He couldn't ignore that gesture. "Middie?" he stopped and looked at him. Midvalley turned away his head. Nicholas thought to himself that Midvalley had a habit of turning away. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Midvalley shook his head and muttered something inaudible.

"Huh?" 

"You won't like what you see."

"What makes you think so?" Nicholas pressed his groin against Midvalley's, "Its not like you don't have one."

"It's not that, its- I'm-." He turned away again.

Nicholas was getting the hint, "Under average?" Midvalley, very quickly, nodded. Nicholas smiled sympathetically and gently brought Midvalley eye-to-eye, "Let's take a peek." Before Midvalley could argue, Nicholas unzipped and looked.

Midvalley closed his eyes in shame.

Nicholas turned back up to him, "What are you talking about?  
Midvalley looked back at him with a look of 'huh?'.

"What in hell gave you the idea that you have a small dick?" His finger ran casually up and down the foreskin, exciting Midvalley, "I'm no connoisseur of penises, but I can easily tell you that you are no way small."

Midvalley started to fluster, "When I was fourteen, a girl and I got together after a party. She took one look at me and left, calling me and telling everyone else afterward that I was a needle-dick hermaphrodite."

Nicholas looked disgusted, "I'll bet that girl couldn't tell the difference between a dildo and a twig. Look at you, Middie. This is not at all tiny." Midvalley had a very faint grin of reassurance trace the corners of his mouth. "Is this why you're still a virgin?" The grin faded and Midvalley barely shrugged.

Nicholas crawled back up, his face inches from Midvalley's, "Still want to fuck?"

"Yeah." He sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Sit still." Before Midvalley could ask further, Nicholas leaned down and pressed his face upon the other's lap. 

"Nick!" Midvalley gasped as he felt Nicholas so close to his intimacy. 

Nicholas had in mind how this was to Midvalley, so he took care in his movements. His tongue lapped curiously at the skin around the exposed erection, feeding Midvalley the foreign sensations. Midvalley's hands gripped on Nicholas' strong shoulders, "Nick, please—show me." Nicholas grinned. He knew how 'quick to action' virgins tend to be, and he wanted this 'first time' to be perfect for Midvalley, so, he listened to Midvalley's plea and carefully took the erection into his mouth. Midvalley's neck eased back in a gasp of pleasure, "Nick!" 

Nicholas pictured Midvalley's face; closed-eyes, open-and-closing mouth, expression a mixture of unsurity and so. He couldn't wait to see him after. 

"Nick, what's happening!" He felt everything inside focus to his sex. A tension was happening so quickly, he couldn't keep control, not that he was sure how to begin with.

Nicholas licked Midvalley's cock a few times affectionately, then it burst. He expected this and swallowed comfortably.

Nicholas raised his head and looked back at Midvalley. He was sure his heart was going to melt. Midvalley was at total ease, hair tasseled over his face, small beads of sweat from his temple, so sure yet not so. He gazed back at Nicholas, who asked him, "Did you like it?"

"I—." He tried to answer, but was lost for words. Nicholas didn't need to hear, for the other's face, the look in his eyes, said everything. He did like it, just felt different. 

Nicholas crawled back up and sat down upon his lap again. He quickly raised Midvalley's face to his and kissed his mouth again. Midvalley sighed in the kiss. 

When they parted, Midvalley asked, "What about you?" 

"Hmm?"

Midvalley reached down and gently stroked Nicholas' crotch. It felt so good to Nicholas that he couldn't help but speak what came to his mind, "Wow Midvalley, if I didn't know, I never would have thought that you've never done this." His fingers moved up Midvalley's face and through his hair. They're noses barely touched when Nicholas looked deeply into his eyes, "I want to show you more." 

"More?"

"You know what I want to do?"

"Fuck."

Nicholas chuckled lightly, "Yeah. Want to know how?"

Midvalley had a vague idea. "I can guess. Who's receiving?"

Nicholas laughed out loud, "Can't surprise you anymore, baby." Midvalley only smiled. Nicholas slowly, as if tantalizingly, off the other's lap, "Let's get in your bedroom." Midvalley followed. 

Nicholas took a quick side step into the bathroom along the way. Midvalley watched him questionably. "Wait for me." He said, and Midvalley walked on obediently. 

"OK," Nicholas muttered as he looked around, "What would make a good lubricant." If he had any idea what would be happening tonight, he would have been prepared, but he never had an idea. But he liked the spontaneity anyway. "Shaving gel? No. Toothpaste? Hell no." He looked at the bathtub. "Conditioner?" he thought a moment, "That'll work." He grabbed the bottle and hurried out.

Nicholas froze at the doorway. Midvalley was sitting at the foot of the bed. Nicholas couldn't help but stare in amazement at how sexy Midvalley was: sitting there in expectation, thinking, his expression gazing at him in innocent longing. Nicholas smiled at him. He quietly muttered, "May we use this?" Midvalley smiled and nodded. Nicholas casually tossed the bottle forward and it rolled on the floor. When his hands were free, he immediately began to get undressed. Midvalley stared. 

When Nicholas was completely undressed, he slowly stepped up to Midvalley, who stared in amazement. He huskily whispered, "Nick." and Midvalley reached out as Nicholas approached him, hands holding the warm skin of his sides. Nicholas loosely wrapped his arms around Midvalley, gazing down at him. Their eyes closed as their face drew closer, and when their foreheads touched, they leaned back together upon the bed. 

They started to kiss, as their bodies were flat together upon the soft sheets. Midvalley felt his pants, his final covering leave his body. Their naked bodies entwined around each other in passionate embrace. In a roll, Nicholas reached to the floor and brought up the bottle, "Ready?" he whispered to Midvalley as he crept between his legs.

"Yes." He whispered back. 

In their hot dance, Nicholas squirted a drop onto his fingers. Through the activity, Midvalley paid close attention to Nicholas' actions, learning. Nicholas rubbed the liquid upon his own penis and quickly, to minimize the pain, thrusted into Midvalley. 

Midvalley, half expected this but was surprised anyway, moaned loudly. He breathed hotly and loudly through exposed clenched teeth. Nicholas' waited. Midvalley started licking Nicholas' neck; the only way he was sure that would let Nicholas know he was ready. Nicholas kissed Midvalley once more, and started thrusting into the moaning Midvalley, plunging them both into a warm darkness.

Nicholas opened his eyes, and he found himself in Midvalley's embrace. The other was sleeping soundly at his side, head upon his shoulder. Nicholas looked at the clock, which said 3AM.

Nicholas, carefully moving Midvalley, sat up on the bed. He thought to himself, "What came over me?" He wanted this, but never planned on it happening; it just did on its own. Now, he was at a level that was so foreign and complicated to him; he was Midvalley's first time. This relationship was getting too deep. 

If he was careful and quiet, he could leave here and not wake him up.

Suddenly, he felt a hand upon his back. He turned back, and saw Midvalley. He was raised on his shoulder, reaching for Nicholas, with a pleading look in his eyes. He cooed, soundly asking, "Don't leave."

Nicholas smiled. Midvalley swooshed all his worry away. Looking at him made Nicholas remember what he wanted and why. He turned around to Midvalley and crawled into his waiting arms, for the nth time that night. 

**To Be Continued**


	24. Potential Trouble

I remember a time when I never imagined this story being so long. I like it this way.

Trigun "Action!" PT24 

Fall was coming. The leaves on the trees in the City Park were changing from green to the Autumn rainbow of gold, red, and orange, changing the scene to an autumn painting with a background of a city.

Nicholas and Millie, hand in hand, walked together down the paved sidewalk of the park. The afternoon sun was warm, but the breeze was chilly, so Nicholas was in his leather jacket and Millie was in a dirty-orange sweater.

"I love Fall." Millie said. "The trees are so beautiful."

Nicholas nodded. "I hate the cold, though." 

She laughed with a playful nudge on his arm, "You're such a weenie."

Nicholas smirked, "If I'm such a weenie," He reached around her and pulled her close, "Would I do this?" and kissed her.

Millie shoved him off with a laugh, "You're gonna have to catch me first." On that, she turned and ran onto the grass. Nicholas laughed and started chasing her.

Millie stopped at a tree and faced him, then dodged behind it when Nicholas arrived. Nicholas reached around the trunk for her, and she just dodged. Then, Nicholas ran around the truck and found that Millie was already running towards another tree. He ran after her towards the second tree, and once again she was waiting for him by the trunk. This time, the tree was a young sapling, so she couldn't dodge around it. Nicholas nearly had his arms around her, when suddenly, she reached up and pulled a tree branch down and into his face, and while Nicholas was stunned by the spontaneous change of vision, she ran off. "Hey! That was cheap!" he called after, still chasing her. She ran towards the lake, appearing like she was going to run right in, but Nicholas knew she wouldn't. At the last second she turned and ran another direction, and Nicholas nearly ran right off the water's edge. He slid stopped, comically frozen in a tip. He waved his arms, attempting to stop himself from falling face-forward into the blue. He didn't fall forward, he fell backward upon the dirt instead, and he didn't move. Millie turned around and saw he wasn't moving. Becoming frightened, she ran to his side, "Nicholas! Are you all right?" 

She shook him, and he didn't respond. Then, she leaned over him to check his breathing, when he opened his eyes with a smirk, "Gotcha!" He reached around her neck and pulled her into a kiss, smothering all her argumentative words with his lips and tongue. She slowly started kissing him back, and Nicholas used the opportunity to move her underneath him. They weren't flat on the grass, more like Millie leaning back on her elbows and Nicholas, sitting beside her but leaning over her, holding her.

Nicholas parted from her for a moment, then started kissing along her ear. Millie sighed. Nicholas began to move; his mouth went past her ear to licking her hair and breathing in the scent, and his hands moved along her back. Millie's own grip went to his shoulders with a whisper of his name. Then, Nicholas' hand slid to her front and covered her breast. Millie's gasped. From there, Nicholas quickly slid his hand down and it crept underneath her sweater. "Nicholas." She whispered. He thought she was encouraging him, so he continued up to her bra, about to finger under the fabric. "Nicholas, stop!" she said, louder. 

He froze, surprised by the words, and then he quickly slid his hand out and slowly parted from her, just enough to see her eye-to-eye. "Millie? Didn't you like it?"

"Nicholas, did you think you can screw me right here, right now?"

He gently answered, "No. I just-." He leaned away, "I just wanted to make you a little hot." Millie followed him up, "Please don't be mad. I just thought you wanted it." Millie was about to ask, then he answered it, "You did once."

Millie looked at him seriously, "Nicholas, I'd better tell you something. I don't want that kind of attention anymore."

"Why not?"

"I've made mistakes in my past that I don't want to make again."

"Let me guess, waiting until marriage?"

She nodded, "Will that be too tough for you?"

Nicholas looked away, embarrassed.

Millie gently leaned close to him, almost whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry for that."

"It won't be too tough. Whatever you want, I'll do." 

Millie's fingertips gently lead Nicholas' chin, directed his face to hers, and gently kissed his lips, "Thank you." Her head leaned upon his shoulder. Nicholas closed his eyes and cuddled his head against hers, relishing her presence.

After a moment, Nicholas opened his eyes. He looked for an idea that would break this tension between them, and he found it. A round yellow object stuck out in the grass a fair distance ahead. He nudged Millie, and then stood up. She watched him. He walked a fair distance away. "Are you leaving?" she asked him. Nicholas knelt down for a moment, not looking her at all. "What is it, Nick?" He was still. "I'm sorry for being so callous to you." He was still. "What do you want me to say?"

By then, he tossed his hand back, and Millie gasped in surprise as she caught a tennis ball. Nicholas turned around with a grin, "First one to miss buys lunch."

Millie jumped up with a leer, "You're on." She threw it forward. Nicholas caught it in one hand, and then he ran backwards, throwing it back to her as he did so. Millie ran to the side, with Nicholas attempting to follow her, and she tossed to an odd direction. Nicholas jumped forward and roll- landed on the grass. "HA!" Millie called, "You missed!"

Nicholas rose a hand that held a tennis ball, "I don't think so." And tossed one direction. 

The white-walled lounge room was open. Millie and Nicholas sat on the floor around the coffee table, each eating a Big Mac. Nicholas was memorizing lines at the same time. His wallet was a little thinner. Legato was at the distant couch, reading a motorcycle magazine, and drinking a bottle of beer. 

Suddenly, the door crashed open, "What the fuck?!" Knives yelled in the cell phone. No one jumped. "Tell him no way! No fucking way!" He stomped forward, "I don't care how expensive it'll-!" All of a sudden, he tripped over one of the legs of the couch and fell forward over it, landing upon face down in Legato's lap, who rose his magazine-holding hands with a noiseless shocked expression. Knives was frozen for a moment, likely from embarrassment, and Legato was feeling the same way from Knives' face between his legs. Knives turned his face up, "Are you all right?"

Legato glared, "Knives, get off."

"Sorry." He rolled off. "Reserved for V-?" Legato's second glare silenced him.

"What was that about? Contract problems?"

"No." he answered from the floor. "You'd think it wouldn't be so much trouble to buy one brand of bottled water."

Legato rose an eyebrow in surprise, "Why was it?"

"Once you find the right one, you go after it."

"Really." He said sarcastically.

"Yep, gotta' have the one you love inside." Legato tried not to comment. Knives got back to feet, and started dialing, "I'll finish that order." Legato got back to his magazine.

Meryl walked in, "Millie, may you help me a moment?"

She turned her head in attention, "With what?"

"I need a song. Just found out a friend's boyfriend is two-timing her."

"What's the song for?"

"Revenge plan."

"Oh." She thought a moment, "Got anything so far?"

Meryl turned to Nicholas, "What was that song you did a while back?"

He didn't even look up to her, just focused on memorizing, "You Give Love a Bad Name: Bon Jovi."

"Oh yeah," she smirked a little, "That and 'Adrienne' by The Calling."

Millie threw in one, "Easy Lover."

"Good one."

Nicholas muttered, "Those are fine if the cheater was a girl."

"But they're appropriate, in an ironic way."

"Why?" Millie asked. 

"He's two-timing her for a guy."

Millie rose an eyebrow, "A guy? That must suck." All three groaned at that pun. "I'll bet there's a million songs about this out there; just can't think of them."

"She'll probably find out before any song is chosen."

"She doesn't know?"

"Nope."

"She needs to."

"Don't want to be her though, when she finds out. I mean, to have your boy cheat on you with another guy?"

Nicholas perked. He finally got what Meryl was subtly saying. He stood straight up, with a not-so-obviously nervous grin, "Hey Meryl, a friend of mine has a band. They've just finished a song about that." He walked, practically skipped to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "How about I go show you? Bet you'll like to hear." 

Meryl asked cynically, "Will I?"

"Yes you will. How about now?" he asked her, between smiling clenched teeth. He started leading her, or dragging her, to the door.

Millie watched with a 'huh?'

Nicholas led her out of the room and slammed the door, "What in the hell-." SMACK! His head turned sideways as Meryl slapped him.

"You bastard!"

"What!" he exclaimed, holding his throbbing cheek.

"I saw you last night with Midvalley. You said you loved Millie."

"I do." He immediately recoiled, for Meryl looked like she was going to slap him again. 

"So what's Midvalley to you; chopped liver?"

"I love him too."

"Fucking liar."

"Am not!"

"You're two-timing Millie and Midvalley."

"Meryl," he looked at her pleadingly, "Is it so wrong to wish for two? Both that are so dear that I cannot forsake either? Can anyone call that deceit?"

"They just call it two-timing."

"What am I supposed to do? I didn't want this mess, but I can't choose. I want both."

Meryl crossed her arms, "How come your making moves on one when you love another? It'll just hurt someone."

"I hoped that it would help me decide."

Meryl gaped, "You didn't!"

"Did what?"

"You based your decision on who does you the best?!"

Nicholas was disgusted, "No! Don't be sick." 

"Nicholas, this is wrong."

"So, are you going to tell either?"

"Yes, I will."

"You realize that it'll just hurt both. They'll hate you if you talks."

"No, they won't."

"Meryl, their hearts will be broken because of you." 

Meryl glared, "You're just trying to shut me up. It won't work."

"Meryl, all I want from you is to let me take care of my problems. I don't want to hurt either, so I'm gonna figure this out without hurting either."

She smirked cynically, "That should be interesting."

"Why?"

"Its gonna be interesting watching you screw up. No matter what, Nicholas, you're gonna trip and it'll all blow up in your face. You're gonna pay for what you're doing."

Nicholas looked like he was gonna laugh, "Right."

"Within days."

"No way." They glared at each other, "How about a little wager?"

Meryl was disgusted, "You want me to bet on this?!"

"If I don't resolve this in a week, then you can blab. It'll take that long to figure out an appropriate way to tell, wouldn't it?" Meryl was silent. "By the way, you were spying on me!"

"Was not. Wrong place, wrong time."

"Yeah right, little gossip."

"I wasn't. Even if I was, how is that worse than you." 

Nicholas hissed at her, then turned towards the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got someone waiting for me."

"Asshole." She called after him.

He turned to her with an arrogant smile, "Maybe you're right, but I'll have you know, you don't have me scared. Just because you'll say something doesn't mean they'll believe it." He closed the door.

Meryl just smirked; he was scared.

**To Be Continued**

Was anything 'really' resolved?


	25. Rip Open the Scars

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala. Man! For once, this chatterbox has nothing to say. Has this happened before? (Shrug)

Trigun "Action!" PT25 

Legato told Knives that he needed to speak with him privately, and Knives said to meet him in one of the trailer in the afternoon. Legato did so. The trailer was small, being only one large room. There was a desk, three chairs, and a vanity and closet next to it in the corner. Legato assumed that that corner was the 'dressing room'. There was a fluorescent light above their heads, which wasn't on now, for the sunlight pouring in sufficed.

"What is it?" Knives asked.

"Something I've noticed, Knives. May I see your arms?"

Knives looked at him strange, "My arms?"

"I believe there are 'injuries' there that you are hiding."

Growing realization was written all over Knives face; realization that Legato knew his secret.

"Are you taking Heroin, Knives?"

Knives was beginning to pale, "How did—you know?"

"I noticed dots on your veins when we shared the hotel room." He figured that he shouldn't mention Vash' part.

Knives sighed, looking down, "Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"I need a little pick-me-up on occasion."

Legato nodded, "Life sucks and you need a break to feel good sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Naa, I'm on my own on this."

"You act like you don't intend to quit."

"I don't care. It's really not that bad. The only thing that bites is hiding the stuff."

"It gets expensive."

"Not really. I know people." 

"Knives, do you want to talk about it?"

Knives, for a brief moment, looked surprised by that. He asked cynically, "Why do you want to talk about my situations?"

"Why not?"

"It being 'None of your business' is a good start."

"When someone sees the wounds, it becomes their business, you know that." Knives hissed a habitual 'hsschia'. "May I ask why?"

Knives grinned, "Why what?"

"Why does your life 'suck'?"

"Straight to the core, are you? Always were." Knives chuckled, "I feel a little cheated sometimes. Like the best things in Life weren't meant for me."

"Really?"

Knives was still grinning, "Legato, you want to know why I hate Vash?" 

Legato wondered why he was going off topic, but thought it best to follow anyway, "Hate him?"

"Well, Legato, I'll tell you only one word. Jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Legato was surprised, "Why?"

"He seems to be able to get anything without doing anything; that bastard."

"Is this about the Lead"

"Fuck no! I can get any role I want, and I didn't want that one! It's just this. Years ago, there was someone who operated the camera for one of my performances. Ever since, I wanted that person to have eyes on me forever. When that person disappeared when the job was over, I couldn't sleep or eat for days, longing for that person to return to me."

Legato had a feeling that he knew where this could be going, "Who is she?"

"You."

Legato froze. He never expected to hear that. "Me? But, I thought that you-."

"Yeah, that was a pretty impressive fit, wasn't it? The fact that it's so gross just makes it more painful. But noONE makes me happy the way you do."

It was now beginning to make perfect sense to Legato; the 'accidental groping', all the innuendo, always trying to be with him. He just couldn't believe that he didn't realize it sooner. "I don't understand."

"Its how you treat me, I don't have to prove anything to you. Its how you look so handsome and perfect. It's the way that you are there for me, even if you hate me. You are so amazing, Legato." He turned away, "So I'm a faggot as well." He started yelling, "I can't fucking stand it! I hate myself for indulging myself into something so unnatural! I can't find women attractive anymore, dammit! Hell, I can't find anyone else attractive anymore!! What the hell are you doing to me, Legato?!" He calmed down, "When I first loved you, I knew that you were straight. It kept my feelings calm, in some crazy, reassuring way, that you wouldn't love me back. I could love you from a distance like a fan, the safe way to love. But now, I find that you've turned gay, with him." He said the last word darkly, "I've missed my chance, Legato. It should be me, not him. I'm the one who desired you for so long. I'm the one who would do anything for you."

"But it didn't happen that way."

"God! I would give anything to have you, at least, look at me with love." He grinned, "I've seen the way you look at him. Remember back at the hotel? Did you think that I really walked away? Nope. I was watching you through the slits of the curtains. Couldn't see very much and, I'll admit, was disappointed that it was only a blow job, but I could see your face. That was all I needed then to see; it was all I dreamed it would be. That's why I want heroin, Legato. It takes me away from the life which I hate. I see you loving me when I'm high. I see you desiring me, wanting me." Legato hadn't moved, just stared, during all this. Knives looked at him pleadingly, "Please tell me, Legato. What does Vash have that I don't?" Legato didn't want to answer. "Tell me!" Legato didn't want to answer so he slowly shook his head, "Does he fuck you nice? Or is it the other way around? I can do that, Legato; anything you want. Does he take care of you? I can do that." He froze, "Is there anything I can do to have you?" Legato didn't even blink, much less answer, "No. I thought not." He began walking away, then looked back, "Legato, may I make one request?" Legato didn't answer, which Knives took as no objection, "Legato, make love to me."

Then after a long pause, Legato said something, "What?"

"Please, I'm begging you. I wanted you for so long. If I could have you just once, then I would be satisfied forever with that memory. You will help make everything better for me. Please, Legato, make love to me."

Legato, still shaken by the request, shook his head. 

Knives began to panic, "No?"

"I'm not going to betray Vash."

"He won't know."

"I would."

"Please, Legato. A Blow?" 

"No."

"A kiss?"

"No."

"A touch?"

"No."

Knives looked straight up to the ceiling and looked like he was about to scream, "What do I have to do to-."

"There's nothing you can do, Knives. I love him and he loves me. I will not do anything that will hurt him, because of that."

"But, Legato." He calmed down and thought a moment, as if some sort of idea of a 'hook' had occurred to him, "You know, Vash and I do look alike. If we fuck, you can pretend I'm him. I don't mind. I can do what Vash does. It'll be like having sex with him, right? See? No guilt."

"No, Knives. I won't."

"He'll never know, no one will ever know. I promise."

"But I will."

"Please, just once. I want you, for so long, please end my agony."

"Knives, stop!" Knives froze, wide-eyed and disappointed. "I won't betray Vash, and I won't do anything that makes me feel like I am!" He calmed down, and bowed customarily to Knives, "I'm sorry for what you are going through. If there's anything else I can do for you, I'll help." Knives turned away, appearing that he was going to start crying. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I know."

"Forgive me, Knives." He paused a moment for a reaction, but there was none. "I think--I need to leave now." He turned and walked to the door. He heard Knives walk behind him, but it didn't worry him. He had his hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it, when he felt something press against the back of his head.

"Don't move." Knives ordered. Legato realized that what was against the back of his head was the firing end of a gun. He kept his calm. "You're not leaving yet."

"What do you want?"

"You don't understand, Legato. I want you. I get what I want, and I want you. Since you won't make love to me, then I'm gonna' get a straight fuck from you."

Legato noticed that there was a slight tremor in Knives' voice, like it was the sound of desperation. "I'd rather die."

"Figured you would. So I promise you this. If you don't cooperate, Vash will be the one who'll pay."

"You're bluffing."

"If you turn that knob, I'm gonna walk after you with this gun, find Vash before you could, and kill him. I will, Legato, because that's how much I want you." Legato slowly released the doorknob, "That's right, Sugar." 

"Sugar?" Legato thought, standing still.

"And by the way, I know how skilled you are in defense, but it's kind of hard to catch a bullet from point-blank, isn't it Legato Bluesummers." He pressed the gun in stress to each syllable of that name. "Do anything to me, you'll get a bullet. Imagine what that will do to Vash if you wound up dead. Vash or you, one will end up dead if you don't cooperate."

"Then, kill me. I'd rather die than do this."

The hammer of the gun clicked, "Do you want to hurt Vash that way? You'll break his precious heart."

Legato's heart was pounding. His first instinct was what it always was, to strike him and run. But, with Vash being threatened, he felt that he had no choice. "Please Knives, don't make me do this." He calmly said, without a single flinch. 

"Turn around."

Legato slowly did so. His composed face revealed nothing. "Is this what you really want? Like this?"

"What I really want you won't give me. But you're going to give me the next best thing. Lie down!" He pointed his gun, for a second, to the floor beside him, "On your back. Now!"

Legato's instinct loudly screamed, 'NO!' but he knew what was at stake, and he was sure that Knives wasn't lying; he didn't look it at all. 

"I said NOW!" Legato reluctantly obeyed. He slowly knelt to his knees. "Take off your shirt." Legato looked up to him in defiance. "You heard me. Take it off." Legato looked back forward blankly. He wasn't even about to reveal his fear to Knives. Like a feelingless robot, he began to unbutton his white suit shirt. "Do it slow." He temptingly slipped the shirt down and tossed it on the floor. He felt Knives' hungry eyes on him the entire time. "Oh my!" Knives exclaimed, when he saw the tattoos, "I knew there was more to you than what meet the eyes." His fingers began tracing the dragons on his back like he was caressing rare art. This forced Legato to memorize every searing touch. "Now, on your back." Legato obeyed, his humiliation adding to the pain. 

Knives stood over him, with his gun aiming at Legato's head. "Sugar, you look so voluptuous like this. I'm gonna enjoy this for a million years." Legato didn't respond, just stared blankly. Knives lowered to his knees, straddling Legato. He could feel Legato's subtle trembling underneath, "Are you scared? Shouldn't be. Surely you're picturing Vash, instead of me." Legato didn't respond. "Good, because if you do, I'll shoot you. This is me, not Vash. I'm going to be the one to own you, not him. And if I can't own you, nobody will." 

He crept closer to Legato's head. His knees nudged Legato's arms open until they were spread-eagle, and then he pressed his legs upon them. The gun was barely touching Legato's forehead. Knives unzipped the front of his pants, moved down his underwear, and pulled out his sex. It dangled before Legato's closing eyes. "Keep your eyes open!" Knives barked. Legato obeyed. Knives' free hand grasped his face, "Open your mouth." Legato refused. Knives roughly squeezed his jaw, and Legato just stared back stubbornly. Enraged, Knives fired his gun once. Legato's breath stopped. The gun had fired an inch from his head, into the floor, "I'm warning you only once, open your mouth, Legato. Or next time, you're dead." This time, with the explosion still ringing in his ears, and going against himself, Legato slowly obeyed. Knives smiled as he did so, "That's right, Sugar." He arched back Legato's neck, "No funny business, and you better swallow every drop." Ready, he slipped his erection into Legato's awaiting mouth. 

Legato gasped in terror. His body was so paralyzed by fear at what was being done to him that he could barely move. "Suck." Knives ordered. Legato, berating himself the entire time, began to carefully obey. Knives smiled with a groan, "Legato, you are so amazing." He slipped more into Legato, forcing his way into his throat, "More." It took everything Legato had to not choke and vomit, for fear of Knives' reaction. "Faster, harder." Legato obeyed. Knives began thrusting a tiny bit inside, repeatedly shifting his waist against Legato's chest, "Legato," his deep sighing, "I love this. You are so perfect."

Legato mentally begged, "Don't tell me that." The strong vibrations rattled his inside, and the sliding was hurting his throat. He tasted bitter drops of precum oozing down his tongue; what tasted like sweet wine from Vash tasted like horrible bile from Knives. But all he could do was obey and stare up at the only things he could see; Knives' ecstasy and the barrel of the gun. He hated the view.

"Legato." Knives sighed. 

Legato could tell by how tight Knives was holding his face that he was about to climax. He mentally cried, "I'm sorry, Vash." Knives' head went back in a 'ah!' and his seed filled Legato's mouth, who, remembering Knives' earlier threat, closed his eyes and swallowed. A single tear tried to squeeze its way out of his eye, but it didn't succeed. Never in a long time had he felt so wrong.

Knives withdrew. With a contented grin on his face, he moved the gun to Legato's temple, leaned down, stretched upon him, and kissed him. Legato, worn out and feeling so hopelessly dirty, complied to Knives' probing lips and tongue. Knives kissed like he never wanted to stop, mouth moving in every way, open and close, deep and shallow. Legato just laid there, allowing whatever Knives wanted. He felt too helpless to fight back. Finally, after what felt like hours, Knives' parted from him. "Sugar, that felt so good. I'm going to get more of that later. Now," Legato already knew what he was going to ask, "roll over." 

Legato felt like he was going to weep, but his stoic face revealed nothing. Even so, he was sure that Knives could tell. He felt too hopeless and sick to do anything. Then, Knives glared. He pulled back the hammer for the next bullet. At that, Legato began to panic. Slowly, he rolled to his side, and then Knives shoved him onto the floor, "Perfect."

Knives' crept down Legato's back until he straddled his thighs. Legato just laid there, still and prostrate. He felt the gun barrel against the curve of his spine. Knives, with his free hand, slid Legato's pants down his waist, revealing enough to see his access. Knives leered in amazement, "Let's see what you look like. Raise to your knees." Legato did so, butt raised with face on the floor. Knives groped down the cleavage with his hands, and then he crept between Legato's legs, with his gun following, which was still ever aimed against Legato's body in some way. Knives pulled down the front of Legato's pants and sighed adoringly when he saw Legato's member, "Legato, oh wow Legato. You are so big. I never could have imagined." He raised his head and began affectionately licking. 

Legato's clenched his teeth. Once again, he felt dirty.

"I want to taste you." Knives said. He closed his mouth upon Legato's shaft and began sucking. Legato silently screamed in his lungs. In his mind, he silently pleaded for Knives to stop. Fortunately, the action last only for a few long seconds, then Knives stopped, "Later." He crept out and back on his knees. "Hmm. I think down would be better, don't you?" Legato didn't move. Knives shoved him flat on the floor with a BAM and immediately straddled his legs. The gun was against Legato's side. Knives began creeping up. Legato's hands fisted as he felt Knives' penis rubbing at his entrance. "OK, Sugar. Let's go for a ride." Then, in one sweep, he thrusted in. 

Legato's head shot up. Instead of screaming at the penetrative pain he felt, he remembered. Memories flashed before his mind's eye. He remembered Mikago, and everything about the same thing that was happening to him again. Then, he remembered Vash and everything he and himself meant to each other. 

Legato could never explain what happened next or how he did what he did, for he felt like he was watching from the outside. He twisted around and grabbed the gun from Knives' unsuspecting hand. Too quick for Knives to change from looking in realizing surprise, Legato grabbed his neck, punched him repeatedly, and then threw him across the floor. He stood up, ran over, kicked him in the side, and punched him until he blacked out. From there, Legato grabbed his coat and Knives' gun, quickly closed his pants, and ran out the door. 

Legato ran almost blindly between the trailers. He stopped only to throw the gun away in the dumpster. But while there, he realized that he forgot his shirt and was running around half-naked. Of course, he wasn't about to run back and get it, so he just buttoned his coat on and ran for the parking lot. There, he found his car, jumped in, and drove off. He didn't care how much trouble he was going to get into tomorrow for leaving early again; he had to escape. 

The only time he stopped was for a traffic light. There, immobile, his emotions began to catch up to him. He began to feel the pain in his body and the thick, bitter taste in his mouth. His hands on the steering wheel were shaking. He sobbed once, and a tear fell. He tried to shake it off, but his heart wouldn't stop breaking. 

Vash heard the doorbell rang and went to answer it. He gasped pleasantly when he saw Legato, for he didn't expect him home until late, "Come on in, Legs. Why did you ring? You have a-." Legato leaned inside and clung tight to Vash. Without a sound, he pulled him close to himself and wrapped his arms around him, like he might disappear if he didn't hang on. "Legato, what happened? Where's your shirt?"

"Please, don't ask questions." Legato begged, "Just hold me."

Vash was confused, but he held him.

Late into the night, when they were both in bed, Legato told Vash everything that had happened. 

Neither could sleep that night; Legato was scared and low while Vash tried his best to comfort him.

To Be Continued 

I can't believe I wrote all this in one day. Heck, I can't believe I wrote this. (Whatever, Miss Writer-of-'Shatter'.). 


	26. Vengeful Anger with Nowhere to Go

One of my hands just got 'medically worked on' and I was doing everything one-handed, including typing this, for days. Dang, so much for progress. All you who are right-handed, try painting a mural with your left hand; heck, try doing anything with your left hand. Dexterity is not my 'forte'.

Trigun "Action!" PT26 

Vash shoved the door open and stomped his way straight through the room. His temper was boiling and only one thing was in his mind to do.

"Hey Vash!" Nicholas waved as Vash headed towards him, "What happened. You look like a pissed off rhino." It was like Vash didn't even see him; he just tiraded right by him, shoving him away by ramming shoulders in the process. Nicholas, surprised but not at all offended, fell away a step and watched Vash leave fire in his tracks. 

Vash didn't stop until he was before a closed door. "Knives!" he yelled at it, "I know you're in there! Open up!" In rage, he started pounding it with his fist. Nicholas, who followed him, walked up behind him. "If you don't open this door, I'll crash it down!" He pounded it again.

"You're angry at Knives?" Nicholas asked, not in the least surprised, "What did he do this time?"

Vash didn't hear. By then, he took two steps back and rammed at the door with his shoulder, and it crashed away under his force. Vash ran inside, "Knives! Where the Hell are you!" He spun around and around. 

"He's not in the dressing rooms." Nicholas said behind him. 

Vash turned to him, still enraged, "Where the fuck is he!"

"You haven't heard?" 

"Heard what!"

"He didn't show up today. He's in prison."

The anger seemed to begin to dissipate, "Prison? Why!"

"Drug possession. He was found with heroin in his car!"

Vash' anger returned, "That's all?!"

"What do you mean 'that's all'?"

Vash growled, turned, and punched at the mirror, "Bastard! God damn bastard!" The glass shattered into a humongous spider web crack with half of it falling onto the vanity top. Then, he stomped out of the room, shoving past Nicholas again.

"What happened?" Nicholas tried to ask him as he walked by.

"None of your fucking business!" Vash yelled back at him.

Nicholas watched him leave and thought, "Must have been terrible." He thought a moment, "Knives is in jail, Legato takes a day off for the first time in history, and Vash is as pissed as a soaked pussycat. Does any of this mean anything?"

Vash shot his gloved fists at the punching bag. His black 'wife-beater cut' shirt swung with his fast-moving torso, and sweat beads tossed off his flying loose blonde hair. His right foot high-kicked against the bag then followed by another repeat of hard punches.

"Hey Vash. Still pissed?" 

Vash stopped and turned at the voice, seeing Nicholas, in T-shirt and shorts, leaning against the doorway. "Go away." He said, and turned back to punching.

"Heard you've been giving people Hell today."

"I'm human, I have the right."

Nicholas grinned with a sigh. He noticed earlier that the Sparring Ring in the next room was empty. "Hey, Vash. Want to hit something that'll hit back?"

That caught Vash' attention.

Vash and Nicholas stood before each other in the center of the ring. Vash tightened the wrist of his black, fingerless gloves while Nicholas finished wrapping white gauze around his knuckles. When they were both ready, they casually tapped fists then stood in stance.

Vash attacked first, with a quick right-hook to the face, but Nicholas dodged to the left and shot at the underarm, but was blocked by Vash' recoiled fist. 

They circled around each other repeatedly, an attack after another fired. 

An occasional stranger would stop and watch the two fight at the ring's raised edge.

"Millie told me that there's going to be a costume party for the company tomorrow. Going?"

"Nah."

"Schedule, huh?"

"Guess so."

"Or because you have a workaholic for a date?" He smirked.

"Whatever."

"So, what did Knives do to piss you off so much?" Nicholas asked as he dodged an uppercut.

"I told you before," he dodged another, "Its none of your business!" He punched Nicholas in the stomach.

The force of the punch was so strong that Nicholas stumbled back against the ropes, holding tight to his stomach breathlessly. He glared at Vash with a slight grin, "You want to play rough?" He stood back up. "Then we'll play rough." He charged at Vash.

Vash' fist rose defensively and blocked Nicholas high-kick, and then Nicholas punched at the unprotected side and Vash twisted away, returning with a shot at Nicholas' jaw, who leaned back in a dodge and simultaneous shot at Vash' jaw, which caught it. Vash' shot a fist at Nicholas, whose defensive arm caught it in an interlocking defensive twist; the same happened to Nicholas' other arm as he tried to punch. They were both stuck in a lock. While in close space, they tried using their feet, and the same resulted. They were on their knees before each other with an inch practically separated their faces.

A spectator yelled, "KISS!"

Nicholas looked off side in a glare and asked Vash, "Five?" He nodded. Nicholas hocked a bit of saliva in his mouth, turned his head, and spat at the spectator who said that. The victim cursed. "Thanks." Nicholas muttered to Vash, then rolled onto his back and threw Vash over him and flying into the ropes. Nicholas jumped to his feet just in time to see Vash charge at him.

The two fired dangerously at each in dancing circles. A crowd had gathered around the ring to watch. Some even made bets.

After thirty minutes though, they stopped at a draw and the crowd disappeared, disappointed at the lack of a result. Some had a little trouble getting their betted money back.

Vash and Nicholas both leaned on a post. When the room was finally empty, Nicholas asked, "Feel better now?"

"Just tired."

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Nichols started walking over. "What did Knives do to piss you off so much. I haven't seen you this mad since Merle dumped you."

"Nothing." He repeated. "Why won't you stop asking?" He pressed the ropes down as Vash started climbing over them.

"After getting rammed about a million times, you want to know why." He said. "Legato trouble?"

"No."

"I can't imagine what happened. Did Knives rape him or something?" he asked sarcastically, chuckling at what was so obviously a joke.

On that, the hands that held the cords that Vash was climbing over slipped. His hands waved speedily back and forth off balance until Vash was thrown off and back first upon the floor with a THUD! He lay there, frozen and windless, "I'm—OK."

Nicholas just stared down, knowing Vash was all right. His expression was that of shock, "He didn't!"

Vash' own expression saddened and nodded.

"How---how could Knives---how could he do that to someone like Legato."

"He used me!" Vash wailed, whining the last word, "He threatened to hurt me if he didn't cooperate."

"The Knives? The 'I only eat Perrier and Caesar Salad' Knives did that?!" His eyes narrowed, "He had to be high."

"What makes you think he was high?!"

"He had heroin in his car after all. Two plus two equals he's a needled."

Vash covered his face and rolled underneath the ring, "I can't believe I told you."

"You didn't tell me, I figured it out."

"Who cares anyway. Everyone's gonna' know what happened to Legato."

Nicholas jumped over the ropes in a crouch, "No one's gonna' know." He started crawling under the ring after Vash, "Calm down and think for a second, no one's-."

"I don't have to think! I already know! Oh god, Legato!"

"Vash, calm down." He stared straight at Vash' upturned face, "I won't breathe a word."

"Why in Hell should I believe that!"

"Vash, someone was raped. I would never speak of it publicly and hurt someone that way. I swear I won't speak a word." He rose up a little. His tone changed to more sympathetic, "How do you feel about this?"

Vash calmed down, looking back at Nicholas, "The one I love—was raped, and I was the persuasion. God!" his head turned away, appearing so hurt, "Its hurts like Hell. I can't even imagine what he's feeling and that hurts even worse."

Nicholas looked at him compassionately, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No fucking way! I'm not talking about--."

"I don't mean Legato, I meant you."

Vash turned to him, "Say what?"

"You're obviously hurting too. It's not my place to talk about Legato, but it's my place to talk about you." Vash didn't speak. "Everyone is gone, no one will hear." Vash didn't respond. "I may not completely understand, but I offer a listening ear and a crying shoulder to you, if you want it."

Vash blinked once, then nodded.

The night was dark with neither moon nor stars shining. The city was still alight for the 1AM hour. 

Vash and Legato were both asleep. Naked bodies fitted together underneath silk sheets. They didn't make love that night, but each wanted the close, warm, and open intimacy of unhindered presence as they slept. It took a long time for Legato to fall asleep, he was afraid to, but he eventually 'surrendered to the sandman', and Vash stayed awake with him until he was sound asleep. 

Vash was concerned for Legato. He could only imagine what what happened to him must be doing to him. So far, he never said a word, but Vash stopped trusting that. Legato doesn't speak out. In a graphic sense, he imagined the blood of open wounds corroding Legato's stone strength.

Vash slowly awakened. He felt trembling beside him. He was a very light sleeper. In contrast, Legato was a heavy sleeper, but was habitually stealthy. Vash carefully turned to Legato. The older man was on his back, holding himself, and trembling. Vash watched his eyes move in REM; he knew he was having a nightmare, and it wasn't Rocket Science to figure out what it was of. 

Vash rose upon his hands, trying to decide. He thought that if he woke up Legato, he wouldn't have to suffer the nightmare, and if he didn't, would Legato suffer and then not remember?

By now, Legato started whimpering. With a faint shake of his head, he barely squeaked, "_stop_."

Vash decided. He didn't want to watch Legato suffer like this, so he reached to Legato's shoulders and shook them, "Wake up, Legs."

Legato didn't wake up. Instead he tensed and "NO!" yelled. "LET ME GO! STOP! STOP! NO!" Vash panicked from the sounds, so he shook him harder to wake him up. Legato grabbed at Vash' arms, "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" His head went back and he screamed. 

Vash' heart leaped when he heard the scream and he panicked, "Legato! Wake up!" In desperation, he slapped his face, not hard enough to hurt him.

Legato's face turned away from the impact, frozen still, and his eyes slowly opened. His face turned forwards, slowly in realizing reality. His breathing was heavy, forehead sweaty, and body trembling. Vash just stared, almost frightened for him. Legato's hands slowly moved up and touched Vash' face. His fingers opened upon Vash' jaw and cheeks almost adoringly. One of Vash' own hands gently covered Legato's, and the two entwined together in a hold.

Smoothly, Legato took back his hands and slowly sat up, and Vash moved out of the way for him. Vash watched Legato sit up, wrapping arms around folding knees, white sheet flowing down his pale torso, and eyes stare forward in a distant gaze of thought. He knew what he was thinking, but Vash wasn't sure at all what to do about it. He leaned towards him, "Want to talk?"

Legato looked aside to him then looked back forward. "It's happening again."

"What is?"

"I'm losing my mind. I've already lost my manhood again, now I'm losing my mind."

"What do you mean?"

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, "He—pushed—forced me—I was so weak."

Vash leaned closer, "Weak? No."

"It happened before, now again. What does that say?" He sighed, "I could've have escaped him, but he was too strong. He threatened to kill me, he was gonna' kill me." Vash knew he was talking about Mikago as well as Knives. Legato buried his face between his knees. "I'm a weak, pathetic bitch with a whore's face who can be taken down at the toss of a hand."

Vash touched Legato's arm, "No Legato, no. He had a gun at you, he threatened you. If he was so strong, he wouldn't have raped anyone to begin with. Same with Knives."

"But—I let it happen."

"You did not let it happen."

"Knives took from me what I wanted only for you. I should have let him kill me."

"What good would have that done?"

Legato paused, as if thinking, "Vash, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so weak."

"You are not weak." Vash said firmly, pressing his hands on the bed, staring firmly at Legato. "You are not weak; those that attacked you are. They are no better than school bullies. If they were so great, they'd be getting it from a wife. They violated your body and poisoned your mind. That's not strong, that's evil, and I swear they'll go to Hell for that. One already is in Hell, just as he deserved, and the other should already be there. But you, you can't torture yourself this way. You don't deserve it. You are a strong man, who has survived through more than what ten of them put together had, and you overcame it all. That's not weak. They didn't just push you around, the only choice they gave you was life or death. You were strong enough to choose life and survival. I know you're strong, whether you believe it or not. I know you can live through this. I know you will overcome this like you had before."

Legato was silent, impacted by the words.

Suddenly, there was a small snivel. Legato turned. Vash wrapped his arms around Legato's waist and starting crying on his shoulder, "What can I say—to comfort you? I don't know—what to—to do."

Legato, touched, reached and grasped Vash' shoulder, "Vash,"

"I should have saved you." He said between sobs. "I should have known something like that would happen. I should've protected you. But I couldn't help you then, I can't help you now. I know you're hurting, but I don't know what to do. Forgive me, Legato. I can't help you."

"Vash." Legato gently hushed him. "Vash." He turned until Vash' face was off his shoulder, and he lifted his chin until they were eye-to-eye, "I want to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"You were there."

"What do you mean?"

"When Knives was hurting me, I saw you." Vash' eyes widened a little. "I saw you and how you love me. I saw what we meant to each other. That was what gave me the strength to run away: you. Vash, you don't have to know anything to help me. Just you being you gives me a solace. That's all I need, all I ever needed." Vash' eyes appeared shiny from the new flow of tears, but they were not from sadness. "Please don't be sad. I know it's going to hurt a little while, but it won't mean a thing in my future. I'll try to overcome this."

"I'll help you."

Legato smiled slightly, "I know." He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Vash' back and waist and leaned towards him, sides of heads nuzzling. 

"Legato, you're so strong." Vash whispered, as his hold of Legato's waist loosened, and he felt one of Legato's hands caress his thigh, not in enticement but only as part of the tender hold. 

"And so are you." He whispered back. Their foreheads gently pressed together, and they stayed still in their gentle hold of each other, absorbing this moment as much as they could.

"Vash," Legato whispered. "May I tell you something?"

Vash sighed.

"I think I'll need to go back."

Vash' eyes opened, "Go back?"

"Vash, years ago, when I first started living on my own, I had psychological therapy. So much had happened to me and I was going through so much, I had to. After what happened, I'm a little afraid of what I'll be like. I don't want to go crazy and hurt you again." Vash couldn't argue with that. "Will that bother you?"

"No, Legato. I'm—actually, I'm glad I heard that. It tells me that you know yourself. It tells me your concern." He grinned, "I adore you for that." Legato smiled back. "Do whatever you feel you have to do. I just want you to know that I'll be with you through it."

"Thanks." After a moment, Legato slowly closed the space between him and Vash with a kiss. Vash' mouth slowly opened to Legato's, who's tongue caressingly entered. Their mouths sealed, and their tongues danced, practically waltzed, together.

Without parting, the two laid back upon the bed together, Legato over Vash. They kissed and their bodies rocked together between the white sheets. Reluctantly, they parted, and gazed at each other in the dark. Legato smiled innocently, "Vash, will you hold me tonight?"

"Yeah, always." Vash knew what he was talking about. Legato rolled off him, and, both of them facing each other on their sides, wrapped their arms around each other. Legato cuddled his head upon Vash' shoulder and lied still. 

Vash, in all honesty, wanted to make love to him at this moment, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to for a long time, but he wasn't going to tell Legato, for Vash was sure that the other already knew, and 'no way in Hell' is he planning to make Legato feel obliged. 

But that didn't matter, Legato was in his arms, feeling safe. That was all that mattered.

To Be Continued 

I think this section needs a rewrite. Oh well, let's just see what it looks like tomorrow (know what I mean?)


	27. Hallow Certainty

OK, both of my hands are now working, but my right one hurts like a @#%!^$. Oh well, on to the story (better than my complaining).

Trigun "Action!" PT27 

Legato was an early riser, so it wasn't at all surprising that he woke up first. Normally, he would fall asleep very late and then wake up early, but discouraged that pattern, calling it unhealthy. Eventually, Legato started falling asleep sooner; hard sex was a brilliant motivator.

Legato turned his head to Vash, who was still asleep with his arms around him the way it was last night. Legato gently kissed Vash' nose, and then he carefully slipped backwards out of Vash' arms. He dangled one leg back to the floor to catch himself, but it slipped when he tilted off and he crashed with a THUD THUD! Quickly, he raised his head to the bedside, and sighed with relief when he saw that Vash hadn't woken up; would have been embarrassing if he did. He started standing up.

In actuality, Vash had awakened from the noise. When he saw Legato started to pull himself back, he closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep. He did this for two reasons; he knew how embarrassed Legato, and also, something was about to happen that he wanted to see but always slept through.

Legato stood up and headed towards the closet, where on the other side of the door on a hook hung his outfit for the day. Vash watched him walk around. Legato had washed the night before, so a morning shower wasn't necessary. Vash gazed at Legato's body, smooth and pale. One thing that had intrigued Vash was that Legato was practically hairless, except for his head and pubes. Vash asked him once why that was, and Legato just twirled one lock of hair in response; rare hair type. Vash sighed quietly at what he saw; no matter how many times he has seen him naked, it was still surprising and erotic. 

He still can't figure out how Legato made himself appear so feminine that while ago. Legato was just 'that good' at what he does.

Vash watched as Legato kneel down to the bottom drawer of the vanity. He watched the muscle and bone in his back curve, the value of his skin, the way the pictures on his skin seemed to come alive when he moved, and the purely sexual image of him kneeling. Vash smiled. Legato stood back up, placed a small bundle, folded socks, on the vanity top, and returned to the closet door. Vash watched as he slipped the coat off the hanger first. It was his black suit, the one that Vash told him that he looked like either he was attending a funeral or had received a gigantic bruise 'black-and-blue'. Legato slid the shirt off the hanger, swung it around himself like a cape, and slid his arms through. When his back was covered, Vash' eyes moved up and down his gorgeous legs and ass. Then, he slipped the pants off the hanger and slid his legs in one at a time. Vash had never seen a time when Legato wore underwear, who preferred 'going commando'. It tantalized Vash' imagination though, thinking how naked Legato was underneath. Legato straightened as he zipped the front, and then started buttoning his shirt and tucking it in the waist. 

Vash watched; remembering the frame he saw and slept with the night before, and now completely covered. It was like a present that he watched being wrapped, and now every time he saw the decorated package, he knew and could see what was inside, X-ray vision not needed at all. 

Legato turned to the dresser, took the socks, and leaned against the furniture as he unfolded the sock bundle. He rested one leg over his knee as he slipped the black sock over his foot. Vash watched the way Legato's hair covered his face, imagining how his body twisted and curved under that suit.

Then Legato knelt down and started tying his shoes. 

Legato gets dressed way too quickly, Vash concluded, but its not like he knew he was giving a show.

Legato got the coat and tie off the hanger and draped it over his shoulder. Then, he walked over to the bedside, leaned over sleeping Vash, softly kissed his lips with a whisper "_love you, baby_.", and quietly left the room.

When Vash was sure Legato was gone, he smiled broadly, and started giggling with glee.

After a few minutes, Vash slipped on a pair of jeans and followed Legato. He stopped when he heard phone numbers being dialed. He didn't want to disturb Legato. He leaned against the wall and listened. "I want to make an appointment with Dr. Thomas Unger." He started tapping the pen top, likely he was put on hold. After a minute, he smiled, "Hey Doc, its me again." He laughed, "No, I didn't do anything this time.----Yeah, it has been a while.----No, actually---yeah---A cancellation? At one? That's a good time." He started laughing again, "Right. Thank you for that. It know its difficult to set up an appointment.---I'll be there. Bye." and hung up the phone.

It was clear to Vash why Legato made the call while he was 'sleeping', so he didn't make a sound for a few minutes. Legato just leaned on his hands, staring into space, then, after a minute, he stood up and walked to the window. Legato, Vash noticed, had this habit of looking out windows.

Vash thought now was a good time to make his entrance. He walked up behind Legato, who surprisingly didn't notice, and wrapped his arms around him, "Good Morning."

Legato leaned against him, "Ohayo, Bashu."

Vash smiled, "Feel better this morning?" Legato nodded with a grin. "Gotten dressed pretty quickly."

"Another meeting." Legato humorously groaned as he turned to embrace Vash. The two hugged.

"How about I scramble you some eggs for breakfast before you go."

Legato grinned, "I'd like that."

"OK, just a few minutes." Vash said cheerfully as he headed towards the kitchen.

Vash set a pan on the stove, turned the heat on, then opened the refrigerator for two eggs. Legato was in the bathroom, finishing combing his hair, which didn't take long at all, at least not while Legato wanted to be with Vash. Legato leaned on the doorframe for a moment, where he can see into the kitchen. He watched Vash look around inside one of the cabinets, searching for cooking oil. Legato gazed up and down Vash, dressed in only faded jeans, no shirt, and no shoes, with a three twisted strand hemp bracelet on his left wrist where a jade ring hung; and messy blonde hair with slightly tanned, flawless skin, which he couldn't keep pale for the life of him. Legato sighed at that handsome 'American Beaches Boy' that was his lover. Then, he made a mistake and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, and what he saw made him sigh in melancholy resignation.

Legato slipped the tie over his shoulder and he walked to the kitchen. Vash was shuffling a spatula in a sizzling pan. Legato sat down at the table. "Hey Legato." Vash said to him. "Heard there's a costume party tonight. Want to go?"

"Never thought about it."

Vash scooped the eggs from the pan onto a plate that was on the counter beside it, "What do you want on your eggs?"

"Skip the toppings."

Vash separated them on two plates, "If you had thought about it, want to go?"

"I think I have work."

Vash chuckled as he brought the two plates to the table, "You have work every night. Don't you take a break?" He put the plate and fork before Legato.

"Thanks, Vash." He picked up the fork and took a bite, "Guess I could one, huh?"

Vash started eating his, "Yeah, you do."

Legato was silent a moment, then grinned, "Sure, let's go. That is, if you want to."

"Yeah, I do. If you said no, I would have gone without you."

"Really?"

"I would have been bored to death, but yeah." Legato chuckled. "What about a costume? It's a costume party after all."

"Since you've just now convinced me to attend, I haven't given it a thought."

Vash chuckled, "True."

"I'm sure you've thought of something."

"I've tossed around a few ideas. Legato, since we're going together, can we do a 'group thing'?"

"Match?"

"Yeah."

"As what?"

Vash thought a moment, then brightened, "I know, we'll go as punks."

"Punks?"

Then, it hit Vash what he was saying to Legato. Suddenly feeling stupid, he muttered, "Never mind, stupid idea."

"Not at all." Legato said, surprising Vash, "I like the idea."

"Really?"

He nodded. "But can we pull it off by tonight?"

Vash was grinning again, "Sure, just a quick stop at the mall for things we don't have, and just piece together things we do."

"I still have a few things of mine."

"We can go to the Mall right after work. I think we get off the same time, for a change."

Legato smiled, managing to not laugh at the dirty pun, "I'll look forward to it."

"So will I." Vash noticed that Legato's plate was empty, "I'll take that." He picked up both plates and took them to the sink.

Legato looked at the clock and stood up from the table, for it was close to time for him to leave. Vash stood with him, "Let me help you with your tie." Legato grinned and offered the tie to him; he always found it a little difficult to do his own tie. Vash stood before him, sliding the dark silk around his neck, and Legato watched him as he focused on tying the knots with a grin on his face. 

Legato watched him and started thinking, "What did I ever do to deserve you? Sweet angel, why would you ever claim to be mine? I'm so dark, twisted, and used. Why do you want me, Bashu?" 

Vash slid the front through in completion, "There." He looked up at Legato and saw how cloudy his eyes had become; gentle rain clouds of hurt. He could only guess why. Surprised and sympathetic to this, he placed gentle, comforting hands on Legato's chest and cheek and whispered, "Do you need to cry?"

Legato didn't even answer. He closed his eyes with a stopped breath and embraced Vash, burying his face between the other's shoulder and neck as his quiet tears showered the bare skin while Vash held him comfortingly close.

Ruth: Where are you going!

Vash: To the potty, sir! ^OK, follow the pops on the hill. What kind of a name is Ruth!^

Millie: He did save our lives.

Meryl: Pretty pathetic hero if you ask me.

Vash: MOMMY! ^Does Vash even know his mom?^

Boss: All right! Corner him!

"Cut! Five minutes until the next scene."

Vash' head popped from the fallen cliff like a gopher, and then he jumped over. Millie was removing her outer coat, "Whose idea was it to have everyone wear coats in the middle of a desert? It makes absolutely no sense!"

"Whoever thought it would be a good idea to make you look like a guy." Meryl muttered.

"I know, a total Bish."

Vash walked by them to the back set, even humming to himself as he went. "What's with him?" Meryl muttered to Millie, "He was a total jackass yesterday."

"Probably some ecstasy in the coffee."

Vash took his water bottle from the portable table and started chugging. Suddenly, he felt something press against his temple. "What's this?" a familiar voice said, "A skilled gunman like yourself caught off guard."

Vash grinned, "Would that be you or me, Nicholas." Nicholas, who had one of his 'punisher' pistols against Vash, turned to see Vash holding his gun against the other's temple.

He laughed as he took the gun back, "You got me."

Vash twirled the gun on his index finger and slid it into the holster with ease, grinning, "Don't challenge the master, Nicholas." 

Nicholas just slid his empty gun in this jeans pocket, hidden by the fabric of his blue silk shirt, "You seem in a better mood today. Everything going better?"

"Yep, he's getting help." He turned around, "And its great seeing him smile again."

Nicholas didn't seem so convinced, "Are you sure he's all right?"

"Of course he is. He said so."

"Oh, he said so." He said sarcastically, "Now I can believe it."

Vash looked at him suspiciously, "What are you getting at?"

"Vash, something terrible happened to him only a few days ago." He began spinning a horizontal circle in the air with his index finger, "He's going down a downward spiral and you're willingly going with him. Be careful."

"It's not like that, Nicholas. He's fine." He grinned again, "We'll be at the party tonight, and you can see for yourself."

"No one could tell from the beginning whether he's fine or not. He's Legato." Before Vash could retort, Nicholas walked by him, "Hey Gorgeous!" Vash turned and saw him walk behind Millie and hug her with a slight kiss on the cheek. 

Boss: Hold it right there!

Vash: ^Kiss my ass, buddy!^

Boss: Well Vash, its time to choose your way to die; by boomerang or to a suicide dive off a cliff.

Vash: Suicide? ^Shit! I forgot my lines! Uh. . . Damn it, I'm looking like an idiot. Oh well, may as well have fun!^ LOOK!! ITS MARILYN MONROE!

While the three had their heads turned, Vash jumped off the cliff.

"Cut!" Marsaili yelled, then sarcastically said, "Very funny, Vash." 

Vash pulled himself back up from his hanging on the edge, "Thanks."

Boss: Hold it right there! Well Vash, its time to choose your way to die; by boomerang or to a suicide dive off a cliff.

Vash: Suicide? To tell you the truth, I disapprove of suicide more than anything.

Boss: All right, the boomerang it is.

Vash: ^Well, that flip wasn't too difficult, but I wish I still had the springboard.^ Dangerous toys are fun, but you could get hurt.

Meryl: ^How did he pull off that 'cat face'?^

Boss: You bastard!

HM1: He got the boss!

HM2: That guy isn't human.

Vash: ^He's right about that^ What fragile bonds of loyalty. Now you there! You better watch out!

Ruth: What for!

Vash: Oops, just a little too late. ^He's sure not gonna' be in the next episode.^

Ruth: ^Easy for you to say oops.^

Vash: Well friends, I really hope you feel better. ^realistic dummy^ 

Meryl: That's amazing. He got both of them in a matter of minutes.

Millie: Its as if he were Vash the Stampede.

Vash: Well, did I work off the donuts and the double dollars?

Meryl: ^How does he live with himself with a laugh like that?^

Vash: AAAAAAAAAAAA! ^Bye Bye Celluloid City!^

"Cut!"

The Mall was crowded. The tall, metallic and glass halls was filled with people, mostly teens, walking up and down in almost traffic-organization, carrying depends one who so many bags each. Sunlight poured in through fogged glass in the ceiling. The floor was tiled in beige and gray and white.

"I think we'll have better luck in Sears." Vash said to Legato, both walking side by side.

"Isn't that more of an appliance store?"

"More of an anything goes store."

"Why not Dillard's? There's a sale."

"So? We don't have that much to spend. Dillard's is ritzy, even with a sale."

"Not really. We've got to decide; we don't have much time either."

Vash thought a moment, then shrugged, "Dillard's, then."

The two turned to the left aisle way, into Dillards's. From there, it was straight to the Men's Department. "See you in a few." Vash said to Legato, and the two turned different directions.

Legato just needed a pair of black boots, so his searching was rather quick. In less than five minutes, he rejoined Vash at the clothes. He found Vash standing before a rack of shirts, "How is it going?"

"I can't decide."

Legato looked at the shirts beside him, "Decide what? Color?"

"Whether to be Ghetto or Gothic."

Legato turned to him, practically shocked, "You have choices of punk type?" He sighed in exasperation.

Vash turned to him, annoyed, "What!"

"I swear, you Americans have WAY too many choices."

"We do because we can, Legs. Is not having any so much better?" 

Legato side-glanced at him in irritation, "We have choices, thank you."

Vash grinned, "Legato, a quote 'Its easier to get all the people in Japan to wear matching outfits, then two random Americans to agree on pizza toppings."

"Since when was pizza that difficult?" 

Vash, with a chuckle, turned and went towards the coats. "Decided yet?" Legato called after him, half-teasing.

"Yeah." He called back in sarcasm. He looked through the jackets. Legato caught up with him when Vash chose a grayish-green one that looked like it may have been a military jacket. He tried it on, "This'll work."

"Nice color," Legato commented, "very realistic puke." 

Vash just smirked at him. Then, he noticed behind him, "Those'll be great."

"Huh?"

Vash went by Legato, and got off the rack a pair of dark brown shorts. He looked at the two articles and said, "Now, I've got everything." 

They both paid, and then walked on. "I need to make a side trip on the way back." Legato said.

"To where?"

"The Pharmacy."

By at the entrance, to the left was a store that caught Vash' attention. It was called Hot Topic, written in flaming red letters. The inside was dark, with different jewelry racks, clever saying shirts that said things like 'Everything is a weapon if you hold it right', and loads of gags or decorations. "I'll need a few things from there." Vash said to Legato and walked in. Legato just waited outside.

Vash chose a few things from the racks, and a few labels from the glass cases, taking him six minutes. As he turned to leave, he noticed a song playing on the radio, 'Perfect Night'. First, it surprised him that that song was on the radio, and then he saw Legato. It seemed strange, seeing him standing there, looking around and rocking in boredom. He pictured the man of psionic insanity that was Legato Bluesummers, then remembered that same man that was joking with him not long ago, the same that he, Vash, had a wonderful relationship with. He grinned and muttered, "God, I love Acting." 

He noticed that the young teenage woman at the register had noticed Legato as well. He at first figured that she recognized him, but then she would be doing something other than staring. She was probably just gazing at him. Vash wanted to proudly say 'Don't bother, lady. He's mine.' but just grinned again.

He walked out, and the two resumed their walk towards the car. "What did you get?" Legato asked.

Vash just grinned, "That's a secret."

"What?"

"Until tonight."

Legato smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You make it sound so dirty."

"Maybe." He said teasingly. There was one thing in the bag that he thought would be 'fun'.

To Be Continued 

How do you like that; I finish this chapter, and the site decides to move. Oh well, it happens. The ending is a little abrupt, but it seemed appropriate.


	28. Party

I'm gonna write this now, just in case I don't get another chance. 

This or the next one maybe my last update on this story for a long time. WAIT! DON'T PANIC! I'm studying in Austria for the next semester, and I can't take my laptop. So, this means I'll have to type and use Internet (VERY expensive in Europe; $2 a minute.) through the School system (or Internet cafés, but I heard those are difficult.) down there, which is rather difficult and, well, you can imagine some of this stuff (think 17) being stored on a public computer system. So, until I can figure out what to do, it'll be a LONG time until I can do anything with this. This is why I was cramming out the updates, because of my lack of access for a Semester.

However, I promise this. I'm no quitter; I will finish what I have started. The worst that could happen is that the next update will come in January, and there are fics out there that have done worse than that. I just hope that this doesn't disappoint any of the readers; you're my motivators, you know. Thank you for that.

Well, now you know. So for now, on with the story.

Trigun "Action!" PT28 

Vash finished the last coat of black polish on his last nail. While waiting for that hand to dry, he secured the metal chain snuggly around his neck. It didn't take long for the polish to dry, and when it was, he stood up and slid on his jacket. Along different places on the jacket were safety-pinned insignias and pictures, like 'Che Guevera' or 'This is your world in which we grow, and we will grow to hate you.' or different band labels like 'Tool' or 'MurderDolls'. His black 'wife-beater' shirt had a safety-pinned image of 'The Clash' on the front. His hair was in between spiked and soft; looking wild, with some of the front locks dyed black. His eyes were thick black eyelined, feathering off the ends in an Egyptian style. Chains dangled on his dark brown shorts, which hung baggily to his knees, and black army boots securely laced.

"Ready, Vash?" Legato called from the bedroom. They wanted to surprise each other, so they changed in separate rooms.

"Yeah!" he answered, "Let's see what you look like."

Legato opened the door and walked down the hall. He wore an aged, black leather jacket over a white polo shirt, black dress pants, and boots. A black motorcycle cap (Vash thought 'Nazi styled'.) was on his head over a red bandana that folded back most of his hanging hair.

The two stood before each other, and then they both said, "You're kidding me." They looked each other over and over.

Legato started chuckling, "I'm sensing a little 'culture clash'."

"Loud and clear."

"What's with all the pins? You look like a voodoo doll."

"You look like a private school student. Legs, with your tattoos and all, I thought you'd be showing more skin."

Legato started taking his jacket off. "That's why the polo shirts. They're easy to remove." He grabbed behind the neck and, in one sweep, took the shirt off. Vash was surprised, for there were red armbands on each arm, one bearing a monogrammed blade. "I call this 'Battle Mode'."

Vash said the first thing that came to his mind, "I call it 'sexy'." Then, he noticed something else, "You'd pierced your ears?"

On Legato's left ear, there was a chain starting from a diamond button on the lobe to a clasp and the top. On the right was a series of different metal loops. "Naa, they're all clips-ons." Vash remembered old earring hole scars that long ago healed on both of Legato's ears, almost too faint to notice. Legato slid the shirt back on, "Now we're both ready, let's go party."

"Yeah!" Vash cheered. On the way out the door, Vash noticed white sewn-on kanji on the back of Legato's jacket, "What does that say?"

"That? Oh. Fuck Authority."

Vash laughed.

_Fiction_ was a dance club in the downtown. 

Outside, rain was pouring down in torrents. Vash and Legato both ran from the taxi to the overhanging canopy over the entrance, holding their jackets over their heads. The entrance was a solitary wooden door in a brick wall. Beyond that, there were a series of stone steps with lamps on the walls, which lead to what was a wide brick aisle way converted to a bar with the opposite wall knocked out. From the out wall, a huge room was the dance floor and different raised floors and metal stairs that were formerly fire escapes led to different rooms in the brick walls. The inplaced dance floors were metal. Lights danced all around the room, which was lighted with a faint light blue.

"Looks like this party wasn't restricted to only The Company." Legato observed. It was true; almost half of the people there were strangers. Each person there was in a costume; angels, monsters, celebrities, animals, anything. 

Vash tensed. Sudden hands from behind gripped tight to his torso and lips caressed his neck as they said, "I want to suck your blood."

"Nick!" he yelled. 

Nicholas immediately backed off with a laugh, "You are too easy to sneak upon." Nicholas was in a black tuxedo with a red shirt, a black cape draped along his arms like wings, and fanged teeth.

"Vampire?"

"No, a cocktail waitress." He laughed. Legato noticed the cross hanging from his neck and pointed it out. Nicholas just smirked, "Not this vampire." He immediately turned serious and looked like he was holding open a book, "He who eats of my flesh and drinks of my blood shall inherit eternal life." Legato rolled his eyes.

"Stuck on the Priest business?" Vash joked. 

Nicholas smiled again, "So, the Hell's Angels are back in town?" He turned to Legato almost inspectively, "Hmm, as long as Clinton is president, authority would love some more fuck, as far as smoking is concerned." Legato didn't understand, but Vash was laughing out loud. Nicholas had an arm upon both their shoulders, "What are you two standing around for? The night is young and the beers are cold." He led them towards the crowds, "Now let's go find some women."

"Matching costumes?" Nicholas chuckled as he whispered in Vash' ear, "When are you two gonna' get married?"

Vash pushed him off.

The music was blasting like a sound wave earthquake. 

Legato was on one of the raised platforms, watching the dancing crowd below him with a beer bottle dangling in his hand. The bodies below were packed together like sardines, moving together in a sea of people. Every one out of three was a face he had known or seen. He noticed Nicholas and Millie, who was dressed as a Genie, much like from 'I Dream of Jeannie'. Nicholas had his hands on her bare midriff in some manner the whole time. But Legato kept his focus on Vash. Once again, Legato didn't want to dance. So, Vash was dancing alone, but looked like he was dancing with everyone down there.

Vash pictured Legato in wonder. He pictured a longhaired young boy, wearing the same clothes, same jacket, same earrings, same everything. He wondered how many women had volunteered to give up one of their limbs to be fucked by him, then wondered how many men would have done the same. Did Legato like it?

A new song started playing, 'Thoughtless'. 

On that, Vash stood still, and looked up at Legato, seeing him looking down at him. He grinned. When the beat of the drums and bass started, followed by the carrying melody of the words, Vash turned and started dancing in place. 

Vash' body twisted in serpentine to the heavy but flowing music. Legato watched him move, knowing that he was dancing for him. He was mesmerized by the way his hands moved up and down, the way his hips rocked, the way his legs bent as he moved like a pole-dancer. His jacket, even his small shirtsleeve, occasionally would slip off his shoulder, and then he would teasingly slide it back up. Vash turned in the crowd. Sweat dripped from his temples, making him shimmer in the lights. Legato began to wish he was down there with him, feeling his body against his, feeling his sweat, moving together so close and intimately that it would be like sex. 

When the song was over, Vash gave him a quick wink. Legato answered with a quick lick of his lips.

Vash wanted to take a break. He plopped down at the bar, wiping the sweat from his brow. Legato was one his way down to meet him.

Vash overheard one of the girls from down the bar, something about karaoke in Room 2.

Legato took the seat beside Vash, "Two beers." he told the tender. He didn't speak to Vash at first, but Vash noticed why. He could tell that Legato was fighting an urge; to kiss him was most likely. 

Two bottles were placed before them, each taking one. They simultaneously drank. "Great party." Vash said first. "Glad you came."

"Same." Legato said, almost shyly. Vash could tell Legato would be a little clumsy with words for a moment. 

"You still wouldn't dance?" 

Legato shrugged. "I did like what I saw." 

Vash chuckled. "We should have brought a camera."

"Yeah." Legato sighed, almost lustily, which made Vash grin at him.

"I've heard there's karaoke."

"Seriously?" Legato said, back to himself.

"I'm guessing you're not interested."

"Why should I? Not while it translates into 'Tone Deaf'."

"What's your point?"

"Making an idiot of yourself; how's that fun?" 

Vash started laughing, "It's called 'Acting'."

Legato shrugged, "Comedy."

"Yeah, and why would YOU do comedy, Bluesummers?" He stood up and started tugging his arm, "We can watch, right? The room is air-conditioned." Legato didn't argue, just followed.

There were four rooms on the first floor. They were like personal dance rooms, just large enough for personal parties. The one they went to was Room 2; Navy blue wallpapered with metal tables and chairs around a small stage.

Legato and Vash came in when a Frankenstein was almost finished performing 'Cat's in the Cradle'. "There's always somebody doing 'Cat's in the Cradle'." Vash muttered to Legato. 

"Hey Vash! Legato!" a woman's voice called. They turned and saw Meryl and Millie at a table in the far middle. Meryl was standing up, calling to them, "Come over here. We have some empty seats." She was dressed in a tattered veil-like white dress and white slippers, powdered pale skin, and white streaks in her hair. She was a ghost. 

They accepted the invitation, although Legato muttered to himself, "I'd prefer that empty back table in the corner, so we can touch." He shrugged. The song was over just after they sat down.

"You've come just in time." Millie said. "Nicholas is up next."

"Which song?" Legato asked.

"He wouldn't say." 

Vash walked off a moment to throw away the empty bottles. When he returned, the next song was about to be announced: Nicholas Wongananda and Rai Dei Osakyu. 

They stood in stillness together as the beginning music sounded. Rai Dei's costume was a dark ninja, almost striking against the vampire next to him. Nicholas thought of Midvalley when the saxophone played.

Nicholas_: Us, and them. And after all we're only ordinary men._

Rai Dei_: Me, and you. God only knows its not what we would choose to do._

Nicholas and Rai Dei (harmonic): _Forward he cried from the rear and the front rank died. The General sat, and the lines on the map, moved from side to side._

Rai Dei: _Black and Blue. And who knows which is which, and who is who._

Nicholas: _Up and down. And in the end, it's only round and round and round._

Rai Dei and Nicholas (harmonic): _Haven't you heard, it's a battle of words, the Poster Bearer cried. Listen, son, said the Man with the gun. There's room for you inside._

When the time came, Rai started muttering in the microphone, "It ain't gonna' kill ya'--- if you give it a sh-short sharp shock, then it'll end the game—dig it? I'm an eagle in flight—cause I can't fractured—some course—good man these days. Hey."

Nicholas: _Down and out. It can't be helped if there's a lot of it about._

Rai Dei: _With, without. And who'll deny it's what the fighting's all about._

Nicholas and Rai Dei (harmonic_): Out of the way, it's a busy day. I've got things on my mind. For want of the price of tea and a slice; the old man died._

The crowd cheered as Rai echoed the song away. Rai Dei walked off, but Nicholas sang one more time, "_A Fatal attraction that's holding me fast. How can I escape this irresistible grasp? Can't keep my mind from the circling sky. Tongue-tied and twisted, just an earth-bound misfit, I._" The people still applauded, and still did so as he walked off the stage, with a 'Damn Ham!' from Rai.

No one noticed the one that immediately followed them, not listening until the echo of the first words sounded. "_The way you're bathed in Light. Reminds me of that night._" People started turning heads, and some gasped. "_God laid me down into your rose garden of trust._" Alone on the stage, holding the microphone, was Legato. Everyone who knew him was surprised to see him there, and even more surprised by the beauty of his voice. Those that didn't know hum just stared at the handsome man with a angelic voice on stage. "_And I was swept away, with nothing left to say. Some helpless yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace._" Even Vash was surprised. "_You're all I need to find. So when the time is right, come to me sweetly, come to me. Come to me._" The song intensified, as well did Legato's singing, "_Love will lead us, all right. Love will lead us; she will lead us. Can you hear the dolphins cry? See the road rise up to meet us. In the air we breathe tonight, love will lead us. She will lead us._"

Vash was blown away. Legato was singing to him, and he was amazing. He never knew Legato could sing like that. His heart pounded not just at the voice, but the words and meaning as well.

"_Oh yeah, we meet again. Its like we never left. Time in between was just a dream. Did we leave this place? This crazy fog surrounds me. You wrap your legs around me._" His eyes closed with a soft smile for a moment, as if he was remembering something blissful. Many of the women found that sexy and 'wooed' at that."_All I can do to try and breathe. Let me breathe, so that I—so we can go together._" Vash was melting."_Love will lead us, all right. Love will lead us; she will lead us. Can you hear the dolphins cry? See the road rise up to meet us. In the air we breathe tonight. Love will lead she will lead us. Life is like a shooting star. It don't matter who you are. If you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time. We are lost 'til we are found. This phoenix rises up from the ground, and all these wars are over._" He paused for the moment, then began to whisper, "_Over, over, singin' la da da da da da, Over. Come to me. Come to me. Singin' la da da da da da. Come to me._" He sang out again, "_Love will lead us, all right. Love will lead us; she will lead us. Can you hear the dolphins cry? See the road rise up to meet us. In the air we breathe tonight, love will lead us; she will lead us._" The song slowly faded away, leaving Legato standing solemnly.

The crowd applauded wholeheartedly.

Through the applause, Legato slid the microphone back in place and walked off the stage. It was like the applause didn't matter. He headed straight to the table, where Vash, who looked like he could be knocked over with a feather, still was. Legato sat down next to him, casually as if he believed he did nothing special. Vash smiled. 

"Wow." Meryl said, "That was you?"

"Sing another one." Millie said, "Please?"

Legato chuckled with a shake of his head, "No thanks."

"Aw come on, you sound so good. Another one."

"No thanks."

"Yeah, sing another one." A stranger said from behind them. Legato didn't comment.

A woman from across the room called, "Sing again, Handsome." Legato didn't comment; he just turned to Vash. The other's eyes were filled with a restrained emotional passion. Under the table, Legato took Vash' hand into his. He tilted his head towards the door, Vash nodded in response, and the two, much to many people's disappointment, stood up and left, just when a cow started singing 'Oops, I did it again'.

Nicholas and Millie were leaving the room to dance some more, when Nicholas casually looked past her shoulder, and then froze. He saw someone familiar. A man walked in the front door. He was dressed like a Mafia man; in a dark suit, with a dark shirt, and a hat that hid his face discreetly. "Shit." He whispered to himself, "Midvalley."

"What?" Millie asked.

Nicholas stepped away gently, "I—uh, need a second. I'll be back." He started scooting to the side.

"Where are you going?"

Nicholas said the first thing he could think of, "Call of nature!" Then, he kicked himself for saying that. At least it worked. 

Nicholas pushed his way through the crowd, to the mysterious man, who stopped when he saw Nicholas coming. 

"Midvalley, what are you doing here?" Nicholas asked when he caught up with him, "I thought you couldn't make it."

"I cancelled." He lifted his hat a bit, so Nicholas could see his eyes, "I had to see you."

Nicholas smiled, "Sweetheart," They drew closer, appearing like they were about to kiss, when Nicholas said, "Let's go somewhere a little more private. Its hard to hear you here." Midvalley grinned. "Give me one moment." Nicholas turned back to the dancing crowd, seeing Millie leaving towards the bar. Midvalley started following him, but Nicholas said, "You'd better stay here."

"Huh?"

"I have to ask someone for a reservation."

"Reservation?"

"For one of those rooms." He pointed towards the rooms on the third floor. "I'll ask, get one, and will you wait here so I can find you?"

This sounded a little weird to Midvalley, but he trusted Nicholas, "OK."

Nicholas went back into the crowd and, when he was sure that Midvalley lost sight of him, left and went to the bar, "Hey Millie."

"Was that Midvalley?" she asked.

Nicholas felt his stomach leap, but managed to hide the surprise, "Yeah,"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Millie, I need to leave for a moment."

"Huh?"

"It's Midvalley. He just found out that his brother died, and he's really upset."

"He did?" Millie's expression saddened, "How terrible."

"Yeah, he needs someone to talk to."

"Then go ahead."

Nicholas' arm went around her waist and he gave her a light kiss on the lips, "Thanks, babe. Sorry for not spending more time with you."

"It's all right, just go." Nicholas turned and obeyed. Millie thought to herself, "He lost a brother? How horrible. I wonder if Meryl knows about this."

Nicholas almost jogged up the metal steps to a closed door on the third floor and flew open the door. He started to run inside, then he jumped back just as fast. 

The room was occupied. Upon the worn, tan-brown cough, a dark-haired woman in a skimpy tomcat costume was sitting upon the lap of a dark-clothed man, both were holding each other closed in a steamy embrace. What surprised Nicholas was who the two were, "Hey!" The woman turned her head in surprise. Nicholas started looking all over the floor, as if searching for something, "Have you two seen a snake?" 

"Snake?!" Ren exclaimed. EG groaned at what was so obviously a lie.

"Yeah. One of the ladies was a snake-woman, and one of the cobras slithered out."

"Cobras?!" She stood up on the couch.

"Yeah, a cobra."

"I'm outta' here." And she left.

Nicholas started crawling behind the couch, "You'd better leave too, EG. You might scare the thing."

EG's fist slammed at Nicholas head, who saw it coming and dodged. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I had this room reserved, buddy."

"So the fuck what!"

Nicholas stood up, "I'm using it, so beat it! Go now, and you might still get a chance to sniff the pussy's catnip."

"Bastard!" he punched him, and Nicholas dodged again.

"So you didn't get any nookie. Not my fault. She would have left anyway."

EG stood up in a rage, "You're gonna fucking pay, Nick."

Nicholas smirked, "Yeah yeah, Thistle Head. Go." 

"I'm not leaving until I bash your face in."

Nicholas just chuckled, "Whatever you say, Eugene." He shoved him out the door, "Just go already. You might still catch her." He almost shut the door, when he called out, "I've heard there are fountains on the first floor rooms." and shut the door. 

Nicholas skished his hands in 'finished'. He waited a minute, using the time to slide out his fanged teeth and cape, then opened the door again and waved. Midvalley saw him. Nicholas leaned on the doorframe, watching him approach. Time didn't seem to go fast enough. After what felt like hours but was really minutes, Midvalley was at the door and Nicholas guided him inside, closing the door behind them.

The light was coming from a bottom corner of the room, lighting the room like candlelight. Midvalley turned to Nicholas, the light shining against his back. Nicholas loved that look. The two didn't say a word, just stared a moment, then fell into each other's arms and sealing it in a kiss.

"I missed you." Midvalley whispered through the kiss.

"Lover," Nicholas also whispered, "so have I."

Midvalley clung tight to him, "Please—take me again."

Nicholas started removing Midvalley's jacket, "Yeah—have me, once more."

Nicholas pressed Midvalley onto the couch and crawled over him. Midvalley's hands moved up and down the other in exploration. Nicholas' own hands moved speedily to open Midvalley's shirt. Midvalley gasped and quietly begged as Nicholas kissed his neck and his hands moved under his shirt. Midvalley's own hands slid underneath Nicholas' own jacket and shirt and copied Nicholas' movements. Nicholas liked that.

Suddenly, the door cracked open. Nicholas jumped up into a sitting position, ready to yell at whoever was coming in, and he had landed in a way that ground Midvalley's crotch, making him moan. Nicholas side glanced at him in a smirk. When no one seemed to be coming in, Nicholas walked up and shut the door. "There are no locks on these doors?!"

"Someone's idea of fun." Midvalley said.

"Well, I hate it." Nicholas said as he turned back. Midvalley was sitting up at the time, then began laying back down for Nicholas. Nicholas had another plans. "Middie, if other people are gonna' come in whenever they please. Then, can we do something else?"

"What do you mean?"

Nicholas jumped over the couch to the behind, "May you come back here with me? The lighting is better." Midvalley grinned a little, then crawled over, landing into Nicholas' arms and kiss.

Midvalley crept between Nicholas' legs. His face pressed and moved insistently against Nicholas' waist, unzipping and going straight to the goal. Nicholas' hands held firmly to Midvalley's shoulders and neck and groaned, "Middie-." Midvalley was licking him, tasting him in the way he learned from before, and a little experimentation. "Middie—wait." Midvalley acted like he didn't hear. "Middie, stop." Nicholas started to push him off.

Midvalley looked up at him, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Nicholas grinned, "No way." He rolled Midvalley flat on his back and kissed his mouth quickly as he crawled over him. "I just don't want to be sitting here doing nothing." He started turning around. Midvalley was about to argue, then he noticed that Nicholas was lying next to him, waist next to his head. He got the idea. "Middie?" Nicholas asked. "May I call you by your real name this time?"

Midvalley grabbed hold of one of the other's thighs, "Yeah." He tugged at it, until Nicholas' legs straddled his head. He waited for Nicholas to catch up, stroking his thighs and buttocks as his did so. 

"Yeah." Nicholas sighed, as he unfastened Midvalley's pants. He rubbed his cheek against the erection, "Tenziano."

Midvalley groaned. Impatient, he raised his head and tasted Nicholas. Nicholas gasped as he felt Midvalley's mouth and quickly took Midvalley into his own mouth. They could each tell by the way the other was treating him what each enjoyed. Midvalley's mouth moved up and down the shaft, lips pressed and tongue moving in sync with suction. Nicholas' tongue stroked around in exploration, but suction was in tempo with Midvalley's. Both felt increasing energy in their bodies, trying not to take out the tightening energy too harshly on the other. 

Suddenly, the door opened again. Midvalley and Nicholas both stopped and looked up. Two teenagers came stumbling in, making out. 

Nicholas, pissed off, stood up, "Hey!" They both looked at him in surprise. "Get the fucking hell out of here!" They didn't argue.

When the door closed, Nicholas fell onto the couch with a sigh, "This isn't working."

Midvalley leaned on the couch over him, "What now?"

"How about later tonight?"

"When?"

"I have no idea right now." He thought a moment, "How about we leave early, and go somewhere?"

"OK." Midvalley stood up. "Let's go."

"You're not thrilled with being here, are you."

"I couldn't care less." 

Nicholas stood up too, "But right now, I need a minute before we go."

"What is it now?" 

Nicholas turned to him, "What is that tone for?"

"You've been running around the entire time I was here. Its like you don't want to be seen with me."

Nicholas laughed, "That's ridiculous. I just happened to jump around a lot. This time, I only need to let someone know that I'm leaving early, friend is giving me a ride." Midvalley looked at him suspiciously. "Come on, don't be like that." Nicholas grinned as he put a comfortingly close hand on Midvalley's shoulder, "I just want to leave quickly, and you're meeting me at the entrance will speed things up." His hand moved up his neck, "I don't want to waste time. I want to fall into your arms as soon as I can. Is that all right?" Midvalley began to smile.

Vash led Legato to the backdoor. He had his hand on the handle, when Legato asked, "Where are we going?" Vash may as well have not heard. They were both out the door, when he answered in a whisper, "I want you to dance with me."

Legato was a little surprised.

They were underneath a small canopy hanging in a small alleyway. Light from the distant street lamp cascaded through the falling rain into the small street.

Vash slid off his coat and hung it on the doorknob, "Come on, Legs. No one is here to see." With a smile, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, "Will you dance with me?" 

Legato slowly grinned, "If you dance like you did before." Vash chuckled, then attempted to kiss him, but Legato stepped back and out of his arms. Vash was about to ask why, then Legato took off his coat, placing it where Vash did his. Then, he took off his white shirt. Vash smiled. The two wrapped their arms around each other and began to move.

The music from inside was loud enough for them to hear. The song now beginning was 'De La Yaleo'. In rhythm to the song, in the pouring rain, Vash and Legato circled together. Their entwined hands moved from there to around each other. Then, Vash slipped out of Legato's hold, then, away from him, started spinning. Legato paused a moment to watch. Vash twisted his back in serpentine movements, holding himself in a way that said to Legato that he missed his touch, "You sounded so good up there." 

Legato went straight to Vash and grabbed him, timed so that Vash' back was pressed against him, "And you look really good right now." Vash acted like he had wanted this. Then, he slipped out again. 

Legato watched him move seductively. "Come on, Legato." Vash grinned, "Dance for me." He folded his arms over his head as he slowly moved his hips, gazing at Legato innocently. 

Legato stepped closer. His face was inches from the other's, hands holding the other's hips against his own waist. Vash' hands caressed Legato's face, leading him in a slow spin around. Then, Vash turned his back to dance away again, but this time, Legato clung to him tightly. Vash just chuckled, as if he wanted this. He grabbed hold of Legato's sides and started rubbing against him and a grinding dance step. Legato followed. Holding tight, they moved against each other in an intimate dance.

Suddenly, Vash gasped. Legato's hips had hit Vash' waist perfectly enough to excite him. His hands moved to Vash' hips and started pressing his waist against the other's in the same manner. "Legato!" Vash gasped. He started moving with him, exciting Legato. They kept up the movements. "Legato, I—oh, I—uh, yeah-." Vash gasped. 

"I want you." Legato finished, caressing Vash' crotch in the process. 

With a groan, Vash' arms wrapped around Legato's neck, still grinding, "Legato—yeah—fuck me—please."

Legato moved Vash against the nearby wall. In an out-of-control instant, he pulled down the blocking part of each other's clothing, leaving a moaning Vash. He started kissing the other's neck, and rubbing his exposed penis against him. "Yeah." Vash moaned. Legato grasped at the other's ass, then slowly entered. Vash gasped once, then was silent in tense stillness. Neither moved, until Vash started, "Legato." Legato went deeper, and Vash clawed at the wall in passionate tension. 

Suddenly, Legato stopped. Vash froze as well, wondering why. Then, he felt Legato change inside, then withdraw. "Legato?" Vash turned. He saw Legato with his head down, shaking. He sounded like he was about to cry. "Legato?" Then, he realized what happened. In the middle of their act, Legato lost his erection. Legato wouldn't even look at him, he just ran to the door for his coat and shirt, then ran down the alley. "Legato, wait!" Vash called after him, but he was too late. Legato was out of sight.

Vash stood in the rain, gazing after where Legato had ran. 

Meryl and Millie both waited under the canopy for the taxi they called for. They were not along, for it was long past midnight, and many wanted to leave as well. "Meryl, sorry about Tenziano." Millie said.

"What about him?"

"His brother died. I thought you knew."

"His brother?"

"Yeah, Nick said he was upset."

"He doesn't have a brother."

Millie turned to her, "What?"

"He doesn't have a brother." Meryl repeated.

"Then, why-. Maybe he was upset about something else, and Nicholas wouldn't say what it is." 

Meryl sighed, "I hope you're right."

Millie thought that was an odd thing to say, then she noticed something. "Meryl, look." Across the street, she saw two men walking down the sidewalk, "It's Tenziano and Nicholas."

"They're still here?" Meryl noticed them as well.

For a moment, they stopped in the shadows. Nicholas stood before Midvalley, but what they were talking about couldn't be guessed; it was too hard to see. Suddenly, Nicholas folded his hands over one of Midvalley's. The two girls both thought that was strange for a moment, then shrugged it off by the notion that Nicholas was trying to comfort Midvalley; it was an awkward way for a man to comfort another man, but its been done before. Then, before their eyes, Nicholas touched Midvalley's cheek and quickly kissed him, chastely at first, then a quick move into passion before they parted.

Meryl huffed a little and said sarcastically, "Awesome comfort." As the two walked off, with Nicholas' arm around Midvalley's waist.

Meryl turned to Millie, and it was clear she in no mood for humor. She was frozen in shock, face turned pale, and her hands were beginning to tremble. Meryl could see her breaking heart in her eyes. 

Meryl could think of only one word, which she chose not to say then, choosing only to keep silence, "Busted." 

Vash entered the apartment in a hurry, "Legato, where are you!" He was stopped short, for he saw him on the couch; but what stopped so was that Legato was shirtless, hair and face a mess, and empty overturned bottles all over the floor. 

Legato gazed up and at Vash with a sly grin, "Hey Vashy."

Vash did not like the way he was looking at him. Legato slowly stood up. "Are you all right, Legs?"

"Am I all right?" he laughed, "Don't you get tired of asking that? It's damn annoying." He was coming close to him.

Vash was nervous; Legato was drunk, really drunk, "You- were upset about- you know-."

"Don't say it!" Legato yelled as he shoved Vash against the wall. "That never happened!" By now, Vash was scared. "Because, I'm now going to erase it."

"Legato, you went limp. It happens."

Legato glared, "Shut up." and pressed himself against Vash.

"Stop it."

"What!?"

"You're drunk."

"I fail once and you get disgusted?!"

"No. I just don't want to."

"Shut up!" Legato grabbed Vash' neck tightly.

Vash tried to pull away, "Legato-!"

"Shut up!" he started choking him, then leaned closer with a sadistic grin, "You want to know what it feels like to be raped?"

Vash panicked, "Legato, no!" Legato's free hand shot down and gripped Vash' crotch. Vash yelped, then started to deeply breath. Then, Legato slowly tightened his grip, until Vash was whimpering in pain, begging to stop.

"Now you know how I felt." Legato said, as he sealed the other's mouth in an insistent kiss and gave the lower grip a slight twist, making Vash cry out.

"STOP!" Vash pushed at Legato's shoulders. He knew Legato was too strong, but he used the moment when his guard was preoccupied to grab at the closest vulnerable spot he could reach that won't damage Legato; his fingers dug in behind the collarbone. Legato squeaked a weird sound, then backed off. Vash attempted to take the opportunity to run, but a hard strike at his face stopped him. He paused from the reverberating impact, then received another on the other side, harder than the first, causing him to nearly stumbled from the impact, then a hit on the back of the head forced him to the ground. Vash expected Legato to lay over him then, but he didn't. Vash watched as Legato took a few steps back and pick up an empty bottle. Vash was sure he was planning to hit him with it, but Legato never broke it or anything, just picked it up and carrying it over. Suddenly, it dawned on him, "Shit! Legato, no!" On pure instinct, he kicked his leg out and caught him, sending Legato crashing onto one knee. Vash use the time to jump up and run. Legato quickly got to his feet, but by then, Vash was behind him and he used a technique that he saw Legato do long ago; he twisted his arm that held the bottle behind, grabbed his chin, and twisted his neck until it cracked. Legato fell to the floor and never got up.

Vash knelt beside him and checked his pulse. Legato was still alive; he'll only be unconscious for a while. Vash stood up, and the first thing he did was get a pen and paper from drawer and wrote a note for Legato when he wakes up. Then, he quickly looked at the phone book under 'Hotels'. 

Vash left the note on the coffee table, sure that Legato will find it, and then he ran out the door. He wasn't staying home tonight.

**To Be Continued**

OK, this'll be the last update for a while. I really hate to leave it dangling here like this, but I have to. I promise to update this story as soon as I can figure out how.

I promise you this too. Legato really DOES have an awesome voice. Anyone ever heard Seki Toshihiko, his Japanese voice actor? *swoon* He's my favorite voice actor (seiyuu, to be politically correct). I was so happy when I saw his name in the credits.

Obviously, I haven't written the music that was used myself, so:

"Thoughtless" by Korn (dance remix)

"Us and Them" and "Learning to Fly" by Pink Floyd

"De La Yaleo" by Santana.

"The Dolphin's Cry" by Live


	29. Aftermath

Hey out there! Long time, no see! Finally, after a lot of trial and error and a few bucks and motivation (one needs a lot when typing on German keyboards), here it is; the next chapter! Hope it was worth the wait.

Trigun 'Action!' PT29 

Legato rolled onto his side with a groan. His head pounded, choking his brain. Pain ran in seismic vibes through his body. Just the mere act of opening his eyes hurt. He slowly started to push himself up, cursing the hangover. Through his blurred vision, he turned his head around the room, trying to remember the night before.

There were bottles scattered about, but he already figured that they would be there. Other than that, nothing. Nothing was damaged or, in any way, changed. "Bashu?" he whispered aloud. He, carefully so not to aggravate the pain, stood up, body shaking. "Bashu?" he called louder. He was sure that Vash had returned home last night. He looked around, hoping for some sign of him. He wasn't in the bedroom, the kitchen, nowhere.

Legato began to panic. Vash wasn't here; where is he?

Then, he noticed a folded paper on the coffeetable that wasn't there before; at least, he didn't remember it being there before. Ignoring his body's complaints, he quickly ran over and read it.

Hey Legato, 

When you're feeling better, call me.

685-1478

Legato swallowed three advils, then started dialing the phone. It rang once, then click, and a "Hey Legs." Vash sounded serious.

"Vash, where are you?" Legato asked, relieved to hear him.

"I'm in a hotel. You were really drunk last night." 

"Yeah, way too much. Why are you in a hotel?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I can't remember anything---Shit, what did I do to you."

"Come over and see." he said flatly.

"Where are you, Bashu?"

"Best Western. Room 125."

"I'm coming now."

"I'm waiting." and he hung up.

Legato hung up the phone and immediately started searching for his keys.

The Best Western was a small, 'two-bed-and-TV' motel not far from the Apartment building. The weather was a sunny morning with hardly any clouds; a real change from the rains from the night before.

Legato parked in front of 125, and stared at the door for a moment. He was a little hesitant to approach at first, afraid of what he might find, but he reminded himself that he did not recieved the call from the hospital. All that intimidated him was a hurt Vash.

Legato got out of the car. He looked and felt a lot better, compared to the morning; washed, in a gray suit, and a bottle of Advil in his pocket. He stood before the door, raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before he could, "Bashu?"

Vash stood before him, in last night's clothing with one hand on hip and an arm on the doorframe, glaring at Legato. His face was swollen from where he was hit, and the underhoods of his eyes were darker but not from a lack of sleep.

"Did I do that?"

Vash nodded once, then turned around, "Come in." Legato followed.

The room had one bed, which Vash had obviously slept and made up, with a TV in front at the other side of the room. Around the corner in the back was the bathroom. The walls were wallpapered beige-pink with a painting on the wall that may have been done by a child. "Vash, what happened last night? Please tell me, I don't remember."

Vash turned to him, "You tried to rape me."

Legato was taken back, almost not believing it.

"You wanted to fuck. I didn't want to. So you beat me to the ground. You had your back turned for a second to get a bottle for Hell knows what, and that's when I knocked you out and ran." 

Legato looked like he was crumbling.

"Think this face is all? You should see my balls. They're bruised from when you thought it was cute to give them a twist." Legato collapsed on the foot of the bed, head in hand. Vash stood before him, "Legato, we need to talk, now. I knew you were upset, tried to give you space, tried to be understanding, but then you take it out on me. You seem to have this habit of hardly getting upset, but when you do, you beat me up."

"I- I-." Legato stammered.

"I want to do something about that, because if it doesn't change, I'm leaving." Legato stared at him and slowly slid off the bed and onto the floor with a crash. Vash began to wonder if he said too much at once; likely, he did. Legato, Vash thought, appeared like he was just told that his best friend died. 

"Vash." Legato, in a melodramatic monotone, said, "May you do me a favor?"

"Yeah." he gently answered, "What?"

Legato held the end of his tie to Vash, "Hang me." Vash thought he was kidding. "I'm serious. I nearly became a rapist last night; yours of all people. The fact that I've even tried, when I was raped myself and upon the one I love. . . I don't deserve to live."

Vash sighed. He climbed onto the bed and took the offered end. Legato never resisted, only closed his eyes and relaxed. Vash quickly slowly raised the tie upward until Legato's head was parrallel to the floor. Legato didn't move. But then he opened his eyes when he felt warm breath upon his face, in time to see reverse Vash lower down and kiss him. Without protest, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth as Vash tenderly kissed him. He reached up and held his upside-down head, fingers gently weaving into blonde hair, while Vash' tongue slid underneath the other's, gently rubbing sensitive undersides.

Vash slowly parted from him, whispering, "Climb up here with me."

Legato's face wasn't far from Vash' as he slowly rose onto his knees and crawled up. They sat before each other; Legato on his knees and Vash cross-legged. "Want to talk?" Vash asked.

"What about?"

"Why were you so upset last night?" Legato turned his face away in embarrassment. "Please talk to me, Legato. I don't understand. Going limp happens. Why did it bother you so much?"

Vash watched him bite his lip. Legato turned back, but his head was hung. He sniffled once and he covered his eyes, "I'm sorry, Vash."

Vash, heart heavy with compassion, held to Legato's shoulder and brought his face toward his own. Without a word, he leaned forward and kissed his eyes, kissing away the tears forming there. Legato's mouth was ajar in awe at the gesture. Vash stared back at him, in compassionate seriousness. Legato wanted to hold Vash' neck and kiss him, but fought the urge. He said exactly what he felt, "Vash, I'm broken."

Vash just expressed his 'what?'.

"After- that day. Vash, I'm damaged." Vash gazed at him in sympathy. "I'm not a man anymore, just a human thing with a useless gender."

Vash wanted to speak, to argue, but couldn't find the right words to say. His hands widened and firmly grasped Legato's thighs, staring into his eyes the whole time, and shook his head once. His expression begged Legato to believe him. "Legato, there was a lot on you that night. I. . ." 

"Vash, stop rationalizing."

"But Legato, it's not-."

"Yes, it is." Legato firmly stated. "The first time I make love to you after Knives, I fall through. My body failed, reacted without my control. Don't you dare tell me no."

Vash sat before him dumbfounded. He couldn't find the words to say, nothing at all. His heart felt so close to breaking from the weight of the sympathy he felt, "Is this why you were so upset? You felt like you've become less of a man?"

"I don't even believe I am one anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm nothing more than a bitch." As he spoke, he stretched out on the bed with his arms folding over his eyes.

Vash didn't know what to say at all, so he acted. He laid down snugly beside Legato and wrapped his arms into a tight hug. A little surprised at first, Legato didn't move except for his arms falling off his eyes to behind his head. "I don't believe you are." Vash whispered. 

Legato turned his gaze to Vash, whose eyes were half open then closed as he snuggled against him. Legato couldn't help but fall in love. Legato rolled in Vash' arms onto his side. As his arms wrapped around him, he caressed the other's face. Then, he stopped there, in realization. Vash opened his eyes to watch. Two of Legato's fingertips traced the dark circle under Vash' eye. Vash' gazed into Legato's eyes, trying to read but there was too much to decipher. But, he could plainly see that hate and anger weren't there, and, from the way he was touching his face, he could guess what he was thinking.

Legato closed his eyes and rolled away. Vash watched him sit up and gloomily sit at the edge of the bed. Vash started sitting up as well, "Legs?"

"I hit you." He sighed, "Bashu, go ahead and leave me. I don't want to hurt you again."

"I know you didn't mean to, Legs. You never did."

"That's no excuse."

"Taking all the blame is no solution." Vash leaned towards him, "Can you tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"You're not abusive. I know you're not. But- something seems to set you off."

"I don't know." Legato's face fell into his hands with a sigh, "I just don't know." Vash started crawling towards him. "Don't Vash." Vash froze, listening. "Don't come near me."

"Legato,"

"Because I love you, that's why. All I do is hurt you."

The moment of silence was so long that Legato didn't expect to hear Vash. "Legato," his voice was shaking. Legato rose his head. "Stop it. Don't push me away again. I want to be close to you. Don't you want me? Please Legato, don't leave me like this. Take me. I don't care about the pain, just take me." 

Legato was deeply touched by Vash' words. He slowly twisted around to see Vash, who gazed at him with an expression so sad and so lovely. "Vash, now you tell me why."

"Why?"

"Why do you want this pain?"

"Nothing can stop me from loving you."

"Why do you love me?" Vash seemed a little perplexed, if not offended. "Please tell me. I need to know."

"Because you are beautiful." On instinct, Legato touched his face like he had been struck. "Don't misunderstand. You look beautiful, everything about you is beautiful. How can I tell you without being tryte? You're strong, confident, always there for me. You're the brother I never had. You show me that there is more to Life than just the next day. I adore you, an angel-once-a-demon. I adore how you think of me." Legato, noting the tightening in Vash' voice as he continued to speak, started to crawl towards him. "Legato, I love you. I love the way we compliment each other. I love the way you make me feel. I-." By then, Legato was before him, with his index finger to his lips in a 'hush' while the other arm crept around him. Vash quieted when Legato pulled him closer. It appeared that Legato was about to kiss him, but he stopped in a contemplative freeze as their foreheads pressed together. Vash closed his eyes as his arms surrounded him.

"I'm so sorry, Vash." He started to wrap his embrace around him. "I want to take you, to love you. But, I don't want to hurt you. I'm ashamed of myself for being this way, but—I don't know how explain this."

"I believe in you, Legato." Vash said. "No matter what you believe, I will take whatever is thrown at me. Believe that I will, Legato, because I love you. Don't forget that." Legato whimpered as he held tight to Vash. "Legato," he whispered in his ear, "You sounded so beautiful last night, when you sang to me. I know you meant every word." Legato faintly smiled. "I'm not much of a singer, but if I could, you want to know what I'd sing?" He hugged him close and softly sang, "_Don't tell me why he's never been good to you. Don't tell me why he's never been there for you. Don't you know why, he's simply not good enough. So, just let me try, and I will be good to you. Just let me try, and I will be there for you. I'll show you why you're so much more than good enough._"

Legato, touched through and through, moved back, staring into his eyes. His breath was quivering. His head returned again and rested upon Vash' shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Vash. Please don't leave me."

"I won't." Vash leaned his head upon Legato's, "Please forgive me, for saying what I've said."

"I don't know how to live without you anymore."

"Nor I you."

Legato held Vash in a tight hung, which Vash returned. They whispered 'I love you' to each other repeatedly. Then, Legato turned his head to once more gaze into Vash' eyes. His fingertips touched his cheek. Slowly, they kissed, in a chaste, short way, then Legato moved straight to Vash' neck, who tilted his head with a sigh in response, baring his neck for Legato. "Do you want-." he whispered. He knew he didn't have to finish; both knew the answer. Neither felt like 'yes'.

Legato whispered, "Can we do a little foreplay?" In answer, Vash' hand slipped around Legato's thigh.

Legato's hands held tight to Vash' waist, sharpening his kiss upon the other's neck. Vash pulled him closer by the grip upon his thighs, and, while so, his slipped into the curve between leg and buttock. Legato rose to his knees, pressing the two together. Vash' head fell upon Legato's chest, and his free hand touched him there. His index finger hooked into the tie and he stroked down his stomach, undoing the tie with it. He stopped at his crotch and quickly left when Legato sighed once. Vash turned his nose against Legato, whose hand held the other's head. With dry lips and mouth, Vash slowly seeked, found, and started sucking at a nipple through the shirt. In response to that, Legato's free hand moved to Vash' nipple and, with his fingers, mimicked the movements done to him. The two sighed quietly in pleasure. Niether wanted to stop first; luckily, they stopped at the same time. At the still moment, Legato pushed Vash down and leaned over him.

The two met in a deep kiss. Legato's took Vash' hands into his own and pressed them upon the pillows beside his head. In that, he crawled between Vash' legs and started thrusting his hips, as if they were truly making love. Vash complied, quietly gasping at the movements. His legs tangled around Legato's.

Then, Legato stopped and released Vash's hands. Vash curved against Legato and his now-free hands seductively clawed through Legato's hair, down his neck, and back, slowly removing the other's coat. Legato shivered against the touch, loving it. He leaned down and started kissing Vash' neck and shoulder, with fists holding tight to the straps of the other's black wife-beater shirt. "Legato," Vash whispered until Legato stopped, "Take my shirt off." Legato looked up with a grin. "Go slow."

Legato leaned back up, readjusting until he straddled Vash, who leaned upon his elbows. Legato sweetly smiled at him, who folded his legs to brace Legato from behind. Legato closed his eyes in relaxation and leaned against Vash's legs and started, slowly then gaining speed, rocked his waist upon Vash's erection. Both groaned at the feel of Vash's hard erection between Legato's legs. Then, stopping, Legato slitted open his eyes and started to unbutton his shirt, Vash watching, then showingly dropped it off his shoulders. Then, he leaned over Vash, gripped the lower hems of his shirt, and slid it over Vash' head and up his arms. Both shirts were tossed aside. "Bashu." Legato sighed as they stared at each other.

"Gato." Vash sighed back. His hands slowly reached up and pressed against the sensual roof over his heart that was Legato's chest. Legato was frozen on his hands and knees as Vash' hands explored down his chest, stomach, and finally his side. Slowly, Vash rose his head, closed his eyes, and gently pressed his lips against a nipple. Legato sighed when he felt Vash' tongue lap at it. From there, Vash' tongue explored Legato's chest, slowly and worshipfully. Legato smiled, keeping still.

Surprisingly, Vash' hand grasped Legato's sides and slowly tilted him upon his back, rolling over him. Their faces were barely apart from another kiss, when they just froze there, staring into each other's eyes.

Then, Vash straightened. Legato started to follow, but Vash firmly planted a hand on his shoulder, physically saying, 'Stay.' Legato obeyed, lying flat upon his back. Vash placed both hands flatly upon Legato's chest, fingertips digging in slightly, and started rubbing in circles. Legato closed his eyes and sighed, "Vash. What are you doing?"

"I want to get all the hurt out of you." Vash answered, circles widening, "I want to push out all the hurt inside." His hands moved to the collarbone. 

Legato sighed Vash' name with a warm smile of appreciation.

Vash' tenderly firm hands moved to Legato's shoulders, soothing the tension, then sliding from the neck to the shoulder and back. Legato instinctively rolled his shoulders in response to the touch. Vash' thumbs ran gentle circles upon the temples, while his fingers mimicked the patterns in his scalp.

Suddenly, Vash's hands snapped into speed, running through Legato's hair. Legato laughed in recoil, "What the hell?!"

Vash stopped but didn't move his hands from his scalp, smiling, "You look so sexy with messy hair." Legato smiled back at him and placed a caressing hand on his hip. 

"Roll onto your stomach." Vash gently commanded, and Legato, still smiling at him, obeyed. Vash held the back of Legato's shoulders and kept still. Legato began to wonder what was happening, until he felt warm breath on his back, and then a kiss on the back of his neck. Legato closed his eyes and sighed the other's name.

Vash continued to massage Legato's back, and while so, his lips caressed kisses upon his tattoos. He ran his tongue tip along the blue haze edge and planted a kiss on the mouth of every face upon him. Legato buried his face into the pillows and sighed into them. Vash' hands slid down to the curve. He wetted his tongue and, after a kiss upon one of the dragon's head, trailed his tongue down the entwined body.

On that, Legato held his breath. Vash didn't know it, but he was mimicking the touches that Knives had done before. In a flash, Legato remembered the fingertips tracing down one dragon's body and up the other. It hurt to remember. He was about to ask Vash to stop, when something occured to him. Vash' touch was sweet and full of love, not like Knives' at all, and, in a way, Vash' touch began to erase the memory of the before. With this memory, Legato, unfortunately, still remembered the before, but the more he thought about the present, the less pain there was. By now, Vash rewetted his tongue and was trailing back up the other dragon. Legato smiled as he repeatedly thought, "I love you."

Vash carefully sat up after completing the exploratory kisses. His working hands were lower on Legato's back, inches from his pants. Vash' eyes lowered to Legato's rear, and he couldn't help but stare and imagine. His hands slowed down and he began to unfocus. Legato felt this and was undecided about what to think about it. He knew what Vash maybe thinking and wanting what could be coming to come, but he couldn't bear another 'last night'. But even so, if Vash wanted to go inside him, he would be happy to oblige, despite any negative feelings he had. Feelings of love and adoration opened him to Vash, all he wanted was him. "Vash, you can touch me."

At the sound of those words, Vash' hands, without a thought, lowered to Legato's butt. Before he fully realized what he was doing, he found himself massaging it. For a moment, Vash hated himself for doing that. He knew that they weren't going to make love; touching him this way would only be selfish torture. Legato sighed, enjoying it. Vash grinned to himself. He wanted to fuck him, make love to this sexy god beneath him. But, he really did hurt, and what would happen to Legato if 'last night' happened again? But his desire was consuming. His hands went to Legato's hips, "May I?" Legato nodded. 

Vash carefully reached in front and opened the front of Legato's pants, who gasped in anticipation. Then, Vash' hands crept back and slowly slid the back of Legato's pants down. "Are you gonna fuck me?" Legato asked.

"No." Vash answered, hoping that this won't turn into a lie. He lowered his head and kissed Legato's left cheek. Legato held his breath again, surprised by the touch that Vash had never done before. Vash kissed the other one, and then his teeth grazed down the skin, nibbling at the flesh sliding in his mouth. Then, his hands grasped both cheeks, spread them apart carefully, and his face deepened into the middle. Legato gasped, "Vash. What- Oh yeeaah." Vash' tongue licked thoroughly in the line, caressing everything. He pressed the tip firmly at the spot behind his balls and made Legato cry out. Then his tongue started lapping at the hole and slowly probed inside. Legato tensed, feeling Vash move, "Oh god, Vash!"

Then, Vash moved his face away. "I'm sorry." Vash muttered, releasing Legato, "I shouldn't be doing this."

"It's OK." Legato said as he curled back up to face him, a little disappointed by the stop. "Do you want to stop?"

Vash looked at him once, in a way that answered his question; an expression of the conflict between lust and love. Vash started crawling up Legato's side, while the other closed his pants. "Let me be honest. I don't want to stop." He settled alongside him, "But I know we can't."

Legato grinned a little, "Can we do anything to each other without having sex?"

It was meant to be funny, but Vash didn't laugh, "I hate that, Legs."

"What do you mean?"

"You're, we're not screwtoys. You're my lover and my best friend, not a whore. I hate treating you like one."

"But I never felt you had." Legato turned and faced Vash, "We've been together for so long; this definately has more than sex." Legato, quick change in moods, curled against Vash, face onto shoulder and hands on his chest. Vash warmly welcomed him. "I know you don't see me as a whore, from the way you touch me and hold me. I love this, need this." Vash' hold tightened, making Legato whimper a little for mixed reasons. "This isn't sex just because. There's love in our sex. I feel it every time. Don't you feel it too?" He whimpered a little, "Tell me you feel it too. Tell me you do."

"Legato," Vash sighed, as he pressed his lips against Legato's cheek, who turned his head and met him in a kiss. "I do." Vash whispered, as he slipped his tongue into Legato's warm mouth.

"Vash," Legato sighed lustily, as the kiss parted, "I---this may be a bad time."

"What?"

"I want you, Vash. I want to fuck." he buried his face into Vash' neck. "I want to blow you, to taste you. I know you're hurt, but I need you. Please, Vash."

"But, Legato-"

"Please, Vash. Please." Legato desperately begged, "I want you, please." He clung tight to Vash, who could feel the other's body shake with need.

Vash, after thinking it over for half-a-moment, slid his hands to down to Legato's waist and pressed it against his own, causing both to groan, "Go ahead."

Legato snapped into action. He moved down Vash as the other rolled onto his back, straddled his legs, and quickly opened Vash' pants; a man on a mission. Vash lied still. Legato, controlling himself to move slowly, slipped down Vash' boxers hem, leaving him exposed. Vash closed his eyes with a grin.

Legato hid a gasp when he saw Vash's erection. Small blue blotches faintly patched, mostly on the sac, faintly accenting the shaft. Vash must have been in terrible pain. Legato moved before his guilt could awaken. 

One of Legato's hands started to stroke the shaft, slowly sliding his fingers around and back. Vash sighed. Legato stared at him, watching his reactions, as he raised up his penis and started stroking with both hands. Vash winced in pleasure, certain portions of his body 'jumping' in reaction. Legato watched as Vash' head to turned to the side, giving a small, sensual moan. 

Legato grinned. He leaned down towards Vash' waist, still keeping the stroking pace. He removed one hand and replaced it with his mouth. "Legato." Vash sqeaked. As Legato's hand moved, his lips kissed and tongue traced around the head and shaft, as if slowly exploring what skin had hid before. Vash' hand ran through Legato's hair and down his neck affectionately. 

Legato, when he was sure he had kissed everywhere, moved his mouth and hand from Vash' shaft. Vash gazed at him questionably. Before the other could speak, Legato lowered again and closed his gentle mouth upon the scrotum. Vash gasped in surprise. Legato sucked twice, then his tongue slithered underneath, pressing against the same spot Vash had done before upon him. Vash cried out in ecstacy, while his hand pumped faster. Legato, still maintaining current actions, reached with one hand and covered Vash', memorizing his speed. Vash started muttering noises of quiet pleas.

Legato felt Vash' body start to spasm and slowly released him. It was timed so well that the moment his face was over Vash' member, he felt something warm. He watched as a small spurt of precum erupted and splattered upon his face and shoulder.

Vash saw Legato, smirking seductively at him with a drop of faint white fall down his cheek and shoulder. He whimpered, "Legato." He loved what he was seeing, exciting him more.

Legato refocused. His hand that was holding Vash' tightened, telling him to stop. Vash' movements slowly stopped and were quickly replaced by Legato's, who then closed his mouth upon the head. Vash grunted.

Legato quickly moved into action, head bobbing and hand's stroking. He listened to Vash's masculine groans, begging for pleasure, and he answered with strokes and suction. Now, he wanted, more than anything, to please Vash, to love him.

Vash' hands tightened into Legato's hair, tightly in ecstasy but gently in care. They started sliding down to his shoulders and back repeatedly, quickening in speed as his pleasure intensified.

Legato knew that Vash will be coming soon, so he lowered his motions until Vash' shaft was in his mouth comfortably to swallow. His hands and tongue kept the movements going.

Before Vash knew it, he exploded. He yelled as his body reverberated and sparks coursed in his bloodstream and shone behind his eyelids. Legato, concentrating intensely, gulped and swallowed.

Vash fell still, recovering. While so, Legato slowly slipped his penis out as he sat up, watching Vash pant and breathe. 

Vash smiled at him. Still gazing into each other's eyes, he sat up with Legato and placed a hand on his forearm. Legato's hand covered Vash' and gave him a reassureing smile. Vash cocked his head to the side. Legato nodded once, with a reassuring caress upon the other's cheek.

With a little spring, Legato turned and slid off the bed, reaching for his clothes. As he stood up with his shirt in hand, he looked at his wristwatch, "Damn it, we're late."

"So?" Vash said with a little grin, "If we're late, then we're late." He crawled over to Legato and wrapped his arms around him from behind, "Wanna' enjoy it?"

Legato chuckled, falling into his embrace as if agreeing, then slipping out, catching Vash by surprise and falling over. "Come on, ba-"

"You know I want to." Vash interrupted, with intentional timing.

Legato laughed as he started buttoning. Vash reluctantly slid on his black shirt. "Do you want to stop by the apartment on the way to change?"

"Nah, I'll be fine like this."

"I don't think that shirt fits the dress code."

"Oh well." was all Vash said. He was about to stand up, but stopped when he found Legato standing before him, and was about to speak, but was silenced when he felt Legato's hands hold his neck, and he watched as the other leaned down and kiss him. Vash closed his eyes and immediately responded, opening his mouth to Legato's asking tongue. Vash sighed as they opened thier mouths fully and moved together, drinking in the other as much as they could.

Legato gently parted, but their faces were still close. He whispered, "Did I make you feel good?"

"You always make me feel good." he answered, knowing what he was talking about.

"You look so handsome."

"You're so perfect."

"You turn me on."

Vash lustily purred the other's name. His hands held Legato's hips firmly and buried his face upon the stomach as he pulled him forward. Legato was surprised at first, then sighed in enjoyment and held Vash' head. Vash kept still a moment, taking in Legato's smell, feel, and heat. He couldn't help but whisper, "-just a little unzip." to him.

Legato will admit that that little offer tempted him, but--he couldn't accept.

It was then that Legato realized how thoroughly his fears had him. He grew ashamed; fear's embrace seemed to outhold Vash'. He felt heartbroken at the thought. He looked down at Vash, who was now gazing back at him. His innocent smile, gazing eyes read so much of love and understanding, telling Legato what he needed to hear.

Legato felt like melting, immersing himself into the hot, comforting water that was his lover.

Legato's hand caressed Vash' cheek, then he slowly walked away. Vash followed him. "Let's go." Legato said, side-glancing at him with a smirk.

Vash found that irresistable. As soon as Legato had his coat and tie in hands, Vash wrapped his arms around him in a passionate hug. As if he was expecting it, Legato hugged him back. 

Out of teasing and curiousity, Legato quietly whispered in Vash' ear, "Did my ass taste awful?"

"Nothing about you is." Vash gave Legato's rear a quick squeeze, then returned to holding him. 

"So, what did you get yesterday?" Legato muttered to him, still holding him.

Vash grinned, "What are you talking about?"

"You know. That little purchase you wouldn't tell me about."

"That?" Vash chuckled, "Nothing really. Just some handcuffs."

Legato perked, "Handcuffs?"

Vash blushed, "Kinky evening." Legato laughed as he started rubbing his body against Vash', who quickly followed the movements. "Guess it'll be a while before we could use them."

Legato slowly released Vash, "Sorry about that, Bashu."

"I'll just plan in the time between."

Legato laughed again, sliding on his coat, "You don't need to. Just give Killing Dragons here a pair of handcuffs, and it'll be a training session in Porn-school."

"I thought you said that you were a virgin then."

"Yeah, but I had some great teachers to observe."

Vash grinned, "Then this pupil can't wait until school starts." He reached for Legato's face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I suppose its time to go."

Legato shrugged, "Sadly." He grabbed Vash by the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss. Caught off balance, Vash tripped over feet and hung onto Legato, who started to drag him towards the door without interrupting their dueling kiss. Vash held onto Legato's neck, and when he heard Legato open the door, he braced his feet and pushed Legato back, all the while still keeping intimate mouth contact. From the push, Legato started stumbling backwards, taking Vash with him, and he crashed back against the front of Legato's car, knowing it will hurt but didn't matter. Later, Vash pressed Legato flat against the hood, still kissing him. Then, Legato rolled onto his side, with Vash in front, and started sliding across the surface, with sliding feet like he was trying to swim. They ground against the side of the car, until Legato's groping hands found the door handle. With complicated movements, he opened the door and they crashed into the car seats; Vash over Legato. It was then that the kiss finally ended, with both of them panting like marathon runners. 

"Whoah-" Vash sighed. 

"Yeah-" Legato echoed. He looked up at Vash, "Need to the return the key?"

"Drive me. It's a long walk."

Legato knew that was an excuse for something else. Vash rose off of Legato as he slid into the driver's seat and Vash into the passenger, closing the door behind him. They sat still for a moment, posed as if ready to drive off, then Vash asked, "How many, you think, saw that?" They turned to each other at the same time, stared nonchalantly for a few moments, then grabbed each other and started kissing all over again.

It was a good while before Vash, messy and marked, turned the key back in to the curious woman at the desk.

Millie watched the morning from one of the studio's windows. Her mind was full since last night. At first, it seemed so hard to understand. How could Nicholas do what he did? It never crossed her mind before that he would cheat; sleazy and perverted, yes, but never a cheater. What shocked her even more was that he did with a man. Nothing seemed to make sense.

So, Midvalley was to blame.

She was rehearsing ever since she saw them what she would do. First, Midvalley, that so-called friend. Then, Nicholas.

Midvalley, in the dark Sound Room once again, looked over the soundboards, calculating the balances between the basses and the vocals. His mind was a little distracted, thinking about the night before.

Midvalley stared into space, thinking about last night. He and Nicholas returned to his apartment and they relived their first night. He still felt nervous then, still being new, but Nicholas was kind and patient. He smiled as he remembered Nicholas' hot, bronze body around his pale one. In the midst of thier raptures, Nicholas whispered into his ear, "I love you." Midvalley felt himself open at those words; words that he always thought before that he would never hear.

Nicholas now owned him completely, and he all-willingly gives it all to him.

The door slammed open. Midvalley spun around in surprise at the loud noise. He saw Millie, angry, "Hey Millie." He stopped at the sudden, painful impact at his face. 

Millie slapped him, "Bastard!"

Midvalley had spun back from the impact and was leaning on the counter for balance. He slowly turned to her, "What the hell-?"

"You faggot!" She punched him in the stomach.

He recoiled away at the shocks of pain, "Millie, what are-" She sailed another punch at him. This time, he caught her fist, holding it tight. She sailed the other one, and he caught it too. "Millie, what's the matter?" he calmly said, as she struggled against him.

"You know exactly what!"

"No, I don't."

"Stop lying! What the hell were you doing with Nicholas last night?" 

Midvalley didn't answer too quickly, remembering what she called him as a clue, "So, you know."

"Of course I know! I saw you last night!" He managed not to blush from embarrassment. "You moved in on him!" 

At that, Midvalley got confused, "Moved in on him? He moved in on me."

Millie froze, "Say what?"

"He moved in on me. He always did."

"Always? How long?"

"Over a month." Midvalley wondered why she was asking, but it seemed to calm her down.

Millie's hands relaxed, so Midvalley released them, "What do you mean 'over a month'?" 

"Why are you asking me all this?"

Millie decided to tell him straight out. "Midvalley, for over a month, Nick has been telling me that he loved me."

Midvalley was silent, in disbelief of what he was hearing. He started to shake his head, "No, that can't be true. That's what he was telling me."

"It is." Millie crossed her arms. "I thought the same things last night when I saw you two walk away. His arm was around your waist, just like it was holding mine when he danced with me."

Midvalley, eyes wide with shock and hand-covered mouth, had to lean against the counter again to keep from falling. "No." he muttered, beginning to shake, "Its not true."

"His mouth tastes like peppermint and cheap cigarettes."

That hit Midvalley like another strike, "Yeah, its does." His voice started to crack, "You're lying. None of this is true. He won't do this."

Millie wasn't offended at all, she understood. She went through the same thing. But, from what she knew about Midvalley, she understood that it was going to be much more difficult for him than what it was for her. 

Midvalley closed his eyes and sighed once and seemed to regain a bit of his lost composure. "I'm going to find him. I still can't believe that this is true."

"I'm joining you. I want to know what's going on." Midvalley nodded.

They didn't even have to move. Just a few moments after, the door opened again and "Hey Middie. I'd thought I'd find you here." Nicholas walked in. He stopped short when he was Millie and Midvalley standing confrontationally before him. He wasn't going to assume anything, so he just grinned, "Hi Millie. How's it-."

"What have you been doing, Nicholas." she coldly asked.

"Nothing really, I just got here and-."

"That's not what I mean." She continued. "Nicholas, Midvalley here does not have a brother."

Nicholas knew then that he was caught.

Midvalley spoke next, "What has been going on? Start from the beginning." Nicholas could hear in his voice that he was begging Nicholas to tell him that none of this was true. Even Millie was begging that.

"I-" Nicholas started. His mind was racing, his heart was pounding, he knew that he was caught and hearts were about to break. Exactly what he always tried to avoid was happening. "Started back after the club, when I thought Millie dumped me-."

"So you did just 'settle' with me."

"No, I didn't. I looked at you for a long time."

"-and I meant nothing to you." Millie interjected.

"No! I never meant to hurt anyone! One thing led to another so quickly."

"Yet you played anyway." Millie continued. "You didn't have to do what you did, Nicholas."

"I was in too deep."

"So what." Millie glared at him and began to walk towards him, "How could you do what you did, thinking about one as you held another." That gave Midvalley chills, but it didn't show. "I've heard enough. I'm not going to waste my time." She walked past him, "And you called me a whore."

It was just Midvalley and Nicholas left in the room. Midvalley patiently waited for Nicholas to explain. Nicholas head was spinning, unable to think of anything to say. After a while, "You were right, Nick." Midvalley said, "People are cruel." He walked past him, following Millie out the door. He didn't have to say anymore, for everything was in the way he looked at him.

It all happened so fast. Nicholas grabbed the nearby swivel chair and sat down, trying to think things through. Little by little, it was hitting him. He broke two hearts, his own twice. Millie took it all in stride, like she would, but Midvalley was broken-hearted. It wasn't going to be long before everyone else will know, and who knows what will result from that; likely, more heartache. Finally, Nicholas fully realized what he had done. His head fell into his hands.

He really loved those two, and he never wanted this to happen.

"A. . E. . O. . I. . U." Vash, leaning against the folding table and still in Vash the Stampede costume, recited from the small book he held open before him, in a foreign accent. "Ba. . Be. . Na. . Chi. ." Around him, the 'Bar' set was being taken down, leaving the room a dark frame, becoming more and more like a studio's attic. He took a moment to finish his coffee, then returned to reciting.

"What are you doing?" a voice beside him asked.

"Hey Nicholas." Vash didn't look, just answered, "Studying Japanese."

"Japanese?" Nicholas asked. His voice sounded depressed and muffled, "For Legato, I'll bet. That's sweet of you." 

Vash noticed Nicholas' tone of voice and turned to him, "You OK?" It was clear that he wasn't. Nicholas was on top of the table, hugging knees, with his face buried in his arms. "Nicholas, what happened?"

"Nothing, really." he didn't move his head.

"Huge nothing."

"Please, Vash. Don't ask me."

Vash shrugged. It was clear that Nicholas was deeply hurt. It seemed, now, he just wanted to talk to someone, just not yet about whatever it was that bothered him. Vash wondered what to talk about; it was usually Nicholas who initiated the conversation.

That didn't change. "How's you and Legato?"

"Its good." He would have preferred a different topic.

"Details."

Vash turned to him, "Details?"

"You two are so good to each other. Bet its great. What about him motivates you to study a difficult language like Japanese?"

"We almost broke up this morning."

Nicholas head shot up, "Really? Why?"

"Because of that, we love each other more than ever." He half-glared at Nicholas, "Enough details."

Nicholas whispered a chuckle, "I swear, you two make a relationship on the rocks look good."

Vash was glad to hear Nicholas laughing. "So how is it with you and Millie?" Suddenly, Nicholas' face paled, in a mood swing so fast that Vash was surprised. "Millie seemed really crabby today. Had a fight?"

"A fallout."

The statement surprised Vash, "Oh." Now, things were beginning to make sense. "Are you OK?"

"I didn't want it to happen."

"Nobody does."

"Hearts are broken. Lives ruined."

"Lives ruined? That bad? I'm sure Millie can handle a little break-up, same with you." Nicholas sharply turned his head, as if about to argue, but he just slid off the table. "Nicholas?"

"Later." he walked away.

Vash watched him in surprised concern, then shrugged. He closed the book.

Finally, after a long hour of waiting for announcements that never came, Vash opened the door to the locker room and casually walked in, just like in an afterthought routine. No one else was around, except one sitting on the bench in front of the lockers with his back to him. "Hi Legato."

He was still in costume, sans coat. "Hi Vash." he answered with a grin. "How was your day?" He thought Vash looked so dashing and sexy in his red coat. 

Vash casually saluted two fingers, "The situation is not equal." They both chuckled as Vash casually turned around and started to unbutton his coat, "Are those lockers fascinating?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring."

"I was just thinking."

"What about?" Vash asked, turning around. His coat hung open, revealing the suit underneath. Legato turned his head back to him in a smirking side-glance. Vash slowly grinned back, "There's a gleam in your eye, and I think I know what it means." 

Legato smiled shyly as Vash sat down beside him, facing opposite. "I was thinking about making love."

Vash leaned in a bit, "Doing it?"

"Sort of. It was more like what it is."

"What have you thought about?" Vash' reached his arm across Legato's lap, leaning upon it in an arch in front of Legato, seeing him eye to eye.

"It's-- I'm not sure I can describe it. Its amazing how fluid exchange can make me feel so complete."

"You feel complete?"

"Yes, I really do. I was thinking about you, your sweet seduction. I was thinking about all those times you came inside me. You're seed, you're DNA, everything that makes you you is inside me, absorbed into me, a part of me, and will stay there for the rest of my life."

"I never thought of it like that." Vash softly said. "Its true for me too. You, Legato, a part of me forever. That's beautiful."

"I feel renewed. I'm not the same man I was before you. Bashu, I love this feeling. I love this mutual tie. I want to always be bound to you like this. Bashu, I love you."

Vash was beginning to feel hot. He knew how lusty the instinctual look he was giving to Legato was. Those words Legato said had completely 'turned him on'. Without a thought, he gently tugged at Legato's black turtleneck and, with a primal growl, started lapping at his exposed neck. Legato, who was still and watching, sighed an 'Ah Vash' and allowed him. Vash, repeatedly growling, kept lapping at Legato's neck while his free hand clawed at the clothed torso. "These lockers really inspire you."

"Nah, you do."

Vash lost himself. His clawing hand immediately abandoned his former activity and dived into Legato's pants. Legato gasped in surprise as Vash' hand covered his penis and started pumping, and then Legato's own hands instinctively covered Vash' through the cloth. "Betcha' you were feeling really horny from this morning."

"A little." Legato sighed. It was difficult to get the words out. Suddenly, his hand tightened around Vash', "Wait." Vash stopped, gazing at Legato in question. "We're alone here." Legato whispered.

"Yes." Vash whispered back, "What do you want?"

"Lock the door." he spoke faintly louder than a whisper, "and I'll open my legs for you."

That offer hit Vash in a tsunami, rushing him over and within with bursting excitement. He took back both hands, jumped from the bench, and raced to the door to lock it, all the while appearing quite comical. Meanwhile, Legato turned and straddled the bench, waiting. The lock clicked, and Vash ran, practically jumped, back into Legato's arms.

The two sat in bench straddle before each other, arms embraced and ghost-kisses upon faces. "I love it when you get so romantic and insightful." Vash purred to Legato. He feigned a shiver of delight, "It really turns me on."

"Then kiss me." Legato muttered, so Vash held the other's chin and did so.

While mouths were pleasantly preoccupied, Legato slowly leaned back upon the bench, taking Vash over him. They slipped and slid to find their balance, all the while kissing, and when they found their balance, they began to explore.

Legato's arms ran underneath Vash' coat, feeling the complicated brown leather and blue jean suit that he always thought that he looked so sexual in. His body felt so hot. Vash' own hands froze at Legato's sides, patiently waiting while losing himself into their kiss. Vash crept his face under the fabric neck, while his hands began to tug at Legato's belt. 

One of Vash' hands moved to his own waist and held one of Legato's that he met there. He gently took it with him. The two froze as Vash slowly began to rise up to see the hand that he held. Legato watched him. Vash, with thumb and index of his opposite hand, pinched the hem of the fingerless glove and, in one movement, peeled it off, leaving hands bare to each other, and dropped the glove aside. Then, he brought the open hand towards his face, tongue shot out, and he deeply licked the hallow. Legato sensually gasped. Vash' tongue and lips slithered around the palm, against knuckles, and between loose fingers, coating it with hot to cold saliva. Legato watched.

Then, Vash took two fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the tips. Slowly, he took more in and started to suck, progressively sliding the two fingers in and out of his sucking mouth, sighing small, sensual sighs of delight. Legato was frozen in the erotic sensations, as Vash started to move his head instead of the hand; Vash practically blowing Legato's hand.

Legato imagined the feeling upon his fingers upon his cock, and he groaned as he felt it shiver and seek within his pants.

Through his actions, Vash smelled Legato's hand, which smelled of that faint Sandalwood and Green Tea lotion that he often put on; the same lotion he used the first time they made love. Memories of touches and feelings surged through his mind and body uncontrollably.

Legato stared at Vash, feeling his adoration. He knows what he must have smelt and what he remembers. Legato himself remembers every time he rubs it on. That first time, when they first gave themselves to each other. He felt so happy, lying here with his lover, whose blue-green eyes, golden hair, coat hanging loose upon his shoulders. . . he does look like Knives-.

Everything shattered.

Where did that come from? Legato secretly froze in shock; how- did that thought- enter his mind? Then, he remembered. Vash did look like Knives. How could light and dark be so much alike? His heart began to break, not only from the memories, but his own shame from how he could allow himself to remember. Then, he thought about what he said to Vash. Yes, Vash will always be a part of him. . . so will Knives. . . so will Mikago.

Legato wanted to stop, and he was about to ask. But, he stopped himself. He could see how much Vash was enjoying this, how much he wanted this, and Legato wanted to please him, no matter how much it hurts. He knew Vash would disagree, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to please Vash.

Vash released Legato's hand, fingers dropping from his lips. He moved back over Legato, mouth ajar as if begging to taste something. Their lips met immediately. Their bodies began to bump against each other in a sensual rhythm.

Legato hoped Vash won't see or feel his need to cry.

Suddenly, THUMP !

The two jumped at the sound and they crashed to the tiled floor, side to side to each other. "I thought we were alone." Vash hissed.

"So did I." Legato whispered.

Vash rolled onto his back with a 'shit!', and he jumped to his feet, "So, who's the fucking voyeur." Legato was in the process of standing up as Vash stomped towards the direction of the sound. He was surprised at Vash' reaction and concluded, "To hate interruption this much, he must have been really excited."

The sound came from one of the toilets. Vash shoved open closed doors, until only the last one remained. Vash pushed it open,"OK, dumbass. Who are-!" He stopped. It was Nicholas. He, fully clothed, was sitting on a toilet. Like a sprawled puppet, his head was hung and leaning against the wall. "Nicholas! What the fuck are-." Nicholas wasn't moving. Vash, now confused, lifted Nicholas' head. He was like a doll. Vash removed his dark glasses and gasped. Nicholas' eyes had almost completely rolled back. Vash released Nicholas' head and stumbled back. He was shaking. He turned and, in a trembling voice, called, "L-Le-LeLegato!"

Legato came the moment he heard, becoming concerned when he saw Vash, who was beginning to pale, "What happened?" Vash pointed a shaking finger to the stall. Legato ran over, "Nicholas?" He scanned up and down the scene. The sleeve on his left arm was rolled to the elbow, revealing a red dot on one vein. Then, he noticed something on the floor. He knelt down to get it.

"What is it?"

Legato was holding a near-empty syringe.

"Aw shit." Vash moaned, "Why was that-" he couldn't finish.

Legato remained calm. He noticed the small amount left in the vial was yellow. On a hunch, he sniffed it.

"What are you doing?"

"Smells like-." he, still holding the syringe carefully, ran over to the sink, opened the bottom cabinet, to the cleaning supplies. He noticed a small puncture in one of the bottles.

"What is it!"

"Pine Sol."

Vash didn't understand at first, then, "He injected Pine Sol!?" He started to panic, "Aw shit! Shit! What is this, The Sixth Sense?"

Legato stood back up, placing the syringe on the counter, "Vash, calm down. This is no time to throw a fit."

"He's bleeding Pine sap in squeaky clean vein walls." he almost wailed.

"Vash." Legato said sternly, and firmly grabbed the other's shoulders, "Calm down, baby. Panic is not going to help."

Vash tried to calm down, "I- know, but I-."

"Go call 911. I'll take care of Nicholas."

Vash nodded nervously, "O- OK." and went.

Legato carefully slipped Nicholas off the toilet, "You bastard. Why did you do that?" He noticed earlier that needle mark wasn't over a vein completely, likely a miss. Nicholas had fading signs of conciousness, so, in an attempt to revive him, Legato lowered Nicholas' head into the toilet and repeatedly scooped water onto his face; no response. Since that didn't work, he lowered him flat on his back upon the floor. Vital signs from before had disappeared. Legato began to grow scared for him, but his quickened pulse was all that shown that. "Don't die, Nicholas." he muttered. He tilted back Nicholas' head and resuscitated into his mouth twice, then, carefully so not to spread the poison, pressed his still heart five time. He repeated the process over and over. "Don't you dare die, Nick."

To Be Continued.

"Good Enough" by Sarah McLachlan 


	30. Vulnerability

Words of appreciation from a writer that, from how she is seeing it, needs to get her act together and focus on writing. Thank you Lianna for proofreading my work (We all know it needs it.) To you Jexia, thanks for the kind words, advice, and brilliant insights. 

Trigun "Action!" PT30

The car stopped in front of a tall, gray building located a few miles behind the urban border of the city's edge. The structure of stone and iron stood forebodingly with multiple dark, grated windows that were eyes to the cluster of formerly bright-with-life buildings that surrounded it. 

"Call me when it's over." Vash said, who sat behind the driver's wheel.

"OK." Legato answered as he slid the umbrella from beneath his seat. It was raining outside. "Thanks."

"Hey anytime." Vash grinned, "It's very cool of you to visit a friend. Especially if he is living in a place like this." Legato opened the door. Before he left, Vash placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "See you later."

Legato grinned back as he climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him. Vash drove off as Legato walked to the glass doors. Beside the doors was a small sign that read 'Detention Center for Minor Offenses'. 

Legato told Vash that he was visiting an old friend from his teenage years that was 'serving time' here. But that was a lie. He never told Vash why he really was here; he knew he wouldn't understand.

Legato walked through the security process with ease and was then was allowed into a visiting booth. The booths, which were composed of a window and phones, was a dividing wall that separated two halves of one room. Legato sat at the one he was told to go, which, instead of phones, used intercoms.

On the other side, as he waited, the door opened. Led through it was a prisoner in gray uniform, and when the door closed behind him, he looked up at Legato: Knives.

Knives gasped when he saw Legato, who just looked back in seriousness. "Legato, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed, astonished. Legato heard him through the intercom, but didn't answer. Almost immediately, Knives turned away in both defense and shame, pressing his face upon the wall while muttering curses. 

"Knives," Legato calmly said, "I'm not here to tell you off."

"You fucking should." Knives said, "Then why are you here?"

"How are you?"

"What do you think, I'm in prison, for crissake!"

"You haven't bailed."

"So what."

"It's easy to bail with a possession charge. I figured that you would have by now, but you haven't."

"I'm getting what I deserve, Legato. You, of all people, should be happy."

Legato sighed, "Knives, sit down." Knives turned his head slightly towards him. "Sit down and talk." Knives heaved a sigh, slowly turned, and trudged towards the chair before Legato. He leaned face in hands as he plopped into the chair. "How are you?" Legato started again.

"You really care to know?" Legato didn't answer. "I hate it." He muttered. "Small rooms, mushy food, group showers, not even a window." Legato nodded, remembering. "It's only for thirty days, but just one is hell." He looked up at Legato, but nowhere near directly at him. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." He answered flatly. 

Knives expression turned sorrowful, "I'm so sorry. I know there's nothing I can say or do, but I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You meant to."

"But," Knives stammered, "I mean—yeah, I kinda' thought of it a little, but I never wanted to actually do it. I don't know what came over me; it just happened. God, Legato! I remember the deed every second here, and I wish I could just die."

"Bad as all that?"

"Of course. You think it wouldn't be? I-." He stopped pause, then his head fell upon folded arms. "There's nothing I could say- do- nothing at all. How could I talk when I don't deserve forgiveness." 

"Why don't you?"

Knives looked up, practically stupefied, "How the Hell can you say that. You know full well why!" His hands fisted and slammed upon the counter. "Why the fuck did you come here!" he yelled through the glass. "Did you turn into some kind of masochist?!"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I wish you never came! I don't ever want to see your face again! It hurts like hell to just hear your voice!" Legato remained indifferent. "I dream about you, awake and asleep, and you lying on the floor with that look in your eyes. I want to rip it all apart! I wish I could just kill it all!" He silenced himself, trying to calm down. "I hate you. Why didn't you die?"

Legato remained indifferent. He knew from where all this was coming from, and he sympathized. "You may want to bail soon. Otherwise, they'll fire you. You know that."

"I don't give a shit."

Legato was noticing Knives' body language. His eyes were adverted from his, but the rest of him faced him directly, torso leaning towards him. It was like he was trying to come closer, yet holding himself back at the same time. "Don't you want to get out?"

"Legato, why are you here? Surely this is not out of sympathy."

If Legato was honest, he wasn't completely sure himself. He went on the given advice from therapy to confront Knives as a possible way to come to terms with what happened. "Is this how you are without drugs?"

For the first time, Knives looked at him eye-to-eye, even though it lasted for only two seconds. "I'm losing it, Legato. I need the drugs. I need that buzz. Everything around me is crashing, I need that escape." On that, Knives stopped. His expression started to melt under the hidden streams as he began to tremble, "Look at me, Legato. I'm a complete junkie." His head started to sink, "Legato, I—help me."

"What is it?"

"I don't—then I do want to give up the drugs. I want this burden off of me, but I can't live without it. I don't know what anymore." He looked back at Legato, desperately. "Help me, Legato."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are so strong, so sure. I always wanted to hold on to you, see what it is that's your anchor. I-." He closed his eyes in agony. "Legato," He must be remembering. "Legato, I love you."

Legato felt sick when he heard those words, but remained stoic.

"I'm sorry." Knives muttered. "I shouldn't even know you." He looked up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be talking to you like this."

"It's all right."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know what it's like, Knives. The choking, the longing, the collapsing inside, but you don't need to keep yourself here. Come back."

"Then what?"

"Live."

Knives stared blankly as if thinking about what he said, until he sighed, "Thanks for the encouragement. Before you go, please tell me, why did you come? After what I did, how could you even look at me?"

"Because I know you. You're a pain in the ass, but not that kind of pain." Knives nearly gulped at the dark humor. "Knives, are your pupils always different sizes?"

"Huh?" Knives was surprised at the random question, "No, just a side- effect from a high. They get like that right after a shoot- up. Why?"

"No reason, I just noticed one day." The only time he noticed was when Knives was standing over him. "Knives, are you going to do something about the drugs?"

"I want to, but what?"

"Here." Legato held out a business card that only had a phone number. "It's a clinic and support group, thought you would be interested." He was about to slide it under the glass, but before he did, "On one condition."

"What's that?"

Legato sternly looked him straight in the eyes, "Stay away from me. From now on and forever, we are strangers."

Without hesitation, Knives nodded, but heartbreak was clear in his eyes. Legato slid the number into Knives' hand. As he read it, Legato stood up from the chair and started heading towards the door. Before he reached it, he heard Knives, "Thank you, Legato." He turned to him in acknowledgement then walked away.

Legato felt a huge burden fall from his shoulders. Now, he had an assured reason to forgive Knives.

Vash opened the swinging doors to the long hallway. Fluorescent lights lined parallel with the hallways, cascading white lights down the path. The walls were colored a pale yellow and white, both colors divided by a wood railing. Doors to rooms were either opened or closed along the hall. The floor was a sickened yellow of ginger ale with small white dots of stone texture than contributed to the appearance of ginger ale. Vash decided to visit the hospital while he waited for Legato. 

He was visiting room 207. As he walked casually down the hall, looking for that number, people walked by. A nurse pushing an empty hospital bed walked past him. He walked past two doctors that stood before each other and seemed to be comparing CBCs . Finally, he found 207, the door half-opened.

Inside was an open window and two beds, one being empty, room. In the bed closest to him was a curled figure that had his back to him. "Hey Nicholas." Vash said, with a slight grin. 

"What." Nicholas grunted. His exposed bronze body was covered to the curve of his stomach, showing enough to suggest that he was naked under the sheets.

"You seem OK."

"Glad to see that you care." Nicholas sarcastically droned. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing."

Nicholas slowly rolled onto his back. His hands folded across his chest and sides. "They managed to get the poison out of me and now I'm lying here on observation with a roommate who thinks I'm a pussy. Yeah, I love it." He looked at Vash with eyes that once were sharp and full of life. Now, they were contemplative and sad.

"Didn't think it would be great."

Nicholas turned to Vash with a sour look, "I suppose I should be thanking you for finding me." He rolled back onto his side. "Later."

"Nicholas, what are you doing, like this?"

"What do you mean, Vash. Stop being so tactful; I know that it is not you. Spit it."

"Fine." Vash sighed, "What in the hell were you doing! How could just go and kill and yourself like that!"

Nicholas turned around to face him, "That's more like it." He pointed towards the empty chair, "Have a seat." Vash accepted. While he sat down, Nicholas said, "Before I begin, I just want to say thank you for your concern. Now, you want to know why?" He started to lean forwards with his hands as supports, "I'll tell you why." His tone was heavy with cynicism, "My heart was broken twice. Twice! You want to know why? Because two people I cared so much about left me. You want to know why? Because I screwed up. Me! You want to know why?! I wanted so badly to keep both of them. You want to know why? Because I didn't want either of them to leave me. You want to know why? Because everybody and everything leaves! Things come, things go; always do! You want to know why?! Because that is how Life is! Everything and everyone that you ever cared about; ever worked for; lived for; they all disappear! Falling away like sands through your fingers. Both of them, they left, like I knew they would. They won't come back to me! Never! Nothing does! Everything falls away like leaves on a breeze! For once, I thought I had found love, but it flies away from me again! No more, Vash! No more! I refuse to chase after things anymore! I'm sick of this fucking game! I want out." On that, he rolled back onto his side, facing away from Vash.

Vash, frozen by this, began to slowly ease his grip upon the chair arms, which he then realized that he was holding so tightly that his knuckles hurt. "Is that why? Because of bitterness?"

"Vash," Nicholas, different from his earlier mood, said, "I'm so lonely."

On that, Vash quieted. He began standing up, to be closer to Nicholas.

"I don't like it when things disappear the way they do. Is there anything solid? Is there anything I can rest myself upon? I thought I had found it at last, in love. But, no." Vash held to the iron bar of Nicholas' bed. "I can't find anything anymore. I know nobody gives a shit about me, but I never cared. But it hurts like hell now. The ones I love hate me, and no one has ever cared about me to begin with. What matters now?" On that, Vash, slowly and carefully so Nicholas can deny it if he wanted to, placed a hand on Nicholas' closest arm.

Nicholas froze at the contact at first, then slowly relaxed. Then his own hand slowly reached up and covered Vash's, "Thanks." He started to slowly turn onto his back, "Vash, if you were mine to do so, I'd be kissing your hand now." He smirked, "But Legato might get a little jealous." Vash smirked a little with a shrug. Nicholas started to chuckle, "You are so lucky, Vash. You and Legato, it looks so great." Vash gave a slight nod. Then, Nicholas started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" It may have been reassuring to hear and see Nicholas laugh again, but it wasn't the same person laughing at all. His laugh, no matter how genuine, did not at all shine in his face. 

"I was just remembering. I couldn't believe that was Legato yesterday." Vash could almost guess what he was talking about. " 'Lock the door and I'll open my legs for you.' Oh Gawd!" he guffawed, "Whodda' thought that THE Legato Barrocas could be that sexy." 

On that, Vash punched Nicholas on the arm, "You heard?!"

"Oh yeah, of course I did. I was on the toilet, remember? Half out though, but I heard. Legato is so sweet, isn't he Bashu?" 

Vash angrily turned his face away, hiding his starting to blush, "Shut up."

"Don't get embarrassed, Vash. I thought it was so cute." Nicholas started to sit up, "Is it so wrong to envy you for it?" 

Vash turned back, "Envy?" 

"I wish I could be with someone like that. The both of you sounded like a married couple in there. I want to be like that." 

"You make it sound like a blessing."

"Are you saying it's not?" 

"I mean you make it sound like some unobtainable heaven."

"It is, believe me, it really is. I've been searching for it for so long, and where do I find it? Nowhere. It always flies away. Vash, tell me. What did you do?"

"You want to know?"

"Yeah, I really do."

On that, the door opened and a brunette woman in her early twenties walked in carrying a metal tray with her. Nicholas grinned slyly, "Time for the regular shoot-up, huh?" 

"Yes, Mr. Wongananda." she said with feigned seriousness.

"Aw come on, Anna, call me Nicholas. We've seen each other often enough to be casual."

The woman, whose work tag said Lianna Kaker, turned to him with a teasing grin. "Have you tossed off your gown again?"

"The thing is undignified and itches."

"And lying naked is dignified?"

"More than that paper towel of a covering."

Lianna started taking out syringes from the wrapping. Each was filled with a medicine, "Save your body for a magazine cover. You don't want to get towed around this place naked, do you?"

"No one's going to see."

She grinned, "If word goes out, they'll want to."

Nicholas chuckled, "You tease. Glad I have a nurse who has such an eye for beauty." Vash rolled his eyes. "Oh. Lianna, I should introduce you." He lifted an open hand towards Vash, "Vash Rabren. Coworker of mine."

Vash gave a 'nice to meet you' as they shook hands. Then, Lianna's eyes began to sparkle in recognition. "You're Vash the Stampede." Vash grinned, secretly surprised at the recognition. "I've seen the movie trailers for Trigun; looks like a really great series."

"It was fun to rehearse." Vash casually offered. 

"You are so wonderful in that. I love how you do 'Love and Peace!" She held up a crossed-peace sign in time with the phrase.

Nicholas gave a sarcastic 'ahem', "Shall I call for coffee or pizza for you two's date?" 

"If you so insist," Lianna said with a chuckle as she turned back to him. 

First, she held Nicholas' upside down wrist, checking his pulse. After one minute, she wrote down the number then checked his eyes individually. After that, she checked back to the tray and carried over a small mechanism, "Another blood sample."

"Not another one." Nicholas whined, "Those vampires already took three quarts this morning."

Lianna sarcastically glared at him, "Stop being such a prick over a prick."

"Good one." Nicholas grumbled as she rubbed alcohol over his middle finger, and then perforated the skin. She gathered the small drops of red in a small tube. 

After the procedure, she carefully placed the sample upon the tray, then returned with the syringe. Nicholas offered his arm to her. "OK, just a little-."

" –pinch, yeah I know. I already had a few, remember?" She grinned and then pressed the needle into Nicholas' arm, who only closed his eyes in reaction. 

"Takes care of that." Lianna said, "I'll be back in four hours."

"Cool." Nicholas leaned back into the pillow. "Hope you'll stop by during your break." He said, as she cleaned up the materials on the tray. "We can talk." He cocked his head in accenting the last word. 

Lianna smirked at him. "I don't think so, Mr. Wongananda."

"Aw come on, why not?"

She started walking out the door, carrying the tray with her. "I wouldn't be able to look my mother in the eye again." She said with a wink.

"Whatever." 

Before she left out the door, Lianna looked at Vash, "Nice to meet you, Vash Rabren." She blew him a kiss, "Good luck on the film." Then, she left.

Nicholas turned to Vash, "Wipe that grin off your face."

"What grin? The one you always accuse me of when a girl turns you down?"

"Shut up."

"You were terrible, Nicholas. Flirting like a teenager."

"So? She has a really nice ass." He angled over, as if trying to get a better view. "Didn't you think that she had a really nice ass? I mean, it looks like you could-."

"I didn't notice." Vash interrupted. "And for someone who claims to be madly in love with two," 

"OK!" Nicholas changed the subject. "Now, what were you going to say?"

"What was it again?" 

"What did you do to find that perfect love you have?"

"Perfect? You kidding?" Vash swallowed the grin with a chuckle, then continued. "I've been searching for years as well, Nicholas. Then, I met Legato, who told me that he was waiting for love to come to him. So, like him, I waited, and it came to me. It came to me like a cat and jumped into my lap." 

Nicholas grinned faintly, "Legato believed that?" Vash nodded. Nicholas chuckled a little, "Little did you two know that you were waiting for each other." He sighed. "I wish I had a love story like that." 

"There are different ways to write a good love story, you know. Mine doesn't suit you."

Nicholas laughed a little, "Yeah, you're right."

"Nicholas, one question. You've repeatedly said two. I thought it was just Millie."

The grin melted completely off Nicholas' paling face. "Yeah, two." He said in a confessional tone, "I fell in love with two by mistake. Millie, and," he hesitated. "Midvalley."

"Tenziano Harrowitz?"

"Yeah."

Vash raised an eyebrow, "You were two-timing with a guy?"

"Hey, I said I was Bi, didn't I?! Stop getting so condemning!"

Vash calmly said, "I'm not. Sorry if I sounded like I was. You couldn't decide between them?"

"No."

"What happened?" 

"It all happened so fast. I tried to keep it all a secret until I could decide which one, but it was discovered first, and now both hate me." He started to curl up, leaning his chin upon his knees. "There's no hope for either of them wanting me back."

"Do you want either of them?"

"Of course I do."

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter. They don't want me back even if I choose."

"That's not for certain. If you try hard enough, you can restore the bond."

Nicholas sighed, "Maybe." He thought a moment, "But which one?"

"If you pardon me saying so, Millie treats you with no respect at all. Why do you want her so badly?"

"I know she doesn't, and it hurts. But, there this little thing about her that I just can't ignore. Something that makes me want to stay with her."

"Tell me about Tenziano?"

"He's something else. It took a very long time for him to open up, but when he did, it was an opening gate to something so new and so surreal."

"Sounds like you should stay with him."

"I wish it was that simple. There had been times when I thought I did, then I start to follow through, and then I feel like that I am about to make a mistake. I can't help but think about the other, and how much that other person is going to get hurt."

"Nicholas, look at it like this. Now you have the opportunity to make your decision without hurting one. Do you still want to?"

Nicholas was quiet for a moment before he answered, "I don't know, Vash. I need to think about it."

"Go right ahead, then. Just don't go and kill yourself again." Nicholas grinned a little. "Nicholas, do me one favor?"

"What's that?"

"Get some help. You nearly killed yourself based on this little thing."

Nicholas shrugged, "So I have issues. I'm only human."

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. Vash slipped it out of his pocket. Nicholas head fell in his hand in exasperation. "Legato?—Already?—OK, I'll be there in a minute. Tell me then how it went, honey. Bye." He closed the phone.

"Honey?" Nicholas muttered to himself with a chuckle. "What were you doing with a cell phone?"

"What?"

"You know full well you can't have a turned on cell phone in a hospital, dumbass." Vash turned off the phone. "So what was 'honey' doing?"

"He was visiting a friend in prison."

"Oh. Knives probably, to beat his brains out."

Vash glared, "That is not funny."

"Sorry." He leaned back on the pillow. "Guess this mean you're leaving now, huh."

Meryl knew where he would be. He would want to be alone, in a dark room, and would stay there for days if he could. She knew he was hurt. He would rather be alone, but, he didn't know, regardless how clearly seen it is, the longer he was alone, the more it tears at his hurts. She had to see him, at least for small while.

She opened the door quietly to the practice room. It was dark walled, enough room to comfortably fit an orchestra quintet in. Midvalley sat alone at the back wall, legs apart with elbows on knees and head hung. His saxophone was in its case, which lay open beside him. Meryl knew he had been playing. That's what he threw himself into when he was hurt.

Midvalley heard her enter, despite her attempts to be quiet, "Hi Meryl."

"Tenziano?" she softly asked.

He understood what she was going to ask from the way she said his name. "Come in."

Meryl quietly closed the door behind her and sat beside him. He never moved. "How are you?"

He didn't answer, knowing that she already knew what he was going to say. She was trying to talk, and he appreciated the effort. Meryl leaned back against the wall, deciding to keep quiet and just give him company. He was glad for that.

After a while, he asked, "How's Millie?"

"She's a little angry, but fine."

"She's hiding it."

Yeah, she is. But I think she expected it."

"But she loved him."

"Guess she knew him best, or didn't hope." Meryl seeing that a conversation seemed to helping and she wanted to ask, "Tenziano, may I ask you a personal question."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about Nicholas?" He turned to her. "Say what you want. You know you can with me."

Still facing her, he leaned flatly against the wall. "Are you asking me how long I had been gay?" She looked a little embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed, I keep asking myself that. It's not about gender. He just offered me affection, something I never thought I would receive. And he used me. I was a whore, Meryl. I never would have done what I did, but I wanted love so badly." Meryl listened. "Like a teenage girl, the more affection he gave, the more of me I gave to him. He could play me like a guitar." He paused, obviously trying to bottle the rain of emotions inside. Meryl held his arm in gentle comfort. "He told me that he loved me, and I believed him, loved him back, and he made a fool of me." Finally, he turned away from her. He did not at all want her to see him cry.

Meryl leaned closer to him, reaching out to him in offered comfort. Midvalley would have backed away at first, not wanting to share his pain with her out of his concern for her, but the offer was so soothing and tempting, he couldn't this time. He turned to her and, following her gesture,, rested his head upon her shoulder and began to cry. She held his head, holding him protectively, and he slowly embraced her.

Meryl's own insides were shaking. Midvalley was heartbroken in her arms, and it was almost too difficult to just see him so hurt. He held her to tight. He needed her, she knew, needed her to be strong. But, could she? Midvalley, before, was always the strong one, not her. She always knew she could have faith in him and was always ready to be there for him. But she never imagined him like this. Her strength felt shaken under this, but she knew she mustn't cave. How she wished she were Meryl Stryfe. Her character may be a bitch, but she was a strong woman, and Meryl needed that strength now.

Meryl thought of ways to distract her from whispering insecurities, but it was difficult through the sounds of heartbreak in her ear.

Then she slowly began to notice Midvalley's body. Selfish of her, she knew, but what she noticed was beginning to distract her. She felt shivers from his frame being against her, his large skilled hands upon her back, and his warm breath upon her skin. Her heart was beating, her body felt warmer and tense. He was so close to her. Their bodies pressed so tightly together. 

Her heart was beating with longing. For a long time, she had felt affection for Midvalley. But, she never wanted him to know; she never wanted to want him like this, for fear of the costs. She never wanted either of them to be hurt by the other. But now, he was here, close to her. He felt so good. Feelings of longing desire coursed through. Then, she realized how stupid her reasoning from times before had been. She couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted him. But, still—what could she do now?

"Meryl?" Midvalley whispered. She looked forward, and found him looking into her eyes. His eyes were faintly red, but gazed at her in concern. Meryl started to become nervous. Midvalley was the one that was hurt; he shouldn't have to care about her now. But, all she could do was gaze back, wondering how much of her he could see in her eyes. Their closeness was unnerving, she could barely think at all. They both were before each other, in each other's arms, unmoving. 

Meryl slowly caressed Midvalley's face, brushing off the wetness off his cheek. Her hand stopped there upon his jaw, almost on his neck. His arms began to slowly tighten around her. Before either realized what was happening or whoever it was that moved first, they leaned together and kissed.

They were both frozen at first, then began to slowly hold each other warmly as their kiss fitted together. Meryl felt Midvalley's mouth open and she followed. The ends of his long hair caressed her face. Their lips caressed, but their tongues wouldn't touch. Meryl held to Midvalley's chest as he tightened his arms around her. Minds dulled, hearts raced, as beings focused on this intimate contact that so small yet halts the most structured of logic.

The two parted from each other, gazing into their eyes, barely apart. Meryl was shaking. It seemed that she was being given what she had for a long time wanted. But, something seemed wrong. Then, everything began to seem wrong. "Tenziano," she said, with a voice shaking and meek, as if her words were fragile as glass, "Did you know?"

Midvalley, still in a haze from the kiss, asked "What do I know?"

"Yesterday. Nicholas. Don't you know what happened?"

"No, what happened?"

She looked straight into his eyes, trying to see inside, "He tried to kill himself yesterday. He's in the hospital now."

Midvalley was shocked at the words. Meryl watched his expression as that shock began to shine through. 

Now, Midvalley wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Meryl felt her heart break. Midvalley never knew happened yesterday, but now that he did-. She began to cry. Midvalley saw her tears, "Meryl?" 

She got to her feet, "I'm sorry, Ten. But-." She sobbed as she started for the door, "I can't talk anymore." She ran away crying.

Midvalley watched her leave, unmoving. He couldn't think straight. Nicholas' suicide, Meryl, himself, so much was running through at once. His face fell into his hands with an 'Oh god!' 

To Be Continued 

If this section had everything I wanted to happen, it would be the size of 'it's too much work to read', so it's a Part One of the same day. Expect Part Two soon.


	31. Vulnerability PT2 Cold Night

Yeaah!! Back to America, but unfortunately back to school.

Trigun "Action!" PT31

The night outside seemed to make the hallways of the hospital appear darker, despite the fluorescent lights. Midvalley, still wearing his coat, walked down the hallway, looking for the room 207. It was late in the night, and Midvalley felt lucky that the front desk allowed him to pay a visit this late. Most of the patients were sleeping, and many of the hospital workers had left. It was lonely environment. 

Midvalley found 207 and stood before the closed door. He was nervous. He didn't realize how nervous he was until he was only a short distance from the door. This confrontation was out of character for him, but he had to know. 

Midvalley opened the door to the room. The room was divided by a curtain, which hid the further, occupied bed. He gazed at the closer bed. Wrapped in bed sheets was a form with his back to him. Midvalley didn't have to see a face to recognize Nicholas.

He leaned against the doorframe. Throughout the workday in the studios, he listened to the gossip about Nicholas' suicide and wondered how much of it was actually true. Did he really try to drink Lysol? Why did he try? He once thought that he could answer that question, but now he thought otherwise. He knew that Nicholas had pieced his given heart. On that, he sighed and wondered about turning to leave.

Then, Nicholas shifted with a muttered, "Midvalley?" Midvalley's breath was caught. Nicholas twisted around and looked straight at him. The two were locked in a gaze of confusion. Neither thought that they would be looking each other in the eyes, but they were. "What are you doing here?" Nicholas whispered. Midvalley barely shrugged. He wanted to leave, becoming very nervous about being here. He started to turn, when he heard Nicholas, "Please don't go." Midvalley looked back at him. "Please, will you stay with me for a little while?" Nicholas planted one hand upon the empty space on the bed beside him.

Midvalley couldn't help but wonder to himself why Nicholas would want that; he wasn't Millie. Going against his personal judgment, he started to walk towards him. He felt his heart turn as he looked at Nicholas' eyes, which were looking at him pleadingly. He wondered what Nicholas was thinking then.

"I never thought that you would come." Midvalley kept silent, now knowing at all what to say. He sat down on the bed before Nicholas. 

The two sat before each other, gazing. Nicholas leaned upon his folded knees. Midvalley gazed up and down Nicholas exposed body, remembering. He remembered the silky touch and salty taste of that skin, the pressure of the muscular forms against him, and the skilled interlacing of themselves. Midvalley looked away, hoping that Nicholas doesn't notice his trembling.

He did. Nicholas slowly crept his hand towards him, until it enveloped over Midvalley's. Midvalley pulled his hand away. Nicholas looked at him sadly, and Midvalley just turned to him with a fragile glare. For the first time that evening, Midvalley spoke, "I never thought you could do what you have done."

Nicholas knew how vague that statement was. He dared not speak. Midvalley gently took Nicholas wrist and slowly raised his arm up. Nicholas watched. Midvalley's eyes followed down to the crevice of his elbow and found the small scar of the wound, along with a few others more strategically placed, likely from IVs. Midvalley looked back at Nicholas; the injection rumor was true. 

Nicholas' hands crept up Midvalley's arm. Instinctively, Midvalley froze and wanted to pull his arm away, but he didn't. He just mentally followed the touches up his arm. Nicholas' carefully held Midvalley's shoulder. Then Midvalley spoke again, "I'm not Millie."

Nicholas first appeared as if he was slapped, then looked back in compassion. "Tenziano, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

Nicholas read the multiple meanings in his words and hung his head. His hands slowly fell down the others arm. 

"Why did you try to die?"

Nicholas looked up, "What are you asking for? Who did I die for? Who hurt me the most?" Midvalley didn't answer, "Please don't ever ask me to answer that."

"Have you thought of Millie?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Shouldn't I? I'm sharing your heart with her."

Nicholas felt his heart break. He was beginning to see how much pain he had caused Midvalley He felt a lump form within his throat. "Tenziano, please don't be this way."

"Why the hell are you telling me that? You know why I am. So, you've tried to kill yourself. That doesn't make what you did any less."

"Tenziano, I-."

"Do you think that I would just take you into open arms because of you trying to kill yourself?"

"No."

"What were you trying to prove, anyway?"

"Nothing, I—." He shut his mouth and closed his eyes, and then he choked. His hanging head turned away. Midvalley watched him, looking at the shut tight eyes behind the curtain of dark hair, watching tears wrench away.

Midvalley was completely taken aback. He's never before seen, nor could imagine, Nicholas cry. 

Nicholas quickly rubbed his eyes then stared back at Midvalley. His gaze had more force, clear to Midvalley that he was forcing those emotions down. 

Midvalley felt guilty. He knew that he was callous to Nicholas, but he felt that he had to be, to keep distance between them. But Nicholas didn't want to distance. Midvalley asked himself how wrong it was to not want to give him the closeness he wanted because he felt that he couldn't? He never meant to make Nicholas cry.

Midvalley's hand covered Nicholas' with a touch that was soft, not firm. 

On that, Nicholas stared back, not at all sure what to say or even think. What was Midvalley trying to do? So he asked, "What do you want, Tenziano." Midvalley kept quiet. Nicholas slipped his hand away from Midvalley's. 

This was awkward, to say the least, Midvalley thought. At most, it was heart breaking. He began to wonder why he even came. Resolution? A push for a few answers? Then, he felt Nicholas' hand on his arm again. This time, he didn't freeze. He just nudged into it a little. He felt the need to give a very little bit of himself to him for a while. Nicholas hand crept up to his shoulder, and Midvalley shivered as it stopped at his neck. He watched as Nicholas began to lean towards, knowing what he intended. His heart went into what felt like simultaneous rapture and defensiveness. He stared as Nicholas moved closer, sheet falling from his body. He felt Nicholas' breath upon his face and closed his eyes, and Nicholas sealed his lips in a kiss. Nicholas held Midvalley's neck and back, kissing him. Midvalley's hands kept still upon the bed. Then, Nicholas' tongue began to delve inside his mouth. Midvalley started to shake and became weak, and he clung to the other.

Nicholas embraced Midvalley tighter as the other came closer and then pulled him alongside himself and onto the bed. Midvalley was pressed upon the bed as Nicholas leaned over him. They kept quiet, so not to wake the sleeping patient next to them, as Nicholas trailed down the other's neck as his hand trailed up his side.

Midvalley couldn't decide whether he wanted this or not. His body reacted in a mixture of defensive and seduced freezing. Nicholas' body felt so good, and what he does felt good, but it wasn't as right as it used to be. He shivered as he felt Nicholas' naked waist lean upon his clothed one. He hated to admit it to himself, but he started to want what Nicholas was wanting too. But there was not as much emotional value as there once had been. In the heart of it, he felt that they were no longer lovers, but whores to each other. 

Nicholas was attempting to remove Midvalley's shirt, when the other felt the need to stop him, "Nicholas, wait." 

Nicholas stopped when he heard the plea, then he rose up a little to look at him. He read Midvalley's expression, "You don't want to, do you?" Midvalley couldn't react, but Nicholas read the apologetic look in his eyes. Nicholas grinned, "We can just move to the bathroom there. We won't be heard." Midvalley eyes closed. "I want to taste you again, Tenziano. I want to be with you once more." Nicholas watched the other's mouth slightly open as he sighed. Nicholas knew that Midvalley wanted this, but something was holding him back. But that little reserve was starting to crack. Nicholas didn't want him to regret anything more than what he may already. "-that he may already." he repeated to himself. On that, he rose off him, and turned away. 

Midvalley laid there, watching. Nicholas had his back to him. He gazed along the contours of his body and the shagginess of his dark hair. He started to think. He thought about Meryl. He started to remind him of her. He began to think about her, about what she must be feeling right this minute. "Was this what it was like for you, Nicholas?" he thought to himself. He slowly rose up and touched his bare back. 

Nicholas slowly turned back to him. "Do you want to know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tenziano, I'm not going to. I can't do this to you anymore."

Midvalley sat up beside him, "What are you saying?" 

"It's over." He gazed at him in the eyes in seriousness, "I've hurt you too deeply to carry this on." 

Midvalley slowly sat up beside him, "Nick-" 

"You're free, Midvalley. Please don't hurt anymore."

"But Nick,"

"What? Do you want to keep going?" 

Midvalley took time to answer, unsure. But he didn't know what to say. He just turned away and stared before him.

"Don't even think it, Midvalley. This wasn't because of what you did wrong, but all that you did right." Midvalley looked back at him. "I think this is the best thing. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Midvalley shrugged. Then, Nicholas wrapped his arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "I know you'll want to leave now, but can you make me one promise before you go?" 

"What's that?"

"Start wearing tighter clothes and cut your hair. You have an awesome body and gorgeous face. Show them off a little." Midvalley faintly grinned in response, but sadness was showing in his eyes. Nicholas, with a grin still on his face, slowly slid his arm off. Midvalley wanted to stay but knew he had to leave, and he wanted to talk but didn't know what about. He slowly stood up, feeling Nicholas watch him. He turned back to Nicholas, whose eyes expressed how serious and firm he was in his decision. Midvalley wasn't sure what to think of it all; it was all so fast. 

Midvalley solemnly walked out, leaving Nicholas, who watched him go. He closed the door behind him. Nicholas was still as a statue as the light from the hallway closed away, leaving him in darkness. In the night, he watched the shadows of Midvalley's footsteps as they turned and walked away.

With a sigh, Nicholas fell back upon the bed. His mind was in a whir from what happened. "I just rejected him." He muttered. "I had just turned him away." He instinctively touched his lips and began to remember everything. "I know I did the right thing." He told himself, "I know I did." His hand ran over is face and he rolled onto his side. He tightly fisted the bed sheets. "Then why do I feel this way?" On that, he covered his eyes with the bunched sheets within his fists and began to cry. It felt like an opening of a floodgate. He released the sheets, grabbed the pillow and covered his face, and into the pillow he silently wept. 

Midvalley stood frozen, gazing back at the distant room he had just left. His heart was shaken from the knowledge that he will no longer know Nicholas as a lover, maybe not even as a friend. With every step, he will walk further away from each other. 

But this was how it had to be, he thought. "It was his choice, it was always his choice. All I can do—take back what was given to me? Live without what I had given away?" He wished he could go back into that room, but he lacked the strength.

Once more, he thought of Meryl. What was she feeling for him? He bit his lips as he thought of their kiss. "What am I feeling about this?" Nicholas unknowingly had spared him of one thing, the feeling of hurting her. Once more, he thought, "Was this what it was like for you, Nicholas? The constant feeling of choice?" He leaned against the wall, "I think I understand now. But what does it mean now?" 

But of Nicholas, he thought about the time they were together. Those times, feelings, things they'll never share again. "Nick, you told me that you loved me. Did you?" Was that why he had broken this? Because he loved him? Or was it, as the voice of experience said, because he lied. Midvalley wondered about Millie. "When he returns, he'll have his arms around her. That's why. He chose her." He felt his lips tremble and his throat tighten, "I've given you my love, Nick. I've given you, only you, what no one has ever had." He covered his eyes as tears began to fall, and he held himself as he began to cry, "Wasn't that enough? Wasn't I good enough for you?"

The night sky was clear in midnight indigo, with bright shining diamond stars and a Cheshire cat moon. The city buildings were speckled with seasonal multi-colors and the lights flowed up and down the streets like blood within the veins. The park was the only place of solitude, with its familiar scheme now dark blue, and completely noiseless in abandon.

Vash and Legato walked alone together along the paved path. Since they were sure that they were alone, they held hands. "Nicholas seems fine." Vash said, as Legato listened. "But he's not the same. He's so sad one moment, then suddenly joking. I don't know what it is, but it's almost like he's putting up walls." Legato nodded. 

Legato had been quiet for a long while, Vash noticed. He never said anything about where he had been, even when Vash asked. Something was on his mind, and Vash wanted to know what. "What are you thinking about, Legato?"

Legato shrugged. "Come on, Legs. You've been quiet. Did something happen to the guy you were visiting?" 

Legato shook his head. There was much on his mind that evening, had been for days. There was so much he wanted to talk to Vash about, so much that he didn't know which first. 

Vash playfully swung their held hands, "Talk to me, Legs. I want to hear your voice." He suddenly sounded concern, "Is it bad?"

Legato grinned at him in reassurance. Then he casually said, "I was thinking about marriage."

That last word pricked Vash' ears. Marriage? That was the last thing he expected to hear. Why was he thinking about marriage? Does it mean—that he—wants to, "What about marriage?"

"What it would be like to be married to you." He muttered. Those words set off in Vash' head, breath caught, heart-racing, he was frightened. Vash slipped his hand out of Legato's, who turned to him in surprise. He saw how nervous the other appeared and grew concerned, "Vash?"

Vash couldn't speak at first, for too much was running through his mind, "Legato? Is he, wanting to marry me? Marry me? But--." The possibility of marrying a man never crossed his mind before. The rest of his life—with Legato? He couldn't figure it out, "Legato, I—marriage?"

"What's the matter?"

"I," Vash couldn't speak. Everything he wanted to say ran through his mind, and, from what he could decipher, he didn't like the sound of any of it, "I can't marry him, not now. Ever? If not. . why am I with him? Do I really love him? Yes! No! Wait! He's not asking. But he might, what then? Marry him? Me?" He spoke, "Legato, I'm—sorry." He turned and walked away.

"Vash?" Legato walked after him. Upon hearing him, Vash started to run. Legato, confused, ran after him. Through the park, Vash ran away and Legato chased him down.

Finally, Legato grabbed his shoulder and forced him around. He grasped both arms tightly, "What the Hell are you doing!"

Vash was heartache-y. He could clearly see the ferociousness that Legato was capable of within his body, and the loving desperation in his eyes. His heart pounded. "Legato." He whimpered.

Legato eased, "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong? Please tell me."

Vash emotionally gazed back at him, "Legato, what did you think of marriage?"

"I thought that it might be nice."

Vash was afraid of that, "Legato," his voice started to choke, "I- don't-."

That was all Legato needed to hear to understand, "Bashu, no." He stood before him and lovingly brushed back his hair, "I didn't mean that at all."

"But Legato, if I'm so nervous now, then-."

"Not at all, Vash. That's not it at all." Before finishing, he looked around and spotted a grassy slope close by that overlooked the pond. He turned back to Vash, and suggestively turned his head toward the slope.

The two sat down side by side upon the grass. "What did you mean?" Vash asked Legato as he sat down beside him. 

"You wouldn't be the only one nervous if the question was asked. I'm too scared." 

"So why were you thinking about it?"

"I only wondered." Legato grinned, "Sorry for being so casual earlier. I see why it would have confused you."

"Legato, why were you wondering?"

"It crossed my mind occasionally." A lot was always on his mind, and one of the things was marriage. "Being with you like this, I wonder if we will ever go beyond this. I'm sorry for thinking about it Vash. But I can't help it. Will we go anywhere from where we are? Are we meant to be? Is this just a waste of time? And then the marriage possibility just came into mind."

"Planning?"

"I've only wondered." Legato turned to look straight at him. There was something else that he needed to talk about, but with how things were going, that may not happen. "Vash, I apologize. It was a stupidly slipped thought that I never meant to say, OK? It crosses my mind, yes, but not enough to talk about it now, OK? So please don't get so angsty about it."

"Legato, you don't need to be tense."

"You were throwing emotional fits, and you're telling me not to be nervous?" 

Vash sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" 

"For acting like a child. But you seemed to like the idea."

Legato relaxed. "That's OK. This kind of thing shouldn't be treated lightly." As long as the topic was in the air, they may as well talk about it. Judging from the look on his face, Vash agreed. "Hey, just because I said it might be nice doesn't mean I'm ready for Vegas. I know I'm not, and you know you're not."

"But Legato, do you want to get married?"

"Yeah, someday."

"Do you think—we will?"

Legato shrugged, "Who knows. But what I know now is that I love being with you." He turned to Vash, "I don't think marriage will make much of a difference between us." Vash shrugged. "Except one thing."

"What's that?"

Before he answered, Legato held Vash's hand, "The knowledge that forevermore we'll wake up at each other's side." He sighed, "Kirei." Vash looked his question. "Beautiful."

Vash smiled and lovingly squeezed Legato's hand. "Kirei." He whispered shyly. Then he chuckled, "Well, now that we talked about it, the joke is that we're engaged now." 

Legato shook his head playfully, "No way. Call me fiancée if you like, but I'm still calling you boyfriend until I ask you otherwise." As Vash laughed, Legato asked another question, "So what'll it be? Life-partner? Husband? Mate?"

"I'll let you know. I'll have to sleep on it." They both chuckled. 

Then, Legato grew concerned, "Vash?"

"Yeah?" The smile was only beginning to weaken.

"You once told me that you wanted children. If we do marry," He cocked his head, "I can't give you children."

"I still want kids. How about you?" 

Legato sighed, "I never thought that I should have any. I've seen how I was as a kid; I was terrible."

"But look at you now." Vash smiled. "You'd be a great father."

Legato thanked the night for hiding is heart-touched blushing, "So would you."

"You know, with genetic technology doing what it's doing, we could have our own kids."

"You mean the 'Dolly' thing?"

"Yeah, an egg will have one of our gene sets, get a sperm, and nature goes."

"I think that's still science fiction."

"It could happen." Vash grinned, "So who's gonna' be the mommy?"

"Let's decide that when we actually do it."

Vash smirked, "And base it on who was uke the last time." Legato laughed. "Boy or girl?"

Legato leaned on his raised hand in thought. "A little girl." He said dreamily, "With your eyes." 

"Your hair too."

"She'll look like a beautiful mermaid." They both chuckled. "If that can't happen, we can adopt." 

"Sure, we'll both have good jobs with stable lives together. The scrutiny will be rough, but surely we could."

"A little girl."

"Or two."

"Don't get carried away." On that, they laughed out loud together. 

Vash rolled onto his back. While he laid there gazing at the night above, Legato watched him, "You seem really sparkly-eyed, Vash. Maybe marriage won't be such a bad idea."

"But I like things how they are." He looked at Legato, "Is that a bad thing?"

Legato studied the way Vash's loose blonde hair weaved with the blades of grass. "Well, you know what they say, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it.'"

Vash smiled. He continued to gaze into the night, but his hand closest to Legato secretly finger-walked towards Legato's supporting arm. Once there, he unbuttoned the cuff suggestively and slid underneath the fabric caressing up and down his wrist. Legato looked back with a seducing glance.

He felt the ring on his bracelet against his wrist. Legato never told Vash this, but he loved that little bracelet. The ring that was the color of his eyes, the hemp that was the color of his hair, everything about that little bracelet seemed to represent him. He didn't wear that bracelet constantly, and when he did wear it, it was hardly noticeable. But Legato adored it, a little incarnate of his love.

Legato closed his eyes with a sigh. He knew what Vash was asking for. "Vash, I really need to talk to you about something."

Vash sat up, "What is it?"

Legato shied away slightly, "It's—really embarrassing—about sex."

Vash grinned, "Why should that be embarrassing?" 

Legato looked back, and the look in his eyes wiped the grin off Vash' face. "How much do you enjoy sex?" Legato asked.

Vash was beginning to feel uneasy, "I like it a lot. I love it with you."

"Vash, I- don't- I'll say it straight. You want to have sex tonight, I know. I do too. But I can't."

Vash was perplexed, "What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

"No- and yes. Vash, I- ." He started to lose his nerve, "I don't know how to explain it, but- ever since- then, I've- been- well- it's not you at all but- I think- start to- um- it gets-."

"Are you still shaken about potential impotence?"

"Not really, sort of. But, I- love you, but I—I'm sorry, but- uh—start to—thinking that—feeling- um." He paused, realizing that this was going nowhere. He shied his face away, embarrassed that he couldn't talk straight.

"Let me try a shot. You don't feel comfortable having sex, not just because of your cock, but because of what happened to you a few days before?" Legato answered with a look of fearful anticipation that hurt Vash's heart. "Legato," he softly said as he thought about what to answer. "If you don't want to, then we won't. It's alright, I can wait."

"But that's what I'm worried about. How long can you wait?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how long it'll be until I get over this. I want you, but I can't make love without pain. I don't want it to be that way."

"Legato, I'll wait for you. Even if it takes years, I'll wait for you." 

"But Vash, what if-?"

"Legato, believe me. I'll wait. Our relationship is more than sex, you said so yourself. We were friends before we became lovers. It'll be like that, only with romance. You do feel comfortable with romance, right?" Legato nodded. "Then it's alright. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." He chuckled, "I'll just consider it all foreplay."

Legato grinned, "Thank you, Vash."

"Always, Love."

Legato couldn't help but worry about Vash's ease. Did Vash even think about what he was saying? Was it really so easy for him to just say OK? But all Legato could do was believe him. Vash, at least, understood what he was feeling. Or did he?

Vash quickly stood up, "Come on, let's go home." He offered his hand and helped Legato up. While they still held hands, Vash pulled him close, "Legato," he whispered, "Can we talk more about this when we get home?"

"Sure." He whispered back.

"One question more. Can we still share a bed? I can live without making love to you, but I can't live without you near me."

"I don't ever want to fall asleep without you." Legato was speaking with full honesty.

Vash smiled at him, "I love you." Then he released his hand and started walking away. 

That eased Legato's worries a little. Vash may not completely understand, but he loved him. That was all that Legato felt he needed.

Legato caught up with Vash, and playfully nudged him aside by a strategic push upon the shoulders. Vash smirked at him and nudged him back. Instead of returning the nudge, Legato just reached around Vash's shoulders and brought him close. Vash laughed as he nearly tipped over, almost falling upon him. Legato smiled at the chiming sound of Vash's laughter. Vash, slightly tilted against Legato from regaining his balance, looked up at him with a smile as his hand covered the other's in a hold. Legato gave him a gentle peck on the forehead. Vash chuckled as he straightened up. Legato's arm slid down the other's back. 

Suddenly, ahead of them from the trees, Legato saw two men. His instincts tensed. A familiar alarm was sounding within. Vash noticed Legato's freezing, who appeared like a wolf on alert. Vash looked ahead, and saw the two shadows approaching them. The two walked straight and forward, while still appearing casual. Vash walked slightly behind Legato, following his lead. "No matter what they say," Legato whispered, "just keep walking." 

Vash wondered why Legato would say that.

The two men became clearer in the moonlight. Both seemed early thirties. They barely seemed to notice the two as they came closer. Legato's eyes seemed diverted, but he was keeping his eye corners on them the whole time. Vash just looked ahead with Legato. Suddenly, the two men grabbed seats at a nearby bench along the path. But even so, Legato kept his eyes on them. As they walked closer, one man said to the other, in a loud self-amused voice, "Look here, there's like a couple of bents could sure use some straightening."

"Kuso." Legato muttered.

"Yeah! Did you see those two frolicking back there? Sick!"

Vash and Legato walked closer to them, ignoring them. "Looks like a blondie and a Jap! You think that Jap's a boy or a girl."

"Can't tell, can you?"

"Looks like a dike, if you ask me."

The a man with long, dark hair held in a baseball cap said, "I'll bet the pretty one's there's the bitch. What they say about Jap women seems to be true for the men too; smart enough to know how to slut nicely." Vash wanted to beat that man in the face for saying those things about Legato, who seemed to be just taking it. He thought of a few 'smart' things to say but knew it wouldn't do any good. 

The two walked by them, hearing them snicker loudly. "Pretty faggots on parade. A white hippie with a Nip whore." The two walked past them without a flinch. "Pair of girlies, won't stand and fight." They walked on.

Suddenly, the two men stepped out directly in front of them, "Hey you!" Legato and Vash stopped in surprise, then Legato, quickly regaining sense, casually walked by them. Vash, nervous but not showing it, followed him. 

"Hey faggots!" The other yelled at them.

Legato whispered to Vash, "Keep walking. They're only trying to pick a fight."

"Uppity bitches!" The two starting walking after them, "You think you can just walk away?!" They kept walking.

One of them, the baseball capped one, ran around in front of them and pointed a gun. At the sight of the weapon, the two stopped. 

The other one went behind Legato and approached Vash, "Long legs here is the girl." He roughly grabbed Vash by the shoulder. "Bet they milk each other at 69 all the time." He leered at Vash, "What's the matter, can't please a woman?"

Vash, glaring, pulled off the other's fist, "Don't touch me."

"Afraid I'll turn you on?" With both hands, he shoved him back. 

The baseball-capped jeered at Legato, "He's gonna mess your boy up really badly, Gook. You might be lucky that he might still have a tiny bit of a cock left to suck on afterwards." 

"The faggot probably has a cunt instead." Vash, angry, shoved him back.

Legato heard smacks from their directions and knew that punches were now being thrown. But he remained still and stoic, only giving a slight glare to the man in front of him. The man started waving an open hand, which held the gun, in front of Legato's face, "Hello in there! Can- you- speak- English- fag?" 

Legato had enough. In a flash, he grabbed the man's held up hand and twisted the wrist too far the wrong way. The man cursed in pain. Then, Legato grabbed the man by the jaw, "Shut up." On that, he yanked the jaw down with a loud sickening _crack_. 

Vash and the stranger both turned at the sound. The man stumbled back, yelling as he held his jaw, which hung lifelessly against his chest. The man tried to insult Legato, but was unable to do so without the use of his lower jaw.

Legato began to turn around to the other man. The stranger, shocked, yelled, "You bastard!" He reached in his pocket and shot out a small handgun, readying to fire it at Legato. Vash gasped and was about to jump at the man before he could fire. Legato saw the gun aim directly at him. He grabbed the gun by the end of the barrel and raised it up, almost out of the other's hand. With a very fast flipping of fingers, the gun was suddenly in Legato's hand, aiming at the stranger, who went white when he saw the trick and started running away. 

The baseball capped one was about to join him, but before he got too far, Legato grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and punched the underside of his jaw. The impact snapped the loose jaw back into place with a snap. The man yelled in pain, but with the realization that his jaw was moving again. "Fucking ba-!" he didn't finish, realizing that Legato was holding a gun. So, he just turned around and ran. 

After two had disappeared, the two eased. Vash fell into a seat on the ground, breathing heavily. Legato just opened the barrel of the gun and dropped all the bullets, "Want a souvenir?"

"I don't ever want to see that gun again." Vash muttered. His head fell, "Oh god! I was so scared, Legato. I've never been so scared."

Legato threw the gun far over the pond, where it landed with a distant _plop_. "Yeah, terrible ending for a day, wasn't it?"

"How could you be so casual, Legato? Those guys could have killed us. They would have. They called us faggots."

"And me a Gook, Dike, and Jap." He picked up the other gun. "I've heard it all before Vash. This is nothing new." Vash was silent. Legato looked back at him in seriousness, but his eyes were sympathetic. "Come on, Vash. Let's get out of here so we can talk." Vash nodded and got to his feet. Legato slipped the other gun in his pocket. Vash noticed this, but didn't comment. "How often have you been called anything, Vash?" he asked as they continued their walking.

"Just Blondie and occasionally a whitey. Nothing like this." He gazed at Legato. Apparently, he was labeled much more than he ever was. "I never thought that you would be called a Jap in Japan."

"No, just Dago."

"Oh." Vash wondered what Dago meant. "Is that Japanese for something."

"No." was all Legato said. Vash guessed by the tone in Legato's voice that he wasn't going to talk further.

From the park, the two took the subway. They were silent the whole route, each with their own thoughts. Legato tugged at Vash's arm at one subway stop that was too soon. "Where are we going?" Vash asked as he followed him out of the car. 

"We can't go home yet."

"Why not?" Legato didn't answer. They stepped out of the station and into the streets. They quickly walked, almost strided around the corner. Vash saw the highlighted sign that read 'Harukiya Bar'. Vash concluded that Legato had wanted a few drinks after the event. That sounded like a good idea to him too.

They entered into the familiar large room that was slightly more crowded than usual. When they turned to see, the bar was empty. Then, the back door slammed open and out came Ryan, carrying two large cases of Michelobs under his arms. Upon seeing him, Vash and Legato stood by the bar, while he dropped the load by the serving table. Ryan turned and noticed them, "Hey there, you two! Usual?" 

"Not tonight, Ryan." Legato answered. Vash, who was about to answer yes to him, was surprised by Legato. If he wasn't here to drink, then why was he here? Legato, casual to the point of obviously feigned, leaned upon the counter with a grin, "Can you do us a favor and hide us here?"

Vash exclaimed to himself, "Hide us?!"

Ryan crossed is arms with a humorously disappointed glare, "What did you do now, Legato?"

"Nothing." He defended. 

Vash would have laughed at the similarity to episode 18. 

"Then why do you need someplace to hide?" 

Legato looked at Vash with a small bit of nervousness, "I'd rather not explain why. A couple of thugs jumped us. Most likely, their friends are going to come and find us."

"Find us?!" Vash exclaimed to himself again.

"So you come to me?"

"Well, we can't go home."

"Legato, normally I would help you, but this is a bar not a church. Unless you give a good reason why someone's after you, I can't risk business for your safety." 

"I don't mean to ask you to risk anything." Legato said.

Vash, seeing what Legato was trying to dodge, interrupted, "There were two guys who didn't like him being Japanese. Is that a good reason?"

Ryan turned to him, "So why are you hiding, Vash?"

"I was there."

Ryan seemed to buy that reason. He sighed as he thought about it, "Tell you what. You can blend in here. It's a football party so it's crowded. If you see anyone fishy, get in the office. You know where it is. But I'm not going to hold this place open for you."

Vash sighed with relief, "Thank you." Legato didn't react, he knew Ryan well enough to know that Ryan didn't 'buy' Vash's explanation.

Ryan turned to Legato, "Now you. In the office right now, we need to talk." Legato shrugged nonchalantly. Ryan lifted the folding section for Legato and they entered the staircaseless back room, the office. 

Vash sat at one of the bar chairs, watching. He wondered if he should go back there with Legato, "What would they talk about?" He slipped a Michelob bottle from one of the cases. Then, he heard them start to talk as the door closed, going fast in Japanese. Vash shrugged as drank from the brown bottle. But one Japanese word that Ryan said had struck him as odd, "Negao?" 

"Negao, what happened out there?" Ryan said firmly.

"You heard Vash."

"Bullshit! You never ran from a Jap insult in your life. What the hell happened out there that has you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous."

"If you're not, Vash is. So you're nervous for him?" Legato didn't answer. "Look, Negao. I'm not going to turn you out, not now. Just tell me what happened." Legato still wouldn't speak. Ryan crossed his arms again, "This is not funny."

"I'm sorry, Ryamagata. But I can't tell you."

"Why? How dark is this secret that you won't tell your oldest friend?" Legato shrugged. Gently he asked, "Is it because of Vash?" Legato looked him in the eyes. Then, Ryan understood. In realization, he slowly nodded with a slowly muttered, 'oh.' "You two hooked up, did you?"

Legato started to withdraw, "Yeah."

Then, Ryan said something that surprised him, "About time."

"What?"

Ryan grinned, "I wondered how long it'll be until you two got it on. I don't know what Vash does, but ever since he came, I've never seen you so happy. He's really good to you." Legato self-consciously chuckled. "I'm guessing those bastards saw you two kiss or something and jumped you." Legato nodded. "Bet you showed them a thing or two."

"A little."

Vash watched the game on the big screen from the corner of his eye. "Jets and Packers? Naa." He took another drink. The door opened. It had repeatedly. Vash watched every time it did, watching the people. This time, it was a man and a woman, Vash assumed was his new wife or girlfriend from how they acted around each other. They walked past him towards the bar. 

Vash sighed to himself in relief. He grew scared every time the door opened. It was like Russian roulette- which time will the door open to reveal a man who had in mind to kill him? He wished Legato was out here with him. 

"I didn't think that you'd be so approving." Legato said. "I know you're not fond of homosexuals."

"I don't approve of it. But looking at what good it's doing for you, I think I'll reconsider my opinions." He chuckled, "I'll bet it was a real surprise, falling for him and all."

Legato laughed as well, "Yeah."

"And you thought you would be single forever."

"I was beginning to become convinced."

"So he knows about you?"

"Yeah, everything."

"And how are you about it?"

"He knows everything about me and still loves me. What more can I ask for?" Legato paused, staring intently at Ryan. "One thing that has been bugging me, how did he find out?"

"What do you mean?"

Legato's smile began to face, "Vash knew much about my past before I told him. Even about Mikago. Did you have anything to do with that?"

The door opened again, and Vash looked. It was another group of men for the party. So, he went back to his beer.

But he never noticed the men that came behind that group. Two were dressed in jackets and hats, so distinguishing features were hidden. The other two: one had long hair in a baseball cap. "That's him" he said, pointing to Vash. 

Vash had just placed his brown bottle on the tabletop and released it, when he felt hands grab at his shoulders and pull him off the chair. Before he could respond, a fist struck his face.

"He asked me about you and I told him." Ryan said.

"What did you tell him?" Legato asked.

"About you in the gang."

"And you told him about Mikago." By then, Legato was beginning to glare.

"I told him about your past flashbacks, and they involved him, didn't they?"

"You told him about Mikago? That's the point, you told him about me being raped."

By then, Ryan was becoming firm, "You told me that it didn't matter to you anymore, you told me that it didn't matter anymore."

"How many else did you tell?"

"No one! What kind of man do you think I am!" Ryan exclaimed.

Legato remained calm. His hostility was beginning to simmer down. "Don't be offended Ryamagata. I shouldn't be accusing you. I'm just unnerved that you told Vash what you did about me."

"It felt safe." Ryan said. "You two were close friends. He wanted to know more about you. I figured he would have known already, if you were as calm about it as you once were. It was clear that Vash was the kind to understand, and he did." Legato sighed in resignation. "Negao, how are you feeling about this?"

"What do you mean?"

Vash was spun out from the impact against his face. He looked up in time to recognize the attacker, then was struck again. This time, Vash got better control of his bearings, and immediately stood straight, ready to attack. "Where's the Jap." The man muttered to him. Vash just growled and punched him in the stomach. 

While the stranger was down, Vash dodged around him, heading towards the back office. Then, the other two men suddenly appeared and stood in front of him. One of them grabbed Vash by the neck, "Where is your Jap boyfriend, or we'll kill you."

Vash knew they were being serious. But, he felt he had to protect Legato. No matter how skilled Legato is in combat, he wouldn't survive if four angry men were to surprise him with guns, "He's not here."

"Liar, we saw you two walk in here together."

"He walked out."

"Lying faggot." On that, he roughly squeezed on Vash' throat. Vash held his breath, then kicked blindly at the stranger. From the attack, the stranger released Vash, who then dodged to the side to escape.

"What I mean is what were you thinking? You're making yourself miserable."

"What else is there to this life? Every person that knows makes it all come back. Then, those people will leave because of it. It's a haunting that I can't escape."

"You think I don't know?" Ryan firmly said, "I may have not been raped, but a lot of hell has happened to me too. I have done just as much shit as you have. I've put Jessica through more Hell than I ever should. Negao, you're lover is a reflection of yourself. You make yourself miserable, so will he. I've seen Vash, and its clear that's he trying to be understanding and helpful to you. That's a dream come true right there. Don't you think so?"

"I hate what I do to him."

"So did I with Jessica. But Negao, is it really you doing it?" Legato looked at him strange, "There's a lie inside our heads that we have long ago believed. Because of what we were, we are unlovable. We are sinners. We are devils. But that's a lie. We are only people, as human as the next. We have people in our lives that love us, but that lie convinces us that we are unworthy and that we'll only destroy it. Negao, you're letting that lie dictate your life. You can't let it do that."

"But I've seen it, Ryamagata. It's the truth."

"You're only seeing what you want to see, crediting the lie that you have believed." Legato was speechless. "You've got to let things go. All you've been doing was ignoring it."

Suddenly, Vash felt someone grab the back of his head and start to pull his head back. Vash knew this was an attempt to snap his neck. He swung back his arm and jabbed his elbow into the side. The stranger grunted and released Vash's head for a moment. 

The other men didn't notice over the din of the television.

Vash was about to escape, but then he felt himself be grabbed again on the neck and also the back. Before he could react, Vash was picked up off the floor. Vash watched as the remaining two readied to strike. Vash closed his eyes and held up his arms defensively as two fists struck at his face and chest. He blocked both strikes. 

"Wait a second." Ryan went to his desk, which was a chipped, old desk that was messy with piles of papers and old drink bottles. Legato watched him as Ryan dug through one of the drawers, "There's something I've been meaning to give you." In a second, he closed the drawer, with a blank CD in a clear case in his hand, "There was a song that was encouraging to me. I burned a copy for you." He gave it to Legato, "I won't tell you what it is, just listen to it."

Then, the one holding him started to bend him back, causing Vash to relax his arms, and then the two punches sailed again, this time striking the intended targets. Vash cringed, biting his lips so not to make any noise as they repeatedly struck him. Then, he heard them say to him, "Damn fag." and was kicked twice, one from each, in his groin. Extreme pain reverberated through Vash, as he felt himself being lifted and then thrown on top of one of the tables, which shattered underneath his weight and he crashed to the floor while showered in splinters. 

Legato and Ryan both jumped, "What was that?" Ryan exclaimed.

Legato started to panic, "Vash!" 

Vash rolled onto his side, body completely consumed in pain. 

The men watching the game had started turning heads from the game and saw the four men and Vash. They all started to stand, but none moved forward.

Then, Vash was grabbed by his scalp, and his head was forced up. Vash opened sore eyes to the four men standing over him. The one that was holding his head rammed a gun at his face, and the firing end probed into Vash's forced open mouth. One jeered at him, "You like that, faggot?" 

The one holding the gun threatened, "We're gonna' find your fucking boyfriend and blast his slutty brains out, but not before we kill you."

Legato ran for the door, but before he opened it, Ryan's hand firmly held Legato's shoulder. "Why are you stopping me!" Legato snarled.

"Be careful." Ryan solemnly said, "We are not in the Red Blades anymore. If you kill any of those guys, I'll have to turn you in." 

Legato sighed, "I understand."

Ryan released him, "Now go save him. I'll call the police."

The hammer of the gun clicked back, and Vash watched as the stranger began to slowly pull the trigger back. 

"HEY!" There was a piercing shout from behind. All four of them dropped Vash and turned around. 

Behind the bar stood Legato, enraged from seeing what they had done to Vash, "Looking for me? Here I am!" He jumped over the bar. Before either of the four could react, Legato sailed at punch straight into the face of the center one, the one that held a gun at Vash. 

Vash crawled to a distant table and watched from underneath.

Without turning, Legato side-kicked the one to his right. Then, he heard the click of a readying gun to his other side. He turned in time to see another man aim a gun directly at his face. Before Legato could react, he fired.

Vash covered his mouth to bottle his scream. He watched the gunfire, Legato's head snap back, and he started to fall to the floor. Then, Legato caught himself gracefully and his foot high-kicked the man in the jaw. Vash exhaled in relief when he saw that Legato was unharmed. 

As Legato jumped to his feet, he grabbed the man he had punched earlier by the shirt and brought him up. Legato glared murderously as he hissed at him, "You aimed a gun at my love's head. That's unforgivable." He turned his eyes to the side and saw a man start to charge at him with a knife. He turned with the man he was holding in front of him. The man yelled as the other, meaning to get Legato, accidentally stabbed him, intentionally positioned by Legato, in the rear. Legato chuckled as the man cursed, then dropped him.

The man, who originally had the knife, was enraged. He charged at Legato, who deflected him with a punch to the face, which was then followed by a fast volley of punches at the chest and face. The man soon fell limply to the floor. 

The one that was kicked earlier had gotten to his feet and in the process of aiming his gun. Seeing that, Legato drag-kicked along the floor, knocking out the feet from underneath him. While he was in midair in confusion, Legato jumped back up and punched his jaw upward and then punched his stomach down. The man laid on the floor unmoving. 

Legato stood straight in expectation, with all four men groaning at his feet. All the men, football game forgotten, just stood and stared. Legato ran towards the table where Vash was hiding, and knelt before him, "Vash, are you OK?" Vash slowly crawled out to him. His face was swelling and stinging. Legato knew that more injuries might be hidden under his clothes. "Bashu." He whispered as he felt his heart break. He scooped Vash into his arms, and Vash held him tight. 

Sirens screeched as red and blue lights appeared through the windows.

Vash sat on the tan couch in the back office, holding ice packs against both sides of his face. His shirt was off, revealing the patches of black and blue on his torso. The police officers that had arrived had already 'drilled' him of everything he knew of what happened. They were now talking to Legato and Ryan. He greatly hoped that the police wouldn't take Legato to the Station because of his self-defense. Vash didn't want to be alone.

The door opened and Legato trudged in. He was holding his face in frustration. "Ryan!" he yelled through his hands, "I need a cigarette. Can I bump one off you?"

"No way in Hell!" Ryan yelled from the next room, "I've seen you when you were quitting! I'm not having you blaming me for sending you through that again!"

"But I fucking need a cigarette!"

"Here!" Through the open door, a small bottle of Vodka came sailing towards Legato, and he caught it. "On the house!" Legato screwed off the cap and immediately started downing the liquid.

"How did it go?" Vash asked.

Legato, after finishing half the bottle, looked at Vash, pity and sadness clear in his expression. "They now know what happened. None of the blame is on us." He took another long swig, "But I imagine that those four will pull a couple of legal stunts on us when they get out in a year or two, if they figure out who we are." Vash sighed. Legato put down the bottle, muttering to himself, "After an evening of getting 'fag' yelled at my face and then another session of hearing it whispered behind my back. I need another drink." He finished the bottle. Vash watched as Legato sat at his side and immediately wrapped his arms around him, fitting his head alongside Vash's own. "Vash," he sighed in his ear, "I'm so sorry." 

Vash placed both icepacks down and held Legato back. "I'm just glad that the worst that could happen to us had happened."

Legato started to tremble, "Why Vash, why? All I wanted was to love you." Legato rose to face Vash, "If you stay with me, this could happen again. Do you want to leave me? You don't have to stay with me."

Vash felt sad, "Don't talk that way, Legato. Of course I want to stay with you. But what about you?"

"I was so scared, Vash. They were about to kill you. Vash, I want to stay with you, but I will sacrifice anything to protect you. I don't want anyone attack you again." 

"I don't want to leave, Legato. I love you too much." Legato didn't ease his tight hug. "We need to be careful, from now on."

"I guess." Legato clung tightly to him, and Vash did the same, "I love you, Vash. I love you. But how could you be so sure about this? Someone nearly killed you tonight." He tightened his hold around Vash, "Oh god, Vash. He had a gun to your head."

Vash started to tremble, "And I never was so frightened in all my life. But you saved me. You're fine, and I'm all right."

"Then what do you mean?"

"We will be jeered at, some labeling, but not many will attack us like that. At least not anymore, now people know how dangerous you are." 

Legato would have laughed. "Don't joke with me, Vash. This will happen again."

"I knew this from the beginning. So did you. We'd once talked about this, remember? As long as I have you, I don't need the love of the world."

On that, Vash felt tears upon his shoulder, but he felt Legato smile. "Bashu." He turned his head and started to slowly kiss his neck. 

Vash closed his eyes and smiled, "What about you, Legato?"

Legato slowly rose his head, "You're the meaning of my life. Whatever you do, wherever you go, I'll be with you." Vash began to open his eyes, then closed him again as Legato kissed his mouth. Vash wrapped his arms around Legato's neck as he deepened his kiss.

Ryan, in the process of lighting a cigarette, walked into the room and spotted the two in embrace. He closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh as he took a long drag on his cigarette. After doing that, "Ahem!" Legato and Vash heard him and parted from each other. Legato turned to Ryan. "Sorry for interrupting, but the cops left. You can go home if you like."

Legato sighed, "Finally."

Ryan sighed as he walked to his messy desk, "Go home and make lots of love. You're gonna need it after tonight."

Legato stood up, "How much was the damage, Ryan?"

"So far, a fucking six-hundred. That smashed table and chairs were costly, and some stray bullet caused some of the bottles to explode. It's a friggin' mess in the storage room." His head fell in his hands, "Damn it! A fucking fight in the middle of a busy night! This bar's reputation is gonna' get shot!"

Legato stood before the desk, "Is there anything I can do?" 

"Don't worry about, Legato. It's not your fault."

Legato started taking out his wallet, "But they did follow us here."

"So what. If I had made you as out-of-sight as you'd asked me to, they wouldn't have stayed." Ryan lifted his head as he heard a very light plop on the table. Legato had tossed a credit card in front of him. Ryan didn't even look at it, just glared at Legato, "Have you been listening? You don't owe me anything."

"But you'll need money." 

"I'll get the cash from those guys' insurance. They're responsible, so they'll pay." 

"But you're going to need money now." Legato said calmly.

Ryan stared him down for moment, then sighed, "Fine. Can't argue with you." He took the card and growled, "Credit of Debit?"

"Debit."

"Thanks, makes it easier." He opened stood up to the cash register out front, when he heard another plop on the desk. Ryan looked and found another card on the desk. "Its debit." Vash's voice said. Vash was standing beside Legato. 

"I swear to God! What's with you two! Do I really need this much charity?" He sighed, faintly grinning, "I'm sick of arguing, so fine." He took both cards and walked out of the room. 

Legato whispered to Vash, "Are you sure you could afford it?"

"I'm not that poor, Legato."

"I know. I'm just concerned."

"Don't be."

"Fine."

Ryan walked back in and tossed both cards to them. "OK, business finished." He leaned against the door, "I'd hate to kick you out, but it's closing time." 

Vash pulled his shirt on. Legato shrugged. He headed towards the door, "Thanks, we need to head back."

"You should. Work tomorrow, you know."

Legato and Vash both started to walk out. "Thanks Ryan," Ryan muttered to him, "thanks for everything."

Ryan smirked at him, knowing what he was talking about. 

Legato was glad to be leaving. He knew that Vash, who may seem optimistic and smiling, will soon become just the opposite within a few minutes. That was how he was. Legato wanted to be back home, where they will be alone, and he could hold him close. As they left, Ryan started dialing the phone, "Hey Jessi. Yeah, rough day. I'll be home late tonight."

Legato kept to himself that he noticed that Ryan only withdrew a hundred dollars from each card. He knew Ryan had his pride.

Late into the night, the moon shining into their room, Vash and Legato lay side by side in bed. Vash, eyes darkened, held tight to Legato's body in slumber. Legato waited until he was asleep, when he popped the CD into the player. He burrowed Vash' portable one. He sat up in bed, beside Vash, listening to what the song said. "_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under you skin, then you'll begin to make it better. Anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder."_ That struck Legato. _"Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."_

Legato didn't pay much attention to the rest of the song. He understood what was being said. He leaned back against the bed frame as the song carried into the Nananas. 

It never occurred to Legato before. For a long time, he thought he was over what happened in his past. Then, Vash came along, and it all started coming back again. That's what he always thought, coming back again, but now he was beginning to see that that wasn't true. His past, his pain was always there. He just chose to ignore it. He knew that he could do that no longer, not while Vash was with him. Whatever the demons were inside, they were keeping him from completely opening his heart. He has to overcome it, but how?

Just then, Vash started to nuzzle against Legato. Legato turned off the CD player, took off the headphones, and slid them to the floor. He watched as Vash, still asleep, crept up Legato's body and then press his lips against Legato's nipple. Legato closed his eyes and breathed in pleasure as Vash started to sleepily suck and bite the nipple, like he was thirsty. A dark thought crossed Legato's mind as Vash continued, "He's probably dreaming of a woman." 

Then, Vash stopped with a sigh, "Legato." Legato froze. Vash, now slowly waking, crept up Legato's body and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Go to sleep, kirei." He sighed, falling asleep again with his head on his shoulder.

Legato smiled thoughtfully to himself as he slid down into bed, carefully taking Vash with him. 

To Be Continued

"Hey Jude" by The Beatles (my opinion, one of the greatest songs of all time.)


	32. Guess Who's Back Not Eminem

Trigun "Action!" PT32

Vash read on the schedule that Legato was performing today, so he wanted to pass him a few words of encouragement and maybe a kiss. The location was in Studio Nine, where the set was a 'Plant'. It was being recycled from episode 6.

Legato was leaning against one of the supporting frames, fully costumed, and reciting his lines to himself. Vash smiled when he saw him. Without the other's notice, Vash silently walked over and stood before him. Slowly, Legato opened his eyes and slowed his reciting to a halt when he saw Vash smiling at him. He smiled back. "Good luck today." Vash said.

"Thanks." Legato answered. He straightened his posture and closed the script. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sore, but nothing Advil can't fix."

Legato silently laughed at the joke. All he could think about was Vash and last night. Those men, what was said, it left him heartbroken. But then he remembered Vash, so brave, so amazing, who took a beating to protect him. Last night, Legato fell in love with him all over again. He ached for an opportunity to show him.

A voice from above said, "OK, Knives. This is where you'll be." Vash, surprised by the name, looked up. At the top of the 'light bulb' upon the supporting framework, where one of the stagehands was directing Knives on the braces inside that he'll dangle from within in this rehearsed scene. Knives was listening carefully.

Vash's blood began to boil. Legato noticed Vash's reaction, looked up, and saw what he saw. "Vash," he muttered, "don't do anything stupid."

Vash started cracking his knuckles, "I'm gonna kick his ass."

Legato put a firm hand upon Vash's shoulder, arm crossing over his chest, "Vash, calm down."

Vash looked at Legato aghast, "Why are you stopping me?"

"I know why you are angry, but I can't let you risk your job over it."

"My job?"

"You know full well what reaction you'll get if you start attacking Knives in front of everyone."

Vash glared murderously at Knives, "Then shall I wait until he's alone, like he did you?"

The memory stung Legato, "No Vash, don't." Vash looked at him, confused. Legato held both his shoulders, "Please don't be this way, Vash. A strike won't change what happened." He brought Vash closer to himself, "It hurts me to see you like this, love."

"But he—he—why shouldn't I wring his neck after what he did to you?"

"Will that be enough? What if it's not?"

"Are you saying that I'm some kind of vengeance crazed maniac?" 

"No, I don't want you to become one."

"I won't."

"I saw you the day after. You were ready to kill him."

"I was n-." Vash was about to argue, but then went silent. Legato was right.

"What Knives did was wrong. He'll get what he deserves, but I don't want you to be the one who serves it." His hands slid down the other's arms. "Promise me you won't do anything?"

"But Legato, what about you? After what he did to you? I'm letting him get away with it. You stole your honor, I want to get it back."

"I've gotten it back."

Vash, far from expecting that, was perplexed, "What?" Then, Legato realized he said too much. "How? What happened?" Legato tried to think of a way to escape the conversation turn. He did not at all intend to have Vash ever know about that time in prison. "Legato, tell me." He said firmly.

Knives jumped from the last rung of the ladder. Over by his chair, he started removing his suit coat and shirt. 

Vash, forgetting Legato, darkly stomped over. "Vash, please don't." Legato pleaded, but Vash didn't listen. Legato anxiously watched.

Vash tapped Knives on the shoulder. Knives turned around, and the two stood face to face. Vash stared straight at him with 'intent to kill' painted upon his expression. 

Knives reaction surprised Vash. He just slid off his glasses and turned his face towards Vash with closed eyes. "Go ahead, Vash. I deserve it." Not a word more.

Vash drew back his fist for a strike. Then his mind went forward, and he realized something, "What would happen if I hit Knives?" Even if Knives didn't react, other people around will, very strongly. Chances are, he'll get fired, maybe even sued. But if that didn't happen, the reason why he struck Knives will be demanded. If anyone knew why, then one thing will lead to another, and everyone will know about him and Legato. 

He then understood why Legato didn't want him to do this. The consequences will be complete and long-lasting mortification to all three of them, to Legato most of all. 

But it was too late. Unless he could think fast enough.

Vash struck Knives in the jaw, strong enough to send the other to the ground. Without missing a beat, Vash knelt down and grabbed Knives by the collar and brought his face towards his. He darkly growled, "Don't EVER scratch my car again!" On that, he threw him back on the floor. As he stood up, he folded his hands behind his head, turned and walked away, whistling a tune. Knives rubbed his hand across his bleeding mouth. 

Vash saw Legato in the corner of his eye as he walked by. The blue-haired man stared at him with a wide-eyed mixture of shock and appreciation. Vash just grinned and decided that neither Legato's, nor anybody's reaction can change his mind about how right he was. 

The lounge room was quiet. 

Vash sat on the worn couch, reading "Classic Motorcycles" magazine. At the far corner of the room, Nicholas and Knives sat together on the couch smoking cigarettes. Nobody spoke.

Vash turned one page. At that turn, they opened a four page long pull out. It was 

The door cricked open, "The Boss gave it to me just in case some guy—what was it again."

"Outwits you?" Meryl's voice answered.

Millie started laughing, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nicholas raised his hanging head and watched Millie walk inside the room with Meryl beside her.

"Well, it's not something to brag about." Meryl said.

"Whatever. Chicken is not something to brag about."

"Chicken?"

"Hey Meryl, did you hear about Katie in the Italian restaurant?"

Meryl grinned, "What about her?"

"You know she just got her nose pierced."

Meryl laughed aloud, "She did? Really?!"

Nicholas crushed the cigarette as he stood up. He had to speak to her. He knew he had to immediately.

"Yeah," Millie continued, "She said she got a diamond stud. Anyway, she ordered the spaghetti and then-."

"Millie?" Nicholas' voice said, smooth with resigned emotion.

Millie froze; stunned by the familiar voice, then her surprise turned cold, "Nicholas."

"I need to talk to you."

She turned around, "We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do."

"No."

Meryl started to step back, not wanting to witness what could result into an emotional war. Vash noticed the two, but ignored it and continued his reading.

"Millie, we do. We need to resolve this once and for all."

"It already is."

"Not between ourselves."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just five minutes?" Nicholas pleaded, "Just five minutes to explain myself? You don't have to take me back. Just give me five minutes."

Millie was quiet in contemplation. Five minutes? What would he say? She turned to Meryl, who just shrugged. With a sigh, she turned back to Nicholas. There was absolutely nothing he could say to her to change her mind, nothing at all. "Fine." She grumbled. "What is it?"

"Not here." Nicholas said. "Come with me." He said as he turned. Millie groaned and reluctantly followed him out of the room.

Meryl watched them leave. She turned to Vash, "Vash, what do you think will happen?"

Vash shrugged without moving his eyes, "Nothing too positive."

Millie opened the back door to the alleyway, with Nicholas following behind her. Millie started, "If you're going to start begging,"

"I'm not going to beg." Nicholas said, "I'm here to tell you."

"Tell me what?" She turned to him.

"What did you always expect of me?"

"That's a question."

"Answer it." He demanded. "Millie, I know you're upset. You have every right to be. But tell me why,"

"Why what?"

"Why you treat me the way you do?"

Millie was ticked, "How I treat you? You're the one who was seeing two! Don't you start with me!"

"I was not at the beginning, but you always acted like I was." His voice began to slowly rise in intensity as his emotions started quaking, "Tell me why. From the beginning, you never trusted me! You were always so close to pushing me away! It was like you were only tolerating me! What the Hell, Millie!?" Millie was silent, secretly shaken by the growing outburst from Nicholas. "Did you ever have any feelings for me? Or was I just some passing thing? You always treated like I a one-night stand!"

"The whole time, you think if I don't let you fuck me, that means I don't love you."

"You really think I'm like that?"

"I know how you are. You can't keep your pants on with anybody."

"You know how?!" Nicholas was angry, "You bitch! That's not how I am, and I thought you knew that! Would you believe me if I told you otherwise?"

"Not after Midvalley."

"Not ever!" Nicholas yelled. "You would never believe me! I'm nothing but a jerk to you. I'll never be anything more."

"What make you think you know me so well, Nicholas?"

"I don't have to know you. You send the message perfectly clear."

Now, it was Millie's turn to yell, "You're so angry about me making assumptions about you, and here you go accusing me with assumptions. What makes you think that I was like that because of you." Nicholas didn't answer. His sharp expression had faintly dulled, though. "You chose him, didn't you?" she hissed. "What about him, huh? You have a thing for small boobs?"

"He has nothing to do with this!" He growled through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare go and compare." 

"You speak like my actions had no merit."

"They don't!"

"But you were having a hotdog on the side."

Nicholas was enraged, and he opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out, realizing what she said, despite the verbal cruelty, was true. He sighed with a hung head. "I'm sorry for what happened, Millie. I swear that I will never make the same mistake again." Millie opened her mouth to argue. "Don't speak! There's nothing to argue about." He looked at her straight in the eyes, "It's over. There will never be anything between us. I had dreamed that there would be, but there won't be. There can't be." He turned away, "So forget it, forget everything."

Nicholas was about to begin opening the door, when he stopped by words he didn't expect to here. "Nicholas." Millie softly called. 

He stopped, but didn't turn.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Please don't go."

He remained tense, "Millie, what are you trying to do?"

"I don't want you to go."

Nicholas rolled his eyes, "That's a first time." He glared at her, "Take your arms off me, Millie. I'm sick of your little game."

"This isn't a game." 

Nicholas grated his teeth. In anger, he turned around, readying to yell. Then, his anger melted when he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were showing him so much. He could see fear. He could see heartbreak. His heart beat within in sympathy. With how she acted in the past, with what he could see of her now, he wondered to himself, "What kind of love have you known?" His hands moved to her sides, and started to wrap around her waist. Millie's arms, in response, snaked around his neck. Nicholas only meant to hug her, but Millie's arms subtly directed his head and, surprising him, brought his lips to hers.

Nicholas gasped. He tried to move away from her, but she kept him still and slowly seduced him with her kiss. Nicholas slowly tightened his hold as her kiss deepened. 

Nicholas' heartbeat quickened. Before, it was always him initiating a kiss. Now it was she, and it was wonderful. 

Slowly, Nicholas brought his mouth away from hers, far enough that their lips still caressed. His stuttered her name faintly and then the two embraced again. 

"Millie," he whispered in her ear. When he had her attention, he slowly parted from her, "Please, Millie. This can't be."

"What do you want?"

"For you to no longer hurt." He touched her cheek, "I can't do this anymore, Millie. Please, if you really want me, come for me someday. But I can't let myself hurt you again. I don't know what to do with you." He felt insecure admitting that, but it was the truth. "Please, Millie, let me go." 

Her hands clung tight to his shoulders, slow in their release. They crept down his arms, silently asking him to change his mind. Nicholas made no such move. When her hands were finally to her sides, he turned around once more, opening the door and disappearing inside. The door closed to silence.

Vash was still on the couch, reading. Meryl and Knives had recently left.

The door opened normally, with a 'crick, creeeeeek, slam'. But what made Vash turn his head was the sound of the stomping footsteps. "I can't believe you did that, Vash!" Legato exclaimed. "Do I have to get on my knees to get you to listen to me?"

"What's the matter?"

"You know what's the matter!" Legato's face was tight in rage. His gold eyes were piercing. "What the Hell were you thinking! If you could have got into trouble!"

"But I didn't."

"You could have!"

"I didn't, and Knives got what was coming."

Legato crossed his arms and hissed, "Glad that eased your conscience."

Vash calmly looked up, "I don't see why you're so upset. It was just a little punch, and everyone thinks it's because of my car. I might get a little yelled at, but that's nothing. Knives opened for me, so I didn't really attack him. He may as well have told me to."

"Vash, I practically begged you not to do it, and you went ahead and did it." He glared darkly at him, "Explain that."

Vash gazed into Legato's eyes, and his confident smirk faded. He was beginning to see what Legato was saying. He sighed as his shoulders slumped, realizing his error, "I'm sorry, Legs." Legato's expression barely softened. "I didn't mean to disrespect you like that." 

"It was already hard as hell just to be in the same room, and you 'had' to go and make it worse!"

Vash pressed his palm upon the cushion beside him, "May you sit with me?" Legato shrugged, and plopped down beside Vash, still angry. Vash turned himself towards him, with an expression of sincerity, "I didn't think that I was hurting you like that. I thought I was helping you. I'm sorry."

Legato hissed, "I'm not that easy, Vash."

"Aw come on, Leggy." Vash's hand rested upon Legato's thigh, and started to firmly rub in circles, "I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" Legato hid his enjoyment from Vash's touch. Vash grinned, noting that they were alone, then leaned against Legato and whispered in his ear, "Please forgive me." On that, his hot tongue shot out and started licking inside his ear shell. 

Legato's glare slowly melted into a delighted grin, shivering at Vash's warm, caressing contact. "If I d-do that, then you'd s-stop persua-ding me."

Vash took back his tongue and whispered, "If you do, I'll persuade you some more." His hand crept up Legato's leg suggestively, and then he resumed licking Legato's ear.

Legato grinned and leaned against Vash. "OK, I forgive you. Just don't do anything like that again."

Vash grinned, "OK." And then pulled himself away from him.

Legato nearly fell over from Vash's sudden movement away from him, "Hey!"

Vash grinned at him, "Tonight." 

Legato just sighed, "Fine." with an anticipating grin. Then, Vash slowly stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Back to work. Break's up."

"Too bad." Before Vash began to walk away, "Hold on a second, baby." Legato reached around Vash's waist and hooked his fingertips into Vash's front pants pocket. 

Vash was surprised, "Legs?"

Legato's fingers slowly inserted deeper, groping inside at Vash's crotch. Vash started a faint giggle as Legato stood up behind him, pressing his own body against Vash's, sliding his other hand deep into the opposite pocket, and slowly massaging Vash's crotch. Vash faintly moaned, "Lega-." and pressed his waist against Legato's.

The other whispered in response, "You feel so good, lover. God, you're so hard." 

"You're making me want you." Vash leaned fully upon Legato's front, "My lover, Legato, I want you."

On that, Legato took his hands out of Vash's pockets, who whimpered in disappointment. "Not now, lover. Wait for tonight."

"Tonight." Vash repeated. Before Legato could sit down again, Vash spun around and kissed his lips, "I can't wait." He said with a smile. "But I'll try." Then, he spoke with a whisper, "Does this mean that you're OK now?"

Legato wasn't sure what he meant, then he remembered what they talked about last night. He smiled reassuringly at Vash, who brightly smiled back in answer and then walked away.

Legato loved that smile, that open smile of happiness. But there was heavy weight inside his chest. He greatly hoped that he wouldn't disappoint Vash tonight. 

Nicholas lit his sixth cigarette for that day. No one could have guessed that he never smoked cigarettes before today.

Vash ran his gloved hands through his spiked hair. The day was long, the set was hot, and his lover was waiting, so he was ready to 'punch out'. 

Nicholas leaned on the framework, mind lost in painful thoughts of what had happened that day. Vash walked up beside him. "How did it go, Nicholas?" 

He shook his head with a shrug. 

Vash had heard what happened. The word was now getting around that Nicholas and Millie 'broke up'. Remembering what they talked about, he concluded from the rumor that Nicholas chose Midvalley, but now that he was seeing Nicholas' ruined expression, he could tell that that was not what happened. "Nicholas? What happened?"

"I chose neither, Vash. I don't deserve either of them." He turned to him, "They're better off without me, better off if they never knew me."

Vash was heart-pricked from those words. He wanted to express his disagreement, but knew it would only make Nicholas' feelings worse. 

"I know it was the right choice." He continued. "What else could there be? If I chose one, the other would see constantly and it would only hurt."

Vash nodded in understanding.

Nicholas covered his hung face, "I'm sorry, Vash." He whimpered. "for standing here, crying like a baby."

"It's OK to, Nicholas." He lowly muttered, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

Nicholas turned to him and asked with his eyes if it was all right. Vash grinned slightly with positive answer. On that, Nicholas began to quietly sob and leaned against Vash's shoulder. Vash loosely held his arm around his shoulder. "Thank you, Vash." He muttered through tears, "It hurts. It hurts so much."

To Be Continued 


	33. What Does One Do?

Trigun "Action!" PT33 

The keys jangled behind the door and turned it open. Legato pushed the door open into his apartment. He was awkwardly holding filled grocery bags along with his briefcase and loose papers. He bent in half as he slid the papers upon the tabletop. 

"Hey Legs!" Vash called from behind the door of the bathroom. 

"Hi Vash!" Legato called back, and then quickly recaptured the slipping bag.

"Do you need help out there?" Vash asked.

"No, I'm OK." Legato quickly scurried towards the kitchen and dropped the bags upon the tabletop, then, straightening his suit, and walked towards the bathroom door. "What are you doing?" He nudged the door open and found Vash on the toilet with a thick layer of soap lather across his chest. Legato grinned, "Let me guess, next scene without a shirt?"

Vash chuckled, "Bingo." He brushed the razor against the towel that covered his still-clothed lap. "No shirt and lots of scar make-up means 'No hair allowed'." Legato leaned casually against the doorframe. "You're lucky that you get to wear a lot of clothes all the time."

"Why's that?"

"You don't have to do all this preparing."

"I have as many requirements as you, Bashu. We're both the bishonen." 

"So what do they make you do?" he asked in challenge.

"Want to take a guess why I'm able to bench press two hundred?"

"You couldn't always?"

"They wanted that sleek muscular look."

Vash comically smirked, "You mean to tell me that you were once fat?"

"Not at all." He answered, "Just thinner."

Vash ran the razor across just below his collarbone, "That explains the shift in sizes in your suits."

"In my what?"

"I've seen some of your older ones that hang in the far corners of the closet, you pack rat. Those must have been at most two years old, and I doubt you'll be able to close the jackets over that barrel chest of yours. You've really gotten strong." Vash slid the razor down his chest in vertical rows. The time between them was silent. It had been for so long that Vash assumed that he had left. After a few minutes, he finally finished the remaining areas of his chest. All that remained were the faint lines of stray foam. As Vash tossed the razor upon the countertop, he turned and found Legato still leaning against the doorframe. He started laughing, "Legs, are you still watching?" 

Legato grinned, "Why not, beauty."

Vash slowly stopped laughing, gazing at Legato, who was still against the doorframe. He smiled faintly at him, and then walked towards him. Legato lifted the towel from the other's lap and started to clean the water and soap from Vash's chest with it. Vash watched him the entire time. Legato softly smiled, "You're pretty strong yourself." 

The two locked eyes with each other. Legato's hands kept gently still upon Vash's skin. Vash was frozen as he watched Legato come forward, tossing aside the towel as he slowly opened his legs and sat down on Vash's lap. Vash didn't move, hypnotized by Legato's eyes. Legato remained still, close to Vash. His fingertips, intended into the skin, slowly dragged down. 

Slowly, their faces were brought close together enough for their noses to touch, and they playfully nose-kissed. Legato's hands crept back up Vash's chest, flattening against his skin and soothing in circular motions. Vash purred, while his hands moved up Legato's arms, feeling his taut muscle through the fabric. They stopped at Legato's jaw, gently holding his face. Vash wanted to know, had to whisper, "Is tonight now?"

Legato didn't answer with words, but with light caresses of his tongue tip against the crevice of Vash's lips. Vash's tongue slid out and greeted the other's. While still keeping contact, their mouths slowly sealed together. 

They moved slowly together, arms holding each other, hands moving in a slow dance upon the floor of bodies. Vash sighed in the kiss as Legato deepened into his mouth. Legato's fingers curled against Vash in response, and Vash liked it. Vash's hands moved slowly down Legato's stomach. His mouth moved down his neck at the same speed. "Gato." He moaned lustily. "I need you. I've been dreaming about you for days." His nose nudged under Legato's shirt collar, and his hands started to strategically fondle his pants front. Legato grunted his pleasure. Vash grinned against his neck. "You're really hard, baby. Wanna' come around for a while?" Legato started to grin. "You want to know what I want to do? I want to make you scream." He turned his head towards him, grinning wickedly, "And I know what makes you scream. Like my tongue running up and down your line. My lips, my tongue, squeezing tight, then loosening, tightening, more and more, while your twitching cock slides deeper into my constricting throat." 

Legato was panting in growing pleasure; "Bashu." as Vash's words inspired his libido. "Keep talking."

"I want to taste your come. Taste your hot stream upon my tongue and down inside my throat. Baby, I want to suck your huge cock dry. You want it?" Legato was too excited to answer. "Do you?" 

Legato grabbed Vash's head and desperately, but being careful not to hurt him, pressed him towards his stomach, "Suck it, hottie, suck it!"

Vash laughed, "As you wish, baby!" And immediately went to work upon his pants. 

Legato grunted desirous as Vash opened his pants and immediately worked his hands upon his charmed length. He slowly stood up, still over Vash's lap, evening out their difference in height. Vash took the cue, and immediately took the length into his mouth. Legato let loose a loud gasp at Vash's touch.

Legato looked down at Vash. Then, he saw something. Suddenly, there was someone else. Another had appeared behind Vash's back. The mysterious face upon a pale, naked form sharply shot up at Legato with a wicked grin. Legato froze. The other looked like Knives, but his eyes were dark, almost black, and sharply slanted. His blonde hair was longer and greasy. The 'Knives' planted both hands on top of Vash's head and pushed himself up until his face was level with Legato's. Legato stared straight into the onyx eyes of a face that was deathly pale with a faint tint of green, like that of aging in water. The 'Knives' still wickedly grinned, accenting the scar down his cheek. It hissed at Legato, "Looking good, bitch."

Legato swung his fist the apparition, and he just cut air. Nothing changed. He panicked, and pushed himself off of Vash's lap, crashed against the wall, and landed roughly against the floor. Vash was confusedly petrified, "Legs?" 

"Go to Hell, fucking incubus!" He yelled through fists that protected his turned away, clenched face, "You're dead!"

Vash was shocked. What was Legato saying?

Then, Legato opened his eyes. It was gone. He was panting, as a jogger from a five-mile run. His expression was that of frightened relief. It was gone. He covered his face, fell to his side, and curled into a ball upon the floor. Vash's first inclination was in frustrated anger, but his mind was instantly changed as he watched Legato. He knelt down beside him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head upon his upraised shoulder. "Bashu." Legato tremoring voice muttered. 

"Another hallucination?"

"Yeees." He wailed.

"Don't be ashamed." He gently whispered as he tenderly stroked down the other's back.

Legato was silent and still. Then, after a few minutes, he slowly crawled from under Vash, who gently released him.

"Where are you going?" Vash asked. Legato didn't answer. He just got to his feet and walked out the door. 

Vash quickly snapped to his feet and followed him. He thought, "What's he going to do?" He was afraid to think of the possibilities.

Vash found Legato in the kitchen. The older man was opening a medicine bottle and slid out two pills, which he quickly swallowed. Vash, who had snuck behind him, "What's this you're taking?" took the bottle to read the label. Legato allowed him. Vash looked at him, "Valium? You're taking Valium? What for?"

Legato's eyes were shut tight as he leaned upon the countertop. "I meant to tell you this sooner." He lowly said, "But I didn't know how."

"What? Cancer?" Vash asked, thinking the worst.

"No." He took a quick breath, "Vash, I was diagnosed two days ago. Hallucinosis."

"What does that mean?"

"You know I see things. At first, it was thought to just be a passing thing. It's not. It's permanent. It's like my mind was ripped apart, Vash. I'll be seeing things for the rest of my life." Vash listened in sympathy. "I was prescribed Valium to treat it, and hopefully it'll grow fainter with time. But it can't be cured." 

"Does that mean you'll be seeing Mikago forever?"

"Not just him, everything. Him, everything that happened to me, or maybe just stuff like snakes slithering across the floor or purple rhinos. For the rest of my life." Vash wrapped his arms around Legato ribs with a sympathetic whimper. "I should have told you sooner. I should have told you this sooner."

"It's not an easy thing to talk about." Vash gently answered.

"Now do you understand why I was scared to have sex?"

"Because you see things?"

"Vash," Legato began. "May I tell you what-?" He tensed and hid head under his arms.

"What is it, Legs?" Vash tenderly held his shoulders. "Is it what you've seen?"

"Vash, I have to tell you this. It's breaking my heart. I love you. I love you so much. But do you want to know what I saw when I was with you just then?" He took a deep breath, "I saw Knives."

Vash was shocked, "You what?"

Legato's voice was choking, "Every time since then, every time we would get close, he comes into my mind. I remember everything he did." His breath struggled in gasps, "Tonight, I was in your arms, but then I suddenly saw his face. It was him, and then it wasn't him. He- had dark eyes, a scar across his-. I saw them." He grasped his head. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need to apologize for what happened to you."

"Then I apologize for hurting you. For always hurting you."

"Legato," Vash said sternly. He grasped Legato's shoulders and gently spun him around until they were face to face. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that you have nothing to be ashamed of. Yeah, it hurts but so what. Every second is worth it. You're worth it. I've told you so, but you always act like you're on a constant guilt trip."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"So you screwed up and still reaping the consequences. We all do. Don't burden yourself over shit that you did years ago. Half of the shit is not even your fault. That's not right."

Legato casted his eyes down in shame, "What else can I do?"

"You're just so used to living with it, aren't you?" Vash said, in understanding without any hints of condescend. 

Legato shrugged, saying weakly, "It's who I am."

Vash roughly grabbed Legato's chin and raised it up until they were eye to eye, "Who told you that." He growled. Legato was surprised at the rage in Vash's expression. "Who in the hell told you that!" Vash's grip tightened, "It's not true! That's a fucking lie! What happened then, that was who you once were, not who you are. All that had happened made you who you are. All that shit, all that fire, it made you perfect." On that, Legato was struck, delightfully struck. Vash eased his tension as his emotions started to show, "All that had happened, it made you beautiful, inside and out. So handsome, strong, gentle, loving, how could anyone not like you? You are everything every man dreams of becoming one day. Have you ever heard the words of people as they talk about you? Not one has a single bad thing to say. Everyone likes you. I love you." Legato's heart was beating a thousand times a minute. Never had anyone said that to him. No one had ever been so kind. "I know you think you're so terrible because of your mistakes. But has it ever occurred to you how much you've done right?" On that, Vash slowly wrapped his arms around Legato's neck and carefully embraced him. "If I had a way, I would show you what an awesome man you are. One who had realized his mistakes and repented without fear. One who has recovered from everything. One who can stand against anything that comes his way. And I adore that man. I love you." Suddenly his mood changed, and his arms loosened. "Although, since you are so concerned about pain," he started and then stepped out of his arms. "Then I should leave."

Legato was dumbstruck. "What?"

"I'm causing you pain, am I?" Vash asked as he turned away, "It's because of me you suffer so. If we never met, then you wouldn't be in such pain. If I was gone, then you would be content like you were before, when you were alone."

"No, Vash! No no no!" Legato hurriedly protested as he ran behind Vash and grabbed him in a secure embrace, which Vash didn't return. "Don't say that! Please don't say that!"

"Isn't that what it is?" Vash said nonchalantly.

"No Vash, not a word." Legato answered in insistence. "I've always suffered, and I may always will, but it's not because of you. Never was. What happens to me now has always been there, but I've never known. You've never caused me pain; just the opposite. You've shown me my diseases that I never knew I had, and you heal me. Without you, I have nothing to live for. You're my reason I keep fighting through this life. Before you, I had nothing except a road to follow to an always-distant hope. My hope was answered when I found you. I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're beside me. With you, pain doesn't hurt. Without you, I'd die."

Vash was touched. "You mean that?" he squeaked.

"Every word."

Vash slowly turned around, "Then what makes you think I don't feel the same way about you?"

Legato was speechless, then he opened him mouth to speak but no words came out. He stared at Vash as what he said dawned on him. He was left rattled to the core. Vash held caressingly to Legato's body, feeling the stress that the other struggled to keep contained. Legato felt himself cave within. 

Vash watched tears dangle from Legato's eyelashes. One gently slid down his cheek in a river. The other, twinkling like a diamond in the light, fell straight down. The emotional beauty, the vulnerability that Legato was sharing, captivated Vash. His hand caressed Legato's cheek, silently asking him if he needed sympathy. Legato blinked his eyes in a fearful manner, asking with them 'will you think less of me?' Vash very faintly shook his head with a shy, subtle grin. On that, Legato tightened his hold around Vash and silently wept upon his shoulder. "Forgive me, Vash." He quietly sobbed, "Please forgive me—for being such an idiot."

Vash spoke not a word, but gently 'shh'ed him like for a baby.

Suddenly, Legato fully leaned upon Vash. Vash nearly stumbled back in surprise, but he quickly caught himself and supported Legato. Legato whimpered aloud his apology. "Is it the Valium?" Vash asked. Legato nodded, wiping his eyes his sleeve. Vash knew he couldn't support Legato standing up for long, "You want to go to the couch for a while?" 

"-K." was all he said. Vash trudged through the kitchen, with Legato heavily leaning upon him, and when they reached the living room, they plopped down together upon the couch. Immediately, Legato's face fell into his hands and he continued to cry. Vash compassionately hugged the other's shoulders. In response, Legato turned and leaned upon him, desperately grasping tight around his back. Vash intimately held him.

Vash was going to be there for Legato, he hoped that the other knew that. He felt Legato's soul-cleansing teardrops fall. He knew what was happening to him, and he was glad. 

There was a knock on the door. Meryl turned the heat on the stovetop down and she went to answer it. 

To her surprise, standing on the other side of the door was Midvalley. "He grinned shyly, "Hey Star." He held a beautiful bouquet of lilies and orchids. "May I come in?"

Meryl turned away shyly, opening the door for him. Midvalley slowly walked in, watching her. She wouldn't even look at his face. She accepted the bouquet with a muttered, "Thank you." Midvalley watched her close the door. She wore an icy lavender boat-neck sweater with hip-hugging blue jeans. In his eyes, she was attractive. "Shall I take your coat?" Midvalley, almost grinned at himself, as his slid his overcoat off, and she took it from him to hang upon the coat hooks upon the wall close by. "I have soup on the oven." She said as she hung up his coat, "Would you like some?" Midvalley timidly grinned with a nod.

Meryl scooped the vegetable soup into two white porcelain bowls. She placed one before Midvalley. Midvalley watched her sit across from him with her own bowl before her. She barely looked at him the entire time he was here. Usually, Midvalley would have found this unnerving, but not this time. He watched her take a slow slurp. He knew that there was going to be silent tension between them this evening because of what happened days ago.

"Meryl," he softly said, swirling the spoon absently, "I'm really sorry." 

"For what?" she said, eyes still turned away from him, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Don't say that. I did."

"No. You didn't."

"Meryl," his tone was firm. "Don't be this way with me. You know what I'm talking about. I know I've hurt you."

Meryl was silent. She laid the spoon upon the countertop. "It wasn't your fault, Tenziano." Her words came out like they were strangled. "It was my fault."

"No Meryl, it isn't."

"It was my fault for enjoying it so much, for not stopping." Meryl melancholy stated. "I wanted your kiss for so long. I wanted you for so long. But I have waited too long. I've missed my chance. The kiss I always dreamed of has been tainted with that."

Midvalley was dumbstruck, "What are you saying to me?"

Meryl shied away, "I've wanted you for a long time."

"Why haven't you said anything before?"

"I didn't think that you would return what I felt. I was afraid that I would lose your friendship. It wasn't worth the gamble."

Midvalley's heartbeat quickened at the words he heard.

"Tenziano?" Meryl asked for his attention. Midvalley nodded. "What do you think of me?"

Midvalley breath deepened as he thought about what to say. "Meryl, I always thought of you as beautiful. You were the best friend I could ever have."

Meryl gazed at him, "Beautiful?" He nodded. They kept silent. "May I ask you one question?" 

"What's that?"

"If you trusted me so, why did you never tell me about Nicholas?"

Midvalley grew incredibly embarrassed as the memory stung him. "I—didn't know myself. I wasn't sure what to say then. Even now, I don't. Meryl, please understand. It wasn't easy, still isn't."

"Tenziano." Meryl called in a gentle tone. Midvalley rose his head and looked her in the eyes, which mirrored his confessional expression. "There's something I have to tell you too." Her hold of his hand tightened, like afraid he'll attempt to leave. "I had known about you and Nicholas. I saw you one night."

Midvalley felt his stomach drop to his feet. "You--knew? How come you didn't say anything?" Meryl didn't answer. "And you knew about Millie? You never said a word?" His voice began to rise in a seething anger, which was kept at a cool in trying to understand.

"I didn't know how!" Meryl exclaimed, sensing his anger. "I was too embarrassed. Here was I, in love with you, and I see you with a man, the same man who was also seeing another at the same time. What could I say to you? What could I say to Millie? I couldn't watch both of your hearts break. I just couldn't take it. I wish I never saw you, I wish I never knew. I wish I never knew anything!" 

Midvalley saw the tears forming in her eyes. In support, his free hand covered Meryl's. With a soft tone, he spoke, "Meryl, don't cry." His hold gently tightened around her hand, "It was a difficult position for you. I understand. Please don't cry."

"I was going to, but I couldn't."

Midvalley nodded. Meryl turned back her eyes to Midvalley's, and they looked at each other searchingly.

Midvalley felt Meryl's fingertips caressing the sensitive skin of his wrist. Her touch was soft. In his eyes, she appeared so delicate, a softness about her that made him desire to hold her. He had to hold her. But how? How could he- even begin?

Meryl watched him. Always before, Midvalley seemed so distant, as distant as the image through the showcase- glass. But now, she could see, the glass was gone. There he was, standing alone. The way he was looking, was it longing? She wanted to be closer to him, one more time. But, if she was, what could she do? What will he do? Whatever he wanted to, she decided. As for her, she wanted to be closer.

They both stood from their chairs, and then froze when they realized that they were both doing so at once. They were about to acknowledge it, but they immediately pushed it aside. They ran into each other's arms and in a quick movement, they tightened their holds around each other and kissed. Midvalley dropped his inhibitions and passionately kissed Meryl's mouth, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. Midvalley gently lifted Meryl higher into his arms, to compensate for their difference in height. Meryl shivered at the feeling of his strong arms tightening around her. Midvalley turned and leaned her against the table. Meryl caught herself with one hand on the tabletop. Suddenly, in the midst of their dueling kiss, they began to lean down upon the table. Midvalley crept between Meryl's legs and began to lean down along with her. Meryl's supporting arm moved back further and knocked into on the soup bowls. The dish grated against the wood.

That sound caught their attention. They both stopped, and then realized what they were about to do. Midvalley gazed in recovering passion, then nervousness. Meryl was the same. Midvalley, because he couldn't think of anything else to do, slowly stepped back and helped Meryl slide back onto her feet. 

Midvalley, in growing embarrassment, opened his mouth to begin in apologies, but was stopped at the touch of Meryl's hands upon his own. She began to walk back, tugging his hands and taking him with her. Midvalley was about to ask her, but his mouth could not respond. Meryl led him past the table, towards the living room. Midvalley watched in a dumb haze. What's going to happen? Is it what his desire was saying is going to happen? He wished he could read her expression for answers, but all he could see in her was a mirror of his own thoughts. She was acting on her own desires, just like he was. Before either could clearly realize what was happening, they were standing before her couch, and they sat down together. 

Meryl was close to Midvalley. They were before each other, frozen, waiting for who will go first. Neither was sure if they should continue. Midvalley wanted to, but wasn't sure. Meryl was the same. She was nervous. She never thought that this would ever happen. Now, it is. It all seemed so unreal.

Midvalley couldn't believe that he was having such feelings for Meryl. Never before imagined of even thinking of doing 'these things' to her. She was always his friend. But it felt good, felt right. He wanted her, couldn't deny it any longer. Midvalley slowly placed his hand upon her knee. He watched Meryl's eyes begin to lose focus and her breath catch. To his surprise, her hand gently covered his and slowly led it up her thigh to her waist. She watched a similar reaction form upon Midvalley's face. They gazed at each other once more, asking each other. Midvalley's hand crept from Meryl's and snaked around her waist. Meryl sighed as her arm rested upon his. Midvalley brought her closer to himself and she finished his action with a kiss. The two quickly resumed to earlier desire. Midvalley leaned over, laying her beneath him upon the couch.

Meryl sigh aloud at he seducingly pressed his body against hers. She readjusted underneath him, and Midvalley's breath caught at the movement of her body. His mouth moved to her cheek, down to her ear, where his tongue explored. Meryl gasped, moving her arms up his torso. One hand caressed his face cheek, brushing back his hair from his face to against his scalp. 

Midvalley's hands moved from her back to her hips. Then, they crept under her delicate sweater. He shivered at the sound of her gasp and the heat of her skin as he caressed her stomach. His hands continued up her, carefully dodging to her sides when he felt the texture of her bra. From there, they snaked around. Meryl arched her back for him, and he found the clasp. With a talent he never knew he had, he undid the fasteners. Meryl returned to her flat position. Midvalley left his kissing her ear to down her neck, then to her bare shoulders. He heard Meryl's barely audible pleas. Meryl's arms wrapped around his back, holding him tight. Midvalley's hands, crept along her ribcage, and then stopped in waiting. Meryl shifted, loosing her restraining bra. Gaining a little more courage, Midvalley's left hand crept over and covered over Meryl's breast. He shivered as he heard her moan. His hand slowly pressed around her breast. His imagination heated as he visualized the details he felt upon his palm. His empty hand rose to her sweater collar. It was wide enough for him to pull it down. He wanted to see her, weave his tongue upon her flesh, and wrapped his suckling lips around her nipple. Maddening with desire, he began to pull down her sweater. Meryl moaned his name, her voice high-pitched with longing.

Then, Midvalley stopped. His mind was in a whir. Memories were running through his head like paper in a windstorm. He remembered Nicholas, doing the same things with Nicholas, remembered what he enjoyed doing with Nicholas, and he compared it to what he was doing now. He wanted to scream.

Meryl noticed his hesitation, but didn't think of it until it started to last. "Tenziano?" she whispered, out of concern. 

Midvalley lost his nerve. He couldn't continue, too ashamed to. He rose up from Meryl, who gazed at him in confusion. His returned gaze was of apology. He slid the sweater collar back into place. Meryl then realized what he was doing, and then began imagining why. Midvalley knew what she was thinking. He wanted to tell her why, but he was too embarrassed. He never felt more embarrassed in his life. His head hung with a 'irk' and he quickly turned away. Meryl quickly rose upon her elbows, "Tenziano?" 

Midvalley scooted away, hiding his face away from her. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"What's the matter?" All she could see was his back.

Midvalley's arm covered his eyes, which did nothing to quiet the words in his mind or dull the images. "I'm so sorry, Meryl." He gasped. Despite himself, he began to cry. Meryl heard him, and she dared not move. "I- can't do this to you." Meryl tried not to react, not knowing how. What was he saying? Was it virtue or preference? Midvalley sharply turned back to her. "Don't you dare!" he yelled at her. "Don't you dare even think that! I'm not a faggot! I loved it! And you're not a whore!" Meryl slipped back upon the couch, frightened by the uncharacteristic outburst from Midvalley. Midvalley gulped, realizing what he was doing. He turned away again in shame, "Please understand. I'm so confused." On that, Midvalley sprang to his feet and headed straight for the door. 

Meryl jumped to her feet after him. She had to catch him. She doubted that she could make him stay, but she didn't want him to leave heartbroken. Midvalley wanted to run away, wanted to escape from the mess that he found himself in the midst of. He wretched open the door, when a gentle hand stopped his shoulder. He was about to twist out of it, but the gentle touch seemed to work a spell about him, freezing his nerve then relaxing them. He slowly turned to her, and found Meryl holding his coat. "Don't forget this." She softly said to him, "It's cold outside." He silently accepted his almost-forgotten coat. He looked into her eyes one more time, pleading with her that she would understand. Her smile was soft. Midvalley felt relieved as he turned away and left, closing the door behind him.

Meryl stared at the closed door, and then slowly leaned upon it, dreaming about what she and Midvalley had done. She sighed his name against the wood. Her heart was breaking, but she wasn't crying.

Millie opened the door at the top of the metal hallway staircase. The other side was the squared expansion of the roof. The roof was flat, a stone bronze tinted green from past weather. At different places where she walked were the upraised trees of an iron chimney that steamed to ironwork that stood still. Cardboard boxes and concrete bricks were scattered all around.

She sat upon the park bench that was close to the walled edge. The bench had been drilled in that spot years ago. By who, no one knows. The building stood in middle range of taller than some, shorter than the rest. Looking up, forward, and down provided a view. 

Millie often came here to think, and tonight was one of those times. Nicholas and what he said to her kept running through her mind. Was that truly how he felt? Looking back, she would agree that she might have been cold to him. But she had to keep her distance. Nicholas wanted intimacy, but she wasn't ready to give it yet. Did she have a reason yet to trust him the way he wanted? 

That was the heart of the matter. He wanted intimacy, but she wasn't ready to give it. 'What was intimacy?' she wanted to know from him. She thought intimacy to him was sexual. That's usually what it was for men. She hated sex because of that. Men saying they were in love and wanted to 'give' love, but in reality was just taking what they wanted and leaving it all at that. That's what it always was. Was Nicholas any different? How was she supposed to know?

Millie leaned back in the bench. But apparently, today had shown that that wasn't what Nicholas wanted. Nicholas was a lover; sex was more to him than physical actions. His refusal to perform that scene in Episode 23 expressed that. And she thought it was because he didn't want her, didn't want to waste his time with her'. She's known men that acted like that with women.

Nicholas was like no one she ever known before. That's why she wanted her distance, because he was too good to be true. She had to know if he was true. Her head hung back, gazing at the disappearing and reappearing stars above. She was cold to him; she knew it. It made sense why he looked other places for affection. It made sense, but it didn't excuse it.

So what was she going to do about it? Her feelings were all mixed. She wished that she could forget about him, toss him aside in anger. But she couldn't. Nicholas was a good man. Now she could see that. There was a world of possibility within him, but now it was denied. 

She sighed. Does all this mean that she still wanted him? Even after all that had happened? 

Gazing at the same cloudy starry night, down the streets and turns away, was Nicholas. He watched the celestial in the limited expansion of the pond. His coat was snug around his body, protecting him from the cold weather. His mind was full, swirling full. Before, he thought that after all that had happened, he wouldn't be feeling so heavy-laden. But he was. 

Nicholas turned from the pond view and continued his way down the pathway. The park was dark, a silhouette against the lights of the city all around. It had a sense of misplaced mystery that he enjoyed.

Down the path, he saw a familiar man sitting on the park bench. Nicholas continued walking until he could see whom it was. The man leaned against the back of the bench, gray overcoat waving from his sides upon the wood like folded wings. His arms folded tight across his chest. His pale skin and white-gold hair contrasted against his dark colors. "Hey Knives." Nicholas greeted.

Knives turned his head towards the sound in surprise. He grinned when he realized who it was, "Hey Nicholas, what are you doing?"

"Just a walk. What about you?" 

"Same." Knives answered.

"May I have a seat?" 

Knives shrugged, "Why ask. I don't own it."

They sat at opposite ends of the bench, "How are you doing?" Nicholas started.

"Tired." Knives answered. "You?"

"I didn't think that you would be."

"Neither did I."

Knives turned his head to him, "I thought that you would be, at least, relieved, after all that had happened. Everything is behind you."

"I hate the 'aloneness' part."

"It's natural after a break-up, isn't it. Don't worry about it so much, you've said so yourself that you did the right thing."

Nicholas shrugged, "I guess." He slid out his box of cigarettes. 

Knives noticed the box, "May I bump one off you?"

"Sure." Nicholas slid a cigarette and tossed it to him. "I owe you for the last one." Knives caught the stick and waited until Nicholas got out his lighter. Knives smoked as the flame burned. Knives blew the smoke aside as Nicholas lit his own. "You were really laid back today."

"I'm tired."

"Prison rough?"

"You have no idea." Knives took a long drag. "In a tiny room for several days."

"Yeah, it bites."

Knives was about to answer, but before he could, he smelt something, "Nicholas, are you really smoking a cigarette? That doesn't smell like one."

Nicholas laughed, "You're right, it ain't."

Knives chuckled, "Don't tell you me you've wrapped yourself some plant."

"I've wrapped myself some plant." Nicholas took a drag, "I occasionally carry a stick or two of the stuff with me."

"Oh really." Knives chuckled.

"Why not. With these days being how they are." Knives sighed in agreement. "Prison must have been really rough. You seem different from usual."

"Yeah, I know."

"Not as braggy."

"Yeah."

"Nor as whiny, or 'ass'y, or-." Knives glared, and Nicholas just laughed. "It has been a busy few days, and just getting out of prison and all."

"Exactly."

Honestly, Nicholas thought it was the beginning of heroin withdrawal, but thought it best to not say a word of it. However, Knives' 'exactly' didn't discredit his assumption. "The word that's been going around is that you were thrown in jail for drug possession. Heroin in your car." Knives shrugged. "So what's a dangerous drug like that doing in your car?"

"I know someone that deals." Knives muttered. "He left his package in my car."

Nicholas would have complimented Knives on that believable lie, just to joke. "I was beginning to think that the drugs were yours." Knives turned his head again, almost defensively. "Silly thought, really." Nicholas casually gestured. "I mean, you don't strike me as someone does drugs at all, much less heroin."

"Really?" Knives asked. It wasn't until after he said it that he realized that he revealed himself.

Nicholas knew that now was the moment. He sternly looked at Knives, who was growing nervous in guessing what the other was thinking. "They were yours, weren't they?"

Knives collapsed his elbows on knees with a resigned sigh, dropping his cigarette upon the concrete walkway. "I suppose it's safe to talk to you, Weed."

"Yeah." Nicholas sighed, "How long?"

"Over a year."

"Not as long as I had imagined."

"How long did you think?"

"Two or three. That's most of what I've heard." Nicholas took a quick inhale of his 'cigarette', "Knives, when I saw you so out of it, I assumed it was because of heroin withdrawal."

"I guess, a little."

"Are you trying to quit?"

"Yeah."

"Prison must have been terrible to change your mind like that." Knives didn't really answer. Nicholas quickly dropped that topic, "Quitting heroin is not easy at all." 

"No, it's not."

"How are you doing with it?"

Knives head fell in his hands, "God, its hell."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get into the clinic. I'm really gonna hate the methadone."

"Why? I've heard that the stuff was great."

Knives sat back up, "You've never done heavy drugs, have you?"

"Not Heroin." He comically cringed, "I hate the administration."

Knives slightly grinned, "Scared of needles?"

"I can handle the needles, but the disease-risk and the potential bubble I can't stand."

"So you've stuck with weed?"

"It's relaxing. I'm not addicted to it, just an occasional puff."

"So, if you were asked to never smoke it again, you won't?"

Nicholas thought about it a moment, "Maybe not ever again. How about a month?"

Knives chuckled. "If it relaxes, may I try a stick, one day?"

"If you're trying to quit Heroin, I won't recommend it trying weed. It won't help. Like trying to numb the pain in you arm by slamming your foot."

Knives shrugged. 

Nicholas crushed his 'cigarette' under the seat boards of the bench. "Quick drink before calling it a night?"

Knives shrugged again, "Sure." 

Vash muttered to himself the lines on the script in front of his face. His legs were stretched out on the coffee table in front of him. Upon his lap, sleeping Legato rested his head. He had cried himself to sleep. Vash never left his side.

Then, Legato shifted. Vash remained still as he returned to stillness. Then, his hand started rubbing soothingly along his thigh. Vash knew Legato had woken up. In response to Legato's touch, Vash stroked the other man's raised arm. 

Legato didn't move as he delicately muttered, "Hey Vash."

"Sleep well?" 

"Well." On that, he slowly rolled upon his back, still keeping his head upon Vash's leg. His face was clear from the telltale signs of heartbreak, but his eyes still appeared exhausted and dry. 

Then Vash felt him nuzzle his waist, "Legato?" He found Legato's head pressing against the waist of his jeans in what seemed like longing. His fingertips pinched at the zipper key and slowly started to pull down along the track. Vash gasped in realization, "Legato, wait." Legato froze. "No, please don't." 

Legato, in answer, closed the zipper up. Vash groaned, as if wishing he hadn't done what he had to, and pressed palms against his forehead. Legato slowly rose his head. "Don't you want to?"

"Yes." Vash growled, "I've been fucking horny for days. But how am I supposed to enjoy it when I know you hate it like hell?"

Legato rose up on his arms, trying to gaze better in Vash's eyes. Vash's hands dropped from his face, returning Legato's gaze. His expression was irritated. Legato quietly whimpered in a way that Vash at any other time would have thought was adorable. He appeared upset, but lacked reason why.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but it's not for me either. All I think about is you and me fucking each other. I want so badly to fuck you, it ain't even cute. You and me fuck, fuck, fuck, and more fuck. Get it?" He sat up closer, glaring his irritation, "You told me that you were ready. Then you're not. How many times are you going to be jerking me around? It's not fun anymore, you fucking teaser."

Legato turned away, embarrassed. He didn't leave where he sat, but he couldn't bear to look at Vash in the face. 

That made Vash understand. He scooted behind Legato. "Aw baby." He cooed as he wrapped his arms around Legato's curved stomach. Legato leaned upon Vash. "You know that I'm going to wait for you. I'm gonna itch, yes, but you're worth waiting for."

"What are you going to do to scratch?"

"Nothing. What else can I do?"

"Really? Nothing?"

"You don't think I can?"

"Not that. It's hard to wait. I know I'm torturing you."

Vash buried his face in Legato's shoulder, "No kidding, you sure are. But your love is worth it. I'm gonna wait for your love." Vash's face crept up to Legato's neck, "May I ask you something?" Legato nodded. "When you are ready, may you come inside me?"

"What?" Legato calmly asked, confused.

"I only want to love you when you are ready to. The only way I know for sure is that you come inside me." 

Legato smiled at Vash.

"Save us all a lot of arguing." Legato nodded. Vash held tight to Legato and pulled him with him as he laid out on the couch. "Are you still tired?"

"Yeah." He sighed as he snuggled comfortably in Vash's embrace.

"That Valium must be really strong."

"Not really. I just need to get used to it." Legato yawned and crept down Vash's body. He rested his head on Vash's stomach, where it was comfortable. "Vash, talk to me." he said. "I want to hear your voice. Please talk to me."

"What about?"

"Tell me about your home. I'd like that." He said sleepily. "What about your mother? I hear you mention mother, but never father."

Vash leaned back against the couch cushions, "That's because I never really knew my dad enough to call him one. He was never around. My parents divorced when I was eight. Mom had custody of my sister and me. Dad visited for year, then he disappeared, never saw him again." Legato held Vash's hand in compassion and Vash smiled back.

"Tell me about your mother." He said sleepily. "What was she like? She must be a remarkable woman."

"She was mother and father to the two of us, even before the divorce. Mom worked two jobs to support my sister, Emily, and I. Strong woman, had to be. It was tough raising a boy, along with a rebellious sister alone. Throughout my entire life, I could talk to her about anything, even those things that guys normally wouldn't talk to their mothers about." He grinned in memory. "She was really beautiful. A lot of men wanted her, but she wouldn't do a thing. 'Not while I have two children to take care of' she would say."

"What were you like as a boy?"

"Average American boy. Friends would go out to the desert around the neighborhood and play football, soccer, and sometimes baseball. Then it went to drag-racing, gambling, and sharing the latest dirty scoop that one of the guys had found." He grinned, "Like the time Bob stole his older brother's Playboy collection when we were in the seventh grade. I'd come back in the evening and mom would drag me into the bathroom to give me an aloe rub-down to treat the sunburn." Vash gently stroked through Legato's hair. "I want to take you to Arizona one day, Legs. I want to show you the desert sunsets, the spacious landscape, even the cacti. The raw sun upon your face, the free air all around you." Legato sighed. "It's not like that desert near here. That place is a wasteland compared to home." He smiled to himself, "You know what, Legato? One of these days, I want to take you to Arizona. I want to show you my home. I want to introduce you to my mother. She'd really like you." His fingers twirled in his hair. His face started to darken, eyes softening in thought. "But, sometimes I wonder. Sometimes, I wonder—if she-." He looked down at Legato and found him asleep in his lap. Vash smiled, Legato looked so at peace when he was asleep. "I'll talk another time." 

Vash carefully slid from underneath Legato. When his footing was secure, he readjusted Legato, carefully so not to wake him, into a comfortable position. When he was about to leave, he looked at Legato. His fingers brushed through the stray hairs from his eyes as he admired his lover's face. He smirked to himself as he thought, "I guess that's one reason why I fell in love with you. I see a lot of my mother in you." Vash leaned over and kissed Legato's still lips.

**To Be Continued**


	34. Kuronekosama

I can't believe I forgot about the cat. The cat's a trove of humor and cuteness.

Don't be surprised to find the words to the 'drama track' wrong; so sorry. All I had was a WAV file that I couldn't keep. It was all written down by ear, 

Trigun "Action!" PT34 

Vash held tight to Legato's head with both hands, learning with his tongue what his eyes had memorized. Legato pressed his hard body against Vash's, pinning them both against the surface, holding tight to Vash's legs as they wrapped tightly around his waist. "Gato," Vash breathed. "Do it-now!" Legato obeyed and slipped his cock painlessly inside him.

Vash head snapped back in a gasp. "Please," he breathed, "to the hilt." Legato grunted as he went deeper into Vash. "Oh yeah!" he moaned, feeling Legato's entire cock twitch and move, "Right there, keep hitting there! Oh God!" Their bodies pounded in their rhythm as they ground against each other. Legato groaned in ecstasy as his hand rubbed down Vash's stomach and reached-****

"Mya!" 

Vash's head rose from the couch cushion as the noise snapped him out of his daydream, "What was that?"

Meryl was carrying a black cat in her arms. "Kuroneko."

Vash turned around, "Ku-what?"

"Really, Vash." Meryl said sarcastically, "You've been Vash the Stampede for how long, and you've never known about Kuroneko?"

Vash stood up from the couch. "Oh yeah, the cat." He walked over to her and stroked between the cat's ears. It purred. 

Then the door to the lounge opened again, and Legato walked in. He calmly walked through the room, unnoticed by the others, when suddenly, "ACHOO!"

The sneeze was so loud that the other two jumped in surprise. "Legato?" they exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Meryl asked.

Legato turned. "Is there a cat in the room?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh god!" Legato moaned as he hurriedly paced towards the vending machine, "I'm just gonna get my beer and- an- ACHOO!"

Vash asked, "Allergic to cats?"

"Like Hell!" Legato exclaimed. He reached into his pocket for change, when 'Mya!' Legato looked down and saw at his feet the large yellow eyes of a black cat. 

"Oh look." Meryl cooed. "He likes you."

Legato jumped away from it like it was a contagious disease, "Holy shit! Get that thing away from me! ACHOO!" The cat followed him. "ACHOO!" Legato turned and ran, "Don't let it touch me!" He ran towards the door. "Don't get near me, you piece of shit!" He lunged forward in another 'ACHOO!'

Meryl covered her mouth in a pathetic attempt to hide her laughter. 

Vash snapped into action. He ran straight for the refrigerator.

Legato accidentally tripped over the coffee table. He scurried in a panic across the floor in a crawl as the cat walked towards him. 'Mya!' "ACHOO!"

Vash reached into a neatly wrapped brown bag, felt around for a moment, then took out a sushi roll. Slamming the fridge door, he knelt on one knee, holding the sushi roll in front of him. "Here kitty kitty kitty." He called coaxingly. Kuroneko stopped following Legato long enough to turn around and look at Vash in attention. Vash held out the sushi roll, making coaxing clicky noises, "Come here, Kuroneko." The black cat smelled the raw fish, and hurriedly ran towards Vash. The cat immediately set its teeth onto the roll. While the cat nibbled, Vash scooped him into his arms.

Legato, who was standing on a table, relaxed. "Thanks VaACHOO!"

"I'll walk out with it." He said as he passed him with Kuroneko. "Sorry for ruining your lunch."

"Don't worry about it."

Legato calmly climbed down the table. Meryl approached, "You're really that allergic cats, Legato?"

Legato acted like he didn't listen. He just slipped the two dollars into the machine and walked out with a beer.

"Mr. Barrocas?" A young woman called. Legato turned and received the sheets of paper being passed to him by an eighteen year-old girl. "From the Director."

"Thank you." He politely said. The young woman turned to leave. Legato scanned over the sheets of paper. "Drama Tracks? Kuroneko Sama Kukan?" He scanned over the lines, and his face fell.

Meryl: For dying out loud, where-."

Millie: How do you do that?

CLICK 

Meryl: For crying out lout, where the Hell did that man run off to!"

Kuroneko: Mya!

Millie: All these- _Slams down garbage lid._

Meryl: What?

Millie (holding nose): the cat 'went' in there.

CLICK 

Meryl: For crying out loud, where the Hell did that man run off to!"

Millie: All these-

Nicholas (jumping out of the trashcan): SURPRISE!

Meryl and Millie: AAAAA!

Marsaili: Not funny, Nicholas! Get out of there!

Millie: Nicholas, did you know that the cat pissed in there?

Nicholas (looks down): . . . shit.

CLICK 

Meryl: For crying out loud, where the Hell did that man run off to!"

Millie: All these extra people around, makes it hard to find him.

Kuorneko: Mya!

Meryl: That doesn't mean he'd be in there. Keep looking, Millie.

Car: Whoah! Hello there, Cute Pie. I'm ready and willing to be your obedient little doggy. I respond well to discipline.

Meryl: Nice try, punk. But you're just a child.

Millie: that's ri-. . . uh. . sorry to disappoint you, but she's not a man.

Meryl: MILLIE!!

CLICK 

"Marsaili!" Legato called as he jogged between the equipment. 

"Break!" the blonde woman called to the actors, then turned to him, "What's the matter, Legato?"

Legato looked exasperated, "What the hell are you trying to do to me!" 

"What?" She noticed the title on the file, "Oh that."

"Oh that?!" Legato exclaimed. "I can't perform this! You know what happens to me!"

"I'm sorry, Legato. I can't change it." 

"Why?!"

"Wasn't my idea. The company thought it would make more money."

"To exploit me?!"

"You are one of the favorites."

"So?" Legato's begged, "No, please don't."

"What do you what me to do?" Marsaili warningly asked. Legato's head fell back with a sigh. "Surely if you take some Clariten or something, you'd be fine." 

"I have to take those meds hours before. I wasn't expecting to do anything with a fucking fleabag." 

"So, in other words, you're jacked. Get over it." She stated. 

Legato fell grim. With a few muttered inaudible complaints, he turned to walk away. Marsaili almost returned to her work, when "Marsaili!" Legato whined.

"What now?"

Legato was holding open the script, "What this?! 'Kuroneko has an itchy leg. Kuroneko has a flea.'? What the hell is this, an elementary school reading book?!"

"You're speaking it in Japanese?"

"I'm what?!"

Marsaili grinned, "Legato, every one knows you have a very sexy Japanese voice. Fans would pay anything to hear you say anything. The Company knows that."

Legato face fell again, "I feel like a whore."

Marsaili chuckled, "Don't."

Millie leaned against the folding table. She turned, and then she noticed a man was standing before the billboard, with pictures in his hand. She could almost see what those pictures were of. The pale figure was enough to say what they were.

She turned and found Legato standing next to her. He was tense and aggravated. She nudged him in the ribs. "Legato, look." 

Legato, still irritated, barked "What!" as he turned. He calmed down when he saw what she was seeing. 

"See those pictures?"

Legato squinted, "Are those- 'the' pictures?"

"They sure are." Millie turned to Legato, "So that's the guy." 

Legato nodded, "Apparently." 

"Legato, will you help me for a second." 

"Sure."

Millie casually walked behind the man, looking at the billboard as if searching for what's new. Then, the man selected a pin, and posed a picture. Millie casually looked over his shoulder, seeing the image of a fully naked Vash. "What are you doing?" she innocently asked. 

This surprised the man. He slipped the photo back into hiding, "Nothing."

"Looked like an interesting image of Rabren."

"It's nothing."

"Oh I never thought so, I've seen those images a lot." She grinned, "He looks really funny all kneeling like that."

The man self-consciously chuckled, "A little."

"It was really excellent timing. I always wondered who the photographer was. He's really good."

On that, the man seemed to become more proud, "Well, it wasn't hard at all. The sunlight was just perfect. The only challenge was just keeping it from blurring, altering the shutter speeds."

"You must do a lot of photography."

"Na, just a hobby. I'm practicing for photo journalism."

Millie smiled flirtatiously, "May I see those you've got?"

He grinned proudly, "Sure." And passed them to her.

She didn't even look at them. "You're busted, pervert." At first, the man was confused. "These very pictures kept reappearing, embarrassing Vash."

"So what. It's funny. Not my fault he has no sense of humor."

"You call this 'humor'?"

Then, he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to find Legato glaring at him. He grew nervous, "uh. . . m-m-Mr. Barrocas?" Legato turned his eyes down once at the pictures, which the man nervously hid behind his back. "Nothing- nothing at all."

Legato looked at Millie, "Millie, how much can one sue for exploitation?"

"Whatever they want." Legato returned his glare at the man. Millie continued, "And it's not at all a good record to have on your resume." 

By then, the man looked nervous, "Don't tell anybody."

"So, stop posting."

"OK, I won't." he quickly tore the one he had and passed the pieces to Millie. "Can I go now?"

"Are these the only ones you have?"

He nodded, "Those are my last ones."

Millie seemed satisfied, then she changed her mind, "What about the negatives?" 

The man cringed, "The negatives?! Why the hell-."

Before he could finish, Millie turned around, "Marsaili!"

"OK! OK!" the man begged, "I'll bring them."

"All of them?"

"YES! Just don't tell on me." He begged.

"Fine, then." She smiled innocently.

The man relaxed, then Legato tapped his shoulder again. The man spun around, and was met by Legato's icy glare. "And it better be all of them." He said threateningly, "Marsaili is not the only one who can fire you."

"OK, I-I'll b-b-bring 'em." He stuttered. "All of them."

"Here. Tomorrow."

Vash: Yeah, I'd advise against it anyway, pal. She's really bitchy.

Meryl: What did you say?!

Millie: Mr. Vash?

Car: Huh? Vash?! WAAAA! (Car Crash!)

Vash: Shit! Is he all right?!

(distant) I'm fine!

CLICK 

Meryl: Where the Hell have you been? What have you—Who may I ask is that?

Vash: A total babe.

Meryl: That is not what I mean.

Elizabeth: I've asked him to be my personal bodyguard while I'm here to revise the plant system program. Come along, Spot.

Vash: BARK!

Meryl and Millie: What? Spot?!

Elizabeth: Where's the hotel?

Millie: Where's Las Vegas! (All glare at her.) I couldn't resist. By the way, Vash. Did you practice that in episode 18?

CLICK 

Vash: A total babe.

Someone off camera: Hey Lady! You're zipper's broke.

Elizabeth: What?

Vash looked behind her, "I never saw-." 

Elizabeth slaps him. "Stop it!"

"I didn't mean that!"

"Then, what!"

CLICK 

Vash: A total babe.

Meryl: That is not what I mean.

Elizabeth: I've asked him to be my personal bodyguard while I'm here to revise the plant system program. Come along, Spot.

Vash: BARK!

Meryl and Millie: What? Spot?!

Elizabeth: Where's the hotel?

Vash: It's just up ahead. We're almost there, master.

Elizabeth: Thank you. Good boy.

Millie: Well, we did find him. That's good, isn't it? Aren't we going to follow him?

Meryl: I'd rather do a mountain of paperwork, then. . . then. . . 

Marsaili: Cut!

Meryl: -watch over that idiot for one more minute.

Vash: Just one more line, for Crissake!

CLICK 

Knives curled at the end of the couch. He held a paper before him. Nicholas plopped down on the other side. "Hey Knives. Feeling OK?" He just shrugged. Nicholas looked at face, which was pale. "Are you OK?" he repeated.

Knives slowly raised his head. "Just working. What else is new?"

"The drugs?"

Knives whimpered as his head fell back down. "You know me so well."

"It's obvious." He said, "It's been weeks since you gave it up. The withdrawal will make you sick as a dog." Knives curled tighter. "How come you're at work today?"

"Leave me alone."

Nicholas crossed his arms. "You're sick, Knives. Advil can't help it."

Knives slowly sat up. "What am I supposed to do? I have to be here. You know how many days I-." On that, he slowly fell forward and his head rested on Nicholas shoulder. 

"Damn, Knives. You're burning up." Nicholas commented. 

"Yeah. Good thing it's all easy work." On that, his head fell off his slim shoulder and landed on Nicholas lap. 

"Are you sure you can't go?"

Knives slowly nodded. "Thanks, Nicholas."

"For what?"

"For not thinking I'm flirting right now."

Nicholas grinned. "Come on, just half a day. You'll kill yourself."

"Not a bad idea right now."

Nicholas looked down at him. "That bad?"

"Yeah. I wish I could kill it with a needle."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." 

Legato grudgingly sat in the folding chair. "Wouldn't it be easier to just record the cat meow and time it?"

The balding man shook his head. "Too much time."

Legato hung his head with a sigh, muttering to himself, "Why did Harrowitz-san have to be sick today. He'd have this done in a snap." The cat walked up to Legato's feet and started rubbing his leg. Legato covered his nose, ACHOO! "How are you gonna make it meow?"

"It's trained to meow at certain time. Five seconds." Legato opened the script. "Rolling."

"Kuronekosama warumedetanashi."

"Mya."

Legato rolled his eyes, "Kuronekosama waushi-ACHOO!"

The man waved, "Cut! One more time." Legato groaned. "Rolling."

"Kuronekosama warumedetanashi."

"Mya."

Kurone---ACHOO!"

"Cut!" The man stomped into the soundroom. "What's the matter!"

"I'm ACHOO! Allergic."

The man, looking sour at him, said three words, "Hold it in." He turned at walked out. 

Legato, ticked, stood up straight. "What do you expect me to do! I can't work with this fur-ass in my face! ACHOO! Just record the meow!" In answer, he was tossed a box of Kleenex. His face bittered, and, seeing that arguing will go nowhere, he sat back down. He blew his nose once, "ACHOO!" and glared at the cat, "Shit ball."

"Rolling!"

"Kuronekosama warumedetanashi."

"Mya!"

Legato held his nose, feeling a sneeze coming on. "Kuronekosama waushitishashi."

"Mya!" The cat jumped into Legato's lap.

"Kuronekosama kanashiilashi." The sneeze was burning behind his eyes. He told himself, "Just one more line," 

"Mya!" 

"Nomi aiACHOO!"

"Cut! One more time."

Legato groaned, "ACHOO!"

To Be Continued


	35. Battle for His Fate

(Looks at notes) I would recommend a quick look-over PT4, so things might make more sense. I sure don't want confused readers; they miss a lot. But if you're confident, then read away. 

Trigun "Action!" PT35 

EG- come on now, it's my job to dice this guy!

Rai- Laughable! It would appear you didn't hear what I told you earlier.

E.G- You're right. I didn't. _CRASH!_

R.D.- Your fight was already over. His gunmanship! Words fail to describe its greatness! That man was never an opponent to be humbled by you. Although I think you may have served to amuse him. (blood running down sword blade) 

Vash: Why, you. . .

R.D.- The angry aura released through your every pore...! My knees are quaking with excitement! This alone makes my journey worthwhile. This is my dearest pleasure! 

Cameraman: Holy Shit! Cut!

Marsaili: What! 

Cameraman: He's really fucking bleeding!

Marsaili: Cut!

CLICK 

"Everyone back off!" Marsaili ordered.

EG was holding his neck, where blood slowly dripped between his fingers. Rai was already looking at EG's wound, "It's just a skin scratch."

Legato held out his hand, and the young man, grumbling, passed the plastic preservers. "All of them?" Legato asked. He sourly nodded. "Good. Then, I won't say a word." He glared, "But if I hear about one more,"

"-you won't." he grumbled as he left.

Legato slipped the negatives into his jacket pocket with a winning smirk on his face. Vash will be relieved to have these and not worry about surprising pictures anymore. He stopped before the coffee machine, knowing that Vash will stop by soon. 

There were close footsteps behind him, to which he gave no regard. He was occupied by the thought of the delight he will soon see upon Vash's face. Then, a whisper in his ear grabbed his attention in a strangle. "Konichiwa, Negao Baryokan." Legato nearly tensed in surprise at the sound of those familiar Japanese words. "Nakare mijirogu." the whisper continued.

Legato obeyed, not even turning his head. "What do you want?" He didn't want to honor whoever this was with speaking the same language.

"Killing Dragons." The voice rose to a mutter in English. The voice was male. Legato began to turn around, then stopped when he felt something against his back. It felt like a weapon, likely a gun. "Go ahead and move, if you wish to. It will only hurry the inevitable." Legato stopped, still maintaining his cool composure. "Now, listen to me and do as I say. The back door and the alley where the trucks unload; lead me there and don't give anything away. We are nothing more than acquaintances. Understand?" Legato nodded once. "Good." The stranger took away and hid his weapon. "Get." Legato turned and, with complete calm, started for that location. The stranger, whose face he never saw, followed behind him.

Vash slowly stopped laughing from the joke he had just heard. He dropped the script upon the folding chair and started unbuttoning his coat to cool off. Then, he saw Legato. The blue-haired man was walking straight across the studio, in front of him. Vash, happy to see him, was about to run up to him and tell him about the joke he just heard. Then, he noticed the stranger behind him, an asian man in late twenties. He was following closely behind Legato. Vash wondered what was going on. Then he brushed it off, "Probably nothing."

Then, he noticed Legato again. His expression was unchanged in blank calmness. But his eyes gave him away. His eyes were heavy with suppressed emotion, like that of a prisoner on death row's walk. Then, Vash looked at the stranger. He was the same, but his eyes were delighted and savage.

Vash grew nervous. Something was about to happen, something to Legato. Vash watched the two leave through the back door. Vash dropped everything and ran after them. Something terrible is going to happen to Legato. 

Legato calmly stepped through the doorway with the stranger still behind him, and down the ramp. They walked a fair way out into the snow-covered streets before Legato stopped. He turned around, hoping that the one who brought him here had a familiar face so he could guess why. But it was a stranger. The half-past-twenty youth stood tall and threateningly before him. His wild hair hooded over piercing black-almond eyes. A corner of his thin mouth twisted up in a smirk as he began to chuckle. "So, this is the infamous Killing Dragons."

"What do you want." Legato firmly demanded. The cold was beginning to wind into his suit jacket.

Vash carefully opened the door. He felt like bashing it open, but didn't want to draw any attention to himself. The stranger's back was to his view. Vash, from his raised vantage point, could clearly see and hear everything. He watched from behind the door, listening to them speak.

"Revenge." The stranger answered.

"Revenge?" Legato asked.

"Over seventeen years ago, a blue-haired boy riding on the back of a motorcycle had a struck the head of a woman with a crow-bar while his companion stole her purse, killing her. Then, since that wasn't enough for him, he shot and killed the little boy that was with her." His glare darkened. "Do you remember, Killing Dragons?"

Legato stood convicted, remembering what he described. How could he forget? 

"That woman was my mother, and the little boy was my brother." As he spoke, he began to reveal a gun from his overcoat pocket. "I have long ago sworn to take back those lives that were taken, to repay for those lives you have ruined. Finally, after years of searching, I have found their murderer." He slowly aimed his gun towards Legato's direction. 

Vash grew frightened. Was that man really going to harm Legato? Of course he was. What was happening to Legato? Why wasn't he making any move to defend himself? Then Vash realized it. Of course he wouldn't, because his shackles of guilt were being used against him.

Distantly behind Vash, Nicholas was leaning against the prop walls, waiting for cue. He noticed Vash half out the door. He wondered, "What's going on?" 

"That boy they called Killing Dragons was Shinigami himself, and he deserved nothing less than death." Legato stared nonchalantly. "I know your reputation, Killing Dragons. I know all that you've done. If anyone deserves to go to Hell, it's you. Any human who would have done just one of your deeds is a spawn of a demon." The hammer clicked as the stranger continued. "You should have been strangled the moment after you were born. Many sufferings would not have happened if you were never even born. Now, long overdue, you die." Legato, heart breaking, closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a loud yell, "Stop!" surprised the two of them as a flash of red ran between them. A breath away from in front of Legato stood Vash. He stood firm against the attacker's presence. His silver gun was firmly grasped within his hands.

"What the Hell?!" the stranger exclaimed.

"I've heard you. You are not laying a finger on him." He aimed his weapon straight at him. "You'll have to kill me first."

The stranger appeared confused at first, and then returned to unyielding. "Get out of my way." He said darkly. Vash didn't move. The stranger seemed surprised, "Are you do willing to die for that bastard behind you?" Vash didn't move. "Idiot! Do you have any idea who it is that you are defending?"

"I do." Vash answered. "I know who he was. I know who he is. That's why I won't let you harm him. This man behind me does not deserve death."

The stranger was enraged. "Damn straight he does! Killing Dragons must go to hell from where he came from!"

"Don't you dare call him that!" Vash shouted. "He is not Killing Dragons. He is not from Hell. His name is Legato. Negao. The man before you is Legato Barrocas. An innocent man. You're the evil one. You are not committing revenge, but murder!"

"Innocent man, like Hell. He took the lives of half my family. He deserves death just for that one deed. If you know him the way you say you do, then you'd agree that he deserves Hell. Don't you dare compare me to that worm."

"Who are you to give it to him! If death is what he deserves, then he would have died long ago, and not by the likes of you, an angry man who has wasted how long for one payback! You don't even know what has happened! You don't know anything!"

"I have not waste my life for this. You think I've searched for so many years just to hear you preach? Negao has to pay back all that he has done, not just against me but for everyone he's hurt. Justice requires death, nothing less. And if some God won't get off his lazy ass to do it, then I will."

"Who are you to say what justice says! Who are you to say he hasn't paid back! How is murder justice? You take his life, then you are no better that he was." Vash yelled louder, "That's right! Was! The one you are after is already dead! Long ago, Legato has repented, casting off all that he had become, to never again live that life. At that moment, Killing Dragons was destroyed, never again to live. Your revenge is a waste. The one you want is already dead." 

"Don't give me any dodge-y shit!" 

"What could death do? Taking a life does not repair. It can't fix what has happened. "

"Nothing can! Because of that, he must die!"

"Why! What happened has happened! So, heal and move on. That's what he did, even with motives for vengeance as well. He's never going to do what he did again! He's an innocent man. Killing Dragons is dead! You're killing an innocent man!" The man was silent, unchanging. "If your justice is so important, then become what you hate and kill me. You'll have to do that to get to him. And I will gladly either kill you or die to protect him."

Legato was a statue through all of this, listening to the battle of words. Parts of his body were beginning to hurt from the winter chill. Deep inside, his soul trembled with emotion and revelation. In his mind, in a surreal whisper filled with adoring love, Vash's name echoed.

They watched from the door. The moment was frozen in time. The two with guns aimed straight at each other, neither moving, with the defenseless one behind the one in red. A camera silently clicked with no flash.

The man began to step back. On that, "Get him!" a voice yelled. They all turned as Nicholas and Rai jumped from the ramp. The stranger readied his gun to fire at them. Before he could do anything, Nicholas grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back, forcing him to drop his gun. Rai grabbed his other arm before he could attack Nicholas. The stranger savagely struggled against the two as they forced him to him to the ground.

Nicholas looked up to the crowd of people that were beginning to pour from the doorway. "Call the police!" he yelled firmly, "This guy tried to kill somebody."

Vash relaxed his gun, his arm dropping to his side. The first thing he did was slide his red coat off his shoulders. Then he turned and wrapped it around Legato, whose shoulders and hair were beginning to cake with snow. Legato crossed his arms and tightened the warm coat around him. Vash watched his teeth chatter and face beginning to further pale. Vash wanted to wrap his arms so tightly around him, warming him with his own heat. Legato gazed into his eyes with a pure smile. His eyes were full of adoration and love. It was so thick that Vash felt the love wrap around him like an embrace. From that, he began to feel a rush. He wanted to take Legato into his arms, wanted to kiss his sweet lips, even wanted to lay him upon the pavement and make tender, worshipful love to him. "God, I want to."

Suddenly, flashes of red and blue darted across the brick walls. Police cars had turned the distant corner. From the noise and the presence, the stranger raged. At this moment, Rai had his head turned to see where the distant sirens were coming from. In that moment of distraction, the stranger wretched his arm free, punching Nicholas in the face in the same movement. Then, he jumped to his feet, grabbed a small handgun from his coat pocket.

Vash saw him out of the corner of his eye and immediately reached for his gun from the holster.

Before anyone could react, "DIE!" he fired.

Vash threw himself in front of Legato and fired at the attacker. There was silence, no one moved for half a second. Then, still falling, Vash yelled when he felt like a sledgehammer slam against his body. He bit down upon a scream as he felt a burrowing within his body. He caught himself, standing bent in a curled cringe.

"He shot Vash!" he heard someone yell. 

The stranger yelled as Vash's own bullet struck into his elbow, forcing him to drop the gun as he fell. On that, Rai and Nicholas grabbed him again, not at all caring about his wounds.

Vash crashed onto one knee. The pain was excruciating, all so focused upon one place, his shoulder. His hand held tight over the pain, feeling steamy liquid shoot out. It felt like splitting, tearing apart. All around him were yells of words that he could not understand over the screaming of his own body.

Vash smiled. The bullet was deep inside him: the bullet that was intended to kill Legato. His lover was safe.

Legato held firm to Vash's unharmed shoulder. His weight upon him was heavy, as if begging for support. "Are you all right, Vash?" his silken voice asked.

"I'm OK," Vash answered; still delighted that Legato was safe. "It's just my shoulder." Vash hung his head and watched his own blood drip upon the snow-covered ground.

Then, he noticed another flow. Drops of bloods dyed the snow between his heels. On instinct, his hand wrapped to behind his shoulder, and his fingertips felt steaming liquid. The bullet burrowed straight through his shoulder! 

Then, Legato's hands weakened. Vash felt Legato lean upon him. By now, he was afraid to know what was happening to him. Slowly, Legato fell down Vash's side and plopped upon the snow-covered pavement. Vash watched in growing horror as the other rolled onto his back. His white shirt was now stained red. His eyes were wide and silent. Slowly, a drop of crimson oozed from his mouth corner, painting down his pale cheek.

Vash forgot about his injured shoulder and arched over Legato. He quickly pushed the jacket out of the way and found the spewing wound in Legato's chest. Legato coughed, and more blood sprayed from his mouth.

Vash was terrified. "Somebody call 911!" he yelled. "Legato's shot!" People scurried all around. Vash refocused on Legato.

The older man reached up Vash's arm. His expression was filled with deep apology, "Vash, I-."

"Don't talk." Vash hushed him. "Just rest. The ambulance will be here soon." Then, Vash flinched. His injured shoulder did not want to be forgotten. Legato tugged Vash's sleeve towards the ground. Vash ignored it. He wouldn't dare think of rest, not while Legato was so close to death. "Breathe slow," He whispered, "and relax."

The watch said less than a minute, but to Vash, it felt more like an hour. Legato's head was to the side, blood pouring and eyes almost closed. Vash was still leaning over Legato. The snow fell upon his sheltering shoulders. Blood coursed down his arm, pooling upon the snow, mixing with Legato's. There was a large ring all around them from the fear of their spilt blood. 

It wasn't until now that Vash started to think about what happened. Legato was shot in what might be his lung. He could die. Even when Vash tried to protect him, he could die. In other words, Vash failed.

Suddenly, Vash felt exhausted. His body became heavy and stiff like stone. His vision began to blur and swirl as his mind swam. But he kept strong, for Legato. He wasn't going to fail him twice. 

Then, new sirens and red flashes appeared. The sirens wailed, fading in and out of his swimming ears in echoes. Vash slowly raised his head and saw a white ambulance stopping. He sighed with relief.

The noise was crowding in from everywhere. Vash felt himself begin to shake. He watched two people in white jump out of the back of the vehicle. To Vash, they aired out like pillars of white smoke. The noise all around him throbbed pulsed like the inside of a waterfall. He was no longer sure how much more he could stand. The two were running towards them. One seemed to be holding out arms to help Vash. Vash's elbows locked and began falling. He pushed himself away from Legato, and the last thing he saw was Legato's widening eyes as he fell-.

-into a stretcher. Vash slowly realized that he was inside the ambulance. He tried to move, but found himself securely strapped. He could sense every movement, every bump, feel every sound as well as hear it. His body was numb, immobile, like a completely separate, almost robotic being.

He looked around. Above him were the two paramedics from before. The one by his side was a young woman. The other was a man, standing by Legato. He watched the monitors that were hooked up to Legato, which beeped in a heartbeatic rhythm.

Vash turned to the stretcher beside his. Securely strapped and wrapped tight in blankets was Legato. His face was partially hidden behind a clear oxygen mask, which, Vash noticed, was faintly sprayed with blood within. His eyes were closed, his body appeared stiff, but his chest was still moving. Vash kept his eyes on him.

Slowly, Legato shifted. Vash gasped quietly as Legato opened his eyes and turned towards Vash, all the while appearing like it took great pains to do so. Vash's heart broke. There was Legato before him, so close to death. Legato, before so alive and strong, like a solitary fortress; invincible in the rare times he fought; playful when they were together; now, he was dying. 

Vash's eyes quickly darted down to Legato's half-hidden lips, where he saw them formulating three words, "I love you."

Vash was raptured. Immediately, Vash stretched his hand towards Legato's, which wasn't a far reach since they were beside each other, and covered it. Legato's own hand twisted around in response, and they entwined together.

Never before had they felt to close. In that one hold, they gave strength to each other, exchanged feeling to one another, sharing themselves more deeply than even their most intimate moments. Never mind if the paramedics are likely staring in either disgust or curiosity, never mind if everybody and their mother discover about them, neither of the two cared. They needed to be there for each other one more time before whatever will happen next. Vash stared at Legato, squeezed his hold, and returned the mouthed words to him. 

Suddenly, light flooded in. Their hands reluctantly parted. Vash was rolled forward first. He watched as Legato laid flat and closed his eyes. While Vash was moving, he suddenly heard a long loud beep. Legato's heart had stopped! 

On of the paramedics pressed upon Legato's chest as he was rolled down the hallway. Vash was beside him, watching and trying to stay calm. He was frightened. He didn't want to leave Legato's side, not until his heart started beating again. He knew that they both had to go to the emergency room, so they were going to be together. That kept him reassured.

Then, he heard the talk. "Take the right to the second floor. This one is serious."

Vash panicked. They were going apart? "No." he muttered, "Legato, please." Nothing seemed to happen. Vash called out louder, "Legato, don't die." Legato was pushed down an opposite direction.

Vash continued down the hall. Disregarding his pain, "Legato!" he jumped upon his arms and reached out, much to the surprise of the man pushing him. "No! Don't take him away!" He started to push himself off the stretcher towards Legato's direction. "Legato! Don't leave me!" He felt restraining arms around him, and he fought in desperation. Legato was being taken away. Any second, he could die, and Vash won't be there. "Legato!" he yelled aloud. "Come back! Come back!" Suddenly, he felt a mask cover his mouth. He thrashed his head about, trying to shake it off. Legato can't come back, so he was going to go to him. With a yell, he pushed against the restraints. But his body suddenly gave out, and he collapsed. Suddenly, he felt a prick of a needle upon his arm. From the surge, he pushed off again. Once more, no avail. "Legato!" he screamed as he watched them turn down another hall. Vash felt himself crumble, "Legato!" and he fell into a numb darkness with his lover's name still falling from his lips.

To Be Continued 


	36. Regretfully So

Whoohoohoo! So many wonderful reviews! I should kill off my characters more often. Hehehe, just kidding; no hinting. Thank you all for your grand attention. (Think Wayne's World) ^bowing^ I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!

Trigun "Action!" PT36 

Vash jumped awake from his restraining slumber, only to be greeted by his swimming head and his stiff body, which all forced him back down upon the bed in a near faint. He breathed deeply in slowing speed, " Where was I?" He slowly looked around. The sheets he lied on were white and soft. He was lying in a hospital bed, in a white painted hospital room. The bed next to his was empty and neat. His hand went to his shoulder. Where there was once an open, gaping wound was now a row of dark, wrapped stitches. Vash sighed deeply. He felt tired, even a little sick.

As he lied still, he began to slowly remember. The falling snow, the loud gunshot, Legato—Legato! He bit his lip. What happened to Legato? The last thing Vash could remember was his gold eyes closing, the desperate grasping of his hand, and that long beep. Is Legato dead? "No." he muttered. "I can't let myself believe that. He's not dead; he's alive. And he's waiting for me." He closed his eyes and repeated the words over and over. Vash remembered the gaze, Legato's look of love as he wrapped the coat around him. Then, how he fell upon the pavement, blood pouring. He recalled his last words to him, before he was carried off, "I love you." Vash held himself, shutting his eyes tight. His thumb grazed over the stitches. On that, he wanted to cry. He remembered how he failed him.

There was a knocking on the door. Vash controlled himself. The door opened for a nurse carrying a tray, "Mr. Rabren?" Vash turned to her voice. "Would you like anything for breakfast?" Vash absently shook his head. His mind was distant, and it shown on his face. The nurse entered the room without a sound. Vash acted like she wasn't there. She placed a small glass of water upon his tray table attached to his bed rail, and beside the cup, she placed a small dish containing five pills. Two were brown and yellow, and the remaining three were white. "You'll need to take these." She said, pointing to the colored pills, "They're antibiotics. The white ones are pain medicine, in case you need them."

Vash sighed a faint, "-K."

"The call button is by your right side, if you need anything." Vash nodded once. It was clear on the nurse's face that she was concerned about Vash's hallow expression, but enforced the required 'distance' regardless. Vash barely acknowledged her. So, the nurse checked the records that hung from a clipboard by his bed, copied them. "When you're better rested, the doctor will discuss your case with you." Vash shrugged. She then turned to leave, "Rest well." Vash barely heard the door close.

Vash stared out the distant window. The snow was daintily falling. Snow webbed across the pane. It was a Christmas snow. He remembered when, a week ago, he and Legato promised each other that if it snowed, they will go beyond the city limits and play together. Vash dreamt of them in a snowball fight. Now, that promise neither could keep.

He sat up, absently swallowed the antibiotics without the drink, and left the pain pills alone. All he felt like doing was lie on his back and stare at the ceiling above. His gown was limp upon his pale frame. The sheets that loosely covered him were nonexistent to him. Thoughts of Legato consumed his mind. That man was in this building somewhere. Was he alive? Vash remembered that long beep. Was that death calling for Legato?

Vash looked at the call button. If he asked, the nurse would look up Legato's records and tell him. But he couldn't bring himself to push the button. He was too afraid of what he might hear. The words 'He's dead' would kill him.

Vash closed his eyes, lying still and relaxed like sleep. He focused on the distant thrum of the air-conditioner and the spell-casting throb of his shoulder. All he could think about was Legato. He thought of his golden eyes. The way that his eyelids, delicately made like paint strokes on porcelain, would slowly cover and then reveal, moving like butterfly wings. His face was shaped like an almond. His pale lips were grapes, and the wine of his kisses always left him drunk. His silken skin, silken indigo tresses, and honeyed-silk of his sirenic voice, his entire being was soft, embracing. Underneath all the delicate details, there was strength. He was strong and lean like bamboo; lines carved into limestone; 'David' come alive. Every muscle rippled down long arms, strong back, through long legs like water. Everything was precisely controlled. Everything beautiful about the Orient was in that one man.

Legato was nothing like what Vash had always dreamed of. He was more.

Tears fell on their own accord. Vash never flinched, like he never noticed them. If Legato died . . .

Vash forced the dark thoughts out. He wanted to think bright thoughts about Legato. Vash thought of his smiling face, his soft, subtle laugh, and the feel of his strong arms in embrace along with the feel of his body being held. He thought of Legato's fingertips upon his lips, the curious touching before their lips would meet in a kiss. Vash always felt so happy, being so close to Legato. He had never opened up so fully to another, and that other had opened himself up just as much. 

He thought of Legato twisting open the buttons of his shirt. Vash sighed as he remembered Legato's calloused hands, slightly smaller than his own, running up and down his torso. Vash's tears flowed stronger. Vash thought of Legato sitting straddled upon his thighs, with their groins in full contact, and he would rub the two together with one hand. Vash groaned. He felt hard.

Legato always felt so hot and tight inside. Vash thought of how Legato would hold tight to his shoulders and neck as Vash rode him. He would moan aloud repeatedly, begging. Discreet Legato was always loud, and that drove Vash crazy. His thick equipment would be hard and erect, weeping for Vash's touch. And Vash would always give it. Pleasing Legato was always what gave Vash the most pleasure. Vash would memorize all that Legato wanted, then invent from there. Like the fact that Legato enjoys having his navel played with, so Vash would tease it without mercy, from a simple dip with his tongue to a persistent scratch with his finger while he licked around it. And Legato would always return the favor with one of Vash's favorites, like the hallow of this throat. In this game of give-and-take, Vash never felt that he had to take. He gave, and Legato always gave back.

Then, Vash gasped. Through his dreams, he never realized what he was doing. His hand had gone down and was firmly grasped around his penis, masturbating. Vash's head slowly arched back. He persisted. Thoughts of his lover charged him. He missed him, missed him so much. Then, what if he was dead? The thought weakened his desire. His hand slowly eased as his heart slowly ached.

Vash wondered, "If Legato died, what will become of me? He fits me so perfectly, I'd be only living a half-life without him." His hand dropped away, and he rolled to his side, not budging.

He didn't know how long it has been, nor did he care. The next thing he heard was a "Yo Vash." 

Vash recognized the voice, but he didn't turn. "Please Nicholas, I don't want to see anybody."

"You've been moping there for hours. Would have thought you were asleep if I haven't seen your eyes." Nicholas was leaning against the doorframe. "What's got you so down, Vash? Past events?" Vash glared sarcastic eyes at him. Nicholas looked at Vash's shoulder. "Your gun shot seems fine."

"I don't give a shit."

"Obviously." He walked in. His hands were in his black jeans pockets. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought you would like a visit. Turnabout is fair play, after all." He stood beside Vash's bed. "You've really worn yourself out. You were asleep for two days straight." Vash shrugged. "That stunt you pulled in the ride over must have taken a lot of energy." On that, Vash turned. "It's been talk. When you two were being wheeled in, you almost jumped off the bed and would have ran after Legato. They had to gas you to calm you down." Nicholas smirked. "Are you trying to give your little secret away, bud?" 

Vash looked down, remembering, "Did I?"

"Naa. Some thought it was gay, but everyone thinks its a 'Hero' or 'Brother' complex." Vash plopped back down upon the bed. "How's Legato?" Vash shrugged. "You don't know?" Vash shook his head. "I figured you would."

"I never asked."

"Why not?"

"What if he's dead? I can't take that."

"What if he's alive?"

"It was a lung-shot. Would he be?"

"It may not be as bad as it appeared."

"I've seen him up close. It was bad."

"Or may not be. All you saw was lots of blood. That could happen in any way, life threatening or not." 

Vash didn't respond. He just lied still, eyes glazed in a stare. 

"I don't see why you are so angst about this. You did kill him thirty-three times after all. What's another?" Vash death- glared at him. "I seriously doubt he's dead. He lying around here somewhere." Vash maintained the glare. Nicholas thought of changing the subject. He quickly returned to the doorframe and reached for the floor, "By the way, I've got a little job to do." He returned with two plastic bags. "I'm messenger boy." He started taking many-colored envelopes out of one bag and placed them on Vash's tray. "Get Well Cards." Then, he got out four, small wrapped packages. "Presents. Don't know from whom, though." Vash watched as Nicholas arranged them for him. "Whenever you want them." He folded the plastic bag. "The other one is for Legato. I'm guessing you don't know which room he's in."

"Are you going to his room?" 

"Gonna' try. I'll have to drop these off somewhere."

Vash looked at him pleading, "Please tell me how he is when you return."

Nicholas grinned, "Of course. And don't get yourself all constipated about it. I'm sure he's fine." He picked up the bag, "I'll go now and let you rest. Later." Vash nodded as Nicholas left the room. 

Vash rested on his folded hands, looking up at the pile of unopened cards and packages. He grinned a little. It was nice to see someone care.

"Hey Vash!" Nicholas suddenly called. Vash, surprised, sat up in a snap, accidentally cramping his injured shoulder. "I've got a better idea. Come with me."

"Huh?"

"I'll get a wheelchair, and you can come up with me."

For the first time that day, Vash smiled. "Really? You can do that?"

"Why not. Your legs are fine. The only reason I'd think they'd have problem is the exertion. So, I'll wheel you up. Just wrap something around you, while I get the room number and a chair." He disappeared again. Vash's smile persisted as he looked for something to wear over his hospital gown. He was going to see Legato. He had to be all right. But, what if—Vash smile began to fade. What condition will Legato be in when he sees him? He gasped as he thought of the possibilities. Vash didn't know of a robe, so he untucked his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Then, Nicholas returned, pushing a wheelchair in front of him. "He's in room 67 on the third floor. Told ya' he was living." He cocked his head at the chair, saying for Vash to climb in. Vash slowly slipped to his feet. Then, he realized how weak he was. He grabbed for the rail, nearly falling. Nicholas left the chair to walked to Vash's side, "You've been out for a long time. Did you forget how to walk?" 

Vash, leaning on Nicholas for support, limped to the chair and plopped in. He gathered the blanket into his lap. "Let's go."

"All right, then." Nicholas backed the wheelchair out of the room and started rolling forward.

The elevator opened to the third floor hallway. Vash folded his nervous hands in his lap. He was unsure of what he might find. He didn't expect to see Legato walking around the room and talking, he expected worse. But, he had to see him.

"Should be down here." Nicholas said, turning the corner. Vash watched the doors, counting the numbers, "59 . . .60.. 61. ." 

Finally, they've reached 67. The door was closed, with a small sign of 'No Visitors' beside it. They both knew that meant critical. Nicholas released his hold on the chair handles. "So now what am I gonna' do about these? Think someone will hold them until later, Vash?"

Vash wasn't listening. He rolled his chair forward to the small window, looking in. Legato was in the far bed. Vash sighed. He was lying frozen, like in a coma. Blankets were tucked tightly around his still body. His head was back, facing straight up. An oxygen mask covered his face. A white tube, which was hooked up to a square, blue machine beside his bed, was in his open mouth, and from the angle and the bulge in his throat, it appeared to have been inserted down to his lungs to help him breathe. The machine had rows of numbers and running charts of graphs that Vash couldn't even guess the meanings of. Both arms were out and flat upon the bed. IV's were in the veins. His left was full of blood. The other he couldn't make out. Small, white pads were on his neck and arm, wired to a monitor machine. His heartbeat was announced steadily with a high-pitched beep-beep. 

The nurse that was in there had her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. Vash watched as she then checked the clear liquid bag that hung from an iron hook beside his bed. Vash remembered that the chemical was a sustenance to prevent a patient from starvation and dehydration. He couldn't remember what it was called. The nurse placed a clip upon the tube, close to Legato's skin. Then, she unscrewed the major connection to him and the chemical. Vash watched as she took down the bag, which, Vash assumed, was less full than it should be. Then, she replaced it with a fuller bag, reconnected the tubes, and released the clip. 

Legato looked pathetic. It hurt Vash to see him that way. It made his heart light to see him alive, but it was made heavy again to see all the bandages and machinery. His hand started to tremble as his reached again for his shoulder. 

Nicholas looked inside the room. He grinned, "Well, what do you know."

"What?" Vash asked absently.

"Ms. Lianna Kaker. She's Legato's nurse." He chuckled. "Small world." Vash never noticed who the nurse was. 

Then, Lianna looked up, and noticed the two at the door. Nicholas waved. Vash backed away. She left Legato's side and approached the door. Vash backed away from the door, to allow her to walk out. "Hi Nicholas." She said as she closed the door behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." He held up the plastic bag. "He has a few things."

"I'll hold those for him until he wakes up. They'll be on the table for him."

Nicholas kept up his impish grin, "That'd be great."

Vash had wheeled back to the door, and resumed staring at Legato. 

Lianna had noticed Vash. She was about to ask how he was, but he didn't appear like answering. Nicholas muttered to her, "You've heard what happened."

"I was informed when I was assigned Legato. He and Vash were both shot." She turned to face him, "What happened?"

Nicholas rubbed the back of his head, "It's kinda' complicated, but- someone had a huge grudge against Legato, and tried to kill him during rehearsal. Vash tried to save him, but it didn't quite work."

"Shit." Lianna muttered.

"No kidding." Nicholas said. "Vash is taking it hard."

"I imagine." She looked at him again. "They must have been close."

"Yeah," Nicholas tried to hide his grin. "Close friends."

"Very close?" 

Nicholas suddenly felt awkward. Was Lianna implying something? "Yeah."

"Very very close?" Nicholas noticed the knowledgeable look in her eyes, and he knew that she figured it out. "It's obvious when you look in Vash's eyes." She gestured towards Vash, "See? I've only seen that look on lovers when one of them is in pain." Nicholas took a quick look, and then shrugged. He hoped Vash wasn't listening. Lianna grinned, "Well, Legato's a cute guy. So is Vash. Who can blame them both?" 

Nicholas shrugged, "It's way more than that, actually."

Lianna chuckled, "Too bad that Legato already has someone. He's hot." Nicholas was so surprised by that that he couldn't help but laugh. 

Vash didn't hear them at all. He stared at Legato. He looked so still, so lifeless. If it weren't for the faint color in his face, he would have appeared dead. He looked so frail. Vash held tighter upon his stitches, hurting himself. How could it be that he was only hurt, while Legato, the one he tried to protect, was so close to death? It wasn't fair; it wasn't fair at all.

"So how's he doing in there?" Nicholas asked Lianna.

"He's keeping a steady heartbeat, but he's gonna be in a coma for a while. Better for him if he is."

"Was it really through the lung?"

Lianna looked up in thought, "Actually, it wasn't completely."

"What?"

"It struck him from the side at an odd angle. It's barely more than a scratch on the side of his right lung." Nicholas rose an eyebrow. "However, it's still of concern. That scratch could very easily worsen. If it does, it irreversible."

"So he just needs to relax until his lungs heal."

"That's right." Lianna said, "However, there might a case or two when he might slip into a recession. We have to watch for that."

"Say what?"

"One example: his injury might get irritated, which will require immediate medication. Or the wound might get overly stressed, and he'll start to choke on his own blood. Either the choking or the fast blood will kill him."

Nicholas winced, "Geez. So he's really on a knife's edge."

"Safer than where he was before, though." Lianna turned back to the door. "Sorry for cutting this short, but I should be in there."

Nicholas shrugged, "Of course. Talk later?"

"Come on by." She said as she closed the door.

Nicholas turned. Vash was still staring through the window. His gaze was deep. Nicholas scooted to the other side of the hallway. He was going to let Vash take in as much as he needed.

Vash placed his hand on the window, with a whisper of his lover's name. 

Vash stared blindly as he was wheeled back to his room. His mind was thick with what he had seen. Nicholas parked him beside the bed. Vash, holding the blanket around his shoulders, stood up and then collapsed back into bed. Nicholas nudged the chair to the side, saying sarcastically, "You seem happy."

Vash, not moving at all, sighed, "I'm sorry. I appreciate what you did. Really, I do. It's just-." He buried his face into the mattress. 

"Just what?" Nicholas asked as he looked for a place to sit, realizing there wasn't anyplace, so he sat in the wheelchair.

"I'm happy that he's alive. Before, I was so scared. But also, seeing him with all those tubes and wires, he looked so weak." Nicholas rolled closer to him. He saw Vash's face emotionally cringe. "Why the hell, Nicholas? I tried to save him. Why is it that I'm hurt and he's almost dying?" He rolled his face to his side, looking at Nicholas. "How can I face him again? I failed him."

"He won't think so. You've done what you could."

"But it wasn't enough. After this, I'll never be enough." He closed his eyes, "It should be me that's dying, not him. He's the one who should be living, not me."

"Vash, don't say that."

"I'd much rather give my own life than have him die."

Nicholas was touched by the words.

"But that didn't happen. I tried to give my life to save his, and it didn't work."

"Someone out there really wants you alive, Vash." Nicholas said. "What would Legato think if you did that? He'd have to live without you. I've seen and heard you two. He really loves you. He'd die, I'm sure, if he has to live without you." Vash stared at him. "It's good that you aren't terribly hurt. You can wait for him. He'll come around soon, and he's going to need you." Nicholas leaned on the railing, "I guess what I'm seeing is that you may have not been able to take his bullet, but you will be able to help him live again afterwards. That's what matters, doesn't it?" Vash shrugged. "You helped him live again after he was raped. That was strong, really strong." 

Vash rolled on his back, "I just wish I could've prevented all this."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You already do so much for him. You mean everything to him. Can't you see that?"

Vash sighed, "I miss him so much. I can't stop thinking about him."

"I'll bet he's the same way about you." Nicholas said, "He's dreaming about you right now, thinking of you as his hero."

"Why would he think that?"

"Why not?"

"I didn't save his life."

"How do you know that?"

Vash turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Vash, you were willing to die for him then." Nicholas said. "How could he not think of you that way after that?"

Vash stared at the ceiling, searching for words to say. But he couldn't think of any at all. He wondered if what Nicholas said was true. Legato, in his comatose slumber, would be dreaming about him. The thought made sigh in relief. Suddenly, he thought of a few words. He grinned faintly, "He's alive." He turned to Nicholas with a muttered 'thanks'. Nicholas grinned in answer.

"Vash," Nicholas said, "Did you hear Lianna earlier?" Vash shook his head. "She said it isn't as bad as it appeared. His lung is only scratched. He'll be out for a while and it's still of concern, but he should be fine."

Vash sighed in relief, then his expression was lost, "But still . . ."

Nicholas could see worry growing in Vash's eyes. To distract him, Nicholas picked up one of the cards, a pale blue one, "Let's take a look at some of these." He passed it to Vash, who slowly took it. "Who's this one from?"

Vash turned to him, "You tell me."

"I really don't know. I was just passed the bag."

Vash slid his finger under the flap and ripped the envelope open.

Knives was shocked when he heard the news. He wasn't there to see it happen. But when he returned, he heard the talk, saw the leaving cars, and it was a shock that turned him stone.

Knives closed the door behind him. Legato was shot? Vash was too? Someone tried to kill Legato, Vash tried to save him, now both were in the hospital. Legato is in critical condition. Knives saw the blood stains as it was being cleaned. He wondered how much of it was Legato's. 

Knives started to fall to the floor. His heart was shaken at the thought of Legato in the hospital. He was hurt. He could be dying. Knives fell upon the floor. Legato was hurt. Strong, caring, beautiful Legato was hurt. And Knives could do nothing about it. He pressed his hands tightly against his face, "Legato. . Legato. ." 

He knew he had no right to feel this way, but he does. Legato was in pain. He was in pain for a real long time. Ever since. . 

Knives whimpered. His hands fisted in his hair in anger. Legato had been shot, and not long before that, he was—Knives yelled within his mind. How could Legato stand so much?

He needed the drugs, needed them like air underwater. But, he couldn't.

Knives hated himself. The words in his mind kept repeating themselves, "You're nothing more than a bastard." Knives stopped fighting them long ago. "You're shit. You're evil. No one cares about you, no one should." He remembered what he did to Legato. "You destroy everything you touch. You always knew he'll never love you. Why should he? You can't do anything for him, nothing at all."

Knives needed help. He quickly dialed the numbers, rang twice, then 'Yo.'

"Nicholas!" 

"What. You don't have to shout."

"Nicholas, help me!"

"Drug craving?"

"YES!"

"Shit! Stop yelling!"

"Where are you!"

"I'm on the way back."

"Please hurry!"

"On the way." The phone clicked off.

Knives collapsed on his side. He should leave the room, and get as far away as possible. But how could he let anyone see him like this? He can't. Drugs were calling him. They offered him sympathy. They also pulled on the leash that they held on him. He felt so guilty. They offered pardon. He couldn't deny his sentence, his charges. He can't deny what he is, worthless. But drugs offer him what life denies; joy, love, everything.

Knives crawled across the floor. Somewhere, he hid it somewhere. He forgot he had it because he got it such a long ago. But he remembered where now. 

Knives dived for the floor corner. There, he immediately grabbed the grate over the air vent and flung it off in one pull. He desperately reached inside the vent. His hand grasped around, "Where is it!" until it brushed against something, which made him squeal in delight. His hand shot out, holding a Ziploc bag of white powder.

Knives quickly slid off his jacket and loosened his shirt. When he felt more comfortable, with the desperation of a starving man, he ripped open the bag and inhaled.

He felt more sedated, but it wasn't enough. Now that he had a little more control over his driving desires, he calmly pinched a fingerful, brought it to his nose, and deeply inhaled. It itched for a moment, and then gave away to sensation. Knives was about to bring more, but his hands loosened as the numbing sensations overflowed. The bag dropped to the ground, without any of the contents spilling. 

Knives leaned back as the room began to darken. Sensation gave away to pleasure in a waterfall. The environment around him began to slow and swirl. His mind seemed to defy time. His body was throbbing, like his muscles were growing stronger. His body felt so light, becoming like air. Then, colors hazed within his vision like bubbles.

Through the dark background, appearing through the hazing colors, a figure appeared. Knives felt himself slowly stand, preparing to greet the ghost that always appeared at this time, and he was always glad to see. The figure was long and lean. A white pullover hung untucked over Guess jeans. Long, indigo hair cascaded down the back. The figure turned, and Knives was greeted with loving, gold eyes and a sweet smile.

The vision that Knives would always see was Legato, like when he first met him that time ago.

Legato approached Knives, daintily walking on barefooted tiptoe. His hand greetingly rose, and caressed Knives cheek. Knives smiled back, holding the hand upon his cheek. It felt hot. Legato always felt hot, like a sensual hot. Legato came closer to Knives. His free hand covered Knives' and brought it to his own side.

Knives gently grasped at Legato's hip, feeling the heat course within. He stepped closer as the other's hand trailed down his neck. Legato gently brought his Knives forward, and met his lips with his own in a short, chaste kiss. Knives' hand did what it wanted; it slowly crept from his hip to underneath his shirt. Legato closed his eyes in a gasp as Knives' hand traveled up his stomach. Knives reached up farther, and gently cupped his breast. 

Legato was always a surprise in his dreams. Sometimes, he was male, other times female. Either way, he was beautiful.

Legato rose his arms willingly as Knives slid the white shirt over his head. Knives held Legato tightly, feeling his breasts firmly against himself. Knives' hands ran over and massaged them while his kissed his neck, making Legato moan. Knives released Legato's neck, then quickly leaned down and took Legato's breast into his mouth. He took in as much as his mouth could allow, gently sucking the flesh, and flicking the nipple with his tongue. His hand held and massaged the other. He felt Legato fist at his clothes, gasping in sensual excitement. Knives was shaking with happiness. He needed Legato so badly. 

His hands ran over Legato's back, down to his waist. Legato cooed as his fingers trailed over the hem of his jeans. On that, Knives rose his head to Legato's and quickly unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper. He watched Legato bite his lower lip in excited anticipation. He slipped his hand into Legato's pants, fingers immediately seeking out for pleasure. His fingers explored the thatch of his cunt. Knives watched Legato's eyes close as his mouth opened in a silent moan. Knives' index finger carefully sought out and stroked his clitoris. "Oh Knives." He whispered as Knives rubbed in circles. Despite Legato's feminity, his voice was still masculine; the silken voice that Knives' loved. With his other hand, Knives' carefully slid Legato's pants down his legs. He had to kneel to completely remove them, one hand still keeping constant his ministrations. He felt Legato's hands run through his hair. 

Knives looked up, and stared at the ground view of his love in nakedness. He was so beautiful. Knives slowly lowered his hand from between Legato's legs. He held his thighs and immediately replaced his finger with his tongue. 

He heard Legato moan, "Oh Knives!" His tongue rubbed deeper, rougher against the little pearl. Legato opened his legs more to Knives, who buried his face deeper inside. Knives felt Legato leaning back. He held Legato's thighs as he leaned back, helping him keep balance without losing contact. Slowly, Legato was lowered to the floor, sprawled upon his back. He was curled as Knives moved over him and deepened his tongue into him. Legato moaned loudly as Knives slid in and around, drinking in the intoxicating juices and feeling him tighten and loosen within. 

When Knives' felt Legato begin to shake, he rose his head. He gazed at the body beneath him. Legs wide, bent stomach, breasts shaking from shortening breath, tan nipples perked, blue hair cascading upon the floor, and his adoring smile, all for him. Knives slid his legs down and slowly crawled over him. Knives wanted to take him, one more time. He closed his eyes as he started to unzip.

He opened his eyes, ready, when he was met with a surprise. Legato had changed. His frsame stronger, his hair shorter, older, he was what Knives knew now. Still handsome. His smile faded. Knives watched as his eyes clouded. Knives watched as Legato's head slowly fell back, and his mouth began to open. Blood flowed out, like a cup overfilling. Knives jumped back, and then noticed that blood was on his leg. Blood was flowing from between Legato's legs. 

Knives' jumped away. What was happening to Legato? Did—he--. Then Knives saw what looked like sheets of paper sliding from underneath Legato's back. The blood was beginning to collect into a pond all around him. The two paper pieces suddenly turned their heads at Knives. They were dragons, the same dragons that was tattooed on Legato's back. One roared, sounding like bending metal. They stood on their two-dimensional claws. One stood over Legato, while the other approached Knives. Knives kept still as the dragon walked around him, his curving body encircling him. Slowly, his thin body began to fill, inflating like a balloon. The other followed.

Suddenly, the one around Knives roared again, then it jumped from its feet, flying high into the dark sky. The other jumped into the air and followed. They flew high into the sky, flying like dragon kites.

Knives noticed the pool of blood. Yellow lotus blossoms bloomed upon the surface. When their petals opened, little jade green jewels were revealed.

The dragons suddenly bit each other on the tail tips. They flew in a circle, horizontal above Knives' head. Colors cascaded down from that circle, like leaves from a tree. Then, the colors increased until they fell like raindrops of a storm. Colors overwhelmed Knives' vision. He lost sight of Legato, seeing only colors all around him. Then, two flashes of light appeared. They were shaped just like the dragons. 

They both roared together, then darted straight at Knives. He felt them pass through.

Knives woke to an empty room. An unfamiliar light had cascaded the side. He turned to the source, only to find Nicholas at the doorframe. He was leaning casually to the side, with a half-glare look on his face, "So, this is what you like when you are high." 

Knives muttered, "How much did you see?"

"You were standing up when I came in."

Knives hung his head in shame. "Oh god."

"Knives, you and thin air, that had to be the freakiest thing I've ever-"

"Don't start."

To Be Continued 


	37. Due to Absence

!!PLEASE READ!! (hope that got your attention) I was recently given a very nice present from reader Deadly Beauty; a drawing of the story (cannot thank her enough.) Check it out, it's wonderful. You'll find it at this address:

If that doesn't work, you'll find the link at the story's review #47 on MediaMiner.org (or the only review with a link.) To the FFers, it takes a little longer to get there (the loading on mediaminer is sloooooooooooooooooooooooooow), but it's worth it, believe me. Mediaminer.org, then look for author katsa5 and/or title Trigun "Action!"

Trigun "Action!" PT37

Nicholas slowly drank from his coke. For days, it has been nothing but rehearsals for this coming moment, and he chose today for the actual performance. Midvalley will be returning from his lunch break soon. Nicholas needed to talk to him, although not completely sure about what. Just had to. 

He watched Midvalley walk down the hall. He looked invisible. His arms were close to his sides, his hair hung in front of his face in cloaking, and his walking path was close to the wall. He quickly pushed open the half-closed door. Nicholas remained inconspicuous in the hall corner until Midvalley turned into a sound room. That had to be it, he concluded. Midvalley was embarrassed. 

Nicholas grinned. It was perfect. A sound room was quiet, and one with a red light, like Midvalley's, was usually locked. It will be private with a small chance of any disturbance. The door was still cracked, so Nicholas hurriedly grabbed for it before it will close and lock. Of course, he was quiet in every step.

Nicholas snuck in silently. Midvalley had his back to him. The room was dark, lighted by the computers. It was just like when they first met. He closed the door.

That caught Midvalley's attention. He quickly turned. His casual glance turned to a glare when he saw Nicholas, and he turned back. Nicholas wasn't surprised by the reaction. "What are you doing here?" Midvalley hissed.

"Only a minute." Nicholas said. "How are you?" Midvalley refused to respond at all. "Tenziano,"

"Don't call me that." Midvalley hissed, "It's Harrowitz to you."

Nicholas slowly approached. Midvalley was tense and still. He could see the huge weight that was upon him. "Midvalley, will you talk to me." Stubbornly, Midvalley kept silent. "You're so tense." His tone was gentle. "I just want to help you a little bit." 

On that, his hands carefully reached out and grasped Midvalley's shoulders. Midvalley gasped and was about to fight away, but then Nicholas hands began to move deep in a massage motion, causing him to melt. It felt good; what he needed then. "This is really bold of you." He whispered.

"Yeah." Nicholas kneaded the knots skillfully with his knuckles. Midvalley began to stand straight from his defensive stance. 

Nicholas waited until Midvalley was more tranquil until he offered, "Do you need someone to talk to? I want to help you." 

All this surprised Midvalley. But he couldn't say no. What Nicholas was offering was what he needed. "Nicholas," Midvalley whispered, "I have to confess, but I didn't think that I would to you."

"You can to me." Nicholas grinned slightly. "I am a priest part-time."

Midvalley grinned for a moment, "Nicholas, I don't know what happened to me." He paused, and then turned around as Nicholas' hands fell down. "Meryl likes me."

"Great."

"But I don't know about me. I- thought about it for a long time, but I didn't think it would happen. Now, it is, and I'm-." he looked away.

"Unsure?" he nodded. "What about?"

"I'm not gay." He said firmly. "I like her. I think she's gorgeous. I want her, but-." He sharply turned and glared at Nicholas, and shoved away from him.

"What!" Nicholas exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot, Nicky!" Midvalley sarcastically called as he stomped for the door. "For making a fag out of me."

Nicholas darted in front of him. "I made a fag out of you?! You accuse me like I turned you into a frog or something."

Midvalley repeatedly attempted to pass him, and Nicholas would just block him. "Ever since the moment we met, you've done nothing but cause me misery."

"I didn't force this on you. Don't go around blaming me. You chose, remember? I offered, you chose!"

Midvalley glared at him, "You call that choosing? Yeah, you so-called offered, but all the time you flirt and play with my mind."

"So what are you saying? You never wanted me? All this time you were lying?!"

"Oh yeah, I was the one lying!" Midvalley sarcastically yelled, "You manipulate me. You convince me. Then, you go and prove just how 'Bi' you are!"

Nicholas was enraged. Midvalley made another attempt to dodge him, and Nicholas pushed Midvalley back; not enough to cause misbalance, but enough to stop him. Then, he roughly grabbed Midvalley's jaw, forcing his eyes into his glare, and then forced a deep kiss upon Midvalley's mouth. 

Midvalley growled in resistance and pushed against Nicholas. But his push of resistance quickly melted, and he was suddenly holding him.

Nicholas quickly released him and stepped away as Midvalley leaned on him, causing him to fall to the floor. "What would you know about convincing, virgin? I offered: you took." He growled. "Don't blame me for your not saying 'no'." Nicholas turned to leave him. 

"Nick," he heard. "Please, don't leave." Only the unfamiliarity of the whisper made him stop.

This was a quick change of mood. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Please tell me how."

Nicholas sighed, "How what?"

"How did you decide?"

Now, Nicholas was intrigued. He slowly turned around to Midvalley, who was still on the floor, vulnerable.

"Nick, this is my confession. I like Meryl, but I want you."

Nicholas' anger dissipated. Now, things were becoming clear.

"Nick," his plea began to turn into a whimper, "please help me. I don't know what to do. I want you. But, I want women. I don't know what to think anymore."

Nicholas was moved. With an exasperated sigh, he turned around and knelt down before Midvalley. "What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me. You know what to do, don't you? How can I get over someone? How do I even decide what I want?"

Nicholas sighed. His hand ran through his hair. "Middie," he sighed again. "I wish I could tell you. I really don't know." Midvalley began to look disappointed. "Because, I'm dealing with it too."

Midvalley was surprised. He looked up into Nicholas eyes. Was he saying what he thought he was saying?

Nicholas reached out and covered his hands. Midvalley couldn't move. His eyes were focused on Nicholas'. "Tenziano?" Nicholas spoke in a low, mood-filled tone, "Is it Love, or Lust?" Midvalley's tongue was tied. Nicholas began to lean forward. "That may be what's confusing you. You don't know. The boundaries between love and lust are hard to see when sex is involved." Their faces were a breath apart. "Why are you trembling?" Nicholas whispered. "Is it because you don't know what you want?" Midvalley held his breath. Nicholas' nose caressed along Midvalley's, while his lips gently brushed the other's. 

Midvalley wasn't sure what to do. All he could think of was to open his mouth in a whispered, "Nick, I-." Their open mouths met at that the same precise moment, and it quickly sealed to a kiss. 

Midvalley was losing strength. He slowly fell back, stretching upon the floor. Nicholas followed him, not losing even a small bit of contact. Midvalley collapsed flat upon his back as Nicholas slowly crawled over him. Nicholas gazed down at Midvalley, who returned was hazy with nervousness. Nicholas' arms wove underneath Midvalley's, spreading his arms out. His head leaned down again. This time, his aim was beside his face, and his tongue licked inside Midvalley's ear. He felt a shiver of delight as he heard Midvalley gasp. 

The doors were locked, no windows, dimly lit, and the carpet was thin. To Nicholas, this room was ideal for making out. He leaned his body intimately against Midvalley's. He remembered what his body felt like naked, and he groaned in excitement. He heard him make a tiny squeak. His head crept in between his hands, and tenderly bit him on the nipple. He knew Midvalley's eyes were closed with a reddening face. Nicholas' lips wrapped around the hardening nub and tenderly massaged it as he quietly sucked. 

One hand slid up and down Midvalley's stomach. He liked the feel of the muscle rippling underneath his palm. He stopped at the front of Midvalley's pants, where his fingers quickly unfastened the button and zipper. Midvalley tensed, and his voice sounded in a subtle groan. Nicholas looked up at Midvalley's face and saw that he was nervous yet also excited. That'll never change.

Still, doubts lingered. Nicholas didn't want to stop, but something inside said he should. Did Midvalley really want to do this? He didn't like where this was going at all.

Nicholas suddenly felt shaken. Something happened. He couldn't continue. "Nicholas?" Midvalley whispered.

Nicholas tried to think of a good excuse, and found none. He returned to Midvalley, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought him up into a deep, rough kiss. He slowly sat up, bringing Midvalley with him. Their parting was slow. 

He grinned and patted Midvalley on the cheek, "That's enough for now." Midvalley was confused. Nicholas scooted away from him with a wink, "Don't want anyone to walk in or anything." He chuckled, "They may start taking notes." Midvalley grinned faintly. Nicholas curled on his side hip and leaning on his arm, grinning close to Midvalley, "So, you want to talk more later? No innuendo; just honest talk." 

Midvalley just shrugged, but his smile revealed his answer. Nicholas jumped to his feet. He helped Midvalley up, "You've been sick the past few days, so I'll bet they've given up a bunch of make-up works."

"Tons."

Nicholas sashayed towards the door, "So I'll leave you alone." He waved casually as he opened the door, "See you later." And closed it.

Midvalley thought the exit was rushed, but he just shrugged. He sat down at the desk and leaned on his arms to rest. The past few minutes had left him shaking. He wasn't sure why. Now that he was thinking about it, Nicholas' exit was too rushed. "Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to turn him off?" He sighed. "If that's it, then why does it hurt me?"

Nicholas leaned against the wall. His smile was dropped like a three-ton weight. "What have I done!" he thought. "He didn't at all need me to do that! I shouldn't have even tried to touch him. How could I have been so selfish! Selfish!" He hung his head. "I just couldn't help it."

Then, Nicholas realized it. "He never reached for me. The whole time, he never reached for me." He started to tremble from the painful realization. "He never wanted me; it was all me. He was right; it was always me. It was manipulation." He curled against himself, "I'm a whore, nothing but a whore! He never wanted me, he just wants to 'feel good'." He turned down the hall. His hand rubbed across his eyes, "Don't cry, idiot. Men don't cry." His pace was quick as his arms crossed, trying to bottle the earthquake inside. "What the hell was I ever thinking!"

Rai: I'm glad you Bernardelli Insurance people are here. Here's (turn page) my insurance policy.

Meryl:. . . . .

Millie: Meryl, you're dreaming again.

"What?" Meryl turned in attention.

"Have you not gotten enough sleep last night? You've gone spacey."

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking. Continue."

Rai: I'm glad you Bernardelli Insurance people are here. Here's (turn page) my insurance policy.

Meryl: By the way, for the. . . . what was the line again?

Millie's face fell, "for the record, could you tell us who was staying here?"

Rai chuckled. "One more time?"

Rai: I'm glad you Bernardelli Insurance people are here. Here's (turn page) my insurance policy.

Meryl:. . . . .

"Meryl!" Millie exclaimed, "What's the matter with you!"

"It's hard rehearsing this without Vash." 

"Why's that" Millie asked. "He's not even in this scene."

"He follows so well."

Rai rolled his eyes, "If I don a red trench coat, will that make you feel better?"

"No offense, Rai." Meryl sighed, "I'm just worried about Vash, that's all."

"Why are you so worried?" Millie asked skeptically. 

"Why shouldn't I be? He's been shot and has been in the hospital for days."

"And he's doing fine. If you have to worry about somebody, worry about Legato. He's still out."

"And Vash is worried about him too. And he's still injured."

Millie tossed her hair in exasperation, "I swear, Meryl. Why are you so worried about Vash? It's like you have some 'thing' for him."

"I do not." 

"Then what is it?"

"So I care about what happens to him, so what."

"It's not Vash that has you worried."

"Huh?"

"You just can't do anything without someone like him around, you little weakling."

"That's not true." Meryl angrily hissed. "What's up with you, then? All you do is bitch, bitch, and more bitch. Will it kill you to just be nice for ten seconds?"

"How about you and your dependency, Betty Sue."

"Witch."

Rai stepped between. "Ladies Ladies, calm down." He looked at one then the other. "Save it, if you are going to argue instead of rehearse. You two are not going to waste my time. Meryl, you go that way. Millie, that way." He stepped back, "And come back when you're both cooled." 

"Fine!" Meryl exclaimed, and she walked away.

Millie turned and stomped off the set with a yelled, "Whatever!" 

BUMP! Millie fell from her feet to the floor. In the midst, she hurriedly looked to see what she had bumped into. A tall man was standing step-back, likely he nearly fell but had caught himself in time. Millie was about to yell at him, but she was surprised to silence when he knelt beside her, "Are you all right, dear?"

Dear? That caught her off guard. She looked at him, and the words were lost as she gazed upon his face. His skin was pale and taunt, over sharp features. He was tall and lean.

He began to gather her scattered papers. "I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." His thick, onyx hair was combed in airy waves. His lambskin leather jacket was and casual pants were the same shade of black, over a sophisticated blue shirt. When he had gathered the folder together, he offered his free hand to her, "Let me help you up."

Millie, surprising herself, accepted his open hand. His grasp was firm, his skin was soft, and his nails were long. His hand with the folder lightly held the curve of her back, and, in one sweep, she rose to her feet. "I'm very sorry, dear. Are you sure you're all right?" he repeated, as he passed her the folder.

"I'm fine." She answered, "Thanks." She lost herself in his eyes; sharp eyes of intense sapphirine blue. 

"Pardon me, but I'm a little lost." He said. "Do you know the way to studio 6 in section B?" 

Millie almost didn't answer. "Um—down the main road on the right, through that door." She pointed. "Then a left on the second intersection."

He bowed slightly to her, "Thank you kindly." And walked by her.

Meryl had been watching. She followed behind her, "Who was that?" 

"I have no idea." 

"You think he's a new actor?" she asked as they returned to the set.

"Probably. But I wasn't told about a new character. Were you?"

"No." He didn't look at all like a building worker. The way he expressed himself made him seem more like another actor. "He called me 'dear.'" 

"Really?" She looked at his direction, "What kind of a guy is he?"

Rai had overheard them, "That tall, dark-haired guy?"

Both girl turned to him, both saying, "Do you know him?"

"No." he answered. He side-glanced, "You two haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?"

"This building is now being shared. Section B is going to be used to film another anime." 

Meryl asked, "Really? Which one?"

Rai shrugged, "Some vampire-flick, something called Hellsing." He casually gestured his thumb directionally at the leaving stranger. "That's Josephius Ravzkan, some Romanian guy. He's the vampire." 

"Josephius, huh?" 

"And buy the way, Millie. He's European, where feminism isn't such an issue. So his calling you 'dear' was just him being polite."

"Oh." Millie said. Then she smirked, "Wouldn't mind a neck bite from that guy. He's hot." 

"Whatever." Rai said as he turned, "God knows what he'll think of you two staring at him like that."

Both girls scurried. 

"Knives," Nicholas leaned against the door, "Are you ever going to come out of there?" Ever since days ago, Knives would arrive to work and just go straight to the same room alone.

"No."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say."

"Look, it was days ago and I was the only one who saw."

"That's bad enough, damn it."

"Knives, people have done worse when they're high. At least you didn't kill anybody." There was silence through the door. "Knives, I have a few questions for you. If you don't open up, I'll just ask you through the doorway," then he added with a louder voice, "Where everyone can hear!" There was still silence through the door. "So Knives!" Nicholas started, turning onto his back, "Whose cunnilingus were you performing?!" Heads were starting to turn. "Couldn't really tell when I walked in! She was rather-." He paused, "hard to see, wasn't she!" 

On that, the door suddenly opened and Nicholas was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled inside. He wasn't frightened at all as the door closed behind him. In fact, he was laughing. Knives murderously glared at him. "Don't ever do that again!" He yelled.

Nicholas slowly stopped laughing and then sat cross-legged on the floor. "So, who was she?"

Knives plopped down, leaning against the wall. "Why are you asking like a gossip?"

Nicholas' eyes slowly narrowed, grin fading, "Do you want me to be serious?"

"I've wanted you to never have seen what you did."

"You called me, Knives. Naturally, I'd come running. I'm beginning to wonder what I would have seen if I had stopped for gas." Knives groaned. "So, what got you craving?"

"I've heard the news."

"The shooting?"

"Yeah, Legato's almost dead."

"What about Vash?"

Knives shrugged. "That was a shock too, I guess."

Nicholas rolled his eyes with a grin, "I know you two don't get along, but never thought it was that bad."

"But, what about Legato? He's dying, isn't he?"

"Not at this point, not really." Nicholas said, "But why does it have you so upset? It's not like you care."

Knives was silent. His arms folded over his chest like he was cold. 

"Or do you?"

Knives looked away. 

Then Nicholas understood, "Let me guess, you have a thing for him."

Knives made a sound like he was choking. "What?!" he spun at Nicholas.

"Do you have a thing for him? Do you 'entertain feelings of pleasure' for him?"

Knives couldn't answer, he felt caught. He hid his face away.

"Knives, don't be embarrassed."

"Why not." He muttered.

"I'm not going to condemn you. You know I'm Bi."

"It's not that." Knives muttered, "It's just that I shouldn't be."

Nicholas wasn't sure that made sense, "What's got you so tweaked about it? Feel like you're failing at a gender role or something?"

Knives nodded, "I guess, and that it's Legato."

"What about him?"

"Because he's so perfect. And I'm not."

Nicholas started to chuckle, "What's so perfect about him?"

"He's so beautiful, so strong-"

"I can agree with that."

"He was always so kind to everyone. He treats everyone, even me, with respect."

"Of course he would, he's Japanese."

"He's so confident, perfect in everything he does."

"And he is quiet and dull."

Knives face fell, "But I always knew I can never have him. I never knew how to tell him. I never could figure out what to do. He was straight, and I was attracted to him. It wouldn't work. And now, he's with someone. He's with Vash."

"Oh, so you know."

"Yeah, I figured it out." Knives looked at Nicholas. "It's not fair. Vash is getting what I've long dreamed of."

"I wouldn't worry about it. That phlegmatic stick-in-the-mud doesn't strike me as your type."

"But-" 

"Knives, you've tried and you can't have him, and it's obvious that longing is killing you slowly. So, move on."

"Like to who, Nicholas? Know anybody that would even be interested in me?"

Nicholas chuckled. "I'm sure if you just looked." He leaned on his hand with a grin. "Out of curiosity, if you like Legato, who was the chick you were doing the other day?"

"Nicholas, I started heroin because it feels good and makes me see things. I feel Legato loving me when I'm high, and it's the most wonderful thing ever."

"But Legato a guy, and you were obviously with-" Then he understood. Nicholas faced cringed like he swallowed a lemon, "Sorry I asked." He mumbled as his face fell. 

Knives just chuckled. "Either way, he's gorgeous."  
"With a guy as pretty as he is, he would be." Nicholas muttered. "He even had tits?"

"Yeah."

Nicholas pinched the bridge of his nose with a growl as he tried to stop his imagination. "So," he started as he calmed down, "this longing for him has gotten you to start doing drugs? Are you that obsessed?"

"I've been doing drugs for longer than that."

Nicholas raised his head and reclined, "So, what is it about the stuff?"

"You should know, you smoke Marijuana."

"Yeah, but I'm not addicted. I don't need it to make me all happy and junk."

Knives sighed as he folded himself, "I don't know why I should quit. I can't live with out it."

"Why not?"

"I have no reason for happiness. I never had a reason. So, I need painkillers to get through."

"That's pretty dark."

"It's not like I deserve much more."

"Why say that?"

"Nicholas, you know me. It's not like there's much here for otherwise."

Nicholas was noticing what Knives had been saying for a long time. He scooted closer to Knives. "Why are you being so hard on yourself?" 

"What do you mean?"

"You trash yourself to the floor, over and over. Why are you doing that?"

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Well am I not speaking the truth?"

"I never thought so."

Knives rolled his eyes in sarcasm, "Thanks, darling. Based on what did you think that?"

"I just always see someone who was hiding something, and I'm now beginning to see what that thing is."

Knives muttered, "Really."

"You always act so high and mighty. Do you feel that way?" 

Knives didn't answer, just shrugged. He rested his head on his folded arms. Nicholas scooted to sit beside him. Knives turned his head to him. Nicholas grinned. 

"Maybe you're just working too hard." Nicholas said. "A lot has happened too. Wanna' take a break?" 

"What do you have in mind?"

"When work is over, let's go and have some fun." Nicholas grinned mischievously, "We'll just go, have a few drinks over a game of pool. You like?" 

Knives shrugged. "OK."

Vash leaned upon his reclined bed, reading 'Salem's Lot'. He had been lying here, so far, for days, and he was feeling the beginnings of Cabin Fever.

His shoulder was still throbbing. Supposedly, he will be released soon. Vash wondered what the scar will look like, a doughnut hole? 

He heard a knock on the cracked open door, "Come in."

"Hi Vash." A feminine voice said. A short, smiling woman appeared.

Vash turned and grinned, "Hey Jessica."

She laughed as she walked in. "Glad to see you're doing OK." He loose brown hair fell upon her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow V-neck shirt and blue jeans. Under her arm was a flat box. 

Following her was her husband, Ryan. He just grinned. Vash grinned back. Ryan was carrying a small cooler by the handle, which he placed on the floor beside the bed. Vash was curious about what was in it. 

Jessica sat on the foot of Vash's bed. The box, a board game, was across her lap. 

"I thought that since you haven't had any for a long while, you'd like a drink." 

Vash laughed as he bounced up in bed, "Of course I would. Thanks so much." 

Ryan reached in the cooler and brought out two brown bottles and an opener. The label was 'Kirin', "In honor of Legato, Japanese imports." He popped open both bottles.

Vash chuckled. "To Legato." He said as he accepted the bottle. Ryan passed the other to Jessica. Vash quickly drank. "This is different. Never tried it before." He swallowed, "I like it."

After a drink from hers, Jessica placed hers on the bedside table. "Is that the injury?" 

Vash looked at his shoulder and noticed that the shoulder of his gown has dropped, revealing the stitches. He slid it back up modestly, "Yeah."

"Looks like it really hurt."

"I'm just glad there was no damage."

Jessica peered at it, "Is it really straight through?"

"Yeah, there's a hole on the other side." He was not about to show the other side to her, even if she asked.

Ryan jumped in, "Looks like a small one too. It shouldn't have too much a scar."

Vash chuckled, "That's a relief. I was wondering what it would be like to have a doughnut hole for a shoulder." 

Jessica laughed. "How's Legato?"

Vash sighed, "Not too great. He's still out cold."

"Out cold? Why?"

Ryan said, "Is it because of the shock?"

"The injury was intense. He had to be put under to heal." Vash leaned on his fist, "When he came to the hospital, his heart stopped. I thought for sure he was going to die."

"Must have been really scary." Jessica said.

Ryan chuckled, "There were many times when he almost died. It started getting redundant."

Vash was surprised, "Really?"

"Like the time he got ran over by a car. Or the time he caught slammed around in an alleyway by Shima. Or the time-."

"Stop it." Vash interrupted. Imagining all that he had said happening to Legato was painful.

Ryan chuckled. "Hey Vash," he leaned against the wall, "If you don't mind, I'd like to pay Legato a visit."

"He's in room 67 in the ICU."

"Thanks." Ryan said as he turned out the door.

Jessica leaned towards him. "Vash, I brought a game. Want to play?"

"What did you bring?" he was interested, after being bored for days. The box read chess. "Sure."

Ryan looked at the doors as he walked by them, "65. . .66 . . .here it is." There was still a sign that said 'No visitors.' Ryan expected that. He leaned on the frame of the window by the door.

Legato was lying on his back, lifelessly still. His breathing was nonexistent, lungs depending on the ventilator for air. Small tubes came and went at different places. Nothing had changed since the first day.

Ryan turned to the door and found the notebook hanging there. Vash warned him ahead of time about the notebook. Everyone who has visited would write down a message for Legato to read when he awakens. Ryan thought that was a great idea.

Ryan slid out the notebook and started looking for blank page. He brushed through notes of different lengths from names he didn't know: Nicholas, Millie, Marsaili, Terri, Lianna, and others. There was a long one from Vash. Ryan hated to admit it, but he was a little curious about it at first, because this was the lover of his oldest friend. He quickly brushed by it. It was stupid being protective, and there might be things he wouldn't want to know.

Finally, he found a blank page. He slid out the pen, then leaned against the window, looking in, as he wrote.

Ryan remembered every time he and Legato were in the hospital. This was the worst that he had ever seen. Ryan sighed, "Guess this is the price for living." 

Ryan remembered that day when they did kill a woman and child for a purse. He was driving the motorcycle. Legato, then Negao, was reluctant to do the deed at first. At that time, he still had a scrap of a conscience. "You were far better than me back then." Ryan muttered. What would have happened if they hadn't done what they did? Would Legato be here? Or would somebody else put him there?

"I guess this is why it's so hard to forgive ourselves. Because so many others won't." Ryan grinned. "I guess that's why we're so lucky to know the friends that we do. You have Vash, and I have Jessica." He decided then that he was going to give Jessica a big, surprise 'thank you' this evening: the kind that she likes. 

He was greatly impressed with what he had heard about Vash. Vash was going to take the bullet for Legato, sacrificing his life for him. It was amazing.

Ryan was happy for Legato. He had finally found love; genuine, true love. It was what he really needed for so long. Ryan grinned, "And I thought for years that a gay relationship would never last for longer than a few nights." He sighed, "I just hope that you'll live to enjoy it, Negao."

Ryan quietly entered back in Vash's room. He didn't want to disturb their game. He grinned at the level of concentration on Vash's face. Jessica moved the Knight. Vash concentrated hard on his next move. He chose his black queen, held it midair for a few seconds, and then moved it five spaces diagonally. Immediately after, Jessica took the queen with her bishop. "Hey!" Jessica started giggling. Ryan silently chuckled. Jessica was very good at chess, and Vash was learning that now. He pulled out the chair and plopped in to watch. "I should warn you, Vash. Jessica is really good." 

"So am I." Vash answered and refocused on the game.

Ryan chuckled, "Whatever you say. Just watch out for her Rook." 

By then, Jessica used her Rook, "Check." Vash gave laughing Ryan a sour look.

**To Be Continued**

**!!Minute!!**To the FF.net: There has been a lot of reviews lately about why there are so few reviews. For those who are curious, here's the explanation: the history of Trigun "Action!" 

This story was first posted in March of the year before. It was rated NC-17 for 'certain sections', (you all know which.) Then, at September and 97 reviews later, came the sad announcement from FF.net "No more NC-17 fics. All posted will be deleted." I was enraged, and my former three roommates are witnesses to that. At the time, I was at Study Abroad in Europe and couldn't do anything to change the files. Fortunately, I could download the files, so I moved the story to Mediaminer.org. There, it stayed until recently. Following friends, and an invitation from a MM.org reviewer, who altered their formerly NC17 fics to R, Trigun "Action!" was then reposted on FF.net. So here it is. (And if anyone has any problems with the content, email me and we'll talk.)


	38. Release

I don't remember if I gave Marsaili a last name yet. I'll look it up and change it if it's wrong.

Trigun "Action!" PT38

Vash fastened the last button on his shirt. He was standing by his bed, packed, and ready to leave. Finally, after lying in that hospital bed for over a week, the doctor allowed him to return home. His wound was healing well, but it will be a long while until it was healed completely. 

Vash wanted to see Legato one more time before he leaves. He slung the bag over his shoulder. Would the Intensive Care Unit be open to visitors at this time?

To his pleasant surprise, the 'No Visitors' sign was gone. This made Vash smile, for not only could he visit him but also this may mean that Legato is getting better. He walked through the door. Lianna was gone. Legato was alone, still unconscious in his bed. Vash dropped the bag to the floor. 

Vash noticed the bundle in one of the chairs, Legato's clothing. His gray suit was folded in a square and wrapped thickly with plastic. They were still heavily stained in blood. He slid the dark gray suit into his duffel bag. He felt no apprehension to touching Legato's blood. They had shared practically everything else between them. 

Vash stared at Legato as he walked to his beside. Legato did improve since the last time Vash saw him. His color was back in his face. The IV of blood was long gone. Legato's chest slowly rose and fell. Terrific news, for Legato was beginning to depend less on the ventilator and is starting to breathe on his own. A pulse was clearly evidenced within his neck. Vash's hand covered Legato's, being careful not to bother the IV needles located near there. Vash couldn't take his eyes away from Legato's face. His eyes were closed, had been for days. His hair hung upon the pillow. He had been washed recently, but his lack of motion was still apparent. 

Vash's hand left Legato's and gently touched his face. He'll be better in a little while, Vash believed. They'll be together soon. 

Vash wished that he could give him a kiss goodbye, but knew he couldn't. He looked up and down Legato. The man he loved appeared so long and skinny. He hasn't had anything solid to eat for days, and it showed.

Vash looked back to Legato's face, "Can I get away with it?" He looked over his shoulder, towards the closed door. He couldn't resist Legato, who now appeared to him like Sleeping Beauty. If only he could awake from his prison of sleep with a kiss that was the key. Vash grinned. He'll get away with it. Why not? He wasn't going to damage anything, and he didn't feel sick. He carefully leaned over Legato, and gently kissed the corner of his mouth, careful to avoid the ventilator tube. Then, he kissed his forehead. "I love you." He whispered against his skin. He remained with his cheek against Legato's forehead. He wished that Legato would just open his eyes one more time, so they can gaze at each other. He missed him. 

The clock already timed out his visit. Vash wondered if what people said that those in comas could still hear and feel was true. But Legato wasn't in a true coma, just sedated. "I'll come back tomorrow, baby."

Vash opened the door to the apartment. From the sound of the closing door, he realized how empty it all really was. Without Legato's presence, it seemed so dead. He felt alone. Vash went to the bedroom and tossed the bag inside. He didn't look where it landed, for he wasn't ready to see the empty place. 

Vash plopped down onto the couch, just sitting still as he looked around. The room was still the mess that they've left it in. Vash picked up the magazine that he had tossed aside when Legato called, "Time to go!" Their breakfast dishes were still in the sink, still crusted with soy meal that Legato tried to persuade Vash to eat. Legato wasn't thrilled with Vash eating two day-old pizza for breakfast. Vash hated every bite of the soy and told him so, in a whiny fashion that embarrassed him later and Legato secretly loved. 

He was glad that they didn't leave any lights on this time. He could just picture Legato's face when he sees the electric bill. Vash couldn't help but chuckle. Then, he heard the water dripping, steadily dripping that just whispered, "I'm spilling the gallons away. Ha. Ha. Ha." Vash's head fell. The water bill was his responsibility. 

"You know," he thought to himself, "This place could really use some cleaning up." He stood up and went to the closet for the vacuum cleaner. He dragged it out to the living room and plugged it in. 

First, he darted all over the room for loose items that would disturb the cleaning. He picked up the magazine and laid it next to the others. 'Classic Motorcycle', 'Time', 'Surfers', and 'Wall Street Journal'. Vash chuckled; it was clear who read what. He stood up and straightened a huge, framed picture. One half was a dense city, the other a desert, all in black and white. Vash thought it was nice and bought it. Legato agreed with him three days later, and it was he that pointed out the similarity it had to themselves. 

Vash stood before the photo in thought. He and Legato were opposites. There had been times when he wondered how they could ever get along: Legato being so proper and world-weary and Vash being so individual and sometimes naive. Legato was Japanese and Vash was American, and he knew that was different enough. He always figured that he would annoy someone like Legato. Yet, it was just the opposite; he loved him. So, maybe, because they were opposites of the same thing. They fascinated each other; one taught the other. He loved it, loved it all so much.

Vash sighed as he turned away from the picture. How much longer? He missed Legato so much. A week was too long.

The floor looked clear. So, he returned to the vacuum cleaner and turned it on. He pushed it across the wood floor and carpet. It was thorough, but only because he was distracted. To the constant sounds of the vacuum, he thought of Legato. He thought about their months together, everything they wanted to do and say, and how he was now. He couldn't help but think about what it would all be like without him. It made him want to break down and cry. But he felt too numb. 

Finally, the floor was clean, and he turned off the vacuum. He just left it where it was and headed for the kitchen. He turned on the water in the sink. There still wasn't a washing machine, the dishes had to be washed by hand. That was usually Legato's job, and Vash would dry them and put them away. He squirted in dishwashing gel into the water and watched it foam. Absentmindedly, he slid the dishes into the soapy water. When the sink was full and the water was off, Vash took the scrubber, leaned on his elbows, and distractedly washed the plates. 

The entire time, his mind wandered. He thought about the times when he and Legato would do this together. They would talk about their day, exchanged stories, or just stay quiet and look at each other. Vash remembered once when he kissed Legato's cheek midsentence, then Legato quickly surprised him with a kiss on the lips, which led to them making out over the sink and then to making love right on the spot. 

Vash dropped the plate into the water and leaned on the sink's edge. He missed Legato so much. "I think these need to soak a little." He muttered to himself as he turned away.

"Why am I letting all this bother me?" Vash muttered, "It's not like he's gonna die. He won't." He stopped in the living room, "But I feel so lonely." He needed to do something else. His foot brushed against the duffel bag he had earlier dropped, "Well, I haven't unpacked." 

Vash picked up his bag and went to the bedroom. The very moment he opened the door, memories overtook him. He saw the rumpled sheets of where they slept. The quilt was kicked off, and the cover sheet crumbled in between the spaces. The pillows still had dents where heads rested. The closet door was still ajar. On the floor before it were Vash's pajama pants. Legato wouldn't have any pajamas lying around, for he still slept nude. But since they weren't making love, he recently started sleeping in boxer shorts, out of consideration for Vash. 

Vash dropped the bag beside the bed. He sat down upon the bed and opened the top, ready to start unpacking. 

On the top of the pile was the folded suit. Vash was mesmorized as he held it within his hands, and his intention to put it away was lost. He dreamt of Legato, in that same suit, drinking coffee while reading the paper in the kitchen, playfully holding Vash's hand as he laughed, checking out future plans for whatever in complete seriousness, and-. On one occasion when he called for the elevator, it opened, he turned to say goodbye to Vash and blew him a kiss, and then walked into the elevator doors, which had closed as he was turned away, with a SMACK. They laughed about it for days.

Vash's hand ran over the loose fabric, tracing over the front, over the red turning brown stains. Those happy memories, brought on by simple cloth, were now permanently stained as the cloth with Legato's near death. He remembered being arched over Legato as he lied bleeding on the pavement. He remembered his sad gaze of apology. His Legato, bleeding, dying, the thoughts tempted tears to course. 

Then he found something. There was a bulge in Legato's jacket pocket. Vash carefully slid his hand into the pocket and found a folded sheet of film negatives. Vash held the sheet to the light, and they were all pictures of himself, filming episode 18. The same pictures that were repeatedly posted on the billboard, deliberately posted to embarrass him. What was Legato doing with these? Vash tossed the negatives upon the dresser top. He had no reason to doubt him. He'll ask him when he wakes up. Vash put aside the folded suit and then took out his fading gold shirt and tossed it towards the door for 'dirty laundry'.

Then, Vash was distracted. He looked over to Legato's side of the bed, and remembered Legato's form, lying on his side in slumber. His naked back with his tattooed dragons appeared like a Japanese wall screen. It was always hard for Vash to resist the temptation for him to crawl over and do something sensual to those pictures. On one occasion, he teased Legato by lining his pictures with honey. The chilling feeling urged him awake. But Vash held him still, and Legato woke up that morning with Vash's tongue caressing his back. Vash could tell that it left him dreaming all day.

Vash slowly crawled over to Legato's place. His hands rested where Legato's shoulders would have been. Vash lowered his head to the pillow. It still smelt with Legato's scent. He grasped the pillow and tightened it around his head, surrounding himself with Legato's smell. He lowered himself upon the bed, remembering Legato's contours and how they would fit him now. It had been such a long time since they had last made love. He missed him so much. 

Then, the phone rang. "Forget it." Vash said, "Let it ring." But it might be important. Vash head snapped up. "What if . . .what if it was about Legato." He jumped up from the bed and ran for the phone. He almost tripped over his own feet as he ran across the floor, but caught the corner of the counter and pulled himself up. "Legato, please be all right!" he begged. He took half-a-second to calm down, picked up the phone, and calmly, "Hello?"

"Vash, are you all right?"

"Mom?" Vash was surprised at the familiar voice. He was relieved that it wasn't about Legato. "Mom! I'm just fine, Mom. How are you?"

"Thank god, you're all right. I was so worried."

"You know what happened?"

"Yeah, I know about it. Mrs. Sanders told me the day after. She said you were shot and sent to the hospital: you and Legato. Are you all right, Vash?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Just came home today. Legato is still there."

"Tell me what happened."

"Some guy went ballistic and tried to kill Legato. He shot me too." Vash was deliberately selective with his details. "It's only in the shoulder. I'm OK now."

"Mrs. Sanders told me that you tried to save Legato. She said you were so brave, going against a stranger with a gun." Vash just chuckled, flattered that Marsaili spoke that way about him. "Vash, I've been trying to call you all last week, but I couldn't make it through. There wasn't a phone in your room."

"I have no idea why. Some sort of policy."

"How is Legato?"

"He was shot in the chest."

"Damn. Is he all right?" 

"He's in a coma but doing fine."

"That's good. Are you OK, Vash? I know it's hard to have a friend in the hospital."

"I'm not worried anymore. They said that he should be fine, just needed some time to heal."

"What about you, honey? Tell me what they told you."

"I was given the next three days off to rest, then it's back to work. Nothing strenuous for the next two weeks. The stitches are staying until the two weeks are up."

"Vash, I've been so worried about you. When can I visit?"

Vash grinned, "Sometime soon?"

"You need someone to take care of you. I'll take the next flight up."

Vash thought about it, "Mom, may I ask you not to come up until Legato's back? I need to take care of him."

"OK, if you like." She chuckled, "I'd like to meet this friend of yours that you've been telling me about. When is he supposed to be out?" 

"Depends on when he wakes up."

"So when will be a good time." 

"One moment," he thought of when will be a good time. As he thought, it suddenly occurred to him what he was actually doing. His mother will be here, she'll meet Legato, and, what really made Vash shudder, she'll be sitting on the couch that her son and Legato had made love upon. "I'll need to check with work first." What a lame excuse, he thought. "I'll have to work double shift to make up for the lost time."

"Must be tough."

"God, yes." He needed to get off the phone to think for a moment. He grabbed for the nearest thing, an apple, and tossed it at the door, _THUMP_! "Mom, may I call you back? Someone is at the door."

"Sure, son. I need to go to work anyway. Bye."

"Bye." Vash answered sweetly, and she hung up.

Vash dropped the phone from his ear. His mother will be coming over soon. Soon, she'll meet Legato. She'll see how they both live.

He never told her about his relationship with Legato.

All his mother knows is that Legato and Vash are best friends and they share an apartment. Nothing beyond that. Vash couldn't tell her yet. The time, the content, it just never felt right at all. He wasn't sure how. 

His face began to pale. He could only guess how his mother will react when she finds out that her son was now gay and living with a guy. She says that she was open minded, but would this be too much? He hated to imagine her reaction if she was to find out.

Vash loved his mother. He loved his family. He wasn't ready to take the chance of losing them yet because of his choice. He didn't want to ever face the decision between his family and his lover. He always wished that his family would accept him, but he was always sure that they wouldn't. Only his sister would without a single bit of convincing, he knew.

Now, he was going to have to face it.

**To Be Continued******


	39. Indecent Exposure

OK OK, so I haven't written for a while. Summers are a bad time for me. So, I guess some of you have every right to FORGET! Thanks all you wonderful people who were waiting for the updates regardless of time; thank you for you mercy and patience. Everyone else. . p 

(OK, that was not necessary, pardon me.)

I've been receiving word that the link to the picture is under 'Error!' I have a copy, just email me if you want to see the 'Trigun Action!' Picture. (Deadly Beauty, have you received any of the emails from me? I don't trust this site's 'contact' system at all.)

Picture info: Use Alta Vista (any searcher actually, but this one I highly recommend.) image search. Josephius Ravzkan; type 'Alucard' (or Arucard for Japanese sites). And those who've never seen Cowboy Bebop: Spike Spiegal, same process (you'll soon see why).

Trigun "Action!" PT39

The steel blue Lexus parked into the empty slot. "Nice ride of yours." smirking Nicholas stroked the leather steering wheel. "It was so smooth. Great turning, purring motor-" 

"Was that how you drive?" Knives whined, leaning against the door with his face green, "Now I see why your car has dents all over it."

Nicholas just laughed. "Just take a few steps and you'll be fine." He tossed open the car door, climbing out as he tugged his leather jacket over his navy, knit turtleneck "You'll love it here." 

Knives opened his door and practically fell out. He caught his falling glasses and slid them back on in the next movement. He gazed up at the neon sign at the entrance of what looked like a simple warehouse. Flashing in pink and green burning neon, _Indecent Exposure_. Disgusted, he sharply turned to Nicholas, "You brought me to a strip joint?!" 

Nicholas was still grinning, "Yeah."

After one more look at the flashing lights, Knives turned back to the car.

"Wait just a second!"

"I'm not going into a strip joint." He said as he opened the car door.

Nicholas reached across Knives and slammed the door shut. "Look! Do you want to find out if you're gay or not?" 

"What's a strip joint gonna do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He grinned mischievously, "The girls here are delicious. If you're not having fun by the end of the evening, then you are so gay."

Knives fell grim, "Fine." and turned around, "So what are we gonna' do? Just sit and stare?"

"Naa, I'm thinking some drinks with a few games of pool while we watch the chicks walk around." Knives sighed as they walked through the darkened door.

The two walked into a dark hallway. The end room was bright with neon lights against the dark. The air was heavy with smoke, either from smokers or from acts. Nicholas seemed to be the only one enjoying it. Knives' was clearly embarrassed, "What if someone we know is here too?" 

"No one's here, Knives." Nicholas said. They passed by the stage at the first corner of the room. Knives looked up and saw a string-bikini clad blonde woman snaking around a pole. Nicholas watched Knives stare as he walked by her. "You like that?" he chuckled.

Knives half-glared at him, "I do. Can we go now?"

"No way," Nicholas laughed, "The fun is just getting started." He grabbed an empty pool table, which was by the catwalk. "Some games?"

Knives was stepping around and round, obviously uncomfortable. He looked around at the darkened room, lights shining from the floor and the catwalk. The air was thick with smoke. One of the first things he did was order a shot from the bar. "How's this fun?" 

"Hey, don't tell me you don't like watching naked girls." Nicholas raised his eyebrows in implication. He slid in four quarters, and the balls rolled out. 

"They're cute, but to stand here and goggle is not my kind of fun." He said as grabbed a shot of whiskey along the way. 

Nicholas chuckled as he nodded, "So you like participation."

"What?"

Nicholas rubbed the blue chalk on the end of his stick, "Break." Knives quickly swallowed the shot and aimed for the cue ball. 

Then, "Hey Nicholas."

Nicholas hadn't heard that deep voice in a long time, "Spike?" He turned to find, standing there, the tall, thin young man, the martial-arts trainer he once knew. 

"So what brings you here?" The dark-green haired man asked in a way that hinted 'not surprised'. 

"Just the usual. Pretty ladies and drink." Knives broke the triangle and a seven fell in. Nicholas turned, "Let me introduce you-." He went over to Knives and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Knives." He turned around, "Meet Spike Straghn. Spike, Knives Myrick." Spike held out his hand and Knives shook it. While so, Nicholas slid out another pool stick. "If you're not doing anything, wanna jump in."

Spike shrugged, "Sure." and got the pool stick.

"What can we play with three players?" 

Spike chalked the tip. "Up for Cut Throat?"

"That's a kid's game." Nicholas said.

"How do you play that?" Knives asked.

"The fifteen balls are divided by three: each person five. The object of the game is to send the other ten into the pockets while saving your own. Each other ball you knock in gets one of yours out. Last one standing wins."

Nicholas called first, "Eleven to fifteen."

"One to five." Knives muttered.

Spike walked behind Nicholas as he set the triangle. He leaned closer to Nicholas with a suggestive raise of the eyebrow, muttering so Knives won't hear, "Is he your new boy?"

Nicholas chuckled, "No, he's straight."

Spike cocked his head with a flare, "That's what they all say, right?" 

"Whatever." Nicholas shoved him playfully.

Spike, taking the first turn, leaned over the tabletop to aim. Nicholas watched him. He was still the sexy guy Nicholas knew that time ago, the only man he desired to kneel for. They've only done each other once, a fling as short-lived as it was spicy, but it was one of the best that Nicholas ever had. Spike shot and got in the thirteen and ten.

Then, Nicholas noticed a glimmer on his ring finger. "Hey Spike. Is that a ring?"

Spike stood up, "Yeah, got married last month." 

"So who got the lucky number?"

"Sarah McKinney." 

"She must be lovely." 

Spike grinned, "Brunette, tall, and an angel from heaven."

"Bet your kids will be gorgeous."

Knives said, "So why are you here if you're married?"

Spike chuckled, ignoring Knives' subtle condescending, "Just a little hanging out. She goes to strip joints too with her girlfriends, so it's not a big deal. And the sex is great afterwards. Besides," he looked at Nicholas, "this is the best place to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" they both asked, Nicholas grinning.

"Yeah. I was given a part in the next action production."

"All right!" Nicholas cheered as he slapped his back in applause. 

"Congratulations." Knives said, in distant approval.

"So, which one?" Nicholas asked.

"A new one, something like Cowboy Bebop. I'm playing Spike Spiegal."

Knives stood up, "I've heard of that one. You're playing a space bounty hunter."

"Yep," Spike casually saluted to him, "I'm just an old-fashioned cowboy."

Nicholas started laughing, "Fits you perfect." 

Knives continued, "I've heard that the auditions were tough. Five hundred tried out."

"Yeah, they were very picky about what they were looking for. I was even judged by how I fell."

The lights darkened and the dance music started again. Nicholas looked up and watched a dancer stride out upon the catwalk. He glanced up from her spiked leather heel; a bare, tanned leg; to a short-cut leather overcoat. "Fifteen out." Knives said as he looked up and accidentally saw what Nicholas saw. In time to the rhythm, the coat was tossed aside. Nicholas grinned, and Knives froze. A woman of slender proportions dressed in a matching leather bikini began to dance.

Nicholas took a quick look at Knives, finding him mesmerized. Nicholas chuckled to himself and aimed for the fifteen. The ball bounced to the side-pocket. Nicholas slid to Knives' side, "You like what you're seeing?"

Knives lost focus, and slowly turned to Nicholas, "I'm getting another drink." He put the stick down and headed towards the bar.

Nicholas rolled his eyes with a sigh. Knives was clearly enjoying it, yet he's not. Knives' took a small bottle of scotch. Nicholas, irritated, followed him up to the bar. "What's the matter? What is it that you don't like, huh?" His glare narrowed. "Wait, you did." His glare then grinned, "You're drinking to soften a hard on?"

"She's not liking it."

"What?" Nicholas wasn't expecting that.

"Can't you see it? Look in her eyes; they're full of resignation." Nicholas looked. "I'll bet that she's doing this just because she thinks she can't do anything else, or because she needs money desperately." Knives sighed and down the drink in a gulp.

"Knives, please," He hissed, "You're being melancholic. She was smiling the whole time."

"I'll take my shot now." Knives said as he walked away. Nicholas stared after him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he saw a Knives he never knew.

Knives lowered the stick in aim against the five. As he aimed, he found it hard to take his eyes away from the catwalk next to them, where the young woman was dancing. He enjoyed what he was seeing, but what he had realized about her made him feel guilty for it. Then, Nicholas started cheering. Knives shot the five and barely missed the pocket. "Are you OK?" Spike asked him. He just shrugged in answer. Spike, before taking his turn, stared up at the walkway.

Knives looked up to see what Nicholas was cheering for. The woman's back was to the crowd, and the leather strings were slowly untied. Knives was caught and mesmerized once more. Spike just leaned back down and fired his shot. The bikini top fluttered to the floor, and the dancer resumed, and the loud applause around her resounded like thunder. 

Nicholas gave an approving howl and then returned to his shot at the game. Knives wasn't paying attention, he was fixed on the sight before him. Nicholas grinned, knowing that Knives, despite what he said, was enjoying what he was seeing. 

Then the young woman saw Knives and smiled. Her dance slowly moved towards him. Knives noticed this and got nervous. "She likes you." Nicholas wickedly smiled. Knives quickly slid his glasses off; he could see fine up close.

The topless girl knelt down, legs astride, in front of Knives. He just stared at her, trying not to look too far down. She firmly pressed her hands upon his shoulders and leaned over him. Then, her hands caressingly ran up his neck and through his blonde hair, and she lowered and stroked his face between her breasts. 

Knives was dumbfounded. His eyes were stuck wide open at the intimate flesh while he felt breasts move against each cheek.

By then, both Nicholas and Spike along with the entire room hollered in encouragement. 

The girl slowly backed away from him, gazing down at him in selling glance. Knives, glasses askew and grinning seductively, slid a twenty from his pocket and, while she was close, slipped the folded paper into the side strap of her thong. He enjoyed the attention, but then he looked into her eyes. What he saw there was stingingly familiar. The young woman noticed his change of expression, and almost seemed embarrassed, so she turned away, her selling look returned, and she continued down the catwalk.

"That was awesome!" Nicholas slapped Knives on the back. "Tell me details. Was she perfumed? Any spots? How hot was it in there? Tell me, tell me!"

Knives turned and went straight back to the bar. He felt embarrassed and humiliated and very much guilty. Up there, for those last seconds, he looked like less of a man. He tried to enjoy it, and did for a little while, but that look in her eyes made him shiver. That look, that look of resignation, he had seen it only in one other place, on that one person, that man in that trailer that time ago. This time, he went for the whole bottle and started downing it. 

"Knives!" Nicholas exclaimed as he grabbed for the bottle, "What the hell are you trying to do!"

"Leave me alone!" Knives yelled at him and reassumed the fast drinking. 

Nicholas paused, then, this time, slowly took the bottle away from Knives' grasped. This time, after the massive quantities of hard liquor at once, Knives was more cooperative. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

"No, let's stay." Knives said, surprisingly clear but low. "I'm a man, remember? I enjoy it."

"No, you're not enjoying it."

He sharply turned to him, "Yes, I am! I'm not some fucking fag like you always say I am!" 

"It's not that."

Spike nudged Nicholas, "Nick, you two are getting looked at."

"I know." He muttered at him and then said to Knives, "It's just that you've had a little much, and—they'll be closing in fifteen minutes." He lied about the closing part, it seemed like a logical excuse.

"Whatever." Knives muttered. 

"Maybe he'd better head out of here. Not his kind of entertainment, eh?" Spike asked. "Besides, he's looking a little tipsy. The next girl who pays attention to him will get thrown up on."

Nicholas looked at Knives. This really wasn't such a great idea after all. He wondered why Knives was acting this way. Was he the type that would cringe at porn? This might be why he thinks he's gay, because he's sensitive. Knives was really surprising him tonight. For as long as he known him, he's been all bitch. Now, he was beginning to see that maybe what he had thought he had known were lies, an act. So, what is the real Knives? 

Nicholas plodded down the familiar hallway. The wooden hall was aged and empty, looking almost exactly like the hallways in the hotel in 'Children of the Corn'; at least that's what Nicholas thought. Knives was leaning upon him heavily. "You had to drink so much?" Nicholas muttered.

"Sorry." Knives slurred.

Nicholas sighed. Knives did have somewhat a good reason to have drunk as much as he did, "You can stay at my place until you're better."

"Thanks."

Nicholas slipped out the house key; a copper one that hung lonely on a leather strap. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, "Sorry for the mess; wasn't expecting company."

Knives leaned from Nicholas' shoulder, "It's not so bad. Quite nice actually."

The apartment was like a one bed hotel room. The kitchen was a tiled corner of the room, with a sink, a small washing machine, and the rest being appliances. The queen-sized bed was sheeted in navy blue with an even darker cover. "Lay down for a while." Nicholas nudged Knives towards the bed, and he fell upon it with a plop. The mattress was soft like new. Before the bed was a tank of pet fish embedded into the wall containing three, small koi fish. The TV was in the opposite corner, next to the 'couch', which was a cushioned platform on the large windowsill.

Knives raised his dizzy head to look around. Nicholas was in the kitchen area, getting the trash bag from underneath the sink. Knives watched as Nicholas leaned over to the compartment. He blue sweater was snug against his frame. Knives knew that Nicholas had an impressive built, but he thought that he looked especially good in that turtleneck sweater of dark blue. He was lithe, yet muscular. Strong like a man, yet lissome like a woman. 

The bed still smelt like Nicholas. Did he always smell so good? Knives felt like falling down in rest, but not in physical body. No, he felt like relaxing in control, setting himself free. Nicholas was looking good, really good, and Knives had to admit it: he wanted him. Maybe he was just charged from all the innuendo in the club and Nicholas was what's available. Maybe, he really was gay. Whatever it was, Knives didn't care. He didn't want an explanation; he just wanted Nicholas over here now.

Nicholas walked over with a glass of water and the trashcan, "OK here's some tylenol." He placed the glass and two pills on the nightstand. "And you know what to—Hey!"

Knives grabbed him. He pulled him onto the bed, rolled over him, and planted a deep kiss upon his mouth. Nicholas gasped and shoved against him, which caused him to fall back a moment. When Knives made another attempt, Nicholas raised his hand and blocked Knives' face. "Stop it!" Nicholas slammed his fist against Knives jaw, "Get off me!" 

On that punch, Knives froze, realizing what he was doing. With complete resignation, he sighed with a hung head and rolled off him. "I'm sorry." 

Nicholas rolled his eyes as he got up, "Always the rapist, aren't you."

Knives' head spun around, "What did you say?!" He was met with silence as Nicholas glared at him, not at all regretful of what he had revealed. Knives was wide-eyed like a cornered animal. "SHIT!" He jumped from the bed. Nicholas followed him. "Don't you dare come near me!" Knives yelled.

"What's wrong, Knives?"

Knives spun around, face completely twisted in anger and dismay, "How could you have known! Nobody was supposed to know! How!" There was silence for a moment. "Vash must have told you, right?" He spun around again, "Shit! Now everyone knows! God damn it! Everyone knows!"

"Knives, not everyone knows. Only me."

Knives spun back again. This time, his expression was furious, "You knew! And all this time you never said a word!" His hands fisted, "How could you- not a word- you damn liar!" He charged at Nicholas, "How could you do this to me!" Nicholas grabbed Knives by the shoulder, and they both stumbled back. Nicholas repeatedly sailed punches and kicks at Nicholas, who would just dodge them. "You never said a word! You knew all along!" They rolled along the floor. "You lied to me! All you did was lie to me! Like you always do to everybody! You fucking liar!" 

Nicholas knew that Knives was stronger he was, but he wasn't quicker. He sailed a quick punch to Knives face, slammed him onto his stomach, then twisted his arm behind him, pinning him to the ground. "Listen here! I'm not going to let go of you until you calm down!"

Knives struggled against Nicholas. "Bastard! Damn bastard!" Nicholas didn't speak. The lack of response gave Knives no reason for anger. Slowly, his mood dissipated and he began to relax. "How come you didn't say a word?"

"How could I?"

"Nicholas, I've raped somebody. How could you not say a word?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"More like do." He said, "Despise me. I'm terrible remember?"

Nicholas sighed aloud, "You've been to prison and also have a severe drug addiction. How could I do anything? You knew what you did, and what could my knowing do to help you? There's already so much there."

"So, it was all compassion?"

"I guess." Nicholas, convinced that Knives was calm, slowly released his arms. They dropped to the floor, and from that, Knives, flat on the floor, wouldn't budge. "You said you loved Legato, so why did you do that?"

"Out of selfishness, what else."

"And desperation?" 

Knives shrugged, "I loved him, Nicholas. But, when I found out he was with Vash, it all fell apart. It was so selfish. All I wanted was his love, but I couldn't get it. Never."

"Please tell me that it was the drugs that actually convinced you to do what you did?"  
"I don't know." 

"You've said he had you when you were high."

"Yeah, so what." Knives said, and then realized it. All those times when Legato did as Knives wanted in his visions, then won't in real life; all the coveting, the desiring, maybe—he hoped a little too much and it got the best of him. "Why did I ever think he could love me? There's nothing here that he could."

"Why's that?"

"Nicholas, look at me. What do I have that anyone could want? Nothing at all. I'm a selfish bastard. Everything I touch is ruined." Nicholas scooted off of Knives, who slowly sat up.

Nicholas didn't speak at first, just looked at him with concern. "What is it?" Knives asked. 

"Talk to me, Knives."

Knives held his breath, "What?"

"Tell me about you? Why do you say what you said?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do. May I?"

Knives sighed and hung his head. "I guess, but it's not like there's much to say."

"Why do you say that?"

"There just isn't." 

Nicholas grinned, "Come on, it's a life. "

"Well, there isn't! It's my life and there's nothing in it, OK?! There's nothing!"

Did he actually believe in what he was saying? What could have happened to him? What kind of life has he known? Nicholas leaned upon the floor, thinking. "Tell me what you were like as a child?" 

Knives shrugged. "Not much." He turned away.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not." 

"There's nothing to talk to about."

"Says who."

Knives turned to him, enraged, "Look! My family was rich! I had the best of everything! I had the most awesome life anyone could ask for!" He threw his hands in the air, "There you have it! Life's story! Now, leave me alone!"

Nicholas grew stern, "Knives, why won't you tell me?"

"I just did! I had the good life!"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Are you saying I'm lying?!"

"No."

The look in Nicholas' eyes made Knives melt. He looked serious. "Then what?"

"Is there something you're trying to forget? Or are you fully convinced? I've heard you and seen you, there's far, far more to you than a simple, good life."

Knives sighed. His body released all tension visibly. He leaned against the wall, "Nicholas, may I have some water?" The question surprised Nicholas at first. "I'm thirsty, and I need to think a moment."

Nicholas understood. He stood up and went to the kitchen, preparing a glass. Knives folded his knees to his chest. Nicholas returned with a small cup of water and offered it to Knives, who downed it in one swallow, "Thanks." He placed the glass back down, "Why are you asking me these things?"

"Just because," Nicholas thought for a moment, "Knives, I see that you are hurting. May I help you?"

"Why would you want to help me? Nobody else does."

"Are you sure?"

"Never heard an argument." Knives rested his head on his knees, "I'm sorry for how I acted. I know you mean well, even though I can't understand it." Nicholas just shrugged. "Nicholas, I just didn't want you to compare me."

"Compare?"

"I was never raped. I wasn't poor. I wasn't from a bad family. Nobody close to me has died. I wasn't from any place bad, and nothing bad has happened to me. I don't want to hear a 'oh it could be so much worse. You have nothing to be sad about.' OK?"

Nicholas nodded, "I understand. I won't compare you, I promise." He grinned gently, "Just talk to me. Let it all fall out."

Knives turned his head away. "Well, none of that happened. Except my mother left when I was very young. Never knew why. My Father always told me that 'the whore ran away because she didn't love us anymore'."

"You don't believe that, do you?" 

"I always found it hard to believe. My only memories of her were when I was a baby, when she would cradle me in her arms and softly sing lullabies to me. I remember her smiling at me with her blue eyes shining. Would she be like that if she could have ever stopped loving me?"

"Sounds like you've lost someone close." 

"My Father always told me it was a good thing; that I didn't need my mom. 'Dad could take care of you.' he said." He sighed. "Then, it seemed like he changed his mind. As I grew up, I didn't look like him. I look like my mother. The only resemblance I had to my father was my masculinity. He hated me for that. I wasn't his child, I was a 'her child', and he never tired of telling me so. It got to so that he wouldn't even look at me at all because I look so much like my mother. That's how it always was; I was thin air to him. Wouldn't look at me, wouldn't acknowledge me."

Nicholas was frozen, eyes widening at what he pictured "Knives, that constitutes for abuse."

"I didn't know whether it was or not. He never hit me. I had everything I could want." 

"Except a family." Nicholas said. "Surely something was done about it?"

"There had been times when I told someone, but no one would believe me. My father was the social ideal. Hard-working, always volunteering, loving father, everything; and the story that he was the victim of a gold-digger wife and yet made it through seemed to make him even more appealing. I'm always the one who's wrong. It hurts too much to talk." 

Nicholas heard about things like that happening, but he didn't think that it actually could. 

"He had a million girlfriends, but never really married. He would bring them home, wine and dine them, and then do things. I first learned how to have sex when I was seven years old, because I saw him and a twenty year old in the living room. I've learned about heroin when I was ten, because I walked in on him and another woman and another man in the Living Room. If I didn't see, I could hear, no matter where I was in the building, even outside in lawn. He didn't care if I was there or not. I was thin air to him."

"Quite an education." Nicholas sarcastically muttered to him.

"College was the best thing ever to happen to me. I got me away from it all. While there, I found out about acting."

"Do you like acting?"

Knives shrugged, "Did you ever have something that you were really good at, but didn't like very much?"

"Yeah, biology."

"That's acting for me."

"So why are you doing it?"

"Because it pissed off father. It convinced him further of what he always believed, that I'll always be a wayward nothing. But he can't tell it to my face now, because I'm away from him." 

Nicholas shrugged, "So what do you want to do?" Knives shrugged. "You don't know?"

"Acting works for me."

"But you don't like it."

"So?"

"You want to piss off your father so badly that you'd waste your life for it?"

Knives shrugged. "Are you saying I shouldn't?"

Nicholas sighed. "No. Actually, I understand." Nicholas found what he heard almost unbelievable. It all made sense, but yet how could something like it happen? The compassion he felt for Knives was strong. "Knives, turn around." He very gently ordered.

"Why?"

"I want to see your face."

Knives thought the request was odd, but obeyed. He gazed up to Nicholas. He felt Nicholas raise him further by the chin. His eyes were glazed, not caring at all what he might be seeing. Nicholas looked into Knives' eyes. There was burden there. His eyes were so heavy and agonized. It hurt him to see. Then, Knives watched him move, "Nicholas?" Suddenly, Nicholas' lips were pressed against Knives'. "What are-." Knives gasped, then froze in a kiss. 

Their lips brushed against each other and slowly fitted. They were still in their caressing kiss for a moment, and then Knives' opened very slightly. Nicholas followed. They fitted together, but no movement was created to break the chastity of it.

Nicholas couldn't fight the urge. It was all too strong. His heart beat for Knives then, for the pain of the man before him. So much pain, he wanted to kiss it away. He wanted to take the lonely man into his arms and give him what he was looking for, even if it was from the wrong person. His tongue tenderly stroked Knives' lips. Knives was melting into temptation of a kind that he had never known before. Everything inside, logic and feelings, was all silent. His tongue tip met Nicholas' for a moment, inviting, and then Nicholas deepened.

Knives melted. He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe how much he wanted it. His arms slowly crept up to Nicholas' shoulders and snaked around his neck. Nicholas straddled Knives' waist and wrapped his arms around his back. Their tongues stroked together the entire time. Knives kissed in abandon, drinking in Nicholas' taste in thirst. Nicholas could feel how much Knives' was wanting and gladly gave.

Their parting was slow. Their eyes embraced when their mouths stopped. Knives was trembling. Nicholas couldn't clearly see why. 

Nicholas just gave a soft grin.

Knives felt his heart pound. Desire, peace, it was all consuming him. Knives couldn't describe at all what was happening inside. He wanted something, like this, and the need was overwhelming his control. He hoped Nicholas, in his sexual experience, could understand. He needed him now. 

Nicholas was beginning to slide away, unsure of what to do. Something was happening to Knives, and he didn't want to influence it. He barely moved, and then Knives grasped him tightly. Knives refused to release him, clinging to him like a lifeline. They stared eye to eye. Knives was desperate. He needed to be with the man who now knew his heart and soul and cared. "N-Ni-Nic-." His voice trembled as he attempted to speak. He never asked this before, but he had to, needed to. "Nick, I- I wan-." He threw himself into Nicholas' eyes and let the words fall in abandon, "Nick, ravish me."

The world stopped. Did Nicholas hear what he thought he did? Did something open? Did something drop? What happened?

"Please Nick, ravish me."

Say what? Was Knives- actually saying- "oh god." Nicholas thought. He wasn't disgusted, not at all. In fact, the request excited him. But, Knives? He never expected, never even predicted it, that Knives would ask him this. It all surprised him so. 

Nicholas was silent for so long. Knives wanted to beg. He couldn't be left like this. "Nicholas," he softly whimpered, "I need you."

Nicholas needed to speak, "Knives, you've never done this before."

"But. . you mean. . ."

"I'm not going to. . . ravish you." Nicholas lowly spoke, "It's. . .I want. . . for you to want me."

Knives was shaking. He wanted to do something, but his body refused to move, "Do I offend you?"

"No. Will I offend you?"

"No. I need this."

Nicholas held Knives' face and leaned closer. Knives' expected a kiss, but Nicholas' face slid by him caressingly cheek to cheek. He stopped at his ear and gently bit the lobe. Knives gasped as Nicholas' wet tongue probed along the shell and inside. 

"Do you really want this?" 

"Yes please!" Knives begged.

Nicholas gently pressed Knives against the wall. He watched as Knives' face blushed. He would have thought Knives was a virgin if he hadn't before said otherwise. This must be because this was his first time with a guy. Has to be. He went low and kissed Knives' neck. His tongue caressed as his teeth grazed, and Knives' gasped in pleasure. Nicholas felt Knives' fingers crawl up to his neck, mimicking his tongue's movements with his fingertips upon his neck. Nicholas never felt that before. Knives' was trying to please him, and he was. 

Nicholas and Knives were face to face for a moment. Nicholas, grinning, gently tapped fingertips on the folding hinges of Knives' glasses, "Can you see without these? They might get in the way."

Knives grinned back, "Yeah, I can see fine." He raised his hands to take them off, but Nicholas' had already begun to slowly slide them down his nose. Knives watched as Nicholas slid them off, folded them, and then looked for a place for them to be safe. "Toss them anywhere," Knives said with a chuckle, "I'm getting a new pair soon anyways." Nicholas smirked, like he was given an opportunity to show off, and he tossed them backward. The pair struck the back of the nightstand and stayed there. Knives would have chuckled, but Nicholas quickly smothered it with a kiss.

Nicholas' skilled hands crept underneath his shirt and, without touching his skin beyond a second-long graze, slowly pulled his shirt off. His shirt was around his shoulders and neck, when his hands lowered down his chest, and he delicately licked at a nipple. Knives head and neck pressed against the wall, eyes closed with a silent sigh.

It wasn't fast enough for Knives. He patiently waited for Nicholas, but when it was the other's turn, he quickly peeled off the sweater, like in desperation. Nicholas was surprised by the hurry. Knives was aggressive, and he liked it. 

Their skin against each other was warm and sensual. Nicholas then saw a Knives that he never knew. He knew Knives was well built, but it was so hidden beneath clothing that no one could guess how well. His body was flawlessly knit, muscle carried over to the next like waves, shape upon shape flawlessly held together by pure pale skin. Nicholas was amazed; and he felt an irresistible urge to claim that body which he found so adoring. 

Knives clearly read the looks that Nicholas was giving him: lust. It warmed his heart that Nicholas liked what he saw. Nicholas was world-wise, and to have him enjoying what he saw as much as his eyes implied, Knives never felt so good. For the first time in his life, he felt sexy. Knives grabbed the back of Nicholas' head and brought him in for another kiss. Nicholas was surprised and caught himself against the wall. Knives was feeling really sexy, and he wanted to express that.

Knives quickly slid down the other man. His hands pressed against his lower stomach and his mouth explored his chest. His skin was like shining bronze, glowing with heat, turning each other on. Knives had always given the impression that he had barely any sexual experience, but he was disproving that now. Or was he that talented? Knives hands widened and caressed the place above his waistband. They would turn around, dancing around the area. Occasionally, fingers will slide beneath the band. 

Nicholas slid his arms underneath Knives and slid down him. As he moved, Knives obeyed the gestured order, allowing his arms to spread and Nicholas to take his turn. From their sliding, they went from sitting against the wall to lying on the floor. Knives groaned at the feel of Nicholas over him, and his hands gripped him in pleasure. 

Nicholas began to slowly raise over Knives, who watched as he, still straddling him, began to stroke along the path of hair beneath his navel, the 'treasure trail'. His hands ran flatly and firmly up and down and around. Knives sighed. His hands returned the favor with firm caresses upon Nicholas' folded thighs. Then they ran underneath Nicholas' legs, and, before he knew it, Nicholas was nudged to the floor with Knives rolling over him. 

Knives went down. He wanted to do something that he was almost sure that the other would like. He snapped open the button of his pants and quickly pulled down the zipper. Nicholas nearly fell back, catching himself upon the arms. "Was Knives really-?" His thoughts gasped. Knives chuckled. "What?" 

"I didn't think that you wear boxers." He looked at him for a moment, "Nice to know you weren't really wearing those black lacy things." Nicholas nearly laughed at the memory. Then, Knives opened Nicholas pants, and he froze and stared at Nicholas' member. Nicholas knew he was contemplating. He carefully raised his hand and gently wrapped it behind Knives' head, whose short hair felt so soft through his fingers. Knives looked up into Nicholas' eyes, then he lowered upon his lap.

Nicholas gasped when he felt Knives' mouth upon his length. He knew the other man was inexperienced, so he wasn't surprised with the lack of foreplay. Knives quickly took in as much as he could, tightened his wet lips, and slowly slipped the length in and out of his mouth, sucking the whole time. Nicholas gasped as Knives worked him, "OooKnives, I—never knew--." 

Then, Knives spoke, "I'm a cunt."

Nicholas heard him, and froze. He said what?

"I'm a fucking cunt who loves to suck your dick."

Was he trying to talk dirty or was he serious? With Knives, Nicholas couldn't tell, and if he couldn't tell, then what it wasn't worth doing. "Knives," he gently raised his head, "no you're not." then kissed him again. Nicholas took Knives' hand and gently tugged him towards the bed, "Over here. The floor is cold." 

Knives followed him like he was hypnotized. It kept being recited in his head, "I'm going to his bed. I nearly sucked his cock. What does he want to do with me?" 

Nicholas was aware of how nervous he may be. He led Knives upon the bed, where the blonde man sat down carefully, eyes focused on him. Then, Nicholas sat astride his waist, and held his face close to his own. Knives carefully snaked his arms around his back and closed the space between him by bringing his lips into a kiss. Nicholas then gently pushed Knives down, until they were flat upon the bed and he was over him.

Nicholas took back his hands and leaned backwards. He knew what Knives would want. He got his balance and began to suggestively stroke his butt upon Knives' crotch. Knives quietly sighed. "Do you like that?" Nicholas asked. "Do you like that?" Nicholas had been in the receiving position before, and he didn't prefer it at all. But he will do it for Knives. He had to. Hardly any man would want to be receiving the first time.

It felt good to Knives when Nicholas offered himself; it felt really good. It was, until he remembered. He did that same action that to hurt another. Knives pushed gently upon Nicholas' shoulders; this wasn't what he wanted, but he wasn't sure what. Nicholas was bewildered at first; so he began to slip down Knives, face towards his waist. That set off a red alert in Knives memories, reminding him of the only other time a man has touched him that way. "No, please." He gasped. 

Nicholas almost snapped in attention. What does Knives want? Did he change his mind? Nicholas began to slide away, slowly to make sure. But Knives suddenly grasped at his shoulders in a desperation that Nicholas could clearly see in his eyes. Nicholas rested upon his forearms, over Knives, who gazed back with confusion. In suggestion, one that surprised even himself, Nicholas caressed the underside of Knives' thigh.

Knives understood. He never had that done to him before. From that moment, he felt virgin, not knowing what to expect. Nicholas offered to—Knives gasped to himself. And he wanted it. This was what he wanted, Nick inside him. He wanted sex with no memories, wanted something new, and this was it. He returned his eyes back to Nicholas' and gave one single nod.

Nicholas wouldn't have believed it if he haven't seen it for himself. How could Knives ask him to do that? He thought, for sure, that receiving would be the last thing he would ask for. But, he did. At least Nicholas knew what to do, and if that is what Knives wanted, then he won't object.

"Just a sec." Nicholas slid off of Knives and reached under his bed. 

"What are you doing?"

"Preparation." He said, digging around with half of his body on the bed and the other hanging. There, waiting, was a small, sealed tub of scented gel. He tossed it onto the bed and climbed back up.

While so, Knives rolled over onto his stomach. His face was buried in the sheets, arms folded in grasps around his head, and his rear was high in the air. 

Nicholas playfully pushed him over, and Knives rolled in surprise, "What?" 

Nicholas crawled over him, careful to not let the gel make a mess. He kept that one hand free, the one holding the gel, as he tangled himself with Knives, "I don't like doing it that way the first time. I want to see your face." 

"But, how-." Nicholas scooped a dollop upon his fingers as he stretched beside Knives. Knives, flat on his back, covered his face with his fists as he began to part his legs. Nicholas looked at him questionably. "I'm sorry." Knives said, "But I'm r-really nervous." 

Nicholas smiled tenderly and nuzzled Knives' cheek, "I understand. I had my first too." Knives turned to gaze at him, hands slowly falling away.

Nicholas slid his hand between his thighs and he leaned over him. His dry index finger caressed gently down the line. Knives shivered, trembling. "W-w-what are you g-going to do?" Nicholas' finger found his entrance, tracing it gently in tease. "Nick," Knives breathed, "Oh—damn it." Nicholas took his covered finger and touched Knives again. Then, he slipped two fingers inside. Knives moaned helplessly as Nicholas' fingers, which were being as careful as he knew how, rubbed the lubrication inside. Nicholas, hearing Knives, wickedly grinned and started thrusting his fingers. "Nicholaaas." Knives moaned, somewhat guiltily, "Oh god, Nick. That feels good. I'm gay. I'm so gay." 

Nicholas chuckled as he took back his fingers, "I think you're bi." He stretched his arm across Knives, towards this head, all the while being careful not to touch his with his lubed fingers. Knives looked him in the eyes, and Nicholas was glad that he never missed that rare expression of relief. Knives gently tugged Nicholas' messed hand and brought it towards his face. Slowly, he guided his fingers caressingly upon his face, cheek, jaw, and stopping at his lips. The traces of lube trailed upon his face, and Knives grinned. When fingertips were against his lips, Knives nibbled them. His tongue slithered out and caressed around the digits. 

Nicholas smiled in excitement. He carefully took his hand back from Knives and slid his arm under Knives' head, stretched over him, and buried his face upon the other's shoulder, "You can scream his name if you want to." 

Knives didn't blink. He understood whom he was referring to. 

Nicholas silently rose upon his hands and knees. Knives slowly reached for his shoulders as Nicholas braced over him like a sensual roof. Nicholas' hands ran down his spine to his waist. "You sure?" Knives nodded, and then closed his eyes. Nicholas' hands raised Knives' waist against his own, and he slowly penetrated.

Knives' opened his mouth, though not a sound came out. He held tight to the other's shoulders as Nicholas kept still in burial. It was overwhelming to Knives, feeling a huge, living presence within, first so small then slowly overcoming. Nicholas was slow and careful. His gaining of speed was precise. Knives felt walls falling down; felt like he was surrounded by a balloon, and something from outside was slowly pushing through. He wanted the balloon that surrounded him to burst. Knives tightly grasped around the body above him like a lifeline, "Nick- faster-." 

Nicholas was careful. He didn't want to go so fast and hurt Knives. In frustration, Knives started punching Nicholas' back, "I'm not a child! Faster! Faster!" 

Nicholas laughed aloud and charged. 

Knives' closed eyes tightened as his body intensified. His mouth opened in a moan, and he was about to call out Legato's name, like he had for so long. But the sound wouldn't come out. Knives grasped Nicholas' shoulders. His grunting was harsher. This was different from the times before. Knives wanted to be possessed, wanted to be claimed. He wanted to become one with the man who has seen his heart and soul.

Nicholas' teeth bit upon pale skin. He felt sweat drip down, cascading drops down heating skin. Knives' skin was like white fire. He felt the other convulsing, shaking. Familiar fuses were lit, coursing through his senses to the fireworks in his brain. Was Knives the same?

Knives' arched his neck, "My god!" Nicholas was moving in and out, penetrating, and the need was like long been dried thirst. One of his arms wrapped around his neck. Pale and tanned skin entwined in so many places; contrasting like black and white.

Knives' tongue curled to pronounce L. But, he couldn't make the sound. His teeth clenched together. His fingers dug into Nicholas' skin. Knives felt close. It was all so intense; he couldn't tell how close he was. Nicholas was so deep within him that he felt like a part of him. Knives wished he could tell what he was doing, but the fog of sensations were too thick for comprehension.

Knives yelled blindly as his body tensed. Then, he exploded. "Nick!" he yelled, "Nicholas!" 

Nicholas was aghast. Knives screamed his name. He didn't expect that, thinking he'll scream Legato. It was so much more than he thought he could experience. He felt blessed. He buried his face upon Knives' neck, "Knives! Yes, Knives, yes!" Then he froze, braced tight to Knives as he quivered like a fired arrow. 

Knives, now more relaxed, held tight to Nicholas, knowing what was happening to him. He could it feel it within. Nicholas felt hot and hard. Knives didn't want him to ever leave, wanted this connection to last forever. Nicholas stretched over him like a relaxing cat, and his member grew soft and slowly left. 

Knives gasped again as Nicholas withdrew. He felt penetrated, felt filled up; it was like nothing he had ever known. As Nicholas, more relaxed, lowered upon him, Knives reached around and kissed him. Nicholas folded his hands underneath Knives' head while the other's hands gripped his back. 

In all his lovemaking, Nicholas was always the one calling the shots. This time, so did his partner. It was new to him. He never thought he would like it, but with Knives, he loved it. He loved the split control. It made him feel loved. 

Nicholas rose up from Knives, who lied still and watched. Nicholas slid out the nightstand drawer and got out a cigarette. He took the stick into his mouth and lit it. Knives rolled onto his side and cuddled against Nicholas, wrapping his arms around his waist. Nicholas looked down, running his hand through Knives soft hair. Knives rested his head upon the other's curved lap. 

Nicholas grinned, "Need a smoke?" and offered his cigarette. Knives accepted it and took a long drag. "You look happy." 

Knives smiled back. He molded his body against Nicholas', "I want to go again."

Nicholas chuckled, "Give us a rest, Knives." He put out the cigarette, "Crawl under the covers." He flipped back the quilt corner for him. 

Knives crawled over, still watching Nicholas, "Is it- OK if I stay the night?"

"Of course." He answered, and then grinned, "I was hoping you'd ask that. I'd really like you to stay." He crawled over Knives, who rolled upon his back to meet him. The quilt hung on Nicholas' back as gazed down upon him. Slowly, he lowered and rested upon Knives, their bodies fitting together. 

Knives wondered if anything would come from this night. He turned it over and over in his mind as he lay there, feeling Nicholas' warm body upon his, covering him like a blanket. His hands delicately caressed along the planes of warm skin and hard muscle. Nicholas' rubbed their waists together, causing them both to groan. Knives' hands crept down. 

Nicholas woke up the next morning to an empty bed. As soon as his tired mind could comprehend, he started falling into realization. Knives left? Was this a one-night stand? Nicholas was just about to see red, and then he noticed the folded note at the foot of the bed. 

Nicholas jumped for it and quickly folded it open: 

"Nick, I'm sorry if I worried you. I didn't leave you in the middle of the night; I had woken up early. We leave at different times. I wanted to be with you, but I can't right now. What happened last night was wonderful. You make me feel in a way I've never known before. I love being with you, Nick. So much has happened last night, I need a little while to think about it all. Now, I'm beginning to realize things. I hope we can be together soon, for I long to feel you close to me."

Nicholas folded the note, "Wow." Honestly, he enjoyed Knives last night, every second, all night. He fell back and laid flat upon the bed. Last night was the best sex he ever had yet. Knives was amazing. Strangely, in the note, Knives didn't focus very long on the sex, like Nicholas had expected him to. He focused on what it meant to him. Nicholas smiled, Knives really was an emotional guy. 

Nicholas slowly got up; soon it will be time to leave. As soon as he got up, something occurred to him. What will it be like when he and Knives meet again? All lovey-dovey, not likely. Awkward; maybe not. It might just be casual, until certain times. Who knows. 

Would it matter if anyone notice? Not to Nicholas, maybe to Knives. Would anyone notice? Then, what if Millie notices? What if Midvalley notices? 

Then, it hit him. Midvalley! Then, his shoulders fell, "Why should I care? It's not like we matter anymore." Then, it hit him again. What if he makes Knives into another 'Midvalley'?

Then, Nicholas started to laugh. "Why am I worried? This is not going to be another 'Midvalley'. It was just a quick screw, nothing at all. Nothing serious at all. And Knives knows that. He wouldn't take this seriously. Hell, he was drunk the whole time." Then he stopped laughing, "What if he does? No, he won't. Why should he be serious?" Then, he read the note again. 

Knives was serious.

Nicholas fell upon the bed. He messed up, really messed up. His hands ran through his hair. What could he do now? 

**To Be Continued**


	40. Returned

Summer is over and I'm glad (never thought I'd be saying that.) That season was chaotic. Still is chaotic. 

May I ask for the advice of someone who is a computer genius? I've noticed that the formatting tends to be a little 'off' when I upload the chapters onto the site. Anything I can do about it?

Trigun "Action!" PT40 

Vash parked into the handicap spot and, with his left arm stiff at his side, slid out of his car. His shoulder was still hurting, a throbbing pain that persisted like a migraine. There wasn't a soul in the crowded parking lot. He had arrived one hour after the starting time, which he was allowed to since driving was now more difficult. 

Vash was not excited about starting again. Not that he hated to, never did, but he couldn't shake this feeling of melancholy. He went to sleep and woke up in an empty bed in an empty room in an empty home for days. He was by the phone the entire time. His cell phone was always fully charged and by his side. The only place he left home for was the hospital. He went there every time the ICU opened to visitors to see Legato, who was still unconscious in the hospital bed. 

He missed Legato.

He wished that he didn't have to go. Many will be glad to see him, but he didn't want to see their happy faces while his heart was so anxious. He straightened the front of his dirty-yellow button up, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The entranceway was empty, except for one. A blue-uniformed janitor swept the floor. He saw Vash, they met eyes, and he glared. That surprised Vash for half-a-second, then the other muttered the word explained it, "-fag-." Vash just smirked to himself. That was no surprise; Haiser was always irritable like that.

Suddenly, as he turned the corner to the familiar studio, a female voice called, "Vash!" He turned in time to see Meryl running towards him. Vash barely smiled when Meryl hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "Welcome back." 

Vash hugged her back, "Thanks, Meryl." His soft grin was sincere. 

"How much does it hurt?"

"Really sore, but I can move it."

"That's good to hear." Meryl said as she stepped down from her toe tips, which she had to stand on to reach Vash.

"Vash!" more voices called.

Vash watched as women came and crowded around him. Meryl was driven away from him.

"You're so cool, Vash!"

"The way you got him in one shot! Incredible!"

"It was so dashing how you stood up to that man!"

"And how you protected Legato was 'Wow'!"

"You're amazing!"

Vash just grinned embarrassedly. 

"Marsaili is looking for you." Meryl said seriously over the hubbub.

"Thanks." Vash turned to leave, but then his arms were grabbed.

"Don't leave yet." Christina whined, "You haven't told us what happened yet."

"What?"

"Tell us what happened out there." Lina smiled. A herald of 'Tell us! Tell us!' sounded.

"Later, Mrs. Sanders needs me."

"We need you first." They all said.

Meryl muttered to him, "I'll find her." Vash mouthed 'thank you' and she walked off. 

"Later." Vash said, and turned to the set.

As he walked towards the set, they followed him. "Aw Vash," they all whined, swarming around him. "Tell us." 

Vash felt hands upon his shoulders. "Geez! Can I at least sit down?!" 

"Of course!" they said. 

Christina, in her deep alto voice, took charge, "Lina! Emily! Get that chair over there!" The two returned with the folding cloth chair and placed it folded open behind Vash, which he was encouraged via push to sit in. 

The short, blonde-haired make-up artist named Tina stood next to him with a cup of coffee, "Cream or sugar?"

"Black." Vash answered flatly. He accepted with a muttered 'thanks'. 

"Is it here?" Lina asked, feeling his shoulder. Vash tore it away. "There are stitches on both sides." She told the others, and they all gasped.

"Wow!" Tina gasped, "It went straight through?"

"Of course it did." Elizabeth said, "How else would it have hit Legato."

"How's Legato?" Dominique asked Vash, "Is he OK?"

"He's in a coma." Vash solemnly answered. He wished no one asked.

"A coma?!" they all exclaimed.

Then, a familiar male voice said, "Hey Vash, you're back!" Vash turned with a grin to Nicholas, who was standing beside him like he was always there. He was attired in a V-neck, tight, crimson red shirt along with a black pants and a black vest of leather. He chuckled, "Seems you've gained a fan club."

Vash expressed sarcasm with his eyes, as hands stroked his torso.

"You're so strong." One cooed.

Vash rolled his eyes. "He's not that strong." Nicholas joked as he leaned in between two ladies, "Hey Vash, you wouldn't mind sharing some of your lovely harem, do you?" 

Before Vash could answer, "Buzz off." Dominique answered, and the rest ignored him. Christina, one whom Nicholas was leaning against, pushed him off.

Nicholas just chuckled as he walked off. Vash looked pleadingly after him, "Come on. Don't leave me here."

Then, Nicholas turned around, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Marsaili is looking for you."

"Meryl told me already."

"Did she tell you why?"

"Filming today."

"Actually, there's been a slight change of plans about filming today. You won't be happy to hear it."

"What?"

"You'll find out." He turned with a casual wave. "Enjoy your company. Catch you later."

"Nicholas!" Vash yelled after him.

Marsaili Sanders had a steady march in her step. Her path was straight as she found Vash. "Rabren, up." The hard, commanding tone in her voice made him obey in a snap. Then she turned to the girls and barked, "What are you doing standing around! We've got work to do! MoveMoveMove!" They scattered. 

Vash was uneasy. Marsaili was obviously under strain, and so will he if he doesn't perform well, so it seems. 

"Rabren, over here." Vash followed. She tossed him stapled together papers, which he barely managed to grab in time from the surprise. "Episode 5 is today. Your coat and costume are in your locker, ready for you." She glared at him, "Your gun had to be replaced. Because of your stunt with that psycho, the original got confiscated."

"Sor-."

She interrupted, "Now, there's been some changes made because of your condition."

"Changes? What kind of changes?"

Millie Trevino was about to greet Vash, but when she found him talking to Marsaili, she thought better of her timing. She was in her costume of white suit shirt and suspendered pants. She turned to the coffee table, where a conversation crowd was already forming.

Millie stood on the outside of the crowd while she helped herself to filling a Styrofoam cup. Chica, one of the make-up artists, was talking to Neal, choreographer, then called to the side, "Hey Joe!"

Millie only looked because of the suddenness of her call, but then it was out of curiosity. Who was Joe? 

"Excuse me." He said to Chica and then walked past her. Then, beside her, "Hello Millie." 

To Millie's surprise, he went straight to her. Her coffee shook a little from her nearly dropping it. She turned to him smiling in awkwardness, "Hi," pausing, not sure about his name.

He just grinned, "I apologize for not introducing myself the last time we've met. Josephius Ravzkan." He gave a slight bow to her, "And yours, my lady?"

"God, he was so proper." Millie thought, almost pleased. "Millie Trevino." she answered him. 

"Millie Trevino," he said, as if repeating for the memory, "I wanted to thank for giving me directions. They were helpful." 

He came over just to do that? Millie was surprised. "You're welcome, and thanks for doing that. . . Joe." She still loses herself in his blue eyes, not blue like a sapphire, but an entire pile of them. He was so nice. Millie felt like a high school girl again. This nice guy was giving her his time and attention. 

"You look lovely." He commented.

"In this? No." she chuckled. It was all little too mannish for her taste. "It makes me look kinda' manly."

"Well, you make it look very becoming."

OK, now he was flirting. Millie could tell. He was flirting. That was it! So, his intentions were not as pure as she had assumed. He wasn't some nice guy, just someone trying to buy her with words. Millie began to anger at his idea of treating her like that. 

"Tell me," he said, "what is Trigun about?"

"Nothing much," she muttered, then turned to him, "Would you excuse me, please? Rehearsal is about to start."

"Of course." And he gracefully stepped out of her way. 

Millie was about to think 'that was easy' as she walked past him. What seemed from nowhere, someone walked in front of her and the two accidentally bumped. Millie cringed with a barely audible, surprised 'eek' and found the other's coffee had spilt down her front. "Watch where you're going." The other man scolded her. 

Millie didn't answer back. 

Then, to Millie's surprise, "You bumped into her." A firm voice said, Joe. He walked past her, glaring straight into the eyes of the other man. "And if you won't accept that, you'll have to take it up with me." The man quivered, that was readable upon his face, and walked away.

Millie wondered, "Why did he do that?" Was he playing 'big man' and defended her? Why would he do that? Trying to buy her off again, using her to make him look good. "That is so low, Josephius."

Joe turned to her, holding out napkins for her. "Are you all right, Ms. Trevino?" 

Millie stood up straight, "Keep them, you jerk!" and stormed past him.

Nicholas rolled on his heels in boredom. 

Then, he appeared. Nicholas watched as Knives entered through the door. His eyes of icy blue that were usually cold and empty now sparkled like pale sapphires. There was a smile on his face, and it was like a beacon on his normally sullen expression. His step was normal to the unobserving eye, but there was a winged push in his steps and a slish in his walk.

Nicholas sighed, "Damn, this it going to be hard." 

On that, Knives turned and saw Nicholas, who put on a mask of a greeting grin. Knives turned and walked straight towards him, eyes beaming. When he was near, Nicholas cocked his head towards the door. Knives acknowledged and immediately turned towards that direction, looking at him in 'come with me'. Nicholas followed him, and it was like walking to an interrogation.

Along the way, a door opened between Nicholas and Knives. It was closed immediately as a man walked through, distracted by the sheet music held before his eyes. Nicholas had to stop a moment to let the man by, and it was in that moment he recognized the dark hair and the gentle face hiding underneath the locks in bow. Still walking, Midvalley looked up, and they both locked eyes. Nicholas was frozen by the communication in Midvalley's pleading eyes. For a moment, he felt a strong desire to answer that gaze. But there was nothing he knew to do. The moment was quick as Midvalley walked in front of and by him, but it was stretched out in their minds. It broke when Midvalley passed him and went down the hall. 

Nicholas began to look back but quickly turned away. Knives was opening the back door ahead of him. Nicholas felt heavy. He followed Knives almost blindly, while his mind ran swirled in thought. Why couldn't he understand what was being said in his soul. To Nicholas' surprise, Knives' grabbed the back of his head and their lips met in a kiss. 

Nicholas was about to pull away. But Knives, holding him so tightly, was seducing him. Knives, who last night willingly received and who screamed his name, even after adoring another for so long, it was seducing. Nicholas' hands folded underneath Knives' head, and he leaned upon him. Fingers clawed through his dark scalp, then grasped anxiously at his clothes. 

Then, Nicholas thought of Midvalley; about that pleading look he gave him as he walked by. No matter how seducing Knives was, all of his pleasure could never begin to soothe the guilt he felt for breaking Midvalley's heart. Nicholas never thought he would think this, but he does. He still couldn't understand what it all meant.

"Wait Knives," Nicholas gently grasped his wrists and slowly brought them down, "We can't do this."

Knives appeared confused at first, then chuckled, "Yeah, this place is kind of public."

"That's not what I mean." 

Knives lost his smile. "Nick? Why not? Are you saying that-?"

"No, I enjoyed it. But, you were drunk, and you always wanted Legato."

Knives regained a grin, "So what. After what happened, I should get drunk more often. It's good for me. Nick, you showed me last night what I was doing to myself. My longing for Legato was destructive. I've been self-destructive for so long. And I can't be that way anymore. There's so much for me out there. I have no reason to grieve." His arms wrapped the other's neck. "I want to thank you, Nick. You've shown me love and understanding. Because of what you show me, I want to change." He leaned close in a hug, "I love you, Nick."

Nicholas hung his head. Strands of dark hair curtained closed eyes, "Don't tell me that, Knives."

Knives' happy expression crumbled. He slowly parted away from Nicholas, gazing at him in pleading like Midvalley had done earlier. Nicholas gave no response. Knives leaned back against the brick wall and slid out of Nicholas' arms. His legs had grown weak, so he pulled up a box and fell on it. "Knives, I'm so-."

"Ohnonono." Knives hurriedly interrupted. "You have nothing to apologize for. I mean, you never were serious. I should have seen it. I mean, it's pretty stupid to think that it was serious. It was idiotic to think that it was so wonderful, it didn't mean anything. It was stupid to think that something good was finally happening to me, it wasn't serious. Oh no, never was."

"Knives," Nicholas interrupted.

"I should have known that it wasn't serious. I mean, it's you, you're never serious. And Hell, we're both men. It will never be serious, nope it won't."

"Knives,"

"I mean, it never would be serious with you, right? I mean you fucked everybody else, and you were kind enough to not leave me out."

"Knives!" Nicholas yelled, "I'm sorry! What am I supposed to say!? I screwed up and I'm sorry."

Knives was stunned and angry, "You screwed up." He eyes narrowed, "Something good happened to me, and you tell me you screwed up." 

"Knives, you had just said you wanted to change. You don't need me to do that."

Knives glared at him. "That's not the point. What am I supposed to think about changing when the events that convinced me all turned out to be lies? A screw-up?"

Nicholas was silent. 

"How could you do this to me! I've never trusted anyone more than you! I've given you my heart, and you call it a screw-up?! You've thrown everything back in my face!"

"Knives, please listen to me!" Nicholas begged, grabbing him by the shoulders, "I never meant to hurt you. That's why I'm telling you all this now. I don't want to see you hurt."

Knives glared at him, "Yeah, right. Did you think it wouldn't hurt when we started touching? Or did you turn that notion off. Does your kindness have an off-and-on switch? I think it does."

Nicholas loosened his grip, and his tone was more controlled, "No switch, I just didn't think. Happy?"

"No I'm not, but what do you care! You were just waiting until I could get into bed with you, right?! You slut! You'd fuck anything that comes within reach! I'm nothing more than an opportunity to you!"

"What?! You were the opportunity?!" Nicholas yelled, "I was the opportunity to you! It's not like you wanted me enough to want to do it in the first place. I was nothing more than an initiator to you." His arms spread out, "Well guess what, Knives! You're gay! Now you know what you want! You can leave me now and go find what you like!"

Knives teeth grated, eyes blazed, yet his voice was calm and dark, "I was serious when I said I loved you a minute ago, and it was with all of me when I screamed your name. You know who's name I could've screamed, but it was yours, and I did so with all my heart and soul. Was it with you?" He shook his head, "No, it was a screw-up."

On that, Knives turned and walked away, and Nicholas was left standing alone.

"What do I do with the ketchup again?" Vash asked, rather annoyed. 

A door slammed open and steps stopped through. Vash turned in time to see Knives burn a path of fire as he raced through the crowded room. Vash wisely stepped out of the way, but James, one of the camera assistants, wasn't so smart. Without thinking, he stepped out and crashed into Knives, who, when he got his footing again, shoved him aside, and James fell to the floor on his knees. 

That angered Vash, "Knives!"

Knives turned straight to him. If looks could kill, "Vash, bite me." With two fingers, he poked directly upon Vash's stitches, and Vash instantly cringed, gripping his shoulder as it flared in pain. Knives stomped away before Vash could do anything back.

Vash slowly straightened, but the pain was persistent. "Rabren!" Marsaili ordered, "Stop standing around and get to your place!" 

Vash pinched the bridge of his nose with clenched-shut eyes as he trudged to his mark on the set. His shoulder hurts, the room was noisy, and not a word about Legato. "This sucks!" he wanted to yell, "It fucking bites!" Vash wanted to leave. "The next person that either asks me what happened or brings more bad news," he muttered, "I'll throttle them." He slumped with a sulk upon the chair at the table. No filming yet, it was only rehearsal, so he was still in casual dress. Then, from the same direction, he saw Nicholas plop down in the folding metal chair, hunched forwards and hung head. He looked tired.

His cell phone suddenly rang, and Vash angrily slammed it open, "What!"

"Mr. Rabren?" a professional voice sounded.

"Yeah, who's talking."

"This is Fort Sanders Hospital." 

Vash perked. Why is the hospital calling? Oh God, something happened to Legato. "Yes, this is he. What is it? What happened to Legato Barrocas?" 

"Mr. Barrocas has woken up this morning. He's asking for you****

Vash's jaw fell to the floor. Legato woke up? He woke up?! "How is he! Is he all right? Were there any complications? What's happening! Is he-.

"He's all right. He's weak from the long slumber, but he's awake and fully aware."

"May I come over?"

"Yes, it's fine. Since he's awake and recovering, he'll be transferred to another room this evening."

"Will he still be in 67?"

"Yes, until this evening."

"Thank you so much for calling and telling me this."

"Your welcome."

Vash, with a snap of the wrist, shut the phone. He jumped up and dashed across the room. He had to get over to the hospital, and get there as fast as he can go. Along the way, "Hey Vash!" Nicholas called, "What's your rush? Running away from the girls?" 

"Legato woke up!" was all Vash said as he ran for the door. 

Nicholas was surprised, "He's awake?"

"Yeah!" He grabbed his coat from the coat tree by the door. 

Along the way, he crossed paths with Marsaili, who saw him head towards the door. "Vash!" she angrily yelled, "Where are you going?"

"It's Legato!" he answered as he ran, "He woke up!"

"What?!" Marsaili exclaimed in a double take. She began to run after him. "Is he all right?! What happened!" 

"I've got to go! Fire me if you want, but I've got to go!" Vash jumped into his car, quickly pulled out, and drove off with a screech.

Marsaili leaned against the doorframe as she watched him drive off. He shouldn't have left like that, but since it was for his friend in the hospital-. She had been wondering about those two. She knew that they were good friends, but it sometimes seems that they were more than that. Little things like how often they were together or how they would look at each other, sort of reminded her of her husband and herself. " . . .Naaa, they're not like that." She chuckled as she muttered to thin air, "Drive safely, Vash." 

Millie folded her dirty white shirt and put it in the locker. Then, the dressing room door opened. "I can't believe you did that, Millie." It was Rai. His usually uncaring attitude, which was always clear in his voice, was not there. The aggression that was there instead made his voice almost unrecognizable. 

Millie never liked their uni-sex dressing rooms: someone's stupid idea of being cheap. "What!" Millie snapped at him as she turned around. 

"You know what." Rai stood in front of her. "You just completely shot down Ravzkan. And for what?! He was defending you, for chrissake!"

"That guy is an asshole!"

"He is not! Why in hell are you in such a hurry to label him that! What's the matter with you!"

"Why the hell are you asking me? Why are trying to defend him? You two don't know each other at all." Then, a realizing look appeared.

Rai soured and flatly stated, "Not that. It's about you. I know you, Millie. You are not so cruel."

"What makes you think that you know me so well?"

Rai became gentler. "I know a woman who hates herself. Who thinks she's so terrible. But she really isn't." Millie was silent. "The Millie I know would not act the way she did. She's more mature than that. She's kinder than that. She's more beautiful than that. I know she doesn't believe it, but she really is."

Millie was aghast. "Rai." She gasped.

Realizing what he had said, Rai was not so calm this time. "It's not like that." He turned away, embarrassed. "Look. I just. . uh. . .why did you do that?" Millie was silent, still aghast. "It's not like that!" Rai exclaimed.

"Then what is it?"

"Can a friend be concerned?"

"I didn't think that you would be so concerned."

"Of course."

Millie sighed, touched. "It's just that-he's-." She turned aside. 

"He's what?"

"He was flirting with me. He only did that to look good."

"Says who?"

Millie spun back. "Why else would he comment on my looks and, as you say, defend me? He's got to be up to something."

Rai sighed with a shake of his head, "You know, there's a damn good reason why women are only equal to men. None of us would survive if one like you was in power."

"What!"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that he might be sincere?"

"Why would he-."

"Millie, listen to yourself."

Millie was silent, then sighed, "I'm sorry about that, Rai."

"What are you apologizing to me for? Josephius was the one offended."

"That you had so see that."

Rai shrugged. "You're not proud of that moment, are you."

"I guess not." Millie sighed, "It was a little immature, wasn't it."

"Yes, it was." Rai said bluntly. 

Millie crossed her arms in embarrassed defense, "So you're saying I should go apologize?"

"I think you should, if he means enough to you. But really, do what you want."

"Means enough to me? Rai, he's just an acquaintance."

Rai chuckled, "I really think you should. I'm sensing there's something about him that you're attracted to."

Millie looked at him quizzically. " Why are you saying that?"

"I just thought it was weird that you'd go off like that. That's not like you, I know it's not. If the apology is not for him, then for you, to clean up the air a bit." 

Millie shrugged. 

Millie and Rai looked eye to eye, "Rai," Millie asked carefully, "Do you, really-."

Rai interrupted with a shake of his head, "Don't get the wrong idea. I can't be in love even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

Rai sighed, as if taking a moment to think about what had to be said. "Millie, may I tell you a secret? No one must ever know this."

"Yes, you can." Millie leaned closer so Rai could whisper.

"Millie, I'm HIV positive. I was born with it through my mother."

Millie went wide-eyed. "Rai." She gasped again. 

"I haven't gotten sick yet, but it's always in my blood." 

"Rai, I'm so sorry."

Rai faintly grinned, "Nothing to feel sorry for. I've grown up with this, so it's nothing new to me."

"But you could die from it."

"Only if it blows into AIDS, and the doctors say I may have around two more years."

"Two years?"

Rai chuckled, "At least I know how I will and when die."

"That's nothing to laugh about, Rai."

"Why not? I've already long ago finished my crying."

Millie was stunned. She didn't know what to say to him, something like this wasn't expected at all. All this time that she knew him, the casual, uncaring guy that he was, and he had a deadly disease. She never could have guessed. "Rai, I'll go and talk to Josephius."

"You do that." He said.

"Do you know where he is?"

"The set closed about an hour ago, so I doubt he's here. But it's open the same time as us in the morning. Try then."

"OK." She flatly said. 

Vash jogged straight for the ICU and then slowed down when he approached the room. His heart was pounding with excitement, Legato was awake and all right. He stood before 67 and took a quick look through the window. 

Legato was lying curved on the bed. His eyes were open and his breathing was steady. One arm was folded under his head as he laid on his side, appearing like he was bored. There was one IV on his high shoulder, attached to the sodium chloride. 

Vash smiled, and he opened the door. 

Legato slowly sat up, and they were locked eyes to eyes. Vash felt like his heart would burst. There before him was his lover, who was on the brink of death for what felt like an eternity, and now was back and well. Vash closed the door behind him, their eyes still gazing. Legato returned the smile, "Bashu." Vash reached out to the side, not taking his eyes away, and closed the curtains. 

Vash wanted to jump into Legato's arms and love him with all the longing he had felt for so many days. But Legato was likely to be in pain still, so he was going slow and careful, trying to contain his excitement. He walked towards the bed. 

Legato chuckled, "I'm OK," and his arms opened wide for him.

Vash laughed and then ran over into Legato's arms, embracing him tightly as he scrambled into bed with him. "I missed you." Vash whispered in his ear. "Suki da."

"I love you too." Legato sighed as his head molded to Vash's shoulder. 

They held each other in a desperate grasp. They nearly lost each other once, and that sadness the possibility brought disappeared as they communed their joy together. 

Legato's hands slid down the other's chest as they parted slowly to gaze. They were fisted in his shirt, as if he didn't dare release and lose him. Vash's hands combed through Legato's hair. He watched as strands would slip through and return to curtaining his face. His hands molded to the curve of the back of his head, and his own head began to angle and come closer. 

Then, Vash felt fingers gently press against his lips. He froze, opened his eyes, and saw an apologetically grinning Legato holding his lips away. "You don't want to kiss me." Legato mumbled, "I haven't brushed my teeth in two weeks." 

Vash chuckled. Did Legato actually think that that mattered to him now? He continued to move forward, but Legato's fingers still covered his mouth. So, Vash moved up, causing Legato's fingers to drop, and kissed his forehead. He felt Legato sigh. Then, he gently kissed both his eyes, one at a time, and then, the bridge of his nose. Finally, sure that Legato wasn't expecting it, he lowered down and captured Legato's surprised lips. When Legato gasped, Vash's tongue darted inside. Legato grunted, and Vash felt the other's hands reach and grasp behind his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

Vash shot his tongue as deep into Legato's throat as he could, kissing the mouth that he thought he never would again. Legato opened his mouth in compliance, his returned kiss caressing delightedly with Vash's. But, he couldn't hide the small whimper; Vash was kissing too deep, hurting him. Vash backed off in apology, but didn't stop kissing him. He wanted to taste everything in that space, everything was exactly as he remembered. Nothing was different; it was Legato, his Legato, his beautiful Legato.

Vash gently parted from Legato, all the while gazing at his lover with a smile, and Legato returned the gaze with all the adoration he felt. His hands ran through his blonde hair, stopping as he held his face, "Bashu, Bashu."

Vash snickered. He carefully leaned towards Legato again, gave a quick peck upon his lower lip, and slowly caressed Legato's face with his open lips. Legato shivered in delight and gave a light chuckle. When Vash was at his forehead, Legato's wet tongue shot out and licked underneath Vash's chin. Vash gasped and bent his head back to open his neck for Legato, who reached out and gently mouthed at his throat. Legato wrapped his arms around him, hands stroking up, down, and around.

Vash was shaking with desire. He never felt such intense joy in his soul. He smiled as Legato wrapped his arms around his neck, and he returned the embrace around his waist. Vash and Legato nestled together, "I was so worried, Legs. I missed you so much."

Legato's hand slid down Vash's shoulder. It stopped at the feel of a row of stitches. "What happened to you?" He started to unbutton Vash's shirt.

Vash contentedly closed his eyes. The shirt slowly came undone, and, suddenly, he felt hard, "Legs, love,"

Legato slid aside the fabric, "Bashu!" he gasped when he saw the row of stitches in his shoulder. His hand traveled underneath his shirt to behind his shoulder, finding the second set of stitches in behind. Legato nuzzled Vash's shoulder with a whimpered, "Bashu," and then he felt Vash's erection on his bare leg. He looked up with an embarrassed grin.

Vash just grinned back, gently took Legato's face into his hands, and kissed him again. Legato sighed as he kissed back. Vash didn't remain long. His lips quickly molded lovingly upon Legato's bare neck. His hands traveled to the knots of Legato's gown, untying them one at a time. Legato squeaked for a moment as the neck of his gown widened. "I need to be underneath you." he grasped Vash by the shirt collar and leaned back, taking Vash with him. 

Vash molded to Legato's form upon the bed, kissing the slowly revealed chest. Legato mewed in communication to Vash, telling him how much he needed him. Vash loved that sound, especially now. 

Outside in the hall, Lianna Kaker walked down towards 67. It was time to do a final check on the charts and give Legato the menu for lunch. She noticed that the curtains to the room were closed. "Maybe he's asleep." She thought. She took the clipboard from the plastic holder in the doorway, quietly turned the knob, and she secretly opened the door. A few moments later, she quietly closed it. Her face and body were composed, but it took her a few moments to remember to breathe. She couldn't help but grin a little as she put the clipboard away and went back the way she came. 

Vash could feel warmth and pulse resonate from his skin, feel and hear his deep breathing within, all of it was life flowing within him. Legato's legs curled up against Vash's sides. Vash could feel how bare Legato was underneath the gown.

Suddenly, "AAAA!" Legato yelled. Vash jumped upon his hands, looking down at a cringing Legato. His arms were tight over his chest, one hand upon his stitches. "Legs, what's wrong!" Vash exclaimed, worried and almost panicked, "I'll call a nurse!" ****

Legato grabbed Vash's shoulder, "No, I'm fine." His cringing slowly stopped. He gazed back at Vash apologetically. Vash grinned faintly, and then slid off him. "Bashu?" 

"What happened?"

Legato sighed and slowly sat up with Vash, "I guess I was breathing too deeply."

Vash's face disheartened, "Let me guess, any strenuous activity, such as sex, would aggravate the injury. So none of that for a specific time."

Legato grinned, "I suppose."

"Damn it." He muttered.

"Gomenasai, Bashu."

"You don't need to apologize. I should be. I should have known, but I got all horny." He curled away, "Just like me, get all horny and not the least bit considerate."

Legato tenderly grasped Vash's shoulder, giving it a small rub. "What happened while I was sleeping?"

"Nothing much." 

Legato chuckled, "Really?" He felt his gown slide down his shoulders, and he sheepishly grinned as pulled it back up, "Can you help me with this?" Vash slowly turned back, and helped Legato tie the knots. "I've been told that I've been asleep for two weeks, and nothing happened?" When the tying was done, he turned around and scooted towards Vash. "Talk to me, Vash. I was told that you were in here at every opportunity." 

"I couldn't leave you. I was so worried, Legs. Any minute, you could die." He paused, and then, "Oh Legato." he grasped both of Legato's hands and brought them to his lips to kiss them repeatedly.

Legato lovingly watched him. He slowly leaned towards him, and Vash raised his head to meet Legato's forehead and pressed it to his own. "How bad a time did everyone give you?"

Vash grinned, "The girls were all over me. I was a Hero. Of course, Haiser is convinced that I'm a complete fag over you."

Legato chuckled. "How shameful of him to think of you like that." He said, as his slipped-free hand rubbed the inside of Vash's thigh. "What could possibly give him such an idea?" 

Vash returned the laugh. "It's been all rehearsal. Episode Five has just started."

"That's a stunt episode."

"Yeah, I'm gonna' need a stunt double for a while."

"You always did your own stunts. Are you OK with this?"

Vash shrugged, "I was bothered at first, but what else could I do? I don't want to get hurt any further. I want to get better and back in your arms as fast as possible." 

Legato smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around Vash's waist. "Like this?"

Vash grinned, "It's a start." as he leaned into his embrace. Then he remembered what the phone call the day he came home, and he saddened. 

Legato noticed his slumping shoulders. "What is it?"

"And my mother called when I came home," He stopped.

"And?"

Vash wasn't even looking at Legato, just into space, "She's worried about me. She was hoping to come over sometime soon. I asked her to come after you woke up and came home."

"Your mother is coming?" Vash nodded, and Legato smiled, "That's great. I finally get to meet her." Legato noticed his distant expression. "Isn't it great? Don't you want me to meet her?"

"Of course I do." He said, as he straightened up, away from Legato's embrace. "It's just--."

"You never told her about me?"

"Of course I did. She knows about you. In fact, she-." Vash stopped, realizing what Legato meant.

"Vash," Legato's expression went solemn, "You didn't tell her, did you."

Vash gulped, growing ashamed before Legato. He shook his head. Legato kept looking at Vash with a look that implied disappointment. Vash slowly realized what he had said to Legato: by not telling his mother, he was saying that he was ashamed of Legato. Vash hung his head as his sadness started to overflow. "I'm sorry, Legs." His voice trembled. "I'm really sorry." 

Then, Legato's hands touched his jaw line and caressingly lifted his head. Vash was afraid to meet his eyes. But when he did, he was greeted with a tender gaze of compassion. "Don't be sad, Bashu." His fingertips soothed under his eyes, which appeared like a bottled urge to burst into tears. 

"I'm not ashamed of you, Legato." Vash whimpered. "But I don't know how to tell her. Not anyone. I'm not ashamed; I'm scared. What if Mom hates me? What if she longer wants me? What if-."

Legato pressed an index fingertip upon Vash's lips, shushing him. "I understand, Bashu. I once had a family, and I know how painful it is to be rejected by them." His fingers left his lips and returned to his cheek. "Did you plan to ever tell her?" 

Vash nodded, and his hands wrapped around Legato's forearm. "I just didn't know how."

Legato nodded, "It is difficult. But I don't believe you have to worry. I don't believe your mother will hate you for this."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I always thought that your mother must be an amazing woman, because of the amazing son she had raised." Vash gave a trembling smile. "You know, thinking about it, maybe it was good that you waited until now. It is better to talk to her about this face-to-face than on the phone, and when you are serious about the relationship you're talking about. Will you tell her when she comes?" 

Vash nodded, "I have to."

"Have to?"

"I don't want to lie about you. I love you too much."

"Even if she goes so far as to disown you?"

Vash flinched, but he nodded. "But I don't want that to happen."

Legato caressed Vash's palm, "I don't think it will."

Vash trembled as he smiled at Legato. He was so glad that Legato understood. Legato was so amazing. What did he ever do to deserve such a wonderful man?

"When is she coming?"

"There's not a date yet, but she wants to come soon. She's not coming until after you come home." He looked at Legato. "Legato, when she comes, is it all right if-if we-"

"Don't act intimate?" Vash, ashamed again, nodded. Legato gave a small smile of reassurance. "Of course it's all right. I understand. It's better that you tell her than to have her figure it out. We'll just be two friends sharing an apartment." Vash grinned faintly. "We'll arrange it so it'll appear like we live in separate rooms. It won't be hard."

"You're right." Vash said, relieved, but then thought of something, "But Legato, what about beds? She can't see that there's only one bed."

Legato thought a moment. "Frank upstairs has a roll-out that he rents out occasionally. I'll call him. One of us may have to sleep in it for a night or two to make it look slept in. Where will your mother sleep?"

"Please not in the bedroom. I don't want her to sleep in it and then later find out what was going on in it."

Legato chuckled. "She can have the roll-out bed while one of us sleeps on the couch. Save us the trouble of making appearances." 

"I'll sleep on the couch, since you're still hurt."

"So are you."

"You're worse."

Legato grinned, "You sure you don't mind sharing a room with your mom?" 

"I've had enough hotel experience."

Legato chuckled. "Do you have anything planned?"

"I've been trying, but I'm not sure. I have to work overtime to make up for the lost time in the hospital. But I don't want her to stay home and be bored."

"Well, if you don't have anything planned." Legato grinned, "When I get home, we'll work something out. I'll be home for sure. We can go places together while you work. Is that OK?"

Vash smiled, "That'll be great."

On that, Legato covered Vash's hand with his, "Vash, I want you to know that whatever you do, I'll support you. I'll be with you all the way. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. All you have to do is ask me."

Vash looked into Legato's eyes. "Why do you not doubt me?"

"Because of what you have done for me. All that you have done for me. How could I doubt you?" Legato's hand gently ran over Vash's stitches. "Vash?" his voice was heavy and quiet.

"Yeah?"

"He was right, you know. I deserve to die."

"No, you don't."

"Why not? He wasn't lying about what I did."

"I know that. But it was all in the past and it will stay there. I know you regret what you've done, and I know that none of it will ever happen again. You're good now. You're a good man now, and always will be. I believe that. And a good man must not die."

"But this will happen again. Someone else I had sinned against will come for me."

"And I will be there to protect you again." Vash said, "No one has any right to hold anything against you. The past may as well fix itself; no deed can change it."

"A few good deeds won't erase a life of evil. I deserve death, you know I do."

"This isn't just a few good deeds, this is a complete life-change. A total U-turn. That, by its nature, erases a life of evil." Vash's hands enveloped tightly over Legato's, "If you believe no one else, then I beg you to believe me. You are forgiven. You've cast off everything from the past and never returned. You are forgiven. There is only one thing left, my Love. Forgive yourself. I beg, I plead, my lover, my friend, forgive yourself."

Legato was astonished. Did Vash love him so deeply? To look beyond his past? To see him only as he was, standing before him? Even after all that had happened? Legato's right hand slipped from Vash's grasp and ran once more over the stitches in the other's shoulder. If Vash could. . . Vash willingly jumped in front of him and took a bullet for him. If Vash was so willing to even. . . "Bashu, what is your mother like?"

Vash smiled, "I always thought it sounded weird, so I never told you, but," he turned his eyes down shyly with a grin, "She's a lot like you."

Legato grinned. Vash was so cute. "Dull and boring."

"Not in the least. She went through so much to support her two kids. She taught me so much. From how to walk to how to love unconditionally." Vash's mind wondered for a moment, thinking 'now that's going to change', but he quickly jerked his attention back. "She can be so serious, yet she loved to laugh and have fun. She was always so strong. I never realized that until I grew up." The thought returned, and it was beginning to make him feel guilty.

Legato, who knew Vash well, sensed the thoughts that went through Vash's mind. The way he talked of his mother, the way he acted about his choice, Legato began to understand Vash's dilemma. It seemed that to Vash, he felt indebted to his mother to always be the 'good son' for her. It made him love Vash, a pleasing innocent, more. "You have a sister. What is she like? Talk to me, Bashu."

"Emily. My older sister. Three years older than me." 

Legato listened. His mind began to wonder as he watched Vash. If Vash could. . love him so. . . 

"Brown blonde hair with green eyes. She loved to have fun, like Mom. She would go out every night to some place different. There had been nights when she would sneak into home at two AM, smelling like smoke and alcohol. I remember my first drink at thirteen, when she and her boyfriend at the time, his friends, and I were playing poker in the back. One of them brought kegs of beer. When she turned sixteen, she had several piercings and tattoos in several places, but she was still the smiling girl as I had always known her to be. At eighteen, she married. Now, it's been years with five children."

If Vash was so willing to even. . . die.

Vash watched Legato's expression, falling soft and emotional as he talked. Then, to his surprise, tears began to drop and flow down his cheeks. "Legs?" he asked, concerned, "Are you all right?"

Legato rubbed his eyes, smiling tenderly, and then he gave a small sob, "I'm sorry, Bashu. It's just that-." He slowly lost control. "Nobody has ever died for me before." On that, he covered his eyes, still smiling, and softly wept. ****

Vash took him into his arms, embracing him, and Legato buried his face into his chest.

To Be Continued 


	41. Crossroads

Pivotal moment has arrived. Pardon my 'slower-than-God' update, no excuse. (^_^ At least my Fanart Gallery has significantly improved. Hope you like.) I'm glad to say that there are muuuultiple chapters written, just it's all in pieces.  
  
Trigun "Action!" PT41  
  
The day was gray. Clouds that threatened rain yet seemed so dry and empty hung from the sky. Studio B was empty when Millie first went. She couldn't find him anywhere, so she tried again early the next day. The halls were empty. It was formatted exactly like Studio A of Trigun, so she wasn't lost. The best place to start, she thought was to the main performance room. The quietly entered the large, sliding doorway. Her footsteps echoed throughout the large metal room. Cameras were everywhere. Sounding equipment and lights dangled from the ceiling draped everywhere with vines of wires. There were plenty of dark screens around the lights. Since Hellsing was a vampire anime, Millie concluded, many of the scenes had to have night effects. The set was a dark office, of one desk in front of windows upon lush carpet. The colors were dark and hard to decipher, she concluded it was, once again, for night effect.  
A door quietly opened. Millie turned in time to see a light from outside shine into the hall, and then a shadow. Millie watched as the shadow turned to, none other, than Josephius. He turned to the wall corkboard of memos. On that, Millie kept still, nervous about what reaction she may receive. He slowly took his long coat off and draped it upon his arm. Millie sighed and slowly walked up to him, "Mr. Ravzkan?"  
On that, he turned around. "Millie?" She gasped when she saw his face. The color of his eyes was blood red and his canine teeth were frighteningly longer. Josephius chuckled at her reaction, "Pardon these." He carefully hid his mouth, "Contacts and fake teeth. Put them on early to get used to them." He sounded rather muffled. Millie relaxed, feeling silly for her reaction. "The man at the interstate poll-booth had a more worse reaction. Are you looking for someone?"  
"Um, yeah." Millie felt shy. She didn't truly believe anything could come from this: clear air yes, but nothing more. 'I'm sorry' never really works. "Mr. Ravzkan, I'm sorry about yesterday, I was-." She was cut by his chuckle.  
At first, she was offended. Then, she saw his gentle expression. "Don't worry about it, Millie." His hand lowered. His teeth no longer appeared scary. "I understand. I imagine that it was rather embarrassing, and hot coffee is not pleasant to the touch." Millie couldn't help but faintly smile. "And I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. It just wasn't right for him to speak to you like that." On that, Millie felt her face begin to warm up, "What did I do to deserve that from you?" "Nothing, nor do you owe me." Millie silently hoped her reaction wasn't obvious. She felt like trembling. Who was this guy? He was too good to be true. "Is it all right if I walk you back to the Studio? It'll soon be time, is it not?" Millie smiled, "Yeah. Thanks." They walked out of the building side by side, "Millie, what is it like as Millie Thompson?" Millie casually looked up into the sky, "Looks like rain. Well, I was wondering what it was like as a vampire?" On that, she saw something on the roof, "Josephius? There's someone up there." He looked up with her. Nicholas looked up from his car, contemplating whether he needed an umbrella, and he saw something. He peered closely on the roof. Knives? What was Knives doing there? Nicholas stared, trying to guess. The roof was flat, usually wet in places, and not entirely safe. Why would anyone be up there? Knives was still as he gazed in the distance, but he was very close to the edge, much too close for Nicholas' liking. He went straight for the Fire Escape stairs.  
  
Knives stood behind the brick edge, overlooking the city. Far away skyscrapers seemed near because of their dominating height. Even from the top of the building, he seemed small compared to everything. Thunder clapped in the distance.  
Then, a door behind him slammed open. He didn't even turn. "Knives!" it was Nicholas' voice. He smiled. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
"Nothing. Just standing here, looking around, and realized how insignificant I truly am." Nicholas stood before the door. "I don't stop and look around enough, you know. It's really lovely up here."  
"Is it?" Nicholas slowly approached.  
"Yeah." Thunder clapped once more.  
"But it's not safe to stand up here in a thunderstorm." Nicholas said, hoping that the scene wasn't what it appeared to be.  
"So do you want to go back down?" Nicholas didn't answer. On that Knives turned to his head. "Are you waiting for me?"  
"Yes." Nicholas answered.  
"You'll have a long wait if you think I'm going down with you." He turned back. His long coat billowed in the wind. What was Knives thinking? Nicholas wondered if what happened was enough to push him this far. If it was, it amazed him. "Knives, I know what you're going to do. You can't." Below, people began to gather. "What's he doing up there?" a woman asked. By then, Vash had arrived and had parked his Mustang in the slot. It boggled him why everyone was looking up, until he recognized the one on the roof. He ran over to where Millie, the only one present he knew, and Josephius. "Millie, what's going on?" "It looks like he's standing on the edge."  
  
"Is he going to jump?" "I doubt that." Josephius answered, "People are whispering that he is." Vash's head shot back up, "Why?!" Josephius shrugged. Millie turned to Vash, "I thought I saw Nicholas run up there. Can you see him?" Vash peered, looking for the familiar head of dark hair, which might be all he could see from below. "No. But it looks like talk up there though." A car stopped. The driver opened his door and stepped to watch the scene above. The stereo was blasting.  
  
Now tell me whatchya gonna do when there ain't nowhere to run  
  
When judgment comes for you, when judgment comes for you  
  
Now tell me whatchya gonna to do, when there ain't nowhere to hide  
  
When judgment comes for you, cause its gonna come for you  
  
"But you've done the same thing, haven't you?"  
Nicholas was stunned for a moment, "That's different."  
"I've heard that you got dumped twice in the same moment. Not much different from me." He barely turned his head, "Or were you dumped just once? Or was it none?"  
Nicholas clenched his wrist.  
Knives turned around but didn't move from his spot, "Has what I said pissed you off?"  
  
Head south nigga this foe Wally Eazy sees Uncle Charlie  
  
Lil Boo and God's got him and I'm gonna miss everybody  
  
I done roll and blows my gauge look and he want to play  
  
With Krayzie Dustin they play too deep for me ta say  
  
Lil Layzie came to me told him the preacher deceased with him please  
  
Bury me by my gram , my gram , me where, you get, come follow me  
  
"Knock off the mind games."  
"No mind games, I just wondered. I've been doing a lot of thinking this week, and you were one." Knives smiled at him, but happiness was not present. "It doesn't seem to mean much to you whether you live or die, doesn't it Nicholas? Nor does it seem to matter to you who you hurt?"  
  
God bless you workin' on a plan to heaven  
  
Follow the lord all 24/7 days  
  
God is who we pray, even though the devil's all up in my face  
  
But he's keeping me safe and in my place  
  
"No! It does!"  
"I suppose. It matters so much that you'd kill yourself over it?"  
"It was a stupid mistake."  
"Which one? The suicide, or the reason for it?" Nicholas glared. It sounded like Knives was mocking him. "You seem to do those 'mistakes' a lot, I know. Ever wondered why?" Thunder clapped.  
  
Say praise to the gauge erased without a chance to face the judge  
  
It's gonna get my sober buds, grudge , because there's no mercy for thugs  
  
Ooh, what can I do, it's all about the family and how we roll  
  
Can I get a witness, not enough fools, we living our lives to eternal our  
  
soul , ey-o ey-o  
  
Heeey , and we pray , and we pray , and we pray , and we pray  
  
Everyday , everyday , everyday , everyday  
  
And we pray , and we pray , and we pray , and we pray . Still we lazy  
  
"So I screw up a lot, OK? What can I do about that?"  
Knives began to chuckle, "I don't think that's it.. Lover." He did a small turn to the right, and began to walk along the brink edge like an unafraid child. "I think you have this sensitivity to people. You have this gift for knowing just what to do for someone, to make them feel better about themselves. That's why it hurts so badly when you, as you say, screw up." Nicholas nerves were on edge. Not only because Knives was so close to the edge, also because of what he was saying. He couldn't argue with it. "I think where the problem lies is that you don't know you even have this, much less what to do with it." Knives stopped, and then turned another direction and resumed his walk, "You could be the most wonderful lover anyone could ask for. Believe me, I know what you can do. But it seems you keep making the same mistakes over and over. Do you not learn? Are you even aware of your mistake?" He chuckled, "It be easy to say that you can't keep your pants on. You are a man after all." His calm face sighed in contemplation. "I told you about my family life. What's yours? I promise I won't tell."  
  
Now follow me roll, stroll , whether it's hell or it's heaven  
  
Come lets go take a visit to the people that's long gone they rest  
  
Wally , he's there, Terry, boo, it's steady creepin up on me, family  
  
Exactly , how many days we got lasting, while you laughing, we're passing  
  
passing away  
  
Nicholas folded his arms in defensive body language. He hated talking about this, but it kept Knives from jumping. "I was taken from my druggy parents when I was four. My families were always nothing more than temporary foster homes. They all loved me but no one wanted to adopt me." "I thought so." "What?"  
  
We going to rest ya'll souls  
  
Cause I know we might meet you up at that crossroads, ya'll know  
  
That forever got love for them Bone Thugs baby  
  
Little Eazy's long gone , really wish he could come home  
  
But when it's time to die, gotta go bye-bye, all a thug could do was cry, cry  
  
Knives stopped, and then turned to face him, "Could it be that you don't know how to stay? You long to, you act like you could, but you don't." He smiled, "It seems that we are alike in that way. Does either of us know what love is? How to show it? It's so easy to receive, but it's not so to give." His eyes closed. He appeared like the image of an angel deep in thought. "I now know what it means to love. I know what I've done wrong. You can be the same."  
  
Why they kill my dog, yeah man, I miss my Uncle Charles ya'll  
  
And he shoudn't be gone , in front of his home , what they did to Boo was wrong  
  
Whoooo , who was wrong , who was wrong , gotta hold on, gotta stay strong , when the  
  
day comes  
  
Better believe, Bone, got a shoulder you can lean on, lean on  
  
The clouds began to steadily darken. "What does that mean, Knives? Do you intend to change?" Knives chuckled. "That's right. I realize how far I am behind. So far, I'm not meant to exist." He raised his head, "What about you? Forget me for a moment, and tell me what you think?"  
  
Heeey , and we pray , and we pray , and we pray , and we pray  
  
Everyday , everyday , everyday , everyday  
  
And we pray , and we pray , and we pray , and we pray  
  
Everyday , everyday , everyday , everday  
  
"Forget about you!?" Nicholas exclaimed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean! You're the one who's standing on the edge!" Knives chuckled, "And so are you, but you don't know it. You'd tried to kill yourself once. What's inside of you that you want to ignore? What's the hunger inside that you have yet to satisfy? What do you want, Nick? You serve so many, but you don't know yourself. I know it seems that all you do is take, but in reality, you serve."  
  
See you at the crossroads , crossroads , crossroads (so you won't be lonely )  
  
See you at the crossroads , crossroads , crossroads (so you won't be lonely )  
  
See you at the crossroads , crossroads , crossroads (so you won't be lonely )  
  
Knives began to step back, "Decide for yourself. I have made my decision." Knives closed his eyes, as if falling asleep, and then fell backwards.  
Nicholas snapped. He ran over the edge, seeming like flying as reached over the edge. Knives was silent as he fell, coat billowing around him like the fluttering of useless wings. The air took around him like water. Nicholas reached out, and grasped his wrist.  
  
And I'm gonna miss everybody, and I'm gonna miss everybody, (long gone,long gone )  
  
And I'm gonna miss everybody, (long gone ) and I'm gonna miss everybody, (long gone)  
  
And I'm gonna miss everybody, (long gone ) and I'm gonna miss everybody.  
  
The people gathered close or away from Knives' potential landing below. Millie clung to Josephius, which she didn't realize she did until a moment too late. Vash just watched, as if unsure to react. People gasped, chattered, pointed, all waiting in pained suspense like watching a public horror movie.  
Then, sirens sounded as blue and red lights darted down the streets. People darted from the streets as police cars stopped.  
  
Livin in a hateful world , sendin me straight to heaven (That's how we roll )  
  
Livin in a hateful world , sendin me straight to heaven (That's how we roll )  
  
Livin in a hateful world , sendin me straight to heaven (That's how we roll )  
  
And I'm askin the good lord , why, and inside he told me we live to die  
  
Knives jerked from the sudden stop, forcing his breath to catch and his eyes to open. The roughness of his weight wrenched at Nicholas' shoulder.  
  
Below, there was the faint breaking of glass as Knives' fallen glasses crashed upon the pavement. Knives gazed back at Nicholas. "If I can't, then you can't either!" Nicholas yelled at him.  
  
What's up with that murder ya'll, see my little cousin was home  
  
Somebody really wrong, anybody want to test us thug  
  
And Ms. Sleazy set up Eazy to fall.  
  
You know I be sendin that cousin and tellin me when he leave, murda come  
  
again, again and again  
  
Knives was loose in Nicholas' hold like a doll, like he was reluctant to Nicholas' help, but not enough to fight him. He gazed up at the man who strained to keep him from dying, watched him in blank thought. Nicholas' arms were bulging bands underneath tight cloth and skin. The collarbone was protruding and hallow. His teeth was grating. Then, Knives' wrist turned in a grasp upon Nicholas'. He swung forward and firmly planted his feet upon the wall. "I'm going to walk up while you pull. Ready?" "Are you?" Nicholas' couldn't think of any better idea, not while his shoulder screamed. "One-two-three!" His feet firmly shoved at the brick while Nicholas pulled back. He was up far enough for his other arm to grip at the ceiling edge.  
  
Now tell me what ya gonna do  
  
Can somebody anybody tell me why, heeey  
  
Can somebody anbody tell me why, we die, we die (oh, so wrong )  
  
I don't wanna die. Sooo wrong. Oh, so wrong, sooo wrong  
  
See you at the crossroads, crossroads, crossroads (so you won't be lonely )  
  
See you at the crossroads, crossroads, crossroads (so you won't be lonely )  
  
Nicholas rolled back as he pulled Knives over the edge. Knives' heels pushed against the edge. In a way that was almost comical, they tumbled back together, Knives over Nicholas, both flat upon the surface they landed on, breathing heavy. As Knives slowly realized where he was, his hand that lied upon cloth and hard muscle of a chest slowly widened. His head was molded against Nicholas' neck. Nicholas was feeling it too. His arm was between them as the other's weight pressed in fitting against him. He carefully turned his head with a low whisper, "Are you all right, Knives?" In response, Knives rose up, gazing down at Nicholas.  
The rain steadily poured upon them. They kept like that, staring at each other. Knives was in disbelief that Nicholas did what he did, and Nicholas was the same. They talked with each other silently about what all this meant. Knives eyes began to close, but in emotion rather than exhaustion. His short hair was half plastered and half spiked with rainwater. "You know what you want, Nick. Choose it. Make your choice and stand by it. You can do it, Nick, you can." Choice? Nick wondered, what choice? "I'm sorry, but it can't be me."  
Nicholas was about to ask, but the door suddenly crashed open. Knives solemnly rose his head to charging police men, who roughly grabbed him by the shoulders of his coat and drawn him off Nicholas. Knives moved and stood up without a single attempt at a struggle. Nicholas attempted to sit up, but then fell back down with a cringe. His shoulder felt torn. Knives was led down the stairs in handcuffs. Nicholas watched him as he was questioned and his shoulder examined.  
  
That night, in a fogged state of exhaustion that wasn't apparent, the moment that Nicholas walked through the doors, he crept towards the back of the room.  
The restaurant was highly ornate. The floor was black marble, veined in white that matched the patterned tiling. The walls were a dark gray wood with off-white pilasters. Chandeliers of silver dangled from above. But most of the light came from the silver three-stick candelabras. Nicholas dosed his candles to one; he didn't want to be seen. The crowd was high-society. Ladies wore black dresses and men in tuxedos. Nicholas attempted to blend in by wearing a black, silk button-up that had the first two buttons open to reveal a silver chain; black pants with a silver-buckle belt, and black leather shoes. He even shaved, leaving only hair upon his chin in a faint goatee. Although his arm was what ruined his attempt at being inconspicuous, for it hung folded in a sling. The shoulder joint was strained, he was told, nothing of terrible concern.  
Nicholas wasn't completely sure what the event was. Some charity for some cause, he guessed. He didn't take the time to figure that out, especially since it was an invitation only affair. It wasn't difficult to sneak in. As he casually strolled, he noticed a brown haired woman, in a small black dress decorated with a pin of a jeweled phoenix at the right mid shoulder, hair up in a twist, and strands of gold that led the eye down to a protruding cleavage, notice him. She was staring at him in study and enjoyed every bit she saw. She did so while holding to an arm of another man, who didn't seem to notice. Normally, Nicholas would have been tempted to return the attention, but the reason why he was here was too important. He ignored her.  
He grabbed a wrought iron cushioned chair and slid to his table. The butler-uniformed man with a tray that held glasses of champagne stopped at his table. Nicholas took one. He leaned back in his chair, watching the stage that was at the far side of the room. Music stands and chairs were being set up. A drum set was towards the back.  
The lights began to dim, but the crowd only temporarily quieted. Nicholas sat up in his seat, placing the champagne glass down. The musicians came out in a line and sat down one at a time. Nicholas only paid attention to the saxophone player towards the middle by the bass guitar.  
Nicholas was now mesmerized. He was one of the few that were; the music was nothing more than background to the crowd. Nicholas watched as Midvalley's fingers danced skillfully upon the pads of his saxophone. He stared at his mouth moving upon the reed. His eyes were closed in concentration, curtained behind locks of dark hair like they were a secret. Nicholas remembered those eyes. Why does Midvalley try so hard to hide his lovely face? Nicholas listened to the music Midvalley played, and it charmed his soul like a snake in a basket of flesh.  
Nicholas could despise himself for being like this. He felt drawn to Midvalley, but not in a way he knew. Not in the way as in he wanted to, but like he needed to. Nicholas wanted to run from this; keep devoid like he always did. Even if he felt like he needed to, he couldn't go anywhere near Midvalley. It was too late.  
The band played the next number.  
It was then that he knew what he needed. He traveled too long. It was time to stop, time to rest. He found where he needed to be, and it was before him. Midvalley, Tenziano was where he needed to be. Was this what Knives meant? The revelation was shaking. He took another swing of champagne to keep himself from being obvious. His body was steady, but he felt like trembling. He seemed composed, but he felt like falling on his knees in a bow.  
But could he be close to him? Could he ever? He had trashed what was there before. Was it possible to bring it back? Nicholas remembered the look upon Midvalley's face when they first told each other how they felt. He wished to see that look upon his face forever.  
The band played the next number.  
He'll try something tomorrow. But right now, sweet music was soothing him.  
He needed a little more time to think about this.  
"What are you doing here!" Nicholas spun around, and glaring down at him was an angry Meryl. "Don't even think of making any moves!"  
Nicholas glared, "Listen you judgmental bitch. I'm not going to make any moves. I just want to listen to some music."  
"It's called a radio."  
"I still reserve the right to go anywhere I want, Meryl."  
"Except here." She answered, "Get out of here."  
"I'm not going to do anything."  
"Like Hell you will."  
"I won't, who do you think I am!"  
"A sleazy--." She was interrupted by the sound of applause. To save appearances, they both turned and gave a quick clap and then turned back.  
Before she could continue, he spoke, "Fine! I'll go!" He shot up from the chair, "But not because you said so." He didn't want to fight. If their argument got any worse, Midvalley would notice. That, above all, he didn't want.  
  
Nicholas went out the front door, where people were still coming and going. He wanted to stay the whole evening, but he had clearly overstayed his welcome. He straightened his coat against the cold and headed to the parking lot.  
Since it was still in the middle of the event, the place was empty of people but full of vehicles. Nicholas dug in his pocket for his keys. Then, in a soft echo that halted him like it was thunder, "Nick."  
Nicholas didn't have to turn around, not that he could. "What are you doing here, Nick?"  
"I've heard that great music was being performed here." He slowly turned to him. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed defiantly was Midvalley. His dark eyes were piercing.  
"Oh." He said sarcastically, "So this wasn't a plan to take advantage of me again?"  
Nicholas sighed as he stood before him, "It wasn't." It made his heart beat to see him. "Tenziano-" "Go ahead and kiss me if you want, but don't expect me to kiss back." Midvalley said curtly.  
That hurt. Nicholas was left speechless. He sighed and turned away, tightened his coat around this slung arm, "What do you want from me, Tenziano?"  
"You have nothing I could want. Even if you did, no because all you do is offer."  
That hurt even more. "Tenziano, if-." He had to think about his words, being careful not to be vulnerable before an angry man. "Did you come out to see me?" "Wanted to make sure I was safe." Midvalley answered coldly, maintaining the glare.  
On that one, Nicholas turned away. It was what he dreaded, his heart ripped out of his chest. "What do you want from me?" Nicholas muttered, "To drive off a bridge or something?" Midvalley was silent. "Tenziano," Nicholas muttered, "You sounded great in there."  
"Thanks."  
"You are so strong up there. You're your own man up there. I just wish you could open your eyes to your glory."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You still hide." Nicholas answered. "You're so beautiful. Why won't you show it?"  
"Well excuse me for not being promiscuous."  
"I'm not asking you to. Why can't you just be confident?"  
"What are you getting at, Nicholas? Is this another plan to influence me?"  
Nicholas sighed, "I guess I've lost the right to have you trust me."  
"You guess?" Midvalley asked sarcastically.  
Nicholas sighed, "Midvalley, you're not doing this because you're trying to hide, aren't you? It's not like the whole world is against you or anything."  
"Nicholas, you humiliated me."  
"So you were humiliated, it's not the end of the world."  
"Don't mock me with trite compassion."  
"I wasn't mocking you."  
"It's easy for you to be so calm. It's not like someone like you can feel any shame. I doubt that you can feel anything at all, save lust." "Midvalley," "And if you think you can use sweet words to persuade me, like you did last time, you're wrong." "Midvalley," Nicholas repeated, coldly, "I'm not going to try to win you back, so stop being so defensive." It all hurt deeply, and it began to fuel his anger, "You have nothing to worry about. I know what you want. Why don't you go and take your pick in that crowd. All those girls want you. Hell, half the guys want you too, after seeing your lips handle that reed. Just ignore this asshole right here, if it makes you feel better. Go ahead and take your pick. Go get drunk, get a girl, and fuck her all night long! Now you know how! She'll make you crazy, and you'll make her scream worse than a banshee! I'm not here anymore, think of it like that! I'm never here! So see you later! Go have yourself some fun!" He turned and stomped away, and Midvalley never flinched.  
Nicholas climbed into his car, into the driver's seat, and was sealed inside. But he didn't start the car, hasn't come to mind yet. Midvalley's cold voice, his face, Nicholas couldn't make sense of what was happening inside. "Just lust." He muttered. "Just some intense lust. That's all I can have with him." He turned the key, grabbed the wheel, and then froze. "What was I ever thinking. Its just lust." He repeated, his voice weaker this time. He paused, and then slammed his fist against the wheel, "DAMMIT! DAMMIT TENZIANO!" Then, trembling, he buried his face upon his folding arm, "Stop making me cry."  
Midvalley walked into the dark back stage. The cold was like a cloak around his shoulders, and he wished he could brush it off like one.  
It took him so much to not look back. Why did Nicholas come? He wished that he would never see his face again, "I hate you." Yet, somehow, his heart still bled. It ached within him like a sickness.  
Midvalley looked through the curtains and saw Meryl standing in the crowds. She came to see him. Midvalley faintly smiled.  
Then it became clear. Meryl was always there. Meryl would never break his heart, would never deceive him, never had and never will. Midvalley decided; he was going to do away with all that Nicholas has done and forget everything. He was going to Meryl where he belongs.  
"Excuse me?" a young female voice said in a gentle, honeyed tone. Midvalley turned from the curtain to find a young, brown-haired woman in a low-cut black dress standing behind him. "Are you Tenziano Harrowitz?"  
"Yes."  
"My name is Alexia Lennox, head of the Recording Department for Hellsing. I have heard that you are the second assistant for Musical Direction for Trigun." The diamonds and rubies set in the phoenix pin she wore glittered in the stage lights.  
"Yes, I am."  
She smiled. "You're work is wonderful, absolutely masterful." She stepped closer. "Most of my-employees-are novices. I was hoping that you may accept my offer of the position of first Assistant of Musical Direction for Hellsing as well."  
The offer did interest Midvalley, but it sounded questionable, "But Trigun and Hellsing are run by different companies. Isn't working those two jobs simultaneously unethical?"  
"Not so." She answered with a smile. "Only if there's a cause of conflict. You will be allowed to make your own schedule so it won't interfere with your current job, and you will not be questioned about your work with Trigun at all." She smiled, "May you at least hear me out? I promise that you will find this most beneficial. Please?"  
She was innocent to the point of flirting, Midvalley thought. But the offer did sound interesting. He had heard that Hellsing had a jazzy soundtrack, a format he enjoyed working with. And how often does an offer of a well-paying job jump into one's hands? "Tell me more, Ms. Lennox."  
Alexia smiled in delight as she placed a guiding hand on his arm. "Come with me Mr. Harrowitz, and I'll explain everything to you." She innocently winked at him, "Call me Alexia."  
  
Legato sat up in bed, leaning his folded his arms upon sheet-covered, crossed legs. He gazed out the pulled-back curtain window, which looked out into the clear night. The snow sparkled on the ground. It was beginning to melt, but one couldn't tell now.  
Legato was surrounded in darkness, even the lights in the hall were dimmed. It was late in the night, but Legato couldn't sleep. So much was on his mind. Vash wanted to stay the night with him, but Legato insisted that he should stay at home. Of course it wasn't that Legato didn't want him here, but it would be more difficult on Vash to go back to work on time from here. There was so much on him already.  
All Legato could think about was Vash. Everything that had happened made him think about things that had never occurred to him before.  
It was unbelievable, Legato thought, that anyone could see him beyond a sex object. He had good looks and that's all anyone is really looking for. For all his life, he was aware of that. Legato looked good, and he's chivalrous, and that's all people want from him. Dominique was no different than what he knew. Vash was beyond anything he had ever known. If he was told two years ago that the love he had with Vash was possible, he would have cynically scoffed.  
Then, Legato grew ashamed. Dating was common, relationships were rare, and a meaningful one was nonexistent. Legato believed that no one could truly want to know him; there's nothing beautiful inside like outside. To Legato, that's all what Love was about, and Legato took it. Yet, Vash wanted to know him.  
"There must be something here that I don't see. Vash always calls me beautiful, in genuine confession, not syrupy words. How could Vash love me? I don't understand it. What did I do to deserve it? He's the one to deserve it. I should be the last one he could want." It'll never fully make sense, but strangely, that didn't matter. Vash loved him, enough to die for him. Legato sighed with a love-struck smile as he looked out of the window. Vash was about to make this decision. If he's about to tell his mother he's with a man, that will make it official. He's either bisexual or gay. Something told Legato that Vash would prefer the before, but couldn't escape the later. He wondered what that meant. Legato sighed and wondered, "Am I gay?" He was never with a man before. Before Vash, he never thought about it, was always disgusted by it, even afraid of it, for he remembered what it felt like with Mikago. How could anyone want this way, he had long thought, when it hurts so much? Yet with Vash, it was all ecstasy. Even the most wonderful woman was nothing compared to Vash. And he doesn't want it any other way.  
So, he was gay. Legato straightened up and closed his eyes and muttered, "I'm gay." He sighed, and said louder, "I'm gay." He began to smile, "I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay." and he fell upon the bed in glee. Everything he ever wanted and needed he found within one man. Who would have thought that something so wrong could feel so right? Not just right, natural. He had never felt this convicted ever since he first decided to change and make something of his life.  
But what about Vash? It all felt good to Legato, but what about Vash? Could he be feeling the same way? Or not? That was the last fear Legato had left, that they wouldn't last forever. Then, Legato smiled again, remembering what Vash did. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember what happened. The concrete was ice against his back. His body felt like deflating. Vash was over him, protecting him from the falling snow. Blood was flowing down his arm. Their blood mixing together upon the snow; the intimacy of that image was arousing.  
He could almost remember Vash fainting over him. Legato was nearly gone himself. He remembered seeing Vash slowly collapse but still strong over him. His arms quaking and eyes closing. His blood was pouring, the snow was heavy and cold, and Legato was so amazed. Vash was so strong. Legato smiled to himself; he felt feminine, swooned by the strength of another man. It made him want Vash to use that strength upon himself. He didn't think that Vash would remember slowly falling upon his elbows, their bodies a breath apart, and would have collapsed upon him in, to Legato, a tender cover. But the paramedics caught him in time. Legato kept himself awake the entire time, ignoring the pain beckoning him. He wished he could take Vash into his arms and protect him too.  
Legato wished that Vash was here so he could tell him. Legato felt reborn, made pure again. He felt complete and at peace. All because of the love that had graced him, "Vash, love of my life."  
He couldn't wait until he could leave the hospital. He wanted out and live life again; the fresh new life that's been given to him. In his soul as well as body, he had been dead for too long.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
"Crossroads" by Bone Thugs n Harmony Unofficial (for now) Song for Trigun "Action!" from reader Broken Spirit: "Wondering" by Good Charlotte. (I'm putting together a soundtrack for this fic. Now, if only I could afford the website.) 


End file.
